Haunting Past
by animexchick
Summary: After storming away from Aramis following a heated argument Porthos finds himself in trouble with someone from his past and subsequently discovers a plot that could endanger the lives of one or more of his brothers and friends. (Sucky summary but please read anyway.) Expect whumpage and fluffy brotherly moments :D
1. Morning After

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Guess who's back with a new story! :D**

 **Really sorry it took so long for me to get this ready for publishing but writers' block hit me hard (plus I decided on a completely different plot direction several chapters in and so had to rewrite everything)**

 **For those of you who are new to my work please check out my other musketeer fics, if you a fan of some good old whumpage then you'll enjoy them (I hope) I typically try to update daily, though if I can't then every other day and I adore getting reviews from you lovely people as well as hearing your thoughts and ideas.**

 **To those of you who have been with me before... welcome back to you guys too :) hope you're excited about a new story and will continue to enjoy it as I hope you have my other works.**

 **The first chapter isn't overly long but I will try to make the next ones longer if I can.**

 **Enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Morning After**

"Move. Your. Feet," instructed Athos firmly, each of his words accentuated with another swing of his blade. The stoic musketeer keeping his face void of all emotion as he focused on training his youngest brother, the latter having only just returned to full duty after a nasty fall from his horse during a previous mission just over a month ago. D'Artagnan had been adamant about returning, at least to training, before now but all three of his brothers, along with his Captain, had vetoed that idea before he could even finish his practised speech, so he was more than happy to finally be returning to the training field, having finally been given the all clear to train from Aramis that very morning.

The medic was watching critically from a nearby table the quartet had, at some point, claimed, unknowingly, as their own. The protective mother-hen in him was watching the younger man for any sign that his healed leg was causing him trouble or pain, while the brother in him was more than a little proud with how well the Gascon was keeping up with Athos after weeks of no training.

After a particularly impressive flourish from the young man, Aramis was unable to stop himself from whistling in appreciation, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips as he shouted about the sound of clashing blades, "First rounds on me D'Artagnan if you knock him on his ass!"

The duelling pair paused briefly at the shout, D'Artagnan grinning brightly at the suggestion, determination and amusement entering his eyes briefly before he returned to the fight.

Athos, on the other hand, looked somewhat offended that Aramis thought the younger man capable of doing such a thing and his expression alone was enough to have the marksman bursting out laughing, not cowering under the glare that was then sent his way before the swordsman returned to the fight, He would be the first to admit that D'Artagnan was certainly handling the intense training impressively given his recent injury but Athos knew he had no intention of letting the Gascon knock him on his ass.

With mentor and protege completely focused on their duel, Aramis allowed his thoughts to return to their absent fourth, twisting in his seat slightly to look over at the garrison gates in hope of seeing the man he had fought with only the night before.

While it was pretty rare for the two inseparables to argue, it was never good when they did and the previous night's fight had been particularly bad and Aramis knew he had said some things he wished he could take back and was more than willing to put aside his pride and apologize to the man if only he would actually show up.

He must have been lost in his thoughts for longer than he thought as the next thing he knew an out of breath D'Artagnan was sinking into the seat next to him, lightly bumping their shoulders together as he settled himself, his hand absently moving to massage his recently healed leg.

"You okay?" asked the Gascon quietly as he watched his brother with thinly veiled concern, something that made the medic smile softly as he nodded once before dropping his gaze to the younger man's leg.

Not missing the look D'Artagnan shook his head, "It's fine, just aches a bit… You warned me of this, remember?"

Smirking at the younger man's words Aramis bit back the urge to insist to check over his brother. "So who's paying for the first round, me or you?"

D'Artagnan blinked, "I never agreed to pay," he protested loudly making Aramis chuckle as e answered the medic's query over who had won the duel.

"Still no sign of him?" asked Athos quietly as he moved to join the pair. He had not missed the longing looks his brother had been sending towards the gate all morning and he couldn't help but find himself mirroring them at times. It really wasn't like Porthos not to show up… but then the fight between the two men the night before had been one of the worst they'd ever had.

Letting out a long sigh Aramis shook his head, expression crumbling as he looked back at the gate. "I lost my head," he admitted quietly, feeling his heart clench and shame fill him for how he had acted the night before. "I really need to apologize for what I said but he's clearly avoiding me."

Athos was about to suggest they go and find their missing fourth when a shout of his name from above him caught his attention. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of a stern-faced Treville who then wasted no time in instructing the three men to go to his office.

Cursing internally the three men rose from the table and began to head up the stairs, each of them realizing the lecture that was no doubt coming their way, There was no reason, besides the previous nights fight, for the men to be summoned by such an angry Treville so the men quickly realized that their hopes that the explosive fight wouldn't reach their Captain's ears had been well and truly dashed.


	2. A Captain's Anger

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Loving the responses to this story already, definitely a warm welcome back, practically making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D It'll be a while before the reason for the fight is revealed (mainly as I keep having new ideas for it and can't seem to decide) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry, there will be plenty of whumpage for our lovely Gascon... We've got a little bit of a wait before we reach his whumpage but there'll be plenty of other whumpage to keep you entertained before we get to that point :) The evil part of my mind is sharpening its claws and conjuring some evil ideas so no need to worry on that front :D

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay, I really enjoyed writing the banter so I'm really happy you liked it :D Pissed might be a bit of an understatement on Treville's part :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you, it always makes me smile to hear people enjoy my work :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Definitely not a good idea to separate... as they'll come to learn :D We've got a while before we get to the quarrel but I promise it'll be cleared up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was hoping you might join me for a new story. Your comments always make me smile so I'm really looking forward to hearing your thoughts as this story progresses :) Haha true, though unfortunately for our boys it's not D'Art that have to worry about right now :) ... (later yes but for now at least he's safe :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The OC guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry I'm pretty sure I couldn't write a story without my lovely OC's at this point. They'll be showing up briefly in chapter 6 and then we'll have a bit of a wait before they appear again but I have plans for them so don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the opening :) We'll be checking up on Porthos in a few chapters time but we'll have a bit of a long wait to find out about the argument but I'll clear the matter up eventually, promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Really? I had no idea, it's not like you moaned at me constantly about it lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Glad to be back :) Always love reading your comments so thank you for reading this too :D Oooh jealous you're on holiday, have fun! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Captain's Anger**

The inseparables were well known for handling dangerous threats but even they were cowed slightly by the barely contained anger on their Captain's face as they walked into his office, the three men unanimously deciding it would be for the best if they remained silent until Treville was ready to speak.

Watching the three men shifting somewhat nervously Treville narrowed his eyes as he focused his attention onto the leader of the trio. "So," he spoke coldly, his anger clear from even that one word. "Where is he?"

Sharing a look with his brothers Athos engaged in a brief, silent conversation before letting out a string of mental curses as he turned his attention back to his Captain. Both he and his brothers were loyal and so none liked the idea of lying to Treville but they also cherished each other and as such none wanted to get their absent brother into further trouble then he was likely already in.

"Porthos has yet to show up today Captain," answered the swordsman diplomatically, having decided that he would keep the true reason behind his brother's absence to himself for as long as he could. In all likelihood it wouldn't be long before Treville learned of the explosive argument between Aramis and Porthos the night before and the man would be furious when he did hear about it but Athos couldn't bring himself to bring it up before then, though it quickly became clear Treville did not appreciate his vague answer given the deadly glare that was sent the musketeer's way shortly after his words were spoken.

"Do not treat me a fool Athos," glared Treville as he leaned forward, the palms of his hands resting on the top of his desk. "I would be blind to have not seen that. I asked where he was because I **know** he's not here."

Unwilling to let his brother bear the weight of the Captain's anger Aramis took a single step forward, the movement instantly getting the attention of both men, though the look on Athos's was more of a warning than Treville's.

"It's my fault Captain," interrupted Aramis, guilt and shame practically dripping from him as he struggled to look the man in the eye. Normally he was not one to act this way but arguments with Porthos, or indeed any of his brothers, always had a greater impact on the typically cheerful medic.

Surprised by the emotions warring in the marksman's eyes Treville couldn't' help but raise a single eyebrow in question as he shifted his stance so his arms were now crossed in front of his chest. "Am I correct in assuming this is to do with the altercation last night?"

Aramis blinked in surprise, not having expected the news to have reached the Captain so soon. With a sheepish look on his face, the medic nodded once. "I… I wasn't aware reports of it had already reached you."

"Hard for them not to when I have an irate tavern owner banging down my door before the sun's barely risen this morning complaining about the actions of men under my command who had all but exploded at each other the night before, chasing off a large portion of his customers while breaking several glasses and a bottle of wine." Aramis flinched at this but clearly, Treville wasn't done as he continued to speak before the musketeer could even think about interrupting. "When you go out of these gates with that pauldron on your shoulders you represent this regiment and I won't have my men acting like a bunch of hooligans while damaging property and each other!"

All three men winced at the cold anger in Treville words, though it was D'Artagnan who moved first… his hand instinctively coming up to lightly press against his busted bottom lip, having been elbowed in the face by Porthos the night before when he and Athos had tried to put a stop to the argument before it turned physical. Aramis had been quick to apologize as soon as he saw the damage the following morning, knowing it was his words that had prompted the larger musketeer to try and break free from D'Artagnan's hold, which led to the injury in the first place.

With his face flushed from shame, Aramis forced himself to straighten as he addressed his Captain once more, knowing he had to take responsibility for his part in the argument that had gotten so disastrously out of hand the night before. "It was mostly words that were flung about Captain," explained the medic sombrely. "We both said some things we really shouldn't have and now I believe Porthos's absence is an effort to avoid a further confrontation by having to see me."

Seeing the guilt and shame on the musketeer's face was enough to soothe a fraction of the Captain's anger at the group's action as he let out a long sigh, relaxing his arms so they now hung at his side. "Do I even want to ask what this whole thing is about? You are lucky the tavern owner was placated easily enough with apologies and a handful of coins to cover the glasses and wine bottle the pair of you broke.

"I'll cover the cost of the damages sir," spoke Aramis as he hung his head, ashamed of how he had acted and of how he had let his temper get the best of him the night before.

"Oh I know you will," scowled Treville, "I've already docked cost from this month's wages for the four of you."

As if there wasn't already enough guilt on Aramis's shoulders for his actions this last statement certainly added to it. He knew the docked pay wouldn't make a large amount of difference to Athos but that it would to D'Artagnan. The Gascon was still sending money each month to cover the ongoing repairs to his family's farmhouse, the younger man determined to see his childhood home restored even if he wasn't living there any more and as such money, which was already tight for the young man, became almost as tight as a noose around the neck and as such Aramis was worried what this dock in pay might do for the boy's ability to eat for the next month.

Ignoring the reaction his previous words had created Treville continued to speak. "I might allow the four of you more liberties than most but that does not mean I will be blind to one of you abandoning his duty… The King is hosting an event in the palace gardens this afternoon and Porthos, like yourselves, are assigned to parade duty and I expect him to be there. You have until midday to find Porthos and fix this mess the pair of you have created as I won't have either of you dishonouring this regiment by not showing up. Do I make myself clear?"


	3. A Marksman's Guilt

**Evening My Lovies**

 **Okay so I'm loving the response this story has gotten even after just a couple of chapters, it's got me really inspired to write more so thank you for that :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - We're getting a lot of guilty Aramis today so I hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I LOVED writing that scene with Treville, having him all angry is a lot of fun to write :) I wasn't going to have Athos and D'Art punished as well but I loved the options it gave me in terms of Aramis and Porthos's guilt...Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - Glad to be back, really glad you're enjoying it so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be helping D'Art out that's for sure, he's proper feeling the guilt for his actions/words right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Angry Treville is great :D I love writing him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yep, Treville's pretty pissed, though part of that is having to deal with the King and the stresses that come from that, our boy's definitely aren't helping matters though. D'Art understands completely and doesn't really blame his brother, plus Aramis and the others won't let him starve, especially with the guilt Aramis is currently feeling. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Then you'll be pleased to know we'll be seeing a bit of Porthos tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well if you want to give him a hug now, you're definitely going to want to after tonight's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - That... was an interesting review... Were you hungry by any chance lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

dianatolveira: Thanks for the review - We've got a bit before the reasoning behind the argument is revealed but I promise I'll clear it up eventually. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Marksman's Guilt**

Guilt was churning in the marksman's stomach as the trio manoeuvred their way through the streets of Paris as they made their way towards Porthos's home. He was practically riddled with guilt and shame over his recent actions, especially with how they had unintentionally impacted those closest to him.

"D'Artagnan," he began quietly, feeling an overwhelming need to apologize to his youngest. His argument had been with Porthos, he never had any intention of bringing either of his other brothers into it, even though he knew full well they would not sit there silent as things between he and Porthos devolved.

Waving off his brother's apology with a bright smile D'Artagnan shook his head, "It's fine Aramis, don't worry about it."

Unfortunately, while the easy smile might have fooled most people, Athos and Aramis were not and as such both musketeers were able to see past the expression on his face to the unease beneath. To most in the regiment, Athos and Aramis included, repaying several glasses and a bottle of wine wouldn't affect them much but for D'Artagnan, whose funds were already stretched, it was a cause for concern… Not that he had any intention of admitting so of course, he had no intention of adding to the guilt his brother was already carrying on his shoulders.

Aramis looked ready to protest, knowing the younger man's financial situation all too well but a single look from Athos had the words dying in his throat. Both men knew how much pride their youngest could have at times and as such he would not take kindly to their pity or obvious attempts to help. It was hardly the first time they would be covertly helping their youngest when it came to money and neither man minded doing so, especially when D'Artagnan, who always seemed to figure it out, would then make an extensive effort to pay them back, either in coin or by willingly taking the patrols or shifts they detested.

"It's not like Porthos to just not show up," commented D'Artagnan, the younger man eager to turn the conversation away from his financial status and back to the matter at hand. "What do you think Treville will do if we don't find him in time for parade duty?"

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," answered Aramis absently as the trio approached Porthos's home, the three men on edge, out of habit more than anything else, as they scanned the area for anything that might allude to why their brother had not shown up.

"I'll talk to him," said Athos as he stopped Aramis from going up to the door. "He may not be willing to talk to you quite yet and it won't do for two of us to turn up to parade duty with busted lips."

"I apologized for that!" whined Aramis childishly as he picked up on the teasing tone of his brother's words. The fact that both of his brothers were still willing to tease and laugh with him, even after the horrid things he had said the night before had both warmed his heart and filled his gut with shame.

Laughing at his brother's antics D'Artagnan lifted himself up on a nearby wall as the pair waited for Athos to return with their missing fourth, unaware of the darkening state of his brother's thoughts until the man's voice cut through the comfortable silence that had enveloped the pair.

"D'Artagnan…"

Smiling softly the Gascon turned to look at his friend, his heart breaking at the pain and worry he could see in the man's eyes. Reaching over he took Aramis's hand in his own, offering it a reassuring squeeze. "He'll forgive you 'Mis."

Unable to stop himself the marksman let out a scoff, "I don't even forgive me D'Artagnan," he said bitterly as he tightened his grip on the younger man's hand. "How can I expect him to…"

Feeling his heart break at the pain and worry in his brother's voice D'Artagnan wasted no time in pulling the older man into a tight embrace, saying nothing at the faint tremble he could feel emanating from his companion.

He let the moment go on for a few moments, allowing his brother to absorb the comfort he was offering before pulling back so he could look the medic in the eye before answering the man's question by stating. "Because he's our brother and he loves you."

Tears prickled in the corners of Aramis's eyes, though he was quick to blink them away as he coughed to clear the lump in his throat before turning his attention back to the house, the tears returning along with sagging of his shoulders as the pair watched Athos return to them, alone.

"Looks like you were wrong."

D'Artagnan, unable to believe Porthos would just brush them off, even when angry with Aramis, was quick to jump to his feet as soon as Athos was close enough, his eyes locked onto his mentor's as he sought any answer as to the location of their absent fourth.

"Is he at least going to come to the palace for parade duty?" asked Aramis, tiredly, interrupting Athos before the man could respond to D'Artagnan's question.,

Frowning at the interruption Athos help up a hand to silence his brother before he could go off on a rant, something Athos was sure the medic was all too ready to do.

"Aramis," he spoke softly, ensuring he was looking into his brother's eyes as he spoke the next part, "His neighbour says Porthos never came home last night."

* * *

 **Elsewhere….**

With the amount he had drunk the night before, waking with a pounding head was not completely unexpected for the large musketeer but the pain in his wrists and ankles that flared up when he attempted to move certainly was.

Unfortunately due to pounding going on in his head it took longer than it should have for the musketeer's mind to focus and to realize that the reason his limbs flared with pain every time he attempted to move was due to the wire wrapped around them, the metal keeping him tethered to the chair he was sat on while digging a little deeper into his skin with every twitch.

The sight of his bloody wrist was enough of a shock to the system to wake the musketeer up fully, and just in time too as a few minutes later saw the door to his apparent cell opening and his captor emerging from the shadow, the sight making Porthos's eyes widen in both recognition and shock.


	4. Blast From The Past

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Looks like I have you all intrigued as to what the argument between our boys was about but I'm sorry to say we've got a few chapters more to go before that's revealed, I'm thinking about revealing it as a flashback scene though so that should be fun to write :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I wanted to give him a hug too but that could be because I know what's coming for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Guilty Aramis is great :D and it'll be sticking around for a bit. I think Aramis would help even if D'Art tried to put up a fuss, he won't let our pup go hungry :) We're getting a look at who took Porthos tonight and I have to say I'm really enjoying writing him :) (but then I'm an evil sod and enjoy writing all my baddies lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him so focused on the Porthos's situation that he wouldn't register what he had done to D'Art but then I figured his guilt over the argument could also fuel him to be more attentive to his brothers and his actions towards them right now, plus I love D'Art and didn't want them brushing him off :D There's plenty of D'Art whumpage in store for this story. There's a particular scene/idea of whumpage for our pup that I have in mind for a later chapter and because of it the story works better if he's not the focus of whumpage right from the start hence the focus on Porthos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter2) Haha yep, Treville's not in the best mood. (chapter3) Glad you're liking things so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha nope they definitely won't find him in time for that, it'd be a very short story if that was the case :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for Aramis his guilt won't be disappearing any time soon. Oooh hadn't considered the Cardinal... wonder if I can work him in somehow ... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Oh our boy has gotten himself in quite a bit of trouble :) and things are only about to go downhill from here :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - That he did :) I kinda wanted to give Aramis a hug but I think that's in response to the evil part of my mind as I know what's in store for all our boys *cackles evilly* :D Oooh I like the way you're thinking :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Blast From The Past**

Smirking the figure leaned against the door frame as he took in the tense form of the musketeer before him. "You're not an easy person to get alone Porthos."

"What can I say," shrugged the larger man dismissively, doing what he could to ignore the sharp pain in his wrists at the slight movement. "I'm a likeable guy."

"Hardly," snorted the figure as he glared at the musketeer, "fortunately for us, it seems like all it takes to get you alone is a petty little argument with one of your friends."

Porthos tensed at that, his mind replaying the very argument his captor was talking about before he realized the man was right. He and his brothers were hardly called the inseparables for nothing and as such the quartet rarely went anywhere alone. He even remembered Athos trying to walk him home last night before he had brushed the man aside, quite rudely if he remembered correctly, and the swordsman returned to his protege's side who was, at the time, being examined by a still fuming Aramis after a particularly nasty elbow to the face, something he hadn't cared about at the time but now felt extremely guilty over.

"So you've got me," spoke Porthos coldly as he pushed thoughts of his brothers aside. He knew the trio well enough to confidently say they were looking for him at that exact moment. Even Aramis, who was likely still at least somewhat angry, would not abandon him when he failed to show up at the garrison that morning. A small sliver of doubt entered his mind when he remembered the palace parade duty he was supposed to be reporting for that afternoon as the King was very particular about his musketeer's showing up and so it would be difficult for Treville to grant permission for his three brothers to skip so they could search for him. Knowing that, for now at least, his best option was to keep his captor distracted and talking Porthos continued, "What was the big plan here?"

"You're going to help get us some overdue justice."

* * *

"What do you mean he never came home?" demanded Aramis with a slight hint of panic in his voice, something he was quick to push down as Athos explained what he had learned from Porthos's neighbour.

"He wasn't drunk enough to pass out in the street," commented D'Artagnan factually, ignoring the slight glare his words earned him from Aramis, knowing that the man's worry for his friend would cause him to see offence or insult where none was intended. Instead D'Artagnan focused his attention on Athos, who was watching his young student with a glimmer of pride in his eyes that made the young Gascon stand slightly taller and speak with more confidence as he added, "The distance between the tavern and here isn't so far that he would have decided to stay somewhere else for the night so something must have happened between the two places."

"We need to backtrack Porthos's steps," stated Athos as he started constructing a plan in his mind. "Porthos's isn't an easy man to take by surprise, even when he's been drinking."

Aramis nodded, "There are two different routes he could have taken so we're going to have to split up."

"One of us needs to inform the Captain," added Athos with a frown, not liking the idea of delaying the search but knowing things would only be worse for them if Treville was not informed. The King could be dangerous when angry and Athos had no intention of putting Treville into his sights without the man at least having some ideas as to why.

"I'll go," offered D'Artagnan, earning surprised looks from his brothers. "The pair of you know Porthos better than I do," explained the Gascon, continuing before either musketeer could protest against his words. "You might notice something I would miss so I think you'd have more luck than I would. I'll explain things to the Captain and we can all meet up at the tavern from yesterday."

"Better outside it if the Captain's right about how angry the owner is with me," stated Aramis somewhat sheepishly before his expression turned serious. "If you're sure about this D'Artagnan…"

Grinning D'Artagnan nodded, "It's fine, I'll meet up with you later," and without another word the younger musketeer ran off towards the garrison, leaving the last two inseparables to watch after him for a moment before leaving themselves.

* * *

"What do you mean 'us'?" asked Porthos curiously as he stared at his captor. Something in the man's eyes was worrying the musketeer but he had little time to think about it as the man started to chuckle.

"Do you really think me so stupid as to take on a musketeer alone?"

Unable to help himself Porthos smirked, "Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

To the musketeer, the look on his captor's face was more than worth the slap he received, even if he did taste blood as his teeth cut into the inside of his cheek.

Spitting out the blood the musketeer looked up, "Guess not."

"You know," commented the man lightly, his change in tone instantly putting the musketeer on edge, "I never did understand what she saw in you."

This made Porthos blink, a disbelieving look settling across his face, dampened only by the pain in his eyes from the wire digging into his wrists.

"Flea?" he exclaimed, honestly not having expected that answer, "This is seriously about Flea? … I know she's rejected you more than once but come on, this is a bit much!"

"Hardly," snorted the man, though Porthos was sure he had seen the man bristle at the reminder of his rejection. "I wouldn't do anything for that harlot -" now it was Porthos's turn to bristle and not for the first time since waking the musketeer found himself missing the use of his arms as he currently wanted nothing more than to punch his captor in the face for his words.

"If not for Flea then why do this?"

It was then that pieces started to make sense in Porthos's mind and his captor watched in silence as a look of surprise and worry settled on the musketeer's face as he finally put the pieces together.

"...Overdue justice," spoke Porthos, parroting the man's earlier words while doing what he could to ignore the clenching of his heart as he continued to speak. "Charon… You're doing this for Charon."


	5. Blast From The Past II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Just to clarify as I had several people mention it in reviews but this set in between series 1 and 2 so Charon is dead, D'Art's a musketeer, Cardinal's alive (mainly because I haven't included him in a story in ages and I'm really tempted to see if I can work him in). Sorry for the confusion people, should have mentioned that from the start.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - They might :) You'll have to wait and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's being quite level headed (for once lol) at the moment, Aramis is kinda slowly losing it as he worries about Porthos and Athos is worrying about the two of them so D'Art's doing what he can. Yeah, this story takes place between series 1 & 2\. Sounds like a busy day for our pup in your story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear it, D'Art's my favourite to whump too (but I figure that's pretty obvious given my previous stories lol) I'm REALLY looking forward to the whumpage I have planned for him this story, I'm thinking it'll start in the late teens/early twenties chapters but don't hold me to that :) We'll be back with Treville in tomorrow's chapter so we can see how he reacts then :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Oh we'll definitely get to see Flea, I'm really looking forward to writing her, she's not someone I include regularly so I'm excited for the change :) Our boys will make up eventually, promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - It is indeed, and to our other muskies eventually :) Sorry for the confusion, yeah this is after Aramis killed Charon, it's set between series 1 & 2\. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - Well if you're wanting that then you'll have to wait until, roughly, chapter 12/13 Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - I'll be honest, I have no idea how to respond to your reviews lol, all I can do is ask a question of my own and that is ... Are you high? lol There's weird and then there's this :) I think all that weight loss has now made you obsess over cakes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmmm physical whumpage? No, he'll be okay... for now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Blast From The Past II**

The sound of skin hitting skin effectively silenced anything else Porthos had wanted to say on the matter and the musketeer couldn't help but let out a groaned curse of pain as the force of the slap was so strong it had reignited the vicious pounding in his head he had only just managed to silence down to manageable levels, coupled with his vision swimming it was not an enjoyable experience for the man but as he knew the only way he was going to survive long enough to either escape or be rescued was if he was aware enough to pay attention to both his captor and his surrounding the musketeer gritted his teeth and focused on pushing the pain back down to a dull, ignorable, level as he turned his attention back to the furious man glaring down at him.

"Don't," snarled his captor, practically spitting at him in his fury as he glared down at the restrained musketeer. "You don't have the right to even say his name, not after what you let happen to him!"

"Antoine!" barked a sharp voice from the doorway making both men blink in surprise at the intrusion, although for Porthos that surprise was then doubled when the owner of said voice stepped into the light, allowing the musketeer to put a face to the voice and for recognition to appear in his eyes.

"Enzo?" he queried quietly, his face a picture of confusion as he stared past Antoine to the man approaching behind him. "W-What are you doing here?"

Unfortunately for Porthos it quickly became clear that the new arrival was focused on his current task and so paid little if any, attention to the musketeer tied to the chair in front of him. Instead, his attention remained locked on the furious face of his accomplice.

"Antoine what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" spat Antoine as he took another step closer to Porthos, only to be stopped by Enzo's hand appearing on his arm. "The traitor needs to be taught a lesson," he snarled as he shrugged off his companion's hand, all the while his gaze remained locked onto Porthos's battered face.

With a long sigh, Enzo took another step forward, placing his recently shrugged off hand on his companion's shoulder, ignoring the tense muscles he could feel underneath. For the first time since entering the room, it was then that he glanced down to the musketeer in the chair, a flash of emotion appearing in his eyes too quickly for Porthos to identify. Turning his attention back to his companion Enzo lowered his head so he could whisper into Antoine's ear.

"Attacking him every time he mentions Charon's name is only going to end up with him either unconscious or dead… Neither of which will get you the information you are after." When Antoine looked ready to protest, if out of sheer stubbornness than anything else, Enzo continued. " _We need him conscious and talking,_ those were **your** words Antoine if you actually want to get information from him you need to control yourself."

Despite clearly not wanting to Antoine grudgingly accepted the logic in his friend's words, taking deep breaths as he forced his body to relax, not missing the relief flooding through him as his tense, taut muscles finally loosened and relaxed. Once he was in control of himself once more Antoine offered his friend a grateful nod before stepping back, turning on his heels to leave the room, Enzo following immediately afterwards, leaving the room and its stunned occupant alone.

* * *

Never one to waste an opportunity when it was presented to him despite his confusion as to what was actually going on and what he had found himself in the middle of Porthos wasted no time in examining his cell, something he had found himself unable to do so before due to him having never been left alone since waking up.

What he found did little to boost his confidence in his chances of escaping as the room was not only windowless, meaning the only way in or out was through the door Antoine had exited from only minutes earlier, but also completely bare apart from the very chair he was currently restrained in.

Thinking of his restraints, unfortunately, brought the pain said restraints were causing him to rise to the front of him mind, making his gasp as he felt wave after wave of pain shoot through his arms.

During his encounter with Antoine, he had forced the pain down, pushed it to the far recesses of his mind so he could focus on the conversation with his captor. Enduring torture was, unfortunately, not something new to the musketeer, many of the regiment had endured some form of it at one point in their careers and as such he was well versed at focusing on everything but the pain radiating throughout his body, however, the ability to do so all but vanished with the lack of other distractions.

Glancing down at his wrists Porthos could tell that his attempts to remain as still as possible, even while being slapped by Antoine, hadn't been as effective as he had hoped as the wire had continued to dig into the flesh of his limbs, leaving both his wrists and the chair stained with blood.

 _Oh Aramis is just going to_ ** _love_** _this,_ mused the musketeer with traces of amusement lining his inner voice, even with the pain shooting up his arms and his current situation as his mind pictured the lecture and amount of mother-henning he was bound to have to endure from his brother when he and the others found him.

Unfortunately the boost to his mood that the thought of his brother brought him vanished almost as quickly as it came as his mind thought back to the last conversation he had with said marksman and Porthos almost felt sick at the shame and self-loathing that flooded through him.

While no-one would be surprised to know that during their long friendship the pair had their share of harsh words said between them, their latest argument would definitely give others pause. The words the pair had exchanged had been downright vicious and he couldn't help but hope he would survive long enough to apologize for them.

At the time he had been so sure and confident that he had been in the right but now he found himself caring little at winning the argument and merely wanted the chance to fix his relationship with one of the few people he trusted and cherished. He was even willing and prepared to concede to Aramis, if it allowed them to clear the air between them and while he agonized over their last encounter a small part of him was warmed by the knowledge that Aramis was likely experiencing similar thoughts given the current situation.

As another stab of pain shot up his arms Porthos instinctively scrunched his eyes tight against the pain, his face contorting into a grimace. With his mind still, at least partially, focused on Aramis he found his head moving, subconsciously, to look up at the ceiling a hushed prayer slipping, barely audible, from his bloodstained lips.


	6. A Gascon's Mission

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I really liked how this chapter turned out and we're seeing the return of some familiar faces so I'm really hoping you all enjoy reading it too :)**

 **Also, how awesome is it that this story has been up less than a week and already has over 50 reviews! :D You guys are the best! x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things aren't looking great for him that's for sure. We'll be finding out what they want from him fairly soon so I won't keep you in suspense on that matter for too much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter1) Hey! *waves back* Great to hear from you, hope you're excited about a new story :) (chapter3) Haha glad you liked it, expect plenty more cliffys at various points in this story. (chapter5) Haha, unfortunately for our lovely musky, things are only going to get worse :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Hmmm you'll have to wait and see with Enzo, he may be good, he may be bad... all I can say is that I'm enjoying writing him :) Though I do agree our lovely musky needs all the help he can get. Aw thanks, was stuck at work all day so not the best but could always be worse I suppose, hope your day was good :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for Porthos, things are only going to get worse for him before they get better. We'll be finding out the reasoning behind their argument fairly soon, promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review: I will be clearing up why they want him very soon, not this chapter but soon, promise :) Oh don't worry, I'll be sharing the whumpage around so Athos won't be getting out of it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Flea will turn up at some point but no promises as to whether she'll actually help matters. We'll be finding out what they want from him very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I literally face-palmed when reading this and I'm a little worried about what you might come up with next so I'm just going to leave it with the thanks lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - No worries, I, frequently, doze off after work, hope you're feeling better/refreshed now :) Enzo's good for Porthos at the moment but he is still with Antoine so the question is do we trust him? Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Gascon's Mission**

Doing what he could to ignore the sickening feeling growing in his gut D'Artagnan focused on manoeuvring through the packed streets of Paris, his eyes completely focused on the watchtowers he could see in the distance, the two of them signalling the start of the musketeer garrison.

This single-minded focus cost him mere minutes later however when he collided with someone, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Sorry," mumbled D'Artagnan almost dismissively as he rose to his feet, pausing in his intent to continue on his path to help up the person he had knocked into, the gentlemanly instincts his father had drilled into him not allowing him to leave them there.

"D'Artagnan?" spoke a surprised voice, making the Gascon freeze as his fingers curled around his unintentional victim's hand. It was a voice he hadn't heard in weeks, not since the person it belonged to shattered his heart, something, he realized absently, that he hadn't told his brothers, though he strongly suspected they knew.

"Constance," he breathed out, his heart shattering all over again as he took in her concerned features as she, with his help, rose from the ground, the pair staring into each other's eyes for a few moments longer than necessary before D'Artagnan snapped out of it, withdrawing his hand sharply as if he had been burned.

"Apologies for bumping into you madame," he spoke stiffly, having taken a step back from her before he spoke, finding it hard to be as close to her as he had been only moments before if she wasn't in his arms.

Hurt flashed in Constance's eyes followed almost instantly by shame as she then opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by D'Artagnan explaining that he was in a hurry and that it was important that he go, the Gascon leaving in a near dead sprint before the red-head could even get another word out.

* * *

Tears were stinging in the corners of his eyes as he raced towards the garrison. He had done all he could ever since Constance broke things off with him to remain with her husband to stay as far from her as he could as even just seeing her face broke his heart all over again as it was another reminder that he couldn't be with the person he was sure was his soul-mate.

Fortunately for the young musketeer, the tears had thankfully not fallen and subsequently dried up by the time he came to a stop at the garrison gates, the young man's hands coming to rest on his knees as he panted hard, doing what he could to regain his lost breath.

"D'Artagnan?"

Looking up the Gascon was greeted by the concerned face of Alain, the musketeer wasting no time in coming over to offer his panting friend a canteen of water, which D'Artagnan took gratefully, relishing the next few moments as the cool water flooded his throat.

"What's going on D'Artagnan?" prodded Alain worriedly, "The Captain's been getting angsty waiting for you and the others to come back, where are they?"

"The Captain's still here?" asked D'Artagnan, ignoring the rest of Alain's words, knowing it was for the best if he reported to the Captain sooner rather than later.

With a concerned look still present in his eyes Alain nodded, gesturing up to the man's office. "He's getting his things together, we're supposed to be leaving for the palace in the next few minutes.

Cursing himself for taking so long whilst simultaneously thanking his luck that Treville hadn't set off yet D'Artagnan nodded his thanks to his friend, handing back the canteen, before racing towards the stairs. Without thinking the Gascon flung open the door to the Captain's office, startling the man inside, who instinctively reached for his pistol.

"Dammit D'Artagnan," he exclaimed, placing the pistol back onto his desk. "What were you thinking of charging in here like that?"

"S-Sir," panted the Gascon as he tried to regain his breath enough to speak.

"I hope you're here to tell me you found Porthos," interrupted Treville as he diverted his attention to grabbing the last of the things he needed for that afternoon's parade duty.

"Porthos is why I'm here sir -" started D'Artagnan, although Treville interrupted once again before the young Gascon could get any more out, shrugging on his jacket as he spoke.

"Inform him I'll hear his reasoning for missing muster this morning once this damn event is over."

D'Artagnan was fairly confident that had it been a normal situation then he wouldn't have done what he chose to do next but fear for his missing friend and brother short-circuited all other thoughts and so had him reaching out to grab his Captain's arm, pulling the limb with enough force to cause the man to stumble back, reaching back with his free arm to catch himself on his desk, anger quickly flooding his face, only to morph into concern and confusion when he, finally, noticed the look on D'Artagnan's face.

"D'Artagnan?"

"Porthos's missing!" exclaimed the Gascon, his grip on Treville's arm tightening subconsciously as he thought of his missing friend.

Shock flashed in Treville's eyes for a fraction of a second before fierce determination took its place. "He wasn't at home?"

Releasing his grip on Treville's arm D'Artagnan shook his head, "According to his neighbour he never **made** it home," feeling a little calmer now that Treville was listening to him D'Artagnan allowed himself a moment to take a breath before continuing to explain what they knew so far and why Athos and Aramis had not returned with him.

"Captain," called a voice from the doorway, cutting off the last fragment of the Gascon's explanation and drawing the duo's attention to the newcomer, who merely held up a pocket watch in response to their quizzical looks.

"Damn," cursed Treville under his breath, understanding the gesture to be a reminder that they needed to leave, turning to D'Artagnan he could see the worry lining the younger man's face and he felt his own expression soften in response. "The King has planned this event to last into the evening and will likely ask me to stay for a while afterwards, so bring any news of your investigation to the palace." D'Artagnan's expression lit up but the boy, smartly, remained silent as Treville continued. "I'll smooth things over with his majesty somehow, but none of you are to leave the city without sending word to me first. I already have one missing soldier, I won't risk more."


	7. Birth Of A Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I realized something today. I kinda mentioned yesterday in some review responses that we would be finding out what Antoine wants with Porthos very soon. Upon reading through what I've actually written I've realized it happens a few chapters further along than I thought, but I do address it so don't worry about that.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't make things easy for our pup could I? :D I don't know if I'll do a scene with Treville and the King, although it is tempting seeing as how fun the King is to write when he's all huffy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmmm considering it's me writing this I don't think our boys will be staying safe for long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (chapter2) Glad you're enjoying it so far, hope you had fun catching up :D (chapter6) Hmmm I suppose Porthos could kinda be bait, although that's not why he was targetted. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was having withdrawals at not doing anything to our pup for so long so he had to have some emotional whumpage and who better to do that than Constance :D *cackles* I LOVE writing Alain and my other OC's so while it'll probably be a little bit before they show up again they will be appearing in this story like they have in my others. The scene with Treville was so much fun to write so I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know :D *cackles* I had to have something happen to the pup, I was practically going through whumpage withdrawal when it came to him lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry, they're on the case! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - ... Are you planning on keeping this up for the whole length of the story because I am becoming quite concerned about your mental state lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Birth Of A Plan**

D'Artagnan wasted no time in rushing out of the garrison after his conversation with Treville, ignoring all of the curious and worried looks being sent his way by his fellow musketeers, as well as the worried shout of his name from Alain who had even tried to grab the younger man's arm as he rushed passed, however, D'Artagnan's entire focus was locked onto getting back to his brothers as soon as possible so the search for their missing fourth could properly start.

Meanwhile, Aramis, who had finished inspecting his own path, was making his way back to the rendezvous point to meet up with Athos when a thought that might help them find their brother hit him so suddenly he froze in his tracks. Taking a moment to internally curse at himself for not thinking of it sooner Aramis shook himself free before rushing to the rendezvous with renewed vigour.

"Athos!" called Aramis when his brother entered his field of vision, hating himself moments later when he realized that the hope that had filled his voice after his recent idea had caused his brother to think he had some information regarding their missing fourth. To anyone else, the gleam of hope that entered his brother's eyes at his tone would have been missed but Aramis had spent a long time around the swordsman and thus had more than ample experience in reading him.

Knowing it would be crueller to drag out correcting the man's assumption the marksman was quick to follow up with a statement that would let the man know he had misread the situation while also not drawing attention to the faact he had let himself feel that hope to begin with.

"I have an idea as to how we find Porthos!"

* * *

"For the last time, **no** Aramis!" exclaimed a familiar voice, causing D'Artagnan's stride to falter slightly, the younger man having been so focused on getting to his destination quickly that he was startled by the sounds of his brothers waiting for him there.

"This is our best option Athos," retorted Aramis with just as much frustration in his voice as D'Artagnan had heard in his mentor's only moments prior.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea Aramis," sighed Athos tiredly, though he seemed to relax fractionally when he and Aramis saw D'Artagnan approaching. "Treville?" asked the swordsman, doing what he could to ignore the look now being sent his way by Aramis, who was none too pleased with being ignored.

"He said he'd handle the King's reaction to our absence, though he doesn't want us leaving the city without informing him first," explained the Gascon somewhat hesitantly, the younger man looking thoroughly confused by the tension he now felt surrounding his brothers. "Um, what's going on?"

"Athos is being an obstinado!" _(stubborn fool)_ exclaimed Aramis as he threw his hands up in the air, returning the glare Athos sent his way with one of his own.

"I said it wasn't a bad idea."

"Then why won't you let us use it?" snapped the marksman, though his anger at his brother practically vanished instantly once Athos's next words left the musketeer's mouth.

"I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE BROTHER, I'M NOT RISKING LOSING YOU TOO BY SENDING YOU IN THERE!"

"In where?" asked D'Artagnan hesitantly, now looking completely confused.

"Athos," breathed Aramis softly, the two senior inseparables practically ignoring their third as they stared the other down.

Breaking first Athos let out a long sigh, his shoulders sagging as he hesitated a moment before speaking. "Those of the Court are not known to let go of grudges… All it would take is for one of them to recognize you and they would be out for blood, regardless of what Charon had been planning or how long it has been since he died.."

"Flea's people have eyes and ears all over the city," rationalized Aramis, though his voice was significantly softer as he heard the honest worry for his safety in his brother's voice. "Regardless of what happened during our last encounter, she cares about Porthos… She can help us Athos."

"You can't go in there."

Shaking his head Aramis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's Porthos," he said firmly, "I'm willing to take the risk."

Athos looked very much like he wanted to protest, the swordsman clearly uneasy with the arrangement.

"Athos," spoke Aramis softly as he took a step forward to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, softening his expression as he looked the man firmly in the eye. "It's Porthos."

"...What if I knew a way we could lessen the risk to 'Mis?" spoke D'Artagnan, surprising the other two men who had honestly forgotten the Gascon was even there, though the surprise in Aramis's eyes and the hope in Athos's wasn't easily missed.

"What are you thinking mon ami?" asked Aramis as the group moved to a more secluded area, the earlier argument between the two inseparables having garnered some attention.

"I know someone from the Court," answered the Gascon somewhat flippantly, earning him eyebrow raises from both of his brothers. "For the right price, I bet he could get a message to Flea… She might be willing to meet Aramis outside of the court given her ties to Porthos."

Athos stared at his protege with pride in his eyes, a slight smirk tugging at his lips when he saw said protege straighten slightly at the look. Nodding his head the trio discussed the rest of their plans for a few minutes before heading out to meet up with D'Artagnan's contact.

* * *

"You really shouldn't do that you know," spoke a voice, startling Porthos as it cut through the near-suffocating silence that had engulfed him since his captor had left several hours earlier.

"Enzo," breathed Porthos as he stopped his attempts to get free of his restraints, something that was a bit of a fools' errand as it turned out and had only resulted in digging the wire even deeper into his flesh.

"Do too much damage and you'll lose the use of your hands," explained the man as he stepped forward, kneeling in front of the bleeding musketeer, who was watching him with wary eyes.

"Why are you here Enzo."

"Antoine," was all Enzo said as he tied Porthos's arms to the chair with rope, confusion the musketeer greatly until the man followed it up by cutting the wires digging into the larger man's flesh, the action drawing an unwanted cry of pain from the musketeer as it was pulled from his skin.

"Antoine's patience won't last for long and when it breaks this will be the least of your concerns," spoke Enzo quietly as he stood, taking the bloodstained wire with him. "I would seriously consider my position if I were you. Is who or whatever you're trying to protect worth the agony you're bound to endure."


	8. Meeting The Contact

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the length of this chapter as its a bit of a short one... well shorter than usual anyway**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Is it bad that my first response to your review was to smirk about the comment of Porthos not being hurt too bad? :D My evil mind has been stretching its whumpage muscles, coming up with ideas for what I can make our boys endure so no promise on that I'm afraid :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Originally I had D'Art going into the Court but then I had an evil idea for our pup that works out better if he didn't go there hence the alternative :D I promise answers regarding what Antoine's after are coming, few more chapter but they're coming. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - You might be saying that a lot this story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - When is it ever that easy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know :) I'm so proud of our pup :D It would be foolhardy but that wasn't going to stop Aramis, thankfully D'Art's got the solution :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Is it wrong that I'm thoroughly enjoying how intrigued/confused people are with Enzo and what Antoine's after lol :D Got a few chapters before Flea actually appears but she is coming :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmm not sure if I should be face-palming at you or calling your bluff and daring you to actually keep it up until the end of the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Protective Athos is great, he's usually so stoic so I really enjoy moments where I can let him have a burst of emotion. Considering where in the show's timeline this is taking place I figured D'Art's not been an actual musketeer for too long so he's still seeking his brother's approval (not that he isn't in later seasons but you know what I mean). Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Meeting The Contact**

D'Artagnan took the lead as the trio headed through the back streets of Paris. He could tell his brothers were intrigued as to how he knew the person they were going to meet but he wasn't keen on sharing that particular story with them, especially not now when their entire focus needed to be on finding their lost brother. Something the other two men seemed to pick up on and respect as they held their tongues and kept their curious questions to themselves.

"There he is," stated D'Artagnan quietly as he nodded towards a young teenage boy sitting on the steps behind a tavern. The teen looked up at the sound of the Gascon's voice, his faint smile vanishing at the sight of the other two musketeers accompanying the younger musketeer.

"D'Artagnan," nodded the man tensely as he narrowed his eyes at the men flanking the Gascon. "Why are you bringing musketeer's around here?" he asked glaring daggers at the two men. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend!"

Sighing D'Artagnan shook his head as he took a single step forward. "I **am** your friend Evan."

"You brought musketeers here!"

Tilting his head slightly D'Artagnan was unable to contain the small, fond, chuckle that left his lips as he asked, "You do know **I'm** a musketeer right?"

"Musketeers serve the King," stated the teen angrily, all while still scowling at the musketeers with his arms crossed tight in front of his chest. "And the King hates the Court, thinks we're all worthless garbage so those who serve him can't be trusted. We met before you got that fancy pauldron and I **know** you can be trusted, that you're a good sort... your friends though…"

The look of offence that blossomed on his brothers' faces at Evan's words made D'Artagnan let out a burst of laughter, easing the tension surrounding the group a fraction as the Gascon smiled brightly, and with a hint of fondness, at the younger man. "They're good Evan, I promise. We don't want any trouble."

D'Artagnan's words helped the teen relax, loosening his defensive posture, even as he picked up on the seriousness that then entered his friend's eyes

"I know that look… What do you need D'Artagnan?"

"We need to meet with Flea," stated the Gascon firmly, his face not losing its serious expression even when his words caused Evan to burst out laughing.

"Hope your joking D'Art," laughed the teen, though there was a warning underlying his words that all three musketeers picked up on, the two senior members shifting closer to their youngest at the sound of it.

"We **need** to speak to her Evan," stressed the Gascon. "I can pay, you know I wouldn't ask unless it was serious."

"Ain't no money gonna make me take you to her," dismissed Evan firmly as he now turned his glare on his friend. "Flea's one of the few in the Court that actually gives a damn about us kids. I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"We just want to talk to her," interrupted Aramis, desperation filling his voice as he mentally ran through various scenarios as to what his missing brother could be enduring at that very moment. Part of him wanted to force the boy in front of him to take him to Flea but a, thankfully, the larger part of him was horrified with that side of him, reminding himself that the boy was exactly that, a boy and didn't deserve his guilt and worry driven wrath.

Evan seemed to pick up on the desperation in the musketeer's voice as his face scrunched up in confusion and curiosity for a moment before he forced it away, once again shaking his head.

"I'm not taking armed musketeers to see Flea," stated the teen resolutely before turning his head to D'Artagnan, a slightly apologetic look entering his eyes, "Sorry D'Artagnan."

"What about a letter?" inquired Athos, interrupting the plea D'Artagnan had been about to voice, all but begging the man to reconsider. When Evan's face turned towards him, curiosity and confusion clear on his face Athos decided to press his luck and continue. "You take this coin for yourself," explained the swordsman as he pulled out a small handful of coins, making the teen's eyes widen, "and in return you deliver a letter straight to Flea, in which we ask for a meeting, one on one, both parties unarmed, outside of the Court."

Evan's eyes lingered on the coins in the musketeer's outstretched hand for a moment before looking into the man's eyes, assessing the honesty he saw there. "If she decides not to come?"

"That's her choice," shrugged the swordsman with more casualness than he felt, "We won't push the matter."

Hesitating a moment more Evan allowed his eyes to drop to the coins once more before glancing at D'Artagnan, waiting until the musketeer nodded once at him with a gentle smile on his face before letting out a long sigh.

"Don't make me regret this musketeer," threatened the teen before reaching for the coins, "Write your note."


	9. Meeting The Contact II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm super loving the ending of this chapter, can't wait to see the comments on it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I hadn't even considered Constance, could have been an interesting backstory if she somehow knew Flea though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe, maybe not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I wouldn't be opposed to giving our pup and Evan a little mission together in this story. There's actually a scene I've been thinking about that could very easily include our latest OC. If you seriously want me to I'm more than willing to add him in. I'm planning to add a bit of backstory about how D'Art knows Evan in a later chapter anyway so that'll be cleared up eventually regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - I know and I know I've said it a lot but I promise the chapter explaining their fight is coming up, its just finding the best opportunity to add that conversation in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Oh D'Art's a bit of a badass in this story (at least for now anyway) :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Again, not really sure what to say to that lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. As much as I love D'Art being the youngest brother to our boys I also absolutely adore the idea of him having his own big brother moments, one of which I got to write today for a later chapter. I kinda see him subconsciously implementing some of our boy's habits with him when he deals with Evan as well so we may get some hair ruffling or something similar in later chapters :D I have D'Art's and Evan's backstory planned out in my head and will be writing it soon so don't worry we'll be seeing how they met :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Meeting The Contact II**

"I don't like this."

As this was easily, at least, the third time his companion had said the same line in the last hour D'Artagnan was almost tempted to laugh and likely would have done had the situation not been so serious.

"Flea won't hurt him Athos," reassured the Gascon as the pair continued down the street, having decided to follow up on another lead while Aramis met with Flea. "We don't even know if she agreed to the meet, for all we know Aramis might just end up sitting in an abandoned house for a while."

Athos said nothing as he considered his brother's words, slightly put off by the logic the younger man was applying to the situation, especially given the young man's reckless tendencies. He had tried, desperately, to persuade Aramis to let either himself of D'Artagnan go to the meet instead of him but the marksman would not be deterred and had left the group just under an hour ago to meet up with Porthos's old flame.

The swordsman wasn't sure if it was the situation with Porthos that had him on edge of if his instincts were trying to tell him something else and the resulting mental conflict was slowly driving him insane, Nearly every part of him was screaming protests at leaving Aramis to meet Flea alone and unarmed but then the rest of him reminded that part of him how skilled Aramis was and how the marksman's skills would now be on high alert anyway after losing Porthos.

"So how much further is it?" asked D'Artagnan, his voice cutting through the silence that had enveloped the two over the last few minutes. He could imagine what thoughts were stewing in his mentor's mind, thoughts that were likely worsening with every minute given the guilt he knew the man felt for not accompanying Porthos home the previous night.

Thinking of the night before had guilt churning in his own stomach. Porthos had left shortly after causing the injury to D'Artagnan's lip, which had distracted both the Gascon and his mentor for long enough that Porthos was long gone before they could follow him.

Unconsciously D'Artagnan raised a hand to his healing lip, wincing silently at the stab of pain that followed the gentle touch. He knew Porthos never intended to hit him and had only been able to do so because D'Artagnan had been approaching him in an attempt to get him to walk away or to calm down and he hated the thought that the last thing he had said to his brother before he disappeared was a curse, his instinctual reaction to the pain of being hit.

"We're here," announced Athos, the expression on his face almost convincing the Gascon that he hadn't been able to read the thoughts going through his mind and showing on his face.

* * *

"Who the hell cut the wires," snarled a voice that would have woken Porthos up all on its own even if the source of it hadn't decided to punctuate it with a strong punch to the stomach that had the restrained musketeer's eyes shooting wide open in panic as he chocked of air as his breath was forced from his lungs.

"Enzo," stated an unfamiliar voice, although Porthos wasn't sure if it was actually unknown to him or if it just seemed that way because his every focus was on getting air back into his burning lungs. "He said you were gonna kill him so he changed the restraints before leaving."

Antoine's eyes darkened in anger and Porthos barely had a fraction of a second to brace himself before a hand clamped down on his injured wrist, the sudden pressure on his tender, bleeding wound pulling out a scream of pain from the musketeer.

"Where the hell did he go!" screamed Antoine angrily, keeping his hold on Porthos's arm a moment longer before letting go, barely glancing at the musketeer who all but sags in relief at the removal.

With a moment to pull himself together once more, Porthos watched the two speak with hidden curiosity. Alarm shot through him as he learned how close Enzo was to Flea, the man had apparently left wherever they were currently hold up in so as to not arouse Flea's suspicion by being gone too long. The Enzo he remembered was a good man, if a bit quiet but he forced the nostalgic part of him to remember just how many years it had been since he was a proper member of the court and just how much would have changed during that time.

Clearly, Antoine's anger was something that hadn't changed as Porthos distinctively remembered him being something of an angry hothead, even in their youth. The memories reminding him of his first meeting with D'Artagnan, the Gascon being so full on anger and grief that he charged into the garrison, without a thought, and challenged Athos to a duel to the death. Thankfully D'Artagnan had, largely, learned to control the worst of those reckless impulses, something Antoine clearly hadn't.

Thinking of his youngest brother and the progress he had made in curbing his more self-destructive tendencies brought a faint smile to the musketeer's face that his captor didn't miss.

Unfortunately for Porthos however, Antoine took the smile to be his prisoner mocking him and so then spent the next few minutes relentlessly beating the restrained man, until a particularly strong hit to his head knocked him unconscious.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out of it for when he next awoke but Porthos found himself wishing he never opened his eyes as hours staring at the bare walls of his cell had made it so that his eyes instantly locked onto any anomalies… such as a very familiar form hanging from the ceiling with blood trickling down the side of his face.


	10. New Cellmate

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, I wanted to know what you all thought on the end of yesterdays chapter and you sure didn't disappoint :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Well you'll be finding out tonight if your thoughts were correct :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive, I'll work Evan into the scene I was thinking of, we've got a while until it happens but if I can write it so it matches what I'm planning in my head it should be good :) Well it wouldn't be one of my stories without a little misplaced guilt lol. We'll be seeing straight away tonight who Porthos's new cellmate its so I won't be keeping you waiting on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I hate to say it but if you thought that was bad you ain't seen nothing yet, mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I do love it when our boys have to deal with feeling all guilty :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - No, it definitely is not good :D and things are only going to get worse *cackles evilly* I'm liking your thoughts on Enzo although you'll have to wait and see whether they pan out. Thank you so much for the compliment, it made me smile. I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art and common sense aren't always friend's but I'm really enjoying him being the more level-headed member of the group at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Considering I was still asleep when your review came in I couldn't do your now request but hopefully this makes up for the wait lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Great to hear from you, hope you had fun catching up on the story so far and don't worry about D'Art on the whumpage front, there's plenty coming our pup's way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm beginning get tempted to just send you some muffins to see if that puts a stop to this obsession you seem to have developed lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Maybe :) we'll be finding out right away so you won't be waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you're ready for the drama as it's starting now :D we'll be finding out right away who Porthos's new cellmate is so you won't be waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: New Cellmate**

Despite his eyes registering what he was seeing, it took slightly longer for his mind, the sight before him giving him such a shock that it took a good few seconds to sink in before he could react, pulling hard enough against his restraints that he could feel new wounds opening underneath the coarse rope.

"ARAMIS!" he screamed, fear for his brother overruling all other thoughts as he stared at the unresponsive form of his brother, unwilling to draw his eyes away from the injured man for a second in case his condition or situation changed.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," smirked an all too familiar voice that was possibly the only thing in that situation that could have pulled his focus from his injured brother.

"Antoine," snarled Porthos, sounding positively feral as he stared down the other man, who, to his credit, didn't shirk away from the frightening glare. "What have you done?"

"Me?" blinked the man as he took several steps into the room, fiddling with an object in his hands that had Porthos's heart leaping into his throat as he stared at it. "This is not my doing musketeer," spat Antoine as he took a single step closer to the still unconscious musketeer, enjoying the way Porthos' tensed at the movement, his eyes never leaving Porthos's as he took another step closer to Aramis. "All you had to do was answer my question Porthos… This… This is your doing."

Porthos could only watch as Antoine emphasized his words by bringing the object that had been in his hands, which turned out to be a studded belt, down, hard, against Aramis's back, the metal studs tearing through his clothing and pulling a sharp cry of pain from the medic as the shock and pain jolted him awake.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE ANTOINE!" screamed Porthos as he continued his fruitless struggle against his restraints, pausing only when he heard Aramis call out his name.

* * *

To say Aramis was confused would be a gross understatement, his head was pounding viciously making it extremely difficult to think straight let alone remember how he had ended up in the very situation he now found himself in but it was the attack on his back that truly brought him out of his unconscious state, His body reacting to the sudden pain by jolting him awake, which, unfortunately for him, only served to exacerbate the pain he was currently feeling.

The sound of Porthos's voice cut through the pain however and gave the stunned musketeer something to latch on to and provided just enough strength to the injured man to allow him to push down the pain he felt so he could speak, weakly calling his brother's name.

"Aramis," breathed Porthos as the anger that had previously been burning like a raging inferno inside of him simmered down to a small flame.

"An opportunity arose to have two musketeers in my hands," spoke Antoine, the glee he felt for the two men's current situation coming across clear as day in his voice. "I was hardly going to turn it down."

"Let him go," growled Porthos, his anger returning as he noticed their captor had yet to move away from his brother.

Aramis, on the other hand, had finally managed to push the pounding in his head down enough to feel confident about opening his eyes without vomiting everywhere, though the sight that greeted him when he did so almost made him wish he hadn't.

His eyes instantly widened at the bloodstained form of his brother, practically frothing at the mouth as he traded insults with their captor. Porthos was clearly injured though from his current vantage point Aramis couldn't tell how badly and could only hope that the fact his brother had strength enough to argue and fight with their captor was a sign that his wounds weren't life-threatening.

 **"ENOUGH!"** bellowed Antoine as he backhanded Porthos hard enough to make him see stars, the action drawing a shout of protest from Aramis as the medic instinctively reacted to what was befalling his brother.

"Temper temper Antoine," mocked Porthos, his voice breathy.

There was more that Porthos wished to say, his mind having decided that if he kept Antoine's focus and anger on him then the man would be less likely to lash out at Aramis. A risky theory he knew, but one he was willing to try and prove if it kept his brother safe.

Unfortunately the larger musketeer didn't get a chance to voice any of the other colourful insults he had been thinking of as Antoine responded to his mocking by plunging a small dagger neither musketeer had seen him draw into Porthos's shoulder, making the musketeer scream out in pain, while Aramis called his name, the medic being unable to see what had happened due to Antoine blocking his view.

"Get it through your skull musketeer," spat Antoine as he sharply twisted the dagger still deep in his prisoner's flesh, relishing in the cry of pain the action drew from the man. "You live only because I need something from you, continue to withhold it and it won't just be you that suffers-"

"T-T-Touch him and I'll kill you," threatened Porthos weakly, his breathing hard and laboured as he fought against the pain, the threat against his brother providing the motivation he needed to stand up to his captor.

Unable to help himself Antoine leaned in closer, adding more pressure and digging the blade deeper into Porthos's skin. Grinning at the grimace of pain on the musketeer's face Antoine continued to lean until he was practically nose to nose with the man.

"Who's to say it'll be **him** I target?" he asked innocently, but the threat underlying his words made Porthos freeze. "You have two other so-called brothers do you not? I wonder how easy it will be to separate them… Maybe a threat against his lost love will spur that boy of yours to leave his friend," Porthos growled, another sharp twist of the dagger silencing any protest the man had been about to make. "Or maybe a summons from Captain Treville will have Athos leave the search for your whereabouts to the boy, then they will both be alone and oh so easy pickings while distracted with worry for your safety."

"Don't. You. Dare," snarled Porthos, the larger man barely even registering the pain in his shoulder at that point as his protective instincts went into overdrive.

"Answer my question and I won't have to involve them," smirked Antoine as he pulled away from his captive, leaving the dagger in the man's flesh. "I'll be back in an hour, that should give you plenty of time to consider your position."


	11. A Chance To Talk

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **:O We're sooooooo close to 100 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - That pretty much sums up my stories lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing Flea fairly soon so we'll get to find out what happened on that front. Antoine has indeed been spying on our boys for at least a little while, something that's not going to help our boys with the situation they're now in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha yep that pretty much sums up Antoine. Flea will be appearing fairly soon so we'll find out what happened then. Enjoy the new chapter!

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Glad it sounds like you enjoyed it :) I have more intense chapters like that planned for this story so hope you like them too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Hmm considering it's me writing, I'd go with worried lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think I'd be worried if you did considering he's the baddie lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmm that could be an interesting take but worry not, he won't be capturing all of them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - And he's only going to get worse! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like those protective moments between our boys. I think Antoine is enjoying seeing Porthos squirm, both literally and figuratively. We'll be seeing the argument between them in chapter fifteen (at least I'm pretty sure that's the chapter I've written it in) but we do get to find out what Antoine is after today so that's one thing cleared up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: A Chance To Talk**

"Porthos?" called a soft voice, pulling the injured musketeer out of the pain-dazed state he had found himself in after his encounter with Antoine. It took a second or two fro his mind to register just who was talking to him but when it did he couldn't stop the ghost of a smile which tugged at his lips.

"...'m good 'Mis," he offered reassuringly, although the blood now staining his shirt did little to support his slightly slurred statement. He grimaced slightly as another wave of pain shot through his body.

Noticing both the blood and the grimace Aramis couldn't stop his rebuttal, "And I'm the King of France… How badly are you hurt."

There was something about the tone of Aramis's voice that reminded the exhausted musketeer all too much of the argument the pair had yet to resolve and, without intending for it too, he felt his defences rise, "You back to caring then?"

Momentarily stunned by the bitterness in his brother's voice Aramis had to force the instinctual need to respond in kind, finding himself somewhat surprised by how sore he still was about their fight. He had pushed the matter down to focus on the threat against his missing brother but now the pair were, once again, in front of each other, he was finding it hard to ignore the anger remnants of their fight still bubbling away inside him.

"Of course I care," he protested vehemently, shifting his stance slightly to better view his brother, letting out his own groan of pain as the action not only caused the fresh wound on his back to twinge but also sent a stab of pain to shoot down both of his arms, the medic becoming convinced he could literally feel his shoulders slowly being pulled from their sockets as they were forced to support most of his weight.

Concern flashed in Porthos's eyes at the sight of his brother in pain and said concern dampened his need to continue their fight as he instead focused on scanning the man for signs of injuries.

"You?" he asked gently, softening his tone to show the man he wasn't looking for a fight as he weakly nodded to his brother. "You're bleeding a lot 'Mis."

Part of him wanted to snap at the man for his sudden change in tone but he was too tired. His head was still pounding and now he had the pain of both his back and shoulders to add to it.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot," reminded the medic, a slightly cautious tone to his voice as he tried not to say something that would re-instigate their earlier fight.

Porthos nodded in understanding, having suffered enough head wounds of his own to know the truth in that statement. "How'd they get you anyway?"

This caused Aramis to frown as he tried to push passed the thundering going on inside his skull to remember what had exactly happened to him to land him here with his brother.

"...Was looking for you," explained the medic as his face scrunched up in concentration, the pain making it increasingly difficult to think.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to be found," teased Porthos lightly, though the concern for his brother's well-being was clear as day in his pain-filled eyes.

Smirking Aramis couldn't help but add, "Me too but I suppose it was, at least, a partial success seeing as how I did find you."

"True," smiled Porthos faintly, pausing to close his eyes and take a deep breath as the blood loss he had sustained caused his vision to spin momentarily.

"Porthos!" called Aramis in concern, the medic letting out a small curse of pain as his body protested trying to move against his restraints, something he had tried to do upon seeing his brother's skin pale suddenly before he closed his eyes.

"...'m fine…"

"Hardly mon ami," stated Aramis softly, his eyes never leaving the man's blood stained shoulder and the dagger still embedded inside it. "You need medical attention… Our captor, you called him Antoine? -"

 **"No,"** stated Porthos firmly, fighting against nausea churning his stomach to open his eyes so he could glare at his brother. "You **can't** call him."

"Porthos," breathed Aramis, curiosity as to why his brother was so resistance along with worry for his well-being burning brightly in his eyes, "He clearly wants something from you… something he can't get if you bleed to death he'll have to help," stated the medic, a hint of relief in his voice as he realized, logically, their captor would have to tend to Porthos's wound before it got worse if he was to get what he wanted from the man.

"What he wants," snarled the bleeding musketeer, a warning tone in his voice getting Aramis's complete attention. "Is the name of the musketeer responsible for Charon's death."

Aramis froze at this, understanding instantly filling him despite his pain-dulled mind, as he realized just why his brother didn't want Antoine anywhere near their cell.

"...I'm sure," spoke the marksman cautiously, not sure if their conversation was being listened in on. "That the musketeer responsible would not wish to have you bleed to death to keep them safe."

"Tough," grunted Porthos as he attempted to shrug his shoulder, hissing in pain as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Porthos…"

Muttering a curse under his breath Porthos raised his head to stare at his brother, ignoring the quiet voice inside his head that questioned just when it had dropped to his chest in the first place.

"I'm still mad at you," he retorted childishly, "You don't get a vote."

Hurt flashed in Aramis eyes for a moment but before he could respond a new voice interrupted the pair, drawing both men's attention towards the door.

"Sounds like there's a story there. Is the bond between the famous Inseparables not as strong as the stories make it out to be?"


	12. Suspicious

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We've reached over 100 reviews! Love you guys for that, you're awesome!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the banter, I really enjoy when Porthos and Aramis get going banter-wise, course it would be better if tension still wasn't bubbling between the two but I'll take what I can get at this stage. Haha yep, things aren't looking too good right now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, thankfully they're weren't talking about anythig crucial when they were overheard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I know, mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - They're working on it! Aramis might be tempted to confess if Porthos is tortured but he also knows Porthos would't want him too so that'll help a bit in keeping his resistance up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for them our boys are kind of experts in what to do when kidnapped lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Oh Athos is/will be out for blood regardless, as is our pup so Aramis + Porthos just need to remain strong. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It was kind of odd for me to write the banter between the two with their being tension still bubbling beween them but I did enjoy it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Suspicious**

"What are you doing here Enzo?" growled Porthos defensively, reacting instinctively to the perceived insult. Unfortunately his injury and the pain it caused was making it difficult to focus on multiple things at once and so he missed the way Aramis's face scrunched up in confusion at the sound of the newcomer's voice.

Shrugging Enzo took a few more steps into the room. "Heard you scream all the way from my room, figured you probably needed help."

Aramis's face brightened with hope at that statement, his internal confusion about the newcomer being pushed aside as hope for his brother getting the medical attention he needed took its place.

However, it seemed like he was the only one happy as Porthos's face immediately became expressionless. "Why?"

Enzo blinked, freezing several feet into the room, "What are you talking about, you're bleeding Porthos."

"Last time you helped me I ended up with a broken rib," commented the larger musketeer, missing the way Aramis's eyes immediately dropped to his chest as if he could see the damage through the now bloodstained shirt he was wearing.

Enzo opened his mouth to comment but before he could Porthos continued, "Antoine was furious… especially with you. No way he let you get off scot-free, yet here you are completely unharmed -"

"Antoine got drunk waiting for me to return that night, " explained Enzo. "by the time I returned he was so far gone he had passed out on the table. The following morning it appeared he had no recollection of much of the night before so I would assume that was why I got off, as you say scot-free."

Porthos's eyes narrowed fractionally, his mind remembering all the times in his past when he had encountered Antoine drunk off of his face. Logically he knew that Enzo's explanation made sense, Antoine often forgot what he had been doing when he had his drinking binges but there was still a part of him that couldn't let go of the suspicion he felt when he looked at him.

He and Enzo hadn't exactly been close when he had been a member of the Court but they had gotten on well enough. Flea considered him a friend and that had been reason enough to trust the man when they had been growing up but he couldn't understand why Enzo was, essentially betraying her to side with Antoine and whatever revenge-fuelled scheme the man was planning.

"Porthos," called Aramis gently, reminding the other musketeer of his presence there in the room. "Even with the blade in you, you'll bleed out eventually, let him help."

Silence followed as Porthos warred with wanting to honour his brother's request and fearing he was wrong to place any sort of trust in Enzo. Eventually, however, the decision was taken out of his hand when Enzo let out a long sigh before swiftly moving forward and pulling the blade from his shoulder, drawing another shout of pain to tear its way from the musketeer's throat.

"PORTHOS!" cried Aramis in alarm, straining against his own restraints, despite the pain it caused him, as he tried to reach his brother, who, when Enzo applied pressure to the now freely bleeding wound, promptly passed out.

Without saying anything Enzo worked quickly to tightly wrap bandages around the wound, ignoring the small groans of pain that escaped the lips of his unconscious patient.

Once he was done he rose from where he had been kneeling and moved out of the way so Aramis, who had been demanding to know what was going on while he had been working, could see the results of the last few minutes, not missing the way the musketeer's eyes locked onto the fresh white bandages covering his brother's shoulder.

"Why are you helping?" asked Aramis quietly as Enzo began to walk past him to the door.

"Do I need a reason."

"Yes."

Enzo smirked, "Are all you musketeers so paranoid or is it just the two of you?"

Aramis remained silent for a moment more, his focus still remaining locked on his brother's unconscious form. At least until his curiosity and confusion regarding their unexpected ally returned to the front of his mind now that his brother was out of immediate danger.

"Have we met before?" he asked curiously, causing Enzo to pause halfway out of the door. "You seem really familiar."

* * *

"Athos are you sure about this?" asked D'Artagnan, panting slightly as he tried to keep up with his mentor, who was storming through the streets of Paris with a single-minded focus that had the Gascon slightly worried about both his brother and the target of his focus.

"You saw the same scene as I did D'Artagnan," snapped the swordsman as he and the Gascon weaved in and out the busy, crowd filled streets of Paris.

That silenced the younger man as he remembered the scene both he and Athos had come across when they went looking for Aramis after he had failed to show up hours after leaving them to meet with Flea.

The pair had returned to the meeting point on edge. The place looked, at least from the outside, like it had when they had left their brother there hours before but it was when they entered the house that it became clear things had not gone to plan while they had been gone.

Upon entering the main room of the house both men's eyes had instantly locked onto the bloodstain on the ground that definitely had **not** been there hours earlier. There was also a splintered plank of wood lying not too far from the blood that was stained red on the corner, making it clear what had happened there.

They knew that if Aramis had been the aggressor then he would have found them again by now so that left them with no other option than to assume he was the victim, thus the warpath the pair now found themselves on as they entered one of the city's many entrances to the Court of Miracles.


	13. Out For Blood

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I really like this chapter but feel like I should state that I know Athos might come across a bit ooc in it, however, I feel it's appropriate given the current state of things.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Considering Athos's mood I'm more worried for those of the Court lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm absolutely loving the debates going on with regards to Enzo, hopefully, you'll like the resolution of that question when we get to it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying the whump, there's plenty more coming with this story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Porthos is not having a good few days that's for sure :) Oooh I like the way you're thinking with how Aramis might have recognized Enzo but you'll have to wait to see if you're right as we're in the Court with our boys right now and Athos is out for blood :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm having so much fun with Enzo and I think most of that comes from the debate/comments happening as to whether our boys can trust him or not :) It'll be a little while before that's cleared up but hopefully you'll like what I have in mind for him. Glad you're fired up as so is Athos in this chapter, he's definitely out for blood :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yes dear *pats head* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Out For Blood**

To say the appearance of two armed and clearly out for blood musketeers caused some alarm in the court would be a gross understatement and it was only because of his complete focus on his mission that Athos was able to push aside the guilt he would normally have felt at the sight of fear on the faces of many of the younger members of the court as he and D'Artagnan stormed their way through the Paris slums.

"You lost boys?" sneered a voice from their left that instantly drew the attention of the two men. The speaker was a man not many years older than D'Artagnan himself, although the years in the Court had clearly not been kind to the man as he was dishevelled, dirty and sporting both a crooked nose along with several chipped or missing teeth. "You don't belong 'ere, not with those fancy clothes and swords of yours... They're just calling someone to take 'em."

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond but Athos reacted first, moving faster than the Gascon had expected he stepped close to the thug, drawing a dagger from his belt and placing in dangerously close to the man's throat, fire burning in his eyes as he glared at the younger man, whose look of surprise and shock mimicked D'Artagnan's own.

"I don't have time to entertain your idle threats," snarled the swordsman as he applied a little more pressure to the blade when the man opened his mouth to respond. "We seek an audience with Flea and we're not leaving here without it so I would recommend you direct us to her before things get messy."

D'Artagnan blinked in surprise at the threat before he remembered where they were and schooled his expression, knowing it would only weaken their chances of coming out of this mission successfully if those of the Court could see his surprise at his brother's actions.

"D'Artagnan?" called a voice in pure confusion, pulling the Gascon out of his head, where he had been worried about his brother's growing anger, something which only exploded when the swordsman recognized the voice calling out to his protege.

 **"You,"** snarled Athos as he pushed the thug he had been threatening away from him in favour of storming towards the teen, his anger and worry for his missing brothers overriding his normal judgement as he grabbed the younger man, who yelped in both surprise and pain as the musketeer all but slammed him into a nearby wall.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed D'Artagnan in horror as he moved to his friend's side, acting without really thinking as he pushed his brother off of his friend before moving to stand protectively in front of the now shaking teen.

"Evan?" he inquired gently, his eyes remaining locked on his brother's face, not wanting to be caught off guard if his brother decided to try to attack his friend again.

"I-I'm okay," reassured Evan, though the faint tremble in his voice spoke volumes to D'Artagnan on just how much Athos's anger had scared the younger man.

"D'Artagnan, move away," ordered Athos firmly as he stared the Gascon down, his surprise at his brother's actions doing wonders in helping to snap him out of the worried and angered haze he had been trapped in since finding the scene at the abandoned house he had left Aramis in hours before.

"He's a kid Athos," spat D'Artagnan as he shifted his stance into a defensive pose, wanting to be ready should his brother attack. "This isn't you Athos. Evan didn't do anything wrong and I won't let you hurt him."

"He betrayed us!"

"You don't know that!" screamed D'Artagnan, the duo ignorant of the crowd they had now gathered with their shouting. "You condemn him without even listening to him, where's the honour in that?"

The insult to his honour was the last push Athos needed to break out of his haze, disgust filling him as he realized just how terribly he had acted, disgust that only grew when he noticed how keenly his youngest brother watched his every moment, ready to intervene, to stand against him if he moved against his charge.

 _A child,_ cursed the swordsman mentally as he fought the urge to throw up, so horrified with how he had handled the situation. He had no issue with intimidation when the situation called for it but he had never acted so violently to a child before, always having a bit of a soft spot for them given the memories they brought to the forefront of his mind of his Thomas.

Seeing his brother relax and look repentant, along with horrified, for his actions allowed D'Artagnan to feel confident enough to relax, taking a moment to ensure his brother was indeed calming down before turning his back on the man to address his friend.

"What the hell D'Artagnan," snapped Evan, having gotten over his fear as he glared daggers at the swordsman, "I thought you said they were good!?"

"He is," defended the Gascon as he attempted to calm his irate friend. "There's been a situation involving Aramis, do you remember him?"

Evan blinked, "Fancy hat?"

This drew chuckles from both musketeers and greatly eased tension amongst the trio as D'Artagnan nodded, "That's one way to describe him."

"Thought he was meeting Flea?"

"So did we," spoke Athos, his voice low and serious as he watched the younger man's face for any sign of dishonesty, though he was hampered by not knowing the man and his tells like D'Artagnan did.

"He's missing," explained D'Artagnan quickly when he saw Evan tense up at the sound of Athos's voice. "There are signs that he was attacked. We **need** to find him, Flea's our only hope."

Evan opened his mouth to respond but was cut off before he could get a single word out by a new voice entering the gathering.

"Hope for what, exactly?"


	14. Inside The Court

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **To those of you who were wondering how D'Art and Evan knew each other I'll be clearing it up in tonight's chapter, hopefully, it gives a bit more depth to their relationship :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, Athos was not in the best mindset to be storming into the Court but it was a lot of fun to write :) We'll be seeing who the voice belonged to right away tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Flea's great :D Not sure if I'll do her justice but hopefully :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Haha I love your description of our lovely swordsman. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out who the voice belongs to right away :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yep :) I really enjoyed writing that side of him, he's usually fairly stoic so it was nice to change things up a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Hands over muffin and pats head* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. Athos is usually restrained so I had a lot of fun writing him letting loose with his anger (something that might happen again when he learns what's going to happen in chapter16 :D mwahaha) D'Art's been a bit of the voice of reason lately and I'm hoping the back story between him and Evan revealed today will help show why he's protective of him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Inside The Court**

"You are unharmed," breathed Athos as he stared at the new arrival, the proud woman's confusion clear on her face as she stared the two armed musketeers down, though there was also a hint of worry there as well as her eyes occasionally darted to Evan, unsure on how safe the teen was in the current situation.

"Should I not be?" snarked the woman as she narrowed her eyes at the swordsman. "I may not have money like you musketeer," she spat, "but I **can** take care of myself."

"He means," spoke D'Artagnan quickly before Athos could respond, the man's earlier anger not forgotten by the Gascon and the younger man was unwilling to risk angering the one person who might be able to help them understand what was going on and to locate their missing brothers. "That there are signs of an attack at the house you were meeting Aramis in. With him having disappeared we feared a similar fate for yourself."

Flea blinked, confusion growing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Now it was D'Artagnan's turn to look confused as he looked over to his mentor and brother, who took a step closer to stand by his brother's side, lowing his voice as he spoke so only the two musketeers and Flea would be able to hear him, more than a little aware now of the audience they had accumulated.

"I understand you may wish to keep it quiet you were helping us, my lady," spoke the musketeer with a forced calm, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut as he watched the woman's face, her confused expression never faltering, even for a second. "But Aramis disappeared after meeting you, he's been gone for hours now and Porthos for even longer. Every minute you try to protect your reputation by denying the meeting is another that **my** brothers are in harm's way -"

"I have **no** idea what you're talking about musketeer," interrupted Flea, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she took clear offence to what Athos had insinuated. "I've had no dealings with musketeers in months, even Porthos knows better than to come around here."

"Did you deliver the letter?" asked D'Artagnan softly as he turned to face Evan, the teen still watching Athos with wary eyes tore his gaze away to look his friend in the eye, ignoring the curious look Flea was sending his way.

"Letter?"

Raising a hand to silence her D'Artagnan kept his attention focused on his friend, knowing that, despite his current circumstances, the boy wasn't one to lie unless his life was in danger, which it wasn't this time.

This thought almost brought a scowl to his face as he remembered the first time he had met the younger man in front of him.

* * *

It was not long after he had arrived in Paris and Mr Bonacieux had kicked him out of the room he had been renting from him and his wife, leaving him with nowhere to go that night. It was not the only time something like that had happened, the man had done it many times over the months prior to D'Artagnan earning his commission, but it was the first and as such the Gascon had no idea where to go and little money on hand to afford any sort of decent room in an inn.

He had debated seeking out his new friends from the musketeer regiment but had hesitated when his pride got in the way of things, leaving him with no real alternative but to wander the city to find somewhere cheaper to stay for the night and hope that Bonacieux chose to let him back into the house the next day.

It was during his wanderings that he came across Evan who, at the time, was being ganged up on by several large men and being beaten relentlessly.

Unwilling to walk away or to do nothing the Gascon reacted without much thought as he launched himself into the fight, raising his arm to block a punch from the apparent ringleader of the men. They traded words for a moment or two before the fight resumed, only with D'Artagnan now being the focus of the men's ire.

Fortunately for the Gascon, the men were largely hindered by the alcohol they had drunk meaning he was able to get the upper hand and end the fight before things got too bad, although he did walk away with several bruised ribs and a busted nose and lip.

When the fight was handled D'Artagnan had then turned his attention to the barely conscious teen, all but dragging him over to a nearby fountain before doing his best to clean up the battered teen's face, tending him as best he could before the boy woke up.

Evan had been, understandably hesitant to trust him but eventually warmed up to him enough to offer to show him somewhere he could safely spend the night in payment for his help.

D'Artagnan continued to meet with the boy over the following months, helping him out when he could with coin or spare food, he had even, at one point, convinced Constance to give him a couple of her husbands old shirts she had been about to throw out so the boy would have something else to wear.

* * *

"Evan?"

This time it was Flea who spoke, making the boy look even more nervous as he glanced warily to the musketeers before letting his gaze stop on D'Artagnan's face, knowing he owed his friend this much.

"Flea was busy when I returned," explained the teen, not missing the way the musketeers looked over at the woman in question, who nodded, having only just come from meeting with one of the small local churches who had always been kind to those of the Court, never judging them for the circumstances and even going as far as to help locate the occasional job for them to help get some of its members off of the streets and out of the Court for good.

"So she never got it?" inquired Athos as he tried to temper the anger even he could hear seeping into his voice. Disgust and guilt still heavy within him for his actions earlier.

"I never got no letter," confirmed Flea, though the look of alarm and denial on Evan's face instantly grabbed the group's attention.

"B-But I gave it to him," stammered the teen, "He said he was heading to meet you anyway and would give it to you seeing as how I couldn't meet with you."

All expression vanished from Flea's face as she took a step closer to the teen, her voice firm and serious as she asked, "He who?"


	15. Guilt Of Words Said

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so many of you have been wondering what the whole argument between our boys was about, to begin with... We'll be looking into this tonight and I just feel the need to apologize now. I'd only decided, definitely, what the argument was about shortly before I actually wrote the scene and although I liked the premise I'm not sure if it really came across how I imagined so, sorry in advance if you hate it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - Athos is indeed quite furious, although we'll have a short wait to find out who Evan actually gave the note to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Oh Flea's going to be pissed, no need to worry on that front :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe It does indeed :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm maybe, we'll have to wait to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - And she's pissed she doesn't know what's going on, thankfully though our boys will have an ally in her now they're going to be filling her in on everything. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah no need to worry on that front, Flea's not happy with what's going on and how she's practically been implicated in it all so she'll definitely be helping our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like their connection, I love the idea of D'Art being a big brother to someone :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Okay dear, *pats head & gives another muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehehe :D well it's chapter 16 & 17 now, its kinda spilt over to another chapter and I'm loving it. Can't promise its what you're thinking or hoping for but I think you'll enjoy it regardless :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Guilt Of Words Said**

As Aramis watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest he couldn't stop the guilt that was slowly growing within him.

If Porthos's earlier words were true, not that he thought his brother would lie about something as serious as this but that their captor might, then the whole reason for the pain they were all enduring, Porthos and himself physical and Athos and D'Artagnan emotional, was because he had killed Charon all those months ago.

While he knew revenge and the need for it could become overwhelming it didn't quite sit right with him that Antoine and those conspiring with him had waited so many months to act. It was hardly a secret that a musketeer had been behind the former Court leader's death so t wasn't even like Antoine had to narrow down the pool of suspects. He could have started this plan months ago but instead, he had waited and that alone had risen the musketeer's suspicions, the man almost certain there was more going on here than either he or his brother were aware.

With his thoughts returning to his brother his eyes dropped to the slightly red-stained bandage now covering his shoulder and the guilt returned with a vengeance… After all, they had only been able to grab Porthos when they did because **he** had instigated the argument that had led to the larger musketeer storming off alone into the night.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Ignoring the noise of the bustling tavern around him Aramis lifted his hand to signal for another drink, not even noticing or commenting on the young barmaid that had been steadily serving him for the last hour or so since his arrival.

"Not like you to scowl at a lady like that," teased a familiar voice as the source of it sidled into the seat next to him, watching with wary eyes as Aramis practically downed his drink in a single go.

"What do you want," growled the clearly drunk medic as he eyed the now empty glass in front of him, doing everything he could to ignore the man sitting beside him.

"We've been looking for you," commented the voice warily as he watched the inebriated marksman order yet another drink.

"Well, you found me," mocked Aramis as he lifted the glass up in salute, only to scowl when it was taken from his hand.

"D'Artagnan," he growled, narrowing his eyes at the young man beside him.

"I think you've had enough 'Mis," stated the Gascon firmly as he placed the glass down out of arms reach, ignoring the glare and protest from the medic. "Athos and Porthos are going to be here soon then we'll get you home and you can sleep this off."

If possible Aramis expression darkened at the mention of their soon to be arriving brothers.

D'Artagnan sighed, "Aramis surely you can see where Porthos was coming from, even the Father didn't want that boy punished."

Aramis snorted, shrugging his brother's hand off of his shoulder, nearly falling off of his chair in the process. "He's a priest, he's **supposed** to see the good in people, no matter what they do."

"He **is** a good kid 'Mis," spoke a voice that made D'Artagnan curse internally, knowing the man had arrived at the worst time if his brother's mood was anything to go by.

"And I'm the King of France," spat the medic, waving his hand in a dramatic flourish as he spoke, almost falling off of his chair once more.

"Just how much have you had to drink tonight Aramis?" asked another voice, this one making D'Artagnan relax as his mentor came into view, hoping the man would be able to calm the growing tension before things got bad.

"He attacked a priest," slurred the marksman, ignoring Athos's question in favour of staring Porthos down, sending the man a look that might have been intimidating had he not been as drunk as he was.

"He was desperate," retorted the larger man as he tried to turn his focus onto keeping his growing frustration and anger at the man before him in check.

Snorting loudly Aramis leaned forward, practically falling into D'Artagnan's lap to grab the drink the younger man had taken from him earlier, downing it before the Gascon could stop him.

"He's from the Court," sneered the now thoroughly drunk musketeer, "Course he's desperate."

Both Athos and D'Artagnan visibly winced at this, knowing full well the not so subtle insult would not be missed by Porthos and would put the already frustrated man further on edge. Sharing a look the two men began to silently deliberate how much trouble their brother might cause them if they just picked him up and carried him out of the tavern but before they could get far with that idea Porthos spoke, his voice practically trembling with restrained anger.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice full of warning. "I know this time of year is hard for you 'Mis but -"

"Exactly!" exclaimed the man as he threw his arms up dramatically, "But do I go assaulting priests?"

"Aramis - "

"And thanks to **you** " spat the drunk medic as he poked his brother in the chest, too drunk to really realize that not only were the two of them standing practically nose to nose but that they had gathered an audience. "He gets off while the Father is going to be in pain for weeks!"

"That was the priest's decision, all I did was ask for leniency!"

"And when he kills someone next time will you ask for leniency then too?!"

"Jesus 'Mis he's just a kid. He made a mistake when desperate, he's not a killer."

Aramis snorted, "Not yet anyway, only a matter of time where he comes from -"

"Aramis," warned Athos as he and D'Artagnan stepped closer to the pair, both sensing this was about to get bad… well worse, it was already bad.

Ignoring his brother Aramis continued his drunken rant as if he hadn't even heard the man, which considering the mood and condition he was in was an entirely plausible possibility.

"Maybe he should just save us the trouble of having to deal with him later and -"

Before he could get the last of his words out Aramis found himself being pushed, hard, into the table he had been drinking at only minutes prior, the force of the push knocking over several of his empty glasses and a full bottle of wine the barmaid had brought over earlier, all of them falling to the floor with a loud crash, the sound along with the push being enough to knock some sense back into the drunken man who immediately looked equal parts horrified and sick at what he had been about to say, even more so when he heard D'Artagnan's yelp of pain followed immediately by quite a colourful curse from the younger man.

Looking up he could see his younger brother nursing a now bleeding lip while Athos spoke in hushed tones to an absolutely furious Porthos who was barely being restrained from coming at him again.

"'M sorry, 'm sorry," mumbled the medic guiltily as he stumbled slightly to the Gascon, ignoring the younger man's protests as he forced the man to tilt his head so he could have a look at the damage done.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

It had taken him several moments after that to realize Porthos had stormed out of the tavern that he and his remaining brothers were promptly kicked out of minutes later when the irate owner felt it was finally safe to approach the armed, angry men.

He was still horrified and disgusted with himself for how he had acted. It was a well-known fact among his brothers, and likely most of the regiment, that when the anniversary of Savoy drew close Aramis's mood took a very dark and angry turn but he had never acted like he had that night, though the marksman had an idea that the drink coupled with the attack on the church and priest had tipped him over the line given that religion had always been a source of comfort to Aramis, even more so after the massacre.

He had looked into the matter more the morning after the argument with Porthos and his guilt had only magnified when he realized what his brother had meant by the assailant being desperate and why Porthos had been so determined to help him.

According to his brothers, who had spoken to Porthos after Aramis had stormed off when the priest agreed not to pursue charges on the man who attacked him, the younger man history and reasoning for acting how he did was startlingly similar to a story Porthos had told him of his own life as he grew up in the court.

The young man had broken into the church in hopes of finding something easy to steal and sell in hopes of getting enough money to get some food or medicine for his ailing mother who, in an attempt to save her son, had been giving what food she had been able to get to him, meaning she was slowly dying of starvation.

Porthos had been right to try and help the boy, Aramis realized this now. He had been hurt none of his brothers had taken his side during the argument but now he did not have the drink or the memory of Savoy clouding his judgement he could see they were right to and as he observed his brother's laboured breathing he could only hope he got the chance to tell them that.


	16. Times Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I am super excited for the next few chapters. Tonight's is leading into something I'm very excited for and am praying you'll like too!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - You have no idea how much of a relief it was to read that! I agonized over the argument for ages as I knew it needed to be something serious considering the comments that had already been made about it by our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Antoine's plan may go deeper than simple revenge but it also might not, we'll have to wait and see on that front :D Aramis definitely wouldn't have acted like he had if he had been sober but it was a dark time, thought/memory-wise for him. I wanted Porthos to understand, at least in the beginning why Aramis was acting the way he was but I think after his comments and with how stubborn he was being it just became too hard for Porthos to remember that as he got on the defensive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Oh I have a plan in mind for that :D If I can write it so it plays out like it is in my mind it should be really good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Oh D'Art's not going to get out of this story whumpage free I can promise you that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's guilt level is sky high right now after that argument and it's only going to increase fairly soon :D but don't worry too much, our boys will sort him out, he won't lose himself to the guilt :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Aw thanks :) Yeah don't worry about the argument, recent (and upcoming) events are going to help a lot in terms of putting things into perspective for the two men. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Don't worry they're calorie free *hands another muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah, one of them having to deal with a sore spot is bad enough but both, at the same time, was a complete recipe for disaster there. Thankfully recent and upcoming events are going to help them put things into perspective so that'll help them with dealing with the argument. I'm so glad you're all giddy, I'm super excited for what's coming and I'm just hoping I haven't gotten you all excited for nothing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Times Up**

He may not have had any way to track the passage of time from his small, bare cell but Aramis found himself caring little about the ever-approaching threat of Antoine returning to continue the torture he seemed so keen on inflicting as, to him anyway, there was a larger issue to be concerned with as he watched, with slightly hooded eyes, as his brother's chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

He had noticed, shortly after Enzo had left them after treating Porthos's shoulder that his brother's condition was slowly starting to deteriorate and it scared him more than just about anything their captors could threaten them with.

Aramis had been the medic in their little group for years and as such, it wasn't often that he found himself in a situation where he could do nothing but watch as someone he cared about suffered. His own pain felt inconsequential as he watched Porthos's breathing become heavy and laboured, as a gleam of sweat began to emerge on the man's paling skin, something that sent alarm bells ringing in the medic's mind as it instinctively went to the worst case scenario options that did little to settle his racing heart.

Since Enzo had left them alone he had tried calling to his brother, even going as far as to beg the man to wake up at one point, a sickening feeling in his gut telling him that he needed to do something and that he needed to help his brother, but Porthos never responded, the most he ever received for his efforts being a small groan of pain and discomfort, a fact that only served to increase the marksman's growing worry.

A part of his mind kept trying to remind him that he needed to also be concerned about his own well being and that he wouldn't be able to help his brother in his current state anyway given that he had lost complete feeling in both of his arms some time ago and was still battling with the near crippling nausea his concussion had given him, though both things barely registered with the more dominant part of his mind as he remained steadily focused on watching his brother's condition worsen.

* * *

It felt like hours after that, although Aramis was sure it wasn't anywhere near that long, that their cell was filled with the noise of a door unlocking, the sound causing Aramis to freeze and for his eyes to divert from his brother's form for the first time since the man's stabbing as he instead decided to glare daggers at Antoine as the man sauntered into the room, a look on his face that was equal parts smug and proud. Aramis had never wanted to punch someone more in his life.

"He's getting worse," stated Aramis as his eyes returned to his brother's form, he had done what he could to keep the emotions he was dealing with from entering his voice, not wanting to give their captor any further leverage to use against either of them, but judging by the smug smirk on Antoine's face he had not been overly successful. A risk Aramis found himself happy to take and accept if it meant he could use it to help him play on Antoine's need and desire for answers to get Porthos the treatment he clearly needed.

"So I see," grinned Antoine as he moved closer to the unconscious man, lifting his limp head up with one hand, turning it side to side before letting it fall back to the musketeer's chest, not missing the way his other prisoner clenched his teeth at the action.

"He needs treatment, let me help him. Please."

Clearly amused by the request Antoine turned to face the hanging musketeer, "Help? What makes you think you'd be able to do anything? How are your arms, lost feeling yet?"

"I'm fine," growled Aramis, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug, knowing smirk off of the man's face.

Antoine raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" and Aramis had no time to process the odd tone to the man's voice before the ropes he was hanging from jerked, causing him to cry out in pain as the slight force proved to be enough to pull his already fragile joints from their sockets, making dark spots dance across his vision as he fought to stay conscious and to not throw up.

The only, somewhat, positive thing to have come from the ordeal that Aramis could vaguely tell was that his shout of pain garnered a groan in response from Porthos, the unconscious man seemingly reacting to his shout of pain, something Antoine, unfortunately, didn't miss, his dark smirk only growing as an idea began to form in his mind.

Too busy being lost in the pain of his dislocated shoulder's Aramis missed the look and missed the man moving to cut one of the ropes keeping him hanging, forcing his then limp right arm to fall weakly to his side, pulling another shout of pain from the man as not only did it jar his other arm, which remained hanging, but his released arm all but exploded in pain as blood flow and feeling returned to it with the excruciating force of a thousand needles piercing the skin.

With the pain nearly at overwhelming levels, Aramis barely heard Antoine speak over the pounding in his ears although fear began to grow, uncontrollably, in his stomach as he was sure the man mentioned something about seeing just how pained his screams would have to be for Porthos to wake up.

He had little time to think on the matter, however, or at least that's what it felt like, as mere moments later, after briefly leaving the cell, Antoine returned with a new object in his hand and Aramis felt his blood turn to ice in his veins and his skin pale at the sight of the burning torch now held in his grasp, the flickering flames serving to make his already sinister expression all the more terrifying.

"So," he grinned almost manically as he took a step towards the restrained man, his smirk growing at the slight tremble he could detect in the man's frame, it could be from pain or fear but he couldn't have cared less, too pleased with himself for garnering the reaction from him in the first place. Ignoring the injured man's attempts to fight him off he grabbed Aramis's free wrist in a bruising hold, pulling it out towards him before bringing the torch to sit so the flames missed the flesh of the tips of his fingers by mere inches. "How far do you think we'll get before he wakes up?"


	17. Burn

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **The evil part of me is practically purring in contentment with this chapter, I really like it :D**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention earlier but if there's anything whumpage or otherwise that you would like to see included in this story just let me know and I'll see what I can do :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I know! It's great :D Mwhahaha! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well Aramis was just hanging there... was just too tempting :D Flea's pretty pissed right now so she'll definitely be helping our boys out, we'll be checking in with them tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Antoine will be getting a name for who killed Charon very soon so I'm looking forward to that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's only going to get worse for our boys I'm afraid :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - Hope you had a nice little binge :) Things definitely aren't looking good for our boys right now and it's only going to get worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Sigh... Pats head and gives two muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I can't believe I've not nearly killed D'Art with whumpage yet either but if it makes you feel any better this is kinda leading up to some D'Art whump :D not long to go now :D Glad you liked it regardless of the lack of pup-whumpage, can't wait to hear your thoughts on tonights chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Burn**

Coming back to full consciousness was something of a slow process for Porthos but even in his barely-there capacity he could tell something was horribly wrong and every conscious part of him was screaming at him to put a stop to it, even though at this point he was not awake enough to know what it was he had to stop, only that it needed to end, now.

Unfortunately for all parties involved the answer to what needed to be stopped came to him mere moments later when, over the pounding in his head, Porthos picked up on a sound that made him feel physically sick.

With his mouth and vocal cords not having quite caught up with the rest of him in returning to full functionality Porthos could only scream his brother's name internally as he was forced to listen to his brother's excruciating screams of pain as they echoed against the walls of their shared cell.

As much as he and his brothers often teased the medic with how dramatic he could be when it came to small injuries Porthos knew, that for his brother to be screaming the way he was then the pain he was being forced to endure was beyond belief and this knowledge alone was enough to have the barely conscious musketeer's protective instincts go into overdrive as a burst of adrenaline flooded his weakened system, jump-starting the last of the waking up process as the injured musketeer forced his head up off of his chest, doing what he could to ignore the burst of dizziness that followed, before bracing himself against the bright light as he opened his eyes, although he was sure they widened to almost comical proportions minutes later as he saw what was being done to his brother.

 **"ARAMIS"** screamed Porthos, his voice still slightly hoarse and weak from his own cries of pain earlier, not to mention his growing fever which would, under normal circumstances, have him concerned but right then he had more important things on his mind than the slight burning he could feel coming off of his shoulder wound.

To him, nothing matter right then, nothing but the scene playing out right before his very eyes and the flood of tears streaming down his brother's alarmingly pale face.

"Well would you look at that," mocked Antoine in fake surprise as he twisted away from the now sobbing musketeer to look at the newly conscious Porthos, moving the burning torch away from his captive as he did so, smirking smugly at the whimper of relief the musketeer was unable to contain now that the flames weren't reaching him.

"We were wondering how long it would take you to wake up," commented the man lightly as if he hadn't just been torturing someone mere moments earlier.

"Leave him alone Antoine!" snarled Porthos as he tried to move from his restrained position to see the damage the man had done to his brother while he had been unconscious, only to have to close his eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. There were no new wounds on the parts of his brother he could see but given the pain he had heard in his brother's voice and the flame in Antoine's hand it wasn't hard to come to at least a few conclusions as to what had been done to his brother while he was out of it.

Ignoring the musketeer's demand Antoine merely glanced back at Aramis, who to Porthos's horror, flinched at the action before he turned his attention back to Porthos, who was now glaring daggers at him, much to his amusement.

"I'll admit, I was hoping you would stay asleep a while longer. We'd almost moved past the wrist," he commented with a smirk before stepping to the side so Porthos could see his work and to his internally, and external glee, the musketeer looked positively sick at the sight.

With Antoine now standing to the side, still holding Aramis's arm, the view of his handiwork was unblocked and Porthos could only stare in complete horror and guilt at the horrific burns and blisters covering the entirety of his brother's hand, all the way from the tips of his fingers to his wrist, the burns lighter there, Antoine clearly only just having started on the area when Porthos woke up.

"I'll kill you for this," threatened Porthos, his voice darker than anything Aramis could ever remember hearing from the man before, though he tried to ignore what was being said as he focused on not passing out long enough to finish working on the plan he had been mentally working on before Antoine had entered the cell earlier. It was a long shot and he hated himself for it and he would only use it if there was no other option, something he had a sinking feeling Antoine was going to leave them with.

Ignoring the musketeer's threat Antoine released his hold on Aramis's arm, letting the burned appendage fall limply to the man's side as he took a few steps closer to Porthos, waving the torch mockingly in front of his eyes before stating. "You're not the one in a position to make demands here Porthos. Give me what I want or we'll see how long it takes your friend here to pass out. I'm betting he won't make it past the elbow, what do you think?"


	18. Burn II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm feeling quite evil to our lovely medic right now and things are only going to get worse before they get better :D Enjoy the new chapter!

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I think there's a growing line to do that with Porthos in first place :D If it makes you feel better I'm sure I can come up with a painful way for Antoine to meet his end when it happens. Don't worry on the D'Art whumpage front as it is very nearly here. I have some lovely things in mind for our pup and I can promise Athos is not going to be pleased when he learns of them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aramis is doing okay(ish) at the moment as he has something else to focus on, for once Porthos being in trouble is actually a good thing as it's helping keep Aramis together but I'm looking forward to when they're safe how our medic might react :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Something Aramis is aware of in the part of his mind that's not busy screaming in pain right now. Our medic has a plan and so does Porthos so hopefully, I'll let them get some help soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - There'll be whumpage a-plenty in this story so no worries on that front :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Both of our captured boys have plans brewing so hopefully (if I feel like being nice) they'll be able to get some help soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in on Athos and D'Art tonight though I can't promise they'll be any closer to finding our boys :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Maybe it's your body's way of ensuring it has the reserves ready for this weekend :D *pats head and gives calorie free muffins* there you go lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - :O I was not aware of that, I don't think I've ever read the novel but I like that fact... wonder if I can work that in at some point, maybe a bit of teasing from Porthos? It might be a bit soon for that right now though. I think everyone is ready to see Antoine suffer for what he's done so I promise I'll come up with a painful way for him to meet his end when we reach that point :) I'm really glad you liked it, it was one of my favorite chapters I've written so far for this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Burn II**

"Touch him again Antoine," snarled Porthos, his voice surprising even himself with the anger and deadly promise contained with it, "And I'll have you begging for death days before I grant you that mercy."

To his credit however Antoine appeared unshaken by the threat, apparently finding it amusing more than anything else as he let out a quiet chuckle before a burst of anger flashed across his face, which was the only warning he had before their captor grabbed Aramis's arm once again, only this time he deliberately grabbed his burned hand, making the barely conscious medic screech and writhe in pain as his weakened body desperately tried to get away from the person causing him such excruciating pain.

Porthos's reaction was immediate as the musketeer flung himself forward with what remnants of strength his injured body still held as he screamed himself hoarse crying out for his brother.

Antoine watched with impassive eyes for a few moments, only releasing his grip on the marksman when he felt he was mere moments way from passing out. Ignoring the whimpers coming from his burned victim Antoine took a few steps forward towards Porthos, who was doing an admiral job in glaring daggers at him even in his weakened and sick state.

He was even more impressed when the man kept his expression steady as he pulled another dagger from his belt, engulfing the blade into the flames of the torch still held in his other hand.

"Charon," demanded Antoine as he stared down at the restrained musketeer before him, the tip of the blade in his hand changing colour as the heat from the flames began to affect it. "One name musketeer and this can all be over… How much pain are you willing to subject your friend too before you'll speak? … Tell me, what will it take for you to break? Do I have to kill him?"

"I. Will. End. Y-" unfortunately Porthos was unable to finish his threat as another flash of anger crossed Antoine's face mere moments before he thrust the burning dagger into the flesh of Porthos's thigh, making him scream and thrash in pain.

Ignoring the man's pain Antoine used his now free hand to force Porthos's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "The only thing I want to here from you now is a name so either give me what I want or I start on your friend's other hand."

"HE CAN'T" cried Aramis weakly, his voice barely cutting through the pained sounds echoing throughout the cell but it was just enough to peak Antoine's interest, pulling his attention away from Porthos and onto the medic so he missed the look of alarm and confusion that flashed across Porthos's face.

"Your life is at stake musketeer," mocked Antoine as he moved closer to the marksman, unable to completely hide how his interest was peaked at the man's words. "So is his own. I would think that if there was ever a time to break whatever vows or oaths he might have made it would be now."

"He… He can't tell you… B-Because he… he doesn't know."

* * *

"This… This is not good," stated D'Artagnan somewhat unhelpfully as he, along with Athos and Flea, stared down at the murdered man lying hidden behind some crates in a disused alley.

"You're sure this is the man Evan told you about?" asked Athos, a large part of him silently begging the woman in their company to answer in the negative, to give them hope of some kind of lead and not to confirm that their last link to their missing brothers was not lying at their feet.

"I know every person in my Court musketeer," snapped Flea, though her voice lacked her usual bite as her eyes remained locked on the body in front of them. "His name alone is unique enough amongst us, so yes, I'm sure."

Letting out a sigh Athos did what he could to contain the burst of rage that filled him at the confirmation. He wanted to punch something but, at that point anyway, the logical part of him was winning and so he was able to subdue the anger as he returned his attention to the woman of the group. "Your people won't talk to us but is there a way you can find out who did this?"

Flea nodded sharply, "Definitely," she snarled, anger clear in her biting tone. "No one could have come this far into the Court without being noticed. He," she nodded towards the body on the ground, "Was well liked, I suspect there will be some willing to work, even with the likes of you to get the traitor who killed him. Gimme some time, I'll get a name."

Athos nodded before calling over to D'Artagnan, the two men moving out of the way to speak in private while Flea began to get things moving on her end.

"I don't like this Athos," sighed D'Artagnan tiredly, "All this waiting around…"

Athos hummed in agreement before coming to a decision he prayed he wasn't about to regret. "D'Artagnan…"

He waited until the Gascon was giving him his full attention before continuing. "You trust Evan yes?"

Unsure what his brother was getting at D'Artagnan remained quiet, answering his mentor with a simple nod.

"As a member of the Court do you think he could get you back to the garrison quickly while avoiding the bustle of the streets?"

D'Artagnan straightened at his, understanding filling his eyes as he nodded sharply at his brother and mentor. "Absolutely. What do you need me to tell the Captain?"


	19. Brewing Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah he's not having a good time, he's in a lot of pain right now and knowing me it's going to get worse before it gets better :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - We'll see a bit more of Aramis's plan tonight but it should become clearer in the coming days as to what he has planned. Porthos is forming his own plan as well at the moment so hopefully, things will begin to look up for our boys soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha considering what I have planned for D'Artagnan I think you're right to be worried, we're getting close to some of his whumpage starting, which I'm SO excited for :D How I've gone this long without whumping him I don't know lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Flea is not happy but she'll get to work out some of her frustrations as she works with our boys. Aramis's plan should become clearer in the coming chapters as more of it is revealed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - There are plans being put into motion all over the place lol :) I'm hoping my idea for Aramis's plan makes sense as more of it comes to light in the coming chapters... It makes sense to me but I'm a bit bias lol so I'll wait to hear what you all think when it's all revealed. Unfortunately, both our boys are in a bad way so Aramis has been left with no choice but to use this plan even though he doesn't really want to, thankfully though Porthos has a plan of his own brewing which should hopefully help them out as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh god now you're including granola in your weird obsession *sigh* I worry about you sometimes, hope you know that lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm sure I could work it in somehow, I can already picture a scene it could work in so expect to see it appear at some point, though it might be a while :) I really like the plan I've worked out for Aramis but I'm probably a bit bias so I'll wait to hear what you all think as what he's attempting to do becomes clearer. Bwhaha! Yeah, it definitely does :D Whumpage it coming D'Artagnan's way so he's definitely going to regret sending D'Art away, although there's still a couple of chapters before that whumpage actually starts. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Brewing Plans**

Athos kept his gaze on the direction his baby brother had disappeared down long after the man himself had vanished from his sight, an uneasy feeling brewing in his gut that he prayed was down to a bout of paranoia due to their current circumstances and not a sign of more trouble coming their way.

He hadn't wanted to send D'Artagnan off without him but the Captain needed to be informed what was going on and he didn't trust Flea enough to believe she would wait for him to return before acting on any information she found out.

The woman had more honour than most of the Court's residents but Athos had seen the anger in her eyes when she learned how she had been implicated in Aramis's disappearance. Her loyalty was to **her** people, not his and as much as Porthos miss her Athos could tell that her love for him was not enough for her to put him above the needs of her people. This loyalty was the main reason for her current compliance with his presence in the Court as the knowledge that one of her own had not only turned against her but had also sold her out to musketeers who anyone would know would be out for blood and thus less rational after learning of their brothers' abduction.

Athos could only hope he had made the right choice in sending Evan with the Gascon, his protective instincts not allowing him to send the boy out there alone even if he trusted his skill and knew he would be aware and on edge given recent events. He wasn't sure what skills, if any, Evan possessed when it came to fighting but he had seen the way the teen looked at his youngest brother and knew he could, at the very least, trust that the boy wouldn't stab D'Artagnan in the back, which at this point in time was about all he could ask for.

"I've spread the word," spoke Flea, interrupting the musketeer's thoughts as she walked over to stand beside him, looking somewhat uncomfortable with the proximity but knowing she needed to talk to him to discuss their next plan of action.

Athos nodded, his head turning to look towards the alley hiding the deceased's body when a thought hit him. "Did you find our letter?"

Flea shook her head, "Must be how his killer knew where to meet your friend," her voice came out slightly shaky as she struggled to contain her anger.

Raising a single eyebrow in question Athos turned his body to better observe the woman beside him, "You cared for him," he stated, sympathy clear in his voice even though he knew, well enough, that the woman's pride would prevent her from accepting any sort of sympathy or comfort from him.

Even though he hadn't phrased it as a question Flea nodded once in response, fighting her own urge to look back towards the alley. "Grew up together," she stated quietly, memories of a childhood spent running rampant in the Court filling her mind, "He was a friend."

Athos nodded, "For what it is worth," he spoke quietly, his voice gentle. "I am sorry for your loss."

* * *

Elsewhere D'Artagnan was unable to stop the grin tugging at his lips as he and Evan raced across the Parisian rooftops.

He was sure this wasn't the sort of route Athos had been expecting when he had given him this mission but Evan had shown him this path months ago and while dangerous, it was one of the quickest and direct ways to get to the garrison without dealing with the twisting, crowded streets.

"Getting slow old man!" teased Evan jovially as he leapt across the small gap between two buildings, pausing to catch his breath while he waited for D'Artagnan, who wasn't too far behind him, to catch up.

Grinning at the younger man D'Artagnan shoved him playfully. "Not like I do this as often as you Evan… Plus I've been out of commission lately."

This made the teen frown, his eyes scanning his friend's body for any sign of a lingering injury before the noticed the way he seemed to absent-mindedly rubbing the top of his leg.

"Leg?" he asked curiously, always eager to hear stories of his friend's missions and work with the musketeers, something D'Artagnan had been all too willing to indulge, the Gascon hoping to keep the interest in his friend alive in the hopes of the teen trying out as a recruit in a few years time, allowing him to get out of the Court for good.

D'Artagnan nodded, panting slightly as he took a moment to stretch out said limb. He knew Aramis would have a fit if he learned what he was doing right now as leaping across rooftops was hardly kind to his newly healed leg, he took a moment to explain, briefly, to his friend how he had come by the injury before stating they needed to get going, only to hesitate a moment later when a thought struck him, causing him to let out a curse.

"D'Artagnan?"

"The palace," breathed the Gascon as he shook his head, feeling frustration welling up within him for having forgotten how Treville had said he would be spending a lot of time in the coming days at the palace and so was likely not even at the garrison right now. Shaking himself out of his stupor the Gascon looked up at his guide and friend. "We need to head to the palace."

* * *

"Do you **really** expect me to believe he doesn't know?" spat Antoine as he stood directly in front of the burned musketeer who was struggling to stay conscious, let alone talk as agonizing pain shot through his body.

"It's… the truth." gasped Aramis, doing what he could keep his focus on Antoine, knowing he would likely falter if he looked at Porthos, who he was sure was looking at him with complete confusion and alarm on his face.

Antoine opened his mouth to speak but Aramis cut him off, knowing he was going to have to put his plan in motion and hope he was doing the right thing.

"Th-The Captain ordered it," explained the medic weakly, letting out a gasp of pain as another wave of agony shot up his arm. "Said because… of his history… that Porthos co-couldn't be trusted… not to… attack the person responsible."

Porthos blinked at this, his brother's conversation going a completely different way to what he had expected and he hoped the man knew what he was doing and wasn't compromised because of the pain he was experiencing. He had not missed the way his brother's gaze flicked, for all of a fraction of a second, up to him at the mention of their Captain but he was lost in the growing fever engulfing his body to understand the importance of the look.

Antoine nodded, seeing the logic in the marksman's words, as well as apparently taking some pleasure in learning Porthos wasn't as trusted as he first thought.

"But you know, don't you Aramis?" he asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.


	20. The Medic's Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we're learning more of Aramis's plan tonight, it makes sense to me but I'm probably a bit bias so fingers crossed it makes sense to you guys too.  
**

 **Also quick shout out to MicheeO who's off to do a charity bike ride tomorrow, I'll be thinking of you, out in the cold/wet/wind while I'm in my nice cosy flat, probably still in my pj's wrapped up in a duvet lol :D xxx**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the scene with D'Art and Evan, I really liked having the brief moment of levity amongst the heavy whumpage and drama that's been going on. I'd love to have Evan join the regiment too so who knows, maybe he'll show up as a recruit in a future story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tonight, hopefully, it makes sense, I'm kinda worried you'll all just go "Really?" and be a bit confused with the decision. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - That about sums things up lol. Trouble is definitely coming D'Art's way... Athos will be pissed until all of his brothers are safe by his side once more and Aramis well he's just trying to keep him and Porthos alive right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Plenty more protective moments to come as the story progresses :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm loving the Evan/D'Art dynamic, it's a lot of fun having D'Art being the big brother for a change :D Aramis's plan is revealed more tonight, hopefully, you'll like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh for god's sake, *pats head and hands muffins* Happy? Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Medic's Plan**

Aramis gritted his teeth, both in anger and pain as he stared at the now smirking Antoine, guilt flooding his barely conscious system as he thought of what he was about to do.

Overall he was fairly confident his plan would work out and the only parties who wouldn't make it out of the whole ordeal alive would be Antoine and his men but there was a niggling part of him that was full of doubt and refusing to be silent as it played out all the many ways the plan could fall to pieces but he knew he had to push it down, that any sign of dishonesty on his part now would cause Antoine to doubt him and then his hopes of saving both his brother and himself would be for nought as Antoine would likely kill them anyway.

"What's it to you?" he sassed weakly, his grip on consciousness was quickly slipping but he knew he couldn't just give up a name, it would be too suspicious and would likely cause Antoine to become suspicious of his motives.

Not for the first time since learning the reason they had been captured the medic found himself wishing he could just name one of the few musketeers they had lost since Charon's death so that no one would be at risk of being hurt from his words but he, like Porthos likely had, had seen the hint of madness in Antoine's eyes and knew the man would **never** accept that his friend's killer was dead, all he would do if he was to play that card would be to convince the man he was simply trying to save himself and his friend and that would not end well for either of them.

"Not as much as it's worth to **you,** musketeer," reminded Antoine as he narrowed his eyes at the marksman in front of him. "You have three other unmarred limbs… your friend here has four. I am not above creating a bit of symmetry between you so… I'll ask again… Who killed Charon?"

The blatant threat in his words had Aramis's body reacting on instinct as he visibly flinched, something while humiliating for the musketeer, worked to his advantage as the display of fear only helped support him when he whispered a name moments later.

"... Treville… Captain Treville killed him."

As the words slipped from his brother's lips Porthos was glad Antoine's attention was not on him as his eyes widened in shock. He had expected the man to name Athos as the shooter, knowing full well the medic would not wish to risk bringing anyone, not currently involved in the situation, into Antoine's sights, although once the initial surprise faded and he was able to force himself to focus past the pain and fever racking through his body he found himself understanding and almost smirking at the logic in his brother's decision.

Treville, especially lately, rarely left the confines of the garrison walls and when he did it was to go to the palace on the King's orders were there were not only musketeers present but also palace guards and members of the red guard, not that either musketeer would trust the latter to protect their Captain.

Overall Treville was one of the most highly protected people they knew who Aramis could have involved. On his own the musketeer Captain was a fierce fighter, especially when he was fighting in defence of one of those under his command, but his position of Captain meant that it was infinitely harder for Antoine to catch the man unaware and it was likely that the only way their captor would be able to draw the man out of the protection of the garrison would be to taunt him with their capture, possibly offering up a trade in the process, meaning not only would their Captain be made aware, if Athos hadn't already figured it out and told him, of what was going on but it would also confirm to the man that they were both alive and who was holding them captive, giving their brothers and comrades in the regiment all they would need to track them down.

Porthos almost wanted to whistle in appreciation of his brother's plan, impressed the man had been able to conjure up this plan while being tortured but he knew that would only tip Antoine off to the falsehood in his brother's words so instead he forced anger into his voice as he decided to play along, knowing his brother was likely counting on him catching on to what he was saying and acting appropriately in response.

"Liar!" he exclaimed, startling the other two occupants in the room who had kind of forgotten he was there and Aramis's eyes widened as he feared his brother was about to undo the effort he had put into his plan, though those fears proved to be unfounded as the next words left the restrained musketeer's lips. "He wouldn't!"

Taking a step back Antoine watched with an intrigued and amused smirk as the two injured musketeers began to argue, Porthos angered and Aramis apologetic.

"He came with us that day Porthos," spoke Aramis softly, relief filling him as his brother played along, the two actually getting quite into it as they argued. "He ordered us not to say anything, I'm sorry."

"Traitor!" spat Porthos fiercely before letting out a low groan as he was overwhelmed with a sudden burst of dizziness that had him slumping in the chair.

"PORTHOS!" exclaimed Aramis in alarm, his own injuries and pain vanishing as a priority in his mind as he watched his brother crumple into himself.

Chuckling darkly at the situation Antoine made his way to the cell door. "Looks like the truth was too much for him."

Surprising even himself with the speed at which he moved Aramis snapped his head to glare daggers over at his captor as he spat, "Go to hell," Antoine merely continuing to laugh as he left the two injured men alone, the sound of the door locking once more echoing throughout the bare cell.


	21. A Brief Respite

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm, not sure what I think of this chapter. I wrote it while battling a killer headache so apologies if it's a bit pants :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I like that even while things are still a bit tense between them given their previous argument they are still so in sync with each other when it matters :) I'm going to make you wait a little bit before seeing Antoine's next move, after all going after Treville will take a bit more planning than grabbing Porthos or Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Antoine believes it for now so we'll see how it goes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah seems like I surprised everyone with that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Respite they sorely need so fingers crossed I decide to be nice and let them have it lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - Our boys are pro like that :D Both know their argument needs to be pushed to the side right now and neither wants to see the other hurt so that helps matters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy I managed to surprise you with that :D Hmm, I agree with you on the whole honour front, that would definitely play a part in Aramis not wanting to mention a dead musky's name. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Antoine will be off plotting for a little bit but we'll see what he's up to fairly soon, only a short wait, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh well now I'm tempted to have that happen lol :D Antoine does believe it right now and after today's chapter Treville will be a bit more on guard so that will help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Felicity531: Thanks for the review - Treville will have help if/when Antoine decides to make his move though we've got a short wait before that happens. Targeting Treville will require a bit more planning on Antoine's part than capturing Porthos/Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You're welcome, still can't believe you did it, just thinking of how far you cycled has my legs aching lol :D *hugs, pats head and gives basket of muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Brief Respite**

"Why are you stopping?" panted D'Artagnan as he and Evan approached the palace. The pair had abandoned the roofs several minutes earlier, knowing it would only serve to raise the alarm if they jumped down near to the palace gates. The journey had taken a lot out of the Gascon freshly healed leg and as such he was struggling to keep the wince from his voice as the limb throbbed with pain.

Evan shook his head, "They're not going to let me in, even with you. I'll wait here."

This didn't sit right with D'Artagnan, the young musketeer not pleased with having to leave his friend alone, even though he knew logically that he would be okay and that whoever was targeting them was only after musketeers and so would have no interest in his young friend. Still, it didn't stop him from ordering the teen to leave if he saw anything suspicious, not wanting to be the reason another friend was in trouble.

Smiling at his friend's over-protectiveness Evan made the promise before pushing the musketeer towards the palace gates, making a big show of settling himself on a nearby wall when D'Artagnan turned to look back, making his friend chuckle at the action.

* * *

"Thought all you musketeers went back to your garrison earlier," queried one of the gate guards, his frame tensing as he took in the harried and exhausted form of the musketeer standing before him.

"Is the Captain still here?" asked D'Artagnan, ignoring the man's own query as he focused on his mission. He knew his appearance was likely to garner some suspicion but he hoped his presence had been seen enough around the palace grounds to confirm in the guard's minds that he was a musketeer and thus had a proper reason for being there. "I need to speak to him."

"He's in with His Majesty," stated the second guard coldly as he observed the boy. "You can wait for him here."

Shaking his head D'Artagnan took a step forward, "It's an emergency," he stressed, focusing his attention on the guard who looked more willing to let him in. "Two lives are at stake and my Captain **needs** to know!"

The two guards shared a look before the first stepped to the side, gesturing for the musketeer to follow him.

"Your Captain and the King have been in locked into a discussion for hours now. I can't promise you can see him but I'll have someone take you there."

* * *

Once the two musketeers were sure their captor had truly left they put a stop to their fake argument, the tension in the room instantly vanishing as they shared a look that was both equal parts worry and relief.

"H-How bad?" asked Porthos quietly, horror filling his voice as his gaze dropped to his brother's burned hand. The knowledge that he had, essentially slept through his brother being tortured did not sit well with him in the slightest, especially as it was **his** fault his brother was even there to be tortured in the first place.

Aramis let out a groan as he tried to move his hand, the medic refusing to even look at the burned limb. "I-I'll live," he offered shakily, though he knew his words were not the response his brother had been hoping for but he also knew better than to lie to the man in a situation such as this.

"...'Mis"

Letting out a sigh Aramis tried to shift into a more comfortable position, only to groan in pain once more as the movement caused pain to shoot up his arm. "We need to get out of here," he stated weakly, his vision blurring as dark spots appeared in the corners.

Porthos nodded, his eyes dropping to his leg, an idea forming in his mind before he raised his head to weakly smile at his brother. "Get some sleep 'Mis, you need it."

No sooner had the gentle order left his lips Porthos could see his brother's eyes close as exhaustion and pain finally overtook him.

He ended up watching his brother for a few minutes, reassuring himself that the man was only sleeping before he set about bracing himself to put the first steps of his own plan in motion. Gritting his teeth in anticipation of the coming pain he allowed himself one final glance at his sleeping brother, a determination to never allow the man to suffer at Antoine's hands burning fiercely as he began his plan.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed D'Artagnan in mild panic once he was allowed entrance to the room Treville and the King had been holed up in, only remembering about the King's presence a moment later as he scrambled to bow and greet the monarch.

"D'Artagnan?" blinked Treville, worry filling him as he saw the obvious panic in the younger man's eyes. Without saying anything the Captain strode over to his soldier before passing over a canteen of water, ordering the younger man to drink with nothing more than a look, relaxing only as he watched D'Artagnan take several large drags of the cool liquid.

"Apologies Your Majesty," stated Treville with a slight bow as he sent up a silent prayer that the King would let him handle whatever had sent D'Artagnan all but barrelling into the room without a lot of endless questions.

Thankfully it seemed like even the King had picked up on the seriousness of the situation as he rose from his chair. "I presume this is to do with why some of your men were absent this afternoon?" When both D'Artagnan and Treville nodded Louis continued. "As it is a musketeer problem I'm sure I can trust you to handle this Treville," stated the King almost dismissively as he moved towards the door, pausing only to remind the Captain that his presence was required at the palace the following morning before he left the room.

Once the door was firmly shut Treville turned his complete attention to the exhausted Gascon. "Tell me everything."


	22. The Brawler's Plan I

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **I wasn't sure on this at first but now this chapter's done I actually really like it so fingers crossed you do too :D**

 **... Only 9 reviews until we reach the 200 mark, can we do it tonight? :D :D :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah poor Aramis is in no small amount of agony right now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We're seeing a bit of his plan today, I'm hoping it makes sense. I keep forgetting that he's injured himself when I'm writing so I kept having to adjust things here but I like how it turned out so hopefully, it'll make sense. Hmmm, I don't think anyone, bar the King, of course, could really stop Treville from doing something so D'Art will have his work cut out for him if that's what he decides to do, though we'll be seeing more of him soon, just not tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's in his own big brother mode and I love it :D Hmm I wouldn't count them out, our boys can be crafty when they need to be :D Haha, oh now I want to have that to happen but no I have a different plan in mind for Treville :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things might just be starting to look up for our boys... maybe :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - That he does :) We'll be seeing part of it tonight so I'm crossing my fingers that it makes sense :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Poor baby :) *hugs* I can't really send any of our main muskys as they're a bit busy right now but what about one of my OC muskys? They've not been doing much lately so they have time :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm I did debate that but I think being a member of the Court gives him a little bit of safety from Antoine at the moment but no promises it'll stay that way :) No D'Art tonight but we do get to see part of Porthos's plan :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Brawler's Plan I**

Looking down at his arm Porthos was forced to distance himself from the pain he could feel igniting as he worked on twisting and turning the limb as he sought to weaken the rope that held it restrained.

His arm was already sore and aching from not only his previous struggles in his effort to get to, and protect, his brother but also from the early hours of his captivity where he had been restrained with wire and all his new struggles had, unfortunately, caused the wound to begin bleeding once more but the musketeer persevered, fully committed and determined to, at the very least, get Aramis out and to the help he sorely needed before he suffered worse or was killed by their manic captor.

It was taking everything the exhausted musketeer had within himself not to let out any sounds of pain as the coarse rope scratched and dug into his skin with every movement but every time he considered giving up or taking a break, the pain becoming too much, he would focus on his brother, listening to the man's laboured breaths or small sounds of pain he couldn't contain, even in his sleep, and his determination would be renewed.

Determination that paid off some time later as his efforts were rewarded with the rope becoming just slack enough for him to slip his arm out of, the musketeer letting out a small, breathy laugh of relief as he tried to stretch out his injured and weakened limb, relishing in the ability to be able to do so even if it caused him pain. He had been just about to move onto the next stage of his plan when a sound from the other occupant of the cell caught his attention, his eyes widening when he realized just what was happening…

* * *

 _Heat, that was all he could feel… all he could focus on as the flames flickered gently against the palm of his hand._

 _His pride had been broken some time ago as he lost his battle against the pain of the flames and began screaming as the heat all but melted his skin. He hadn't thought Antoine to have been serious when he first alluded to what he was planning to do but the man's seriousness became all too clear early on when he had not stopped after burning the tips of his fingers._

 _Now, what felt like hours later, his throat was hoarse and raw from all his screaming and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep conscious for when the heat mercifully faded, leaving a gasping, sobbing musketeer in its wake._

 _"...Aramis," called a voice, though it sounded quiet and distant through the pain-induced fog clouding the medic's mind. There was something familiar about the voice however and it helped to prompt the barely conscious man to force his eyes open once more, only for them to widened significantly at just who he was before him._

 _"C-Captain," he breathed, relief, exhaustion and hope filling him as his body instinctively tried to reach out to the man for aid and safety, only to be held in place by restraints the now thoroughly confused man was sure hadn't been there before_

* * *

 **"Aramis!"**

* * *

 _"Why Aramis?" asked Treville broken as he took a step towards the restrained musketeer, pain and accusation filling the man's expression as he knelt by Aramis's side._

 _"C-Captain?" asked the marksman weakly as he tried to guess what his Captain was trying to ask him, though hurt of his own filled him as he realized the man was making absolutely no effort to free him from his restraints._

* * *

 **"It's not real Aramis!"**

* * *

 _Blinking in confusion at the sudden voice echoing in his ears, a voice that it appeared his Captain could not hear Aramis almost missed the man repeating the question he asked before, only this time he elaborated on it, making horror and guilt flood the restrained musketeer's heart instantly._

 _"Why did you name me Aramis?" pressed Treville as he moved closer to the medic, watching impassively as the man's eyes widened in horror as wounds started to appear on his skin and blood began staining his clothes._

 _"C-Captain," breathed Aramis in shock only to be cut off by a cold Treville only seconds later._

 _"He tortured me," stated the musketeer Captain as he raised up an arm that now looked agonizingly similar to Aramis's own injured limb. "Everything he did to you he did to me, only worse… All because you named me as a killer. By the end, I begged for death… Why Aramis? Why did you name me?"_

 _Opening his mouth to respond, even though he wasn't sure how he could respond to something like that, his words were stolen from his lips by a sharp slap to his face that caused him to let out a loud gasp as his eyes shot open._

* * *

"There we go," murmured a soft voice as gentle fingers stroked the tear-stained skin of his cheeks. "Just breathe 'Mis, it was a dream, it wasn't real. Just breathe."

Listening to the calming words and leaning into the soothing touch Aramis allowed himself a moment to recentre and chase off the lingering demons of his nightmare before confusion filled him once more and he opened his eyes and much like his nightmare, they widened at the sight of who was there before him.

"P-P-Porthos?"

The man looked worse than rough as he stood shakily with all his weight on one leg, curled slightly into himself as his recently stabbed arm hung limply by his side while the other, more bloodstained than he remembered, reached out towards him as the pads of his fingers continued their soothing motions on the marksman's skin.

"H-H-How?" breathed the medic as he tried to push past the nightmare and the pain lancing through his body to instead focus on what his somehow now free brother was saying.

Shrugging weakly with one arm the larger musketeer nodded towards the ground, "Antoine," he offered by means of explanation as he gestured to a bloodstained knife now resting on the floor beside them.

It took longer than he was willing to admit for the marksman to understand the significance, for him to remember seeing that exact blade having been inside his brother's leg and for his eyes to drop to said limb, widening again as he took in the blood now trailing down his brother's leg.

Understanding and gratefulness filled him as he realized just what his brother had done while he had been sleeping. The clear rope burns adorning his arm spoke to the fight Porthos had put up in an effort to escape his restraints but Aramis had a feeling the man had only resorted to pulling the blade from his leg as quickly as he apparently had when his nightmare became apparent. He had no idea how long he had been trapped in the horrific dream for but it worried him just how hard the already weaken musketeer must have pushed himself to completely free himself and reach his side in an effort to wake him up.

"P-Porthos…"

Shaking his head Porthos moved his hand from his brother's face to the side of his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here 'Mis. I promise."


	23. The Brawler's Plan II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **First off, I'm really sorry there was no update last night. I ended up getting a killer migraine not long after returning from work and it didn't allow me to anything but lay down in a darkened room. I'm a little convinced it was a reaction to the lack of D'Art whump I've written so far, like withdrawal symptoms or something lol ... On the plus side, its gone now, we're getting closer to some good D'Art whumpage and I ended up having a devilish idea for a later chapter earlier on so I'm all inspired to write :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you thought so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was kinda tempted to have him tear the ropes off in some sort of Hulk-like move but figured that was a tad unrealistic so changed it to what we ended up with lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I was soooooooo happy to write a nightmare scene again, I LOVE them! Porthos has me concerned as he's not in the best way himself right now and he's pushing himself quite hard so he might collapse soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Ah, don't worry about that I have it all planned out and we'll be seeing what they come up with in tomorrow's chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, unfortunately, neither of our boys are in a particularly good way and it's likely going to get worse before it gets better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Coffeecup35: Thanks for the review - If you like how they care about each other then I think you'll like this chapter too (or at least I hope you will) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you, your review made me smile :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah I wouldn't want one of them either, they're a bit bloody lol :) Maybe Alain or someone can pop round, how are you doing now anyway, feeling a bit let sore? Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three: The Brawler's Plan II**

Porthos eyed his brother worriedly as he started to free the man of his restraints, doing what he could to be gentle and ease the inevitable pain but the sounds escaping his barely conscious brother's lips continued to break his heart, no matter how quiet Aramis tried to make them.

With Aramis completely free Porthos did what he could to move the man over to a nearby wall, thankful, for the first time, that their cell was relatively small and so he didn't have to move far. He knew leaning up against something would likely cause his brother a bit of additional pain considering the wound he had sustained on his back but he could also tell that the man needed the support right then.

"What can I do?" asked the musketeer helplessly as he tried not to stare at the damage done to his brother's hand, he knew they would need to get it treated as soon as possible if he was to have a hope of recovering from the damage done to it and it was killing him that there wasn't anything he could do for both it and the pain his dearest friend and brother was in.

Aramis said nothing as he slumped lower, moving his head so it was resting on the larger musketeer's shoulder as he tried, desperately and with only minimal success, to quieten the sobs of pain that were trying to explode out of him.

Understanding the silent request Porthos shifted into a slightly more comfortable position next to his brother before taking the man's unburned arm into his hands, all the while ignore the pain shooting through his own wounds and the occasional bout of dizziness or nausea that tried to break him. He could only imagine the pain his brother was in and so, in an attempt to ease it, began gently massaging the recently freed limb, hoping to help feeling return to it quicker while also providing some much-needed comfort to Aramis, who he could see, was barely holding it together.

The two stayed in that position for what felt like an age, although Porthos knew it must have only been a few minutes before he spoke up, shattering the small bubble of comforting silence that had enveloped them.

"We can't stay here 'Mis," spoke Porthos softly, both in an effort to further soothe his brother but also to keep their conversation from being overheard by any potential guards or visitors. He had no idea when Antoine was planning on returning but he was determined not to let Aramis be there when he did, swearing an oath to himself that the marksman would survive what their crazed captor did to them if it was the last thing he did.

Glancing down at the medic's arm Porthos knew that what he needed to do would likely cause his brother a great deal of pain but would help in the long run, looking up he glanced into Aramis's glazed over eyes, fondness and worry filling his own as he saw how fiercely his brother was fighting to remain conscious and alert, even with the agony that was crippling him. A brief flash of understanding flickered in the marksman's eyes as he weakly nodded at his brother, his medic training and years of knowing the man before him, was enough for him to know what his brother was planning on doing, even without verbalizing it.

Knowing his brother needed all the warmth he could get Porthos gritted his teeth against his own pain as he worked to shed his already tattered shirt, before using the blade left behind by Antoine to turn it into a makeshift sling, which his then tied gently around his brother's neck, sending him a look he hoped provided some comfort before moving the man's burned arm, as gently and carefully as he could, to rest inside.

Despite his clear attempts to be gentle the pain of having his burned limb jostled proved to be the final tipping point for the marksman who let out a strangled sob of pain before passing out, much to Porthos's alarm and worry.

After confirming his brother was okay and had only passed out Porthos allowed himself a moment to feel the pain of his own injuries, a part of his mind registering the heat radiating from the wound on his shoulder and the fever he could feel burning under his skin. He knew he should have been concerned about that but his entire focus was on protecting the passed out man lying beside him.

With that in mind, Porthos let out a groan as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes locked onto the door in front of him. It took him some time but eventually, he was able to get over there, only almost collapsing from a dizzy spell once. It took even longer for him to pick the lock with the blade he had but eventually, he was able to get the door to their cell open.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed that his brother was still unconscious and for all his frequent boasts regarding his strength Porthos knew better than to even attempt to carry his brother in his current condition, he was having trouble remaining upright himself so adding Aramis into the mix would only serve to make matters a lot more painful for the pair of them.

Hating himself for what he was about to do Porthos instead decided that, as they couldn't leave until Aramis woke up and confirmed whether he thought he would be able to walk or until he found something to help get him out of wherever they were being held that he would need to leave the cell to search for supplies and a way out. They had no idea whether they were still in Paris or not, though Porthos prayed they were as it would make getting a physician to his brother all the more simpler.

Unfortunately, when he returned to the cell sometime later he was frustrated to have next to nothing to show for his efforts, barring some water and dried fruit. There were no windows in any of the rooms he had been able to access, leading him to believe they were underground.

However, all the complaints he was grumbling under his breath silenced instantly as he carefully snuck back into their cell only to see a figure kneeled beside his still unconscious and thus incredibly vulnerable brother.


	24. The Plan

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I'm absolutely loving how worried I've made you all with the cliffhanger in yesterday's chapter :D The evil part of me is all giddy and everything :D**

 **Also... Over 200 Reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Whoop Whoop! You're my 200th reviewer :D We'll be seeing who's with Aramis right away so don't worry, you won't be kept waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Aramis is pretty much in constant agony right now. I won't keep you waiting to find out who is with them so don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I absolutely hate migraines. I get headaches a lot but migraines as bad as the one I had the other night are, thankfully, somewhat rare so I'm very relieved it didn't hang around. Porthos will be confronting the person with his brother right away tonight so there won't be a wait on finding out their identity. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well you'll have to read to find out but I promise I haven't kept you waiting too long to find out, though it was seriously tempting to do so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Who knows, they might be lucky :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - :D I had a feeling you would like the brotherly fluff moments :D There are plenty of those coming in this story... as well as another staple of my writing, the puppy pile :D It'll be a while before that occurs, however, although I'm determined to have it appear at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you're feeling better :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - You're back! :D It's great to hear from you, I always love reading your thoughts/comments. Hope you had an enjoyable binge read (I would apologize for the cliffy but we both know how much I love writing them so that would be a lie lol). D'Art and Evan is something I'm very much enjoying writing so I'm very happy to hear you enjoy reading their relationship as well. Glad to hear you're looking forward to the challenges ahead for our boys as there are plenty coming their way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Plan**

Instantly on high alert at the potential threat Porthos did what he could to push down the protective instinct inside him that was screaming at him to charge the man and get him away from his vulnerable brother. He wanted nothing more than to do that but he knew well enough how doing so could end up hurting both himself and Aramis more in the ensuing struggle, so instead he decided upon the stealth approach, lifting the arm that was holding the dagger as he moved as silently as his injuries would allow, freezing mere feet from the mystery man when he spoke.

"And here I was thinking you'd left to save your own skin."

"Enzo?" blinked Porthos in surprise, having instantly recognized the man's voice the second he spoke. Surprise, suspicion and a touch of hope filled his voice as he kept his eyes on the man, watching his every movement as he shifted away from Aramis, allowing Porthos to see that his brother remained unharmed, or at least sported no new injuries.

"What are you doing here?" asked the musketeer as he edged closer to his brother. He knew that in his current position he would be little to no use in a fight but that didn't mean he was going to leave his friend unguarded when he could still act as a shield.

The nervousness on Enzo face worried him slightly but his concerns all but vanished once Enzo's reason for being in their cell left his lips.

"I came to get you out," admitted the man quietly as he glanced towards the cell door as if expecting Antoine or someone else to walk in at any moment, which, Porthos mused, considering their luck was something that could very likely happen.

Everything in him wanted to believe, to grasp at the chance of getting Aramis, and himself, out of this hell hole alive but he couldn't quite silence all of his suspicions and he narrowed his eyes at the man, watching his face intently for any sign of a lie.

"Why would you help us? You've been working with Antoine all this time so why betray him now?"

"Antoine's lost his way," sighed Enzo sadly as he let his gaze drop to the floor. "At first what he spoke of made sense. All he wanted was justice for Charon, he was my friend too and it seemed like his whole existence was just brushed aside when he died… we just wanted someone to answer for his death."

Porthos nodded once, understanding the man's motivations all too well, knowing that had it been anyone but one of his brothers or comrades-in-arms that had killed him he would likely have been looking for answers and for someone to blame as well. "You said at first… What changed?"

"He's losing it!" exclaimed Enzo as he threw his hands up in exclamation, only to wince moments later when he realized how loud he was being. Taking a breath to calm himself he then continued his explanation. "He's been drinking more and when he drinks he rambles and they're getting dark. When he brought you here I thought it was for an interrogation, **That's** what I signed up for. I thought there would be questions, maybe a bit of a beating but… but never that!" he stated as he gestured to where Aramis laid on the floor, his burned arm in clear view. "Torture," he spat, "I didn't sign up for that! I've been trying to contain him but it's not working and I can't just sit by and watch him kill you."

"If you betray us," warned Porthos, doing his utmost to sound threatening but failing significantly due to his weakened state, though it appeared as though Enzo received the message as he nodded in response a serious look on his face.

Deciding whether to trust the man before him was one of the harder decisions Porthos had made in a while but the decision was made for him when Aramis, in his unconscious state, let out a small whimper of pain. Unwilling to risk further harm coming to the man at Antoine's hands Porthos placed the dagger through a loop in his belt.

"How do we do this?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Captain?" asked D'Artagnan uneasily, he was not a fan of the plan his Captain had proposed but he doubted he would be able to talk the man out of it.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Treville, as the pair left the palace and began walking to the stables. "As much as I agree with your unwillingness to involve the others, you've already lost Aramis in this search, it is not something I can leave to Athos and yourself any longer."

He understood the logic, he truly did but as he followed his Captain all the younger man could think of was the friends and brothers he had made within the regiment and how they were potentially going to be put at risk by helping them, even though he knew full well Treville wouldn't even have to order them to, that each and every one of them would volunteer without a moment's hesitation upon learning of their current predicament.

"What about Evan?" asked the Gascon worriedly, it was one thing to ask trained men to put their lives on the line, it was quite another to ask a young teen to do so and as such D'Artagnan found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the direction he knew his young friend was waiting for him.

Treville was silent for a moment as he took in the expression on the Gascon's face. It wasn't something he was unused to seeing but it was new to him to see it on D'Artagnan's face as usually, he saw it on the faces of the other inseparables when their youngest inevitably found himself in trouble.

"Have him return to Athos explaining, briefly what we are planning on doing. I detest the idea of any of my men alone in the Court and if you trust the boy then it is best Athos have as many trustworthy people surrounding him as he can get in that place."


	25. Plans In Motion

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the lack of a chapter last night, writer's block hit me hard and it just didn't want to happen. Thankfully writing was easier tonight so hopefully, it was just a short burst of blockage... Oh, also :D seriously can't wait to see what you all think about the end of this chapter! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's plan is revealed a little more tonight. We're swapping between people a bit so I'm hoping it doesn't get confusing. Haha glad you liked that bit with Evan and D'Art :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - :D Hmm, considering it's me writing I think it would probably be safer to just be worried about everyone :) *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm, I think Treville's plan is pretty sound, but that just might be writer's bias. We'll be seeing a bit more of it (the plan, not the bias... or well, I hope not) in tonight's chapter so hopefully, that'll clear some confusion up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh I can't wait to read your reaction to the end of tonight's chapter :D Originally Enzo wasn't going to help but then I remembered how injured I had also made Porthos and that then made my original plan of him getting Aramis out on his own pretty much impossible (though if anyone could do it I imagine he could). We're getting a VERY brief showing of some of the other OC's tonight but they'll be showing up more frequently from here on out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *sigh* oh okay. *pats head and gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Hmm I was wondering how many people might have thought that was him (and I was kinda hoping everyone would :D) Unfortunately (or well, fortunately, I suppose considering the threat), for now at least, Treville will not be joining the search. My lovely OC's are indeed making a return, I've missed them too much to hold out any longer lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Plans In Motion**

Treville had not wasted a moment upon their return, directing the Gascon up to his office while he instructed one of the recruits to round up a specific selection of musketeers before he followed D'Artagnan to wait up in his office, a smirk tugging at his lips as he caught the displeased scowl at both himself and the situation the younger man was struggling to hide.

It was clear to Treville that D'Artagnan wished to be out searching for his missing brother and part of him wanted to grant the younger man's wish but, for now at least, he needed the boy with him.

"Captain," greeted a voice as the door to Treville's office opened and three familiar men entered, the sight of which caused D'Artagnan's tense frame to relax just a fraction.

"D'Artagnan?" queried Blaise gently as he noticed the boy's clearly worried and anxious expression. Neither he nor his friends had been informed as to why their Captain had needed them but upon seeing the Gascon, Blaise had a feeling it had to do with whatever had had the boy charging both in and out of the garrison upon his last visit, something he himself had missed but had been filled in with by a very worried Alain.

"Corbett," nodded Treville, responding to the man's greeting before repeating the motion for both Issac and Blaise who now stood, looking slightly confused, before both himself and D'Artagnan.

Catching on quick that something serious must have happened Issac's posture straighten out as he looked his Captain dead in the eye. "What has happened?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Porthos was doing what he could to distract himself from pain and worry by developing a rather dark and morbid list of ways he planned to kill Antoine by, once everything was over and he could take more than a few steps before feeling like his leg was going to crumple under his own weight.

Aramis was still unconscious, which was alarming in its own right, given how long it had taken the trio to escape Antoine's compound, both his and Porthos's injuries hindering how quickly the group could move.

Thankfully for Porthos's worried mind, Enzo had informed him only a few minutes ago that they were closing in on a place the man considered safe enough to hide out for a while so they could rest their injuries

Truthfully Porthos was a bit sceptical of the place and had almost insisted they headed to the garrison more than once but then he would catch a glimpse of Aramis's pale, wounded and unconscious form and know that he couldn't put the man through the journey, even if he wouldn't actually be walking it.

"It's just around this corner," announced Enzo quietly, pulling Porthos from his darkening thoughts. Nothing else was said between the trio as Porthos continued to follow the man in front of him until they arrived at a nondescript looking town house.

"Here?"

Enzo said nothing for a moment as he focused instead on elbowing the door open and walking inside with the unconscious musketeer still in his arms.

He remained silent until he had placed the man on a slightly ratty looking sofa in one of the rooms.

"I managed to get some supplies here earlier, they're not much but it should last until I can get a doctor here."

Porthos blinked, surprised by the generosity, "Tell them they can bill my regiment, I know they might not be willing to come to this part of town without some incentive."

Enzo nodded, an uneasy look settling on his face. "I should get back. Antoine won't question a short absence from me but if I'm gone too long…"

Understanding filled Porthos's eyes as he nodded quickly, brushing aside the sliver of his mind that was still clinging onto his earlier suspicions, choosing instead to offer his good hand out to shake as he gratefully thanked the man for his assistance, waiting a minute after the door behind a disappearing Enzo had closed before moving to his brother's side.

* * *

"You can't be serious Captain!" exclaimed D'Artagnan angrily once the door to the man's office had closed, Issac and the other's having left to fulfil the duties given to them.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Treville, already feeling a headache coming on as he raised a single eyebrow at the now fuming Gascon.

"Aramis and Porthos are **my** brothers! I should be out there looking for them! You can't ask me to stay here!"

"I'm not," interrupted Treville, a sting of guilt hitting him as he saw the glimmer of hope in the younger man's eyes before he continued talking. "I'm **ordering** you to."

"Captain!"

"You heard the King, D'Artagnan, "sighed Treville, his earlier headache growing in force. "I'm needed at the palace in the morning. I can't oversee the search from there so I need you here. Blaise's group is meeting up with Athos to continue his side of the search and we have Issac's and Corbett's groups patrolling and searching the rest of the city and both have instructions to inform any city guard members they see about what's going on so there are more eyes on the streets. This is a big operation, it's going to need someone able to focus a hundred percent on it if it's going to succeed."

"Then let me fill someone in on it!" snapped the Gascon as he paced the length of the office furiously. He was so frustrated and angry about the situation that it was taking almost everything he had not lash out and either punch or break something. Spinning on his heels D'Artagnan turned so he was, once again, facing his Captain. "Athos is waiting for me to return, I **need** to help him find them!"

Swallowing the guilt at the hurt he knew he was about to cause the boy, Treville pulled a small, and familiar to D'Artagnan, letter from his jacket, "Athos also wants you here."

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise the following morning when D'Artagnan returned to Treville's office.

Treville had granted the Gascon use of his office to monitor the search for his missing brothers but had insisted the boy had gone to his rooms the night before when it became apparent he intended to work through the night, despite the fact that it was too dark out for any of the men to continue searching for the day anyway.

However it appeared Treville knew the Gascon had likely not actually gotten any sleep that night as he appeared in the very early hours of the morning to deliver his office key to him in person, stating that the King had sent a messenger late last night stating his intention to head out for an early morning hunt that would require his presence, hence why an exhausted Treville was prepped to leave the garrison before the sun had even finished rising.

Not one to waste an opportunity D'Artagnan had quickly dressed before leaving his rooms to head to Treville's office, intending to get a start on organizing the day's search.

* * *

It was hours later when the sun had truly risen, that he first got the sense that something was horribly wrong. A faint, but alarmingly familiar scent hitting his nostrils only moments before an explosion violently shook the room and everything went dark.


	26. Plans In Motion II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **:D Loving the comments I received for the ending of the last chapter, though I fear you may all come to hate me as I'm going to be leaving D'Art's fate up in the air at the moment as we're going back to a few hours before the explosion today... because I'm evil like that lol :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you like it when that happens because I really enjoy writing it :D Considering what I'm planning you're definitely right to be in panic mode :) lots of drama and whumpage coming our way very very very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh D'Art's not pleased with being left behind, he may even have words with Athos when the pair next see each other. Mwhaha I am indeed quite evil... That part of me is practically cackling in enjoyment as this next part of the story progresses :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well I don't think I have it in me to kill off one of the main four so yes, Aramis will live to feel immense guilt over what's about to happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha no! When I'm involved, no-where is safe! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well you know me, I can't resist a good cliffy :D It is indeed where our pup finds himself in trouble... though how bad that trouble is, you'll just have to wait and find out. Glad you're happy to see the OC's, I've missed writing them so it's good to bring them back into the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I have to say I'm kinda impressed you're still keeping this up. *pats head and gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was hoping for a review like this XD Yep, D'Art's luck at avoiding whumpage has now well and truly run out :D *cackles maniacally* I seriously can't wait for what's coming up in the next few chapters so I hope you're excited too :D Its pretty safe to say Aramis is going to be just drowning in guilt when he learns what's happened (another thing I can't wait to write!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - True, though considering what I now have planned for him he's probably going to be wishing he was simply sidelined :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Plans In Motion II**

 **Some Hours Earlier…**

Blaise had just finished informing the small retinue of musketeers that were to accompany him on the situation and to say they were shocked was an understatement, Athos's group was largely considered one of the best units in the entire regiment and the news that two had all but disappeared had sent shock waves through the garrison.

That being said, however, he couldn't stop the small, proud smirk that tugged on his lips as he picked up on the anger and outrage brewing amongst the men. They might not know just who had taken their fellow brothers-in-arms but that didn't mean that every single man who bore the musketeer pauldron wasn't ready, and more importantly willing, to do whatever it took to get them back safe and alive.

Alain was the only member of his assigned group who he had concerns over, though he knew the younger man well enough to know he would take great offence on hearing so. The concern wasn't one of ability, he had trained the man himself and knew him to be more than capable. The concern came from the man's close friendship to D'Artagnan as he worried that his brother's concern and worry for his friend would cause him to become distracted, which was absolutely the last thing they needed when two of their own were missing.

Internally he was debating keeping the man in the garrison, giving him the task of assisting D'Artagnan, who Treville had quietly informed him would be remaining behind as per Athos's request, however a heated glare sent his way from Alain told him the man had not only seen the debate going on inside his head but was almost daring him to go ahead with it.

Sighing tiredly he nodded once, letting him know he wouldn't order that of him, before turning his attention to the rest of the group, giving them their final instructions before they left for the closest entrance to the Court of Miracles to meet up with Athos, each of them praying he hadn't disappeared in the time he had been left alone.

* * *

In their makeshift safe house, Porthos was becoming increasingly concerned as time continued to pass but no sign of a doctor or physician showed. Over the last several minutes Aramis had been making more noise, leading the musketeer to believe that the marksman would soon be waking.

In preparation of that Porthos had done what he could to treat the extensive damage done to his brother which had included, applying a cold compress to his dislocated shoulder, the joint far too swollen to currently reset, Wrapping a bandage loosely around his burned arm and the screams that tore their way from his brother's raw throat, even in his unconscious state, shattered the larger musketeer's heart. He had wanted to tend to the wounds on his brother's back but after fashioning a more stable sling for the man's arm his own injuries made themselves more than a little known and he was unable to do anything more than slump exhaustedly against the sofa his brother was resting on, his body crying out for a relief he could not give it, though he had little time to wallow in his current state as a very faint rasp of his name caught his attention.

"'Mis," he breathed, clear relief in his voice as he shifted position slightly to better face his brother, a smile gracing his bruised and slightly swollen face as he saw his brother's eyes flutter open for the first time in what felt like an age. "Damn its good to see you awake."

Brows furrowing in apparent confusion Aramis opened his mouth to reply, although it took a few attempts with how exhausted he felt and how raw his throat was. "…Okay?"

Unable to stop himself Porthos let out a bellowing laugh, relief and amusement filling him as he came to the conclusion that his brother was definitely going to be alright if the very first thing he did after waking up was to enquire after **his** health.

Noting the confusion still present on his brother's face Porthos calmed his outburst before nodding gently, "Been better," he admitted honestly, glad for once that his brother was unable to reach out to check his temperature because he was pretty sure it alone would have the man up and moving before he was ready. "Enzo helped get us out," explained the musketeer when he noticed Aramis's eyes darting around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Just waiting on a doctor to come and patch us up then we can make our way back to the garrison… Bet 'Thos and the whelp have just about torn Paris apart looking for us by now," he added with a forced chuckle, the mere mention of his absent brothers sending a pang of longing through his heart.

Too weak to talk further Aramis instead offered a weak nod, choosing to simply relish in the sound of his brother's voice as the man began speaking about anything and everything to fill the time while they waited for help to come.

* * *

"Athos!" called Blaise as he spotted the tired looking musketeer standing with an unfamiliar woman and teen boy, both of whom, if their appearances were anything to go by, part of the Court.

Turning at the sound of his name Athos's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the collection of men standing before him, though he didn't let it keep him frozen for too long before beckoning them over, introducing them to his companions who they came to learn were called Flea and Evan. Blaise noticed a flash of recognition in Alain's eyes at the mention of the teen boy's name and quickly caught on that D'Artagnan must have mentioned him to the musketeer during one of their many chats.

"D'Artagnan?" inquired Athos cautiously as if he expected the Gascon to appear out of nowhere and lash out at the order he had given to stay behind. The thought alone was almost enough to make him chuckle but given the seriousness of the situation, he was able to contain himself as he shook his head, instantly seeing the swordsman relax.

"Treville ordered him to stay behind at the garrison and coordinate the search from there… Something he was not best pleased with if the shouting we heard from the courtyard was anything to go by."

A tug at the corner of his lips was the only indication Athos gave that he was amused by his youngest brother's reaction to the order but neither man dwelled on it, choosing instead to make the most of the dwindling daylight they had left by informing each other of what they had so far.

* * *

Unfortunately, due to the lack of daylight, the group was unable to progress much in their search that night but rose bright and early to ensure they made the most of the day, each musketeer making a silent promise to find the two men that day.

Athos and Blaise were just finalising the last of the morning's plans with Flea when they heard it.

Both men barely had time to turn towards the sound of the explosion, let alone truly register where it was coming from before a series of other explosions followed suit, leaving the men frozen in horror as they took in the growing cloud of black smoke and terrified screams that followed.

Athos, in particular, wasn't sure he could breathe, let alone move as his eyes remained locked at where the explosions had come from, fear gripping his heart as all colour vanished from his skin and his whole body began to tremble.

"D'Artagnan."


	27. Guilt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm loving the drama and tension I've created and you'll probably be hating me but no D'Art update tonight either :)**

 **In my defence, I had originally planned there to be one after a scene with Porthos and Aramis but the scene kinda got away from me and ended up taking up the whole chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis has so much guilt going on at the moment it's going to be a long time before he's not feeling it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Can't guarantee how long Aramis... or indeed Porthos will be awake for, especially given what they have planned but they will be getting help before too long. Athos is going to be out for blood anyway, regardless of what happens to our favourite pup :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! and I'm still making you wait (knowing my luck it's not going to be worth it when we get back to D'Art) I'm kinda imagining D'Art, all banged up in an infirmary bed yelling at Athos for making him stay behind, not out of anger for what I have planned for him but for the simple fact he stopped him being out there searching for Aramis and Porthos lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He won't be alone for long, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked Athos's reaction, we're getting a Porthos and Aramis reaction tonight which I hope you enjoy just as much :D We are getting to D'Art, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well Porthos is pro... *facepalms* dear god now you've got me doing it! *hands over muffin before walking away* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm very tired and not all that with it at the moment so hoping I'm understanding your query as I write this... When Athos mentioned D'Art's name at the end of last night's chapter it wasn't because he was there but because that's where his mind went, knowing the Gascon was at the garrison. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Oh there's definitely guilt galore going on for our boys right now... which is good for me as I love writing the emotional scenes of them struggling with said guilt :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Guilt**

Porthos had just been about to start telling Aramis about the latest bet he had overheard their youngest making with Alain just before he had injured his leg, knowing it would amuse the injured man, even as it worried him given the pair's daredevil attitudes when it came to challenging each other when they heard the faint sound of an explosion, followed quickly by several more that had Porthos, as exhausted and weak as he was, rising to his feet in worry, while Aramis managed to force his trembling body so he was sat up on the sofa he had been resting on.

"...Any chance that came from Antoine's compound?" offered the marksman with a weak smirk, his voice barely above a whisper, though still sounding painfully raw to Porthos's ears.

Moving slowly towards a nearby window Porthos could just about make out the smoke emerging over the tops of houses in the distance. Letting out a small, somewhat bitter chuckle as he looked over at his brother, "Don't think we'd be that lucky 'Mis."

It was clear to both men that neither was happy sitting around doing nothing when something disastrous had happened in the city they called home, but each knew they would be more of a hindrance than a help so forced themselves to focus on their own recovery, Aramis even going as far as to force Porthos into telling him what herbs and medicines they had available, the medic in his not liking how Porthos's condition appeared to be worsening the longer time went on.

He was relieved to find there were indeed a few basic, and somewhat wilted, herbs to hand that could help control his brother's fever and so wasted no time in instructing the man to use them, the worry for his brother helping to that his mind off of the excruciating pain lancing through his body.

They were able to fall into a somewhat uneasy silence after that, both of their eyes continuously glancing out of the window and lingering on the dark cloud of smoke still covering the sky in the distance. However, this tenuous calm was shattered not an hour later when they began to hear snippets of conversations and statements going on outside of their safe house…

".…explosion…"

"...Musketeer garrison…"

"...Don't… many… wounded… dead."

Aramis felt his heart stop as he took in the barely audible words, his widened eyes immediately flashing towards Porthos, praying the man would tell him the words had been in his head and weren't real, but the agonized look on his best friend's face was enough to confirm that he had heard them too.

"Do… Do you think?" started Porthos, his voice quiet as he leaned against the wall, whether in shock or because he needed the support to remain standing Aramis didn't know, all he could do was slowly shake his head in disbelief, for once not even registering the pain the single movement caused.

"...This… This is my fault," breathed the marksman, his voice cracking as he tried to regain control of his emotions, missing the way Porthos's eyes widened at his words.

"No 'Mis -"

Thoroughly ignoring, or not registering the pain any more Aramis shook his head once more, only with a touch more force behind it this time, a lost look in his pain filled eyes as he continued, " **I** gave Treville's name… I thought it would put him off, at least for a while… I never…"

Stumbling over to his brother's side Porthos gently took the marksman's unburned hand in his own, offering it a reassuring squeeze as he looked his brother in the eyes. "Something tells me Antoine would have done this regardless of what name **we** gave," he said soothingly, stressing the " _we"_ as he felt he was equally responsible as he had played along completely with his brother's plan.

While it didn't seem like his words had any sort of effect on the medic, it did seem like the man himself had come to a decision as a spark of determination flashed in his eyes and he started to attempt to get up, much to Porthos's alarm and worry as he quickly tried to stop the man, fearing he would only make his injuries worse.

"They need us," hissed Aramis, intending to sound intimidating, though its effect was greatly weakened given the state of the man's throat and overall appearance.

"We're no help the way we are," protested the larger musketeer, though it was a weak protest, what with every single instinct he had screaming at him to return to the garrison and help his comrades in arms.

The pair were fairly confident neither Athos nor D'Artagnan would have been at the garrison at the time of the explosion, though that was a small comfort to the injured pair as both still had many friends in the regiment who likely would have been present when the explosions occurred.

"I… I need to know," stated Aramis weakly, almost sinking into himself as the guilt threatened to overwhelm him once more. "I'm partly to blame for this… I need to know."

"I can't carry you," admitted Porthos firmly, knowing there would be no talking his brother out of his guilt at this stage.

Shaking his head weakly once more Aramis pushed himself up off of the sofa by his uninjured arm until he was standing somewhat shakily, "I can walk," he stated, emphasizing his words by taking a few steps forward, only to stumble and fall into the wall with his less injured shoulder, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so.

"Aramis…"

Blinking back the tears stinging the corners of his eyes the marksman looked up at his battered and bruised brother. "What if…"

Those two words sealed the deal for the larger musketeer, his mind having been unable to shake the notion that his brothers had been caught up in the explosion.

Moving on shaky legs the pair made their way to the door.

"We take it slow," ordered Porthos, just knowing this journey, although not too far to an uninjured person, was likely going to take almost everything they had and he had no intention of either of them passing out before they found out the true situation going on at their home.


	28. A Home In Pieces

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for no chapter last night... no proper excuses from me this time, just kinda lost track of time (stupid, addictive YouTube). Hopefully, this'll make up for the slightly longer wait.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - At this point, I think we might be getting close to Poor Everyone and not just Aramis lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Aramis is carrying SO much blame and guilt right now. Not sure how they're going to convince him that it's not his fault but I think it's safe to say they'll have their work cut out for them. Oh, I am SO looking forward to them learning just how badly the pair has been injured, he's going to be so pissed! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in on them soon so I'll try not to keep you waiting too long to see if they actually make it all the way back to the garrison. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you think its intense, that's what I was going for. Bit more drama tonight, hope you like it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I really want them to run into trouble on the way back but at the same point I do what them to actually get back to the garrison so now its just a case of which part of my devious mind will win :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Things aren't looking good for our boys that's for sure... Poor Treville's going to have a heart attack when he comes back from hunting with the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D More feels will be coming (just not really tonight) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward to Athos's reaction when he sees Porthos and Aramis again but dealing with the guilt that they're all shouldering is going to be a challenge. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Home In Pieces**

As he raced through the winding streets of Paris every thought and fear he had swirling around in his panicked mind focused on his youngest brother, he knew in his gut, by the sound of the explosions alone, that his baby brother had no chance of getting out of the garrison unscathed so instead he clung to the hope that he hadn't been hurt too badly as Athos was sure he would never forgive himself if he failed another brother.

He could hear the sound of footsteps behind him as Blaise's group of musketeers followed him but he couldn't spare them any sort of notice or recognition as he pushed his way through the throngs of panicked Parisians on his way to the garrison… Only to freeze and stare in horror at the sight of it when he saw the damage done.

Unsure as to how long he had stood in frozen shock, Athos was jolted out of his state when a nearby civilian knocked into him as they tried to leave the smoke-filled area.

As his eyes hardened with determination he turned on his heels to address the men awaiting orders, though he could tell they were as shocked and heartbroken to see their home in as bad a state as he was.

"We'll split into two groups," commanded the swordsman as his voice pulled the men from their shocked stupor. "One to get this fire under control and another to search for survivors," turning to Blaise he added, "Do you have any idea how many men were in the garrison when you left?"

Blaise shook his head, pain and heartbreak clear as day on his face. "Not many," he spoke, determination filling him as he addressed his lieutenant. "Treville split most of the men to search for Aramis and Porthos, so D'Artagnan was one of the few musketeers that remained, although there were recruits and other staff there when we left."

"The Captain let him use his office," offered Alain worriedly, knowing that having a starting location would help in their search for D'Artagnan among the others potential survivors before adding, "And Gerald mentioned he was calling Gaspard in as he was worried about what condition we might find Aramis and Porthos in… I don't know if he had arrived when this happened though.

Athos nodded, grateful for the information before he started ordering the men, some joining the civilian's who had turned up to help try and get the flames eating away at their home under control, while the rest covered their faces as best they could before running into the flames, splitting up into smaller groups once inside the destroyed garrison to search the different buildings.

* * *

As much as he wanted to search for his brother Athos knew that pulling out survivors meant nothing if they didn't have the means or the people to treat them, so, after reluctantly giving the task of searching for the Gascon to Alain and Blaise, he took a couple of men towards the barely standing infirmary.

"This place isn't going to last!" exclaimed one of the musketeers with him as they made their way through the smoke and debris filled building.

"No risks," ordered Athos as he looked over his shoulder at the men following him. "It starts coming down you get out of here," the men looked reluctant at the idea of possibly leaving injured people in the building if it became too unstable but nodded regardless before commencing the search of the building, doing what they could to salvage any possibly supplies as they went.

Athos could feel the smoke getting to him, it was becoming harder to breathe without descending into a coughing fit but he refused to leave just yet. The men who had accompanied him had both left, having found a pair of their wounded brothers in what used to be one of the recovery rooms.

He was about to give up in the room he was in when he caught sight of a hand poking out of some debris. Paying little attention to the damage he was doing to his hands, the swordsman wasted no time in practically throwing the debris off of the person, breathing out a sigh of relief when he realized that not only was it Gerald but that he was also alive if unconscious. With a grunt, he pulled the unconscious man into his arms, before proceeding to carry him out of the burning building.

* * *

Blaise could barely keep up with his younger brother as Alain all but charged through the burning remains of their home as he headed towards the last place anybody had seen D'Artagnan, his heart beating a mile a minute as he tried desperately to mentally prepare himself for the state he might find his young friend in.

"No," he breathed, barely managing to get the word out without coughing from the smoke as he took in the remains of what had once been Treville's office.

"We're going to need to dig," stated Blaise, determination filling his voice as he stared at the wreckage. "He could be buried under all this."

Fighting back another cough as the smoke irritated his throat, Alain nodded, keeping silent as he moved to a collection of debris, he barely reacted to the sting of pain as completely focused himself on the task of clearing as much of the debris as quickly as he could, not noticing at all when several more men joined him in his task minutes later.

The longer the search continued for the more panicked and frantic Alain became and it eventually got to the point where the young man could barely breathe as he tried to contend with both the smoke irritating his throat and a panic attack gripping his lungs.

Acting quickly Blaise ignored all the man's attempts at protesting as he dragged the younger man out of the remains of the garrison and out into the street where they had been taking survivors and where civilians were doing what they could to help.

Upon seeing the struggles his brother was still having with breathing Blaise all but ripped a canteen from the hand of a nearby civilian, who had offered the drink to the pair with a worried look on his face. The small hiss of pain that accompanied him thrusting the container into Alain's hands alerted the musketeer to the damage the heat and wood had done to his hands. Mentally cursing whoever caused the explosion Blaise waited for Alain to take several long drags of the cool water, his breathing slowly returning to normal before taking the canteen back, using what remained of its contents to clean the younger man's singed hands.

"We… have to go back," coughed Alain, his head turning to the garrison gates as he watched his brothers-in-arms struggle to combat the fires that were hell-bent on destroying what remained of their home.

"We will," nodded Blaise as he took a long drag from a different canteen that was handed to him by another civilian. "We're no good to anyone if we pass out, so take a minute."

"I…I couldn't find him," mumbled Alain, panic and fear clawing at his heat as he looked to his brother as if he had the power to make things right. "It's like he wasn't there but I **know** him! He wouldn't leave, which means he must be there! I must have missed something, he **has** to be there, we need to go back!"


	29. Return Of A Captain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about last night everyone! I'm not sure why but my internet was dead all of last night so I couldn't get online to publish anything, thankfully it's back working today so I can give you all a chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I've missed the angst-o-meter, we haven't gotten it out in a while, hope it's not too dusty lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Antoine was just out for blood in general, as long as Treville died he didn't/doesn't care who gets hurt. I'm glad you mentioned the season three episode as I did get a bit of inspiration from it so I'm kinda happy you could see a bit of a similarity, though hopefully not enough to be straight up copying. We'll be seeing Treville again today, hopefully, it won't disappoint, I think he's going to be more concerned about the people than the damage right now though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I don't think Athos is even feeling them right now, his entire focus is on his brothers and friends. Treville's reaction is a bit more muted than I had originally planned but I think it hasn't quite sunk in for him yet when we see him in tonight's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha, yeah I have no plans to kill our pup but I make no promises about seriously hurting :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Oh please, like you'd miss ranting about this strange obsession you've developed lol :D *pats head & gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Pretty sure Athos's hating taking on the supervisor/leadership role while D'Art's in danger but he knows it needs to be done. Thankfully Treville will be returning today so he can take a step back from doing so. Know the intensity has probably dipped a bit tonight but worry not, it'll be coming back :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Mess is probably a bit of an understatement but yeah it's not in a good way :) Thankfully most of the men were out searching for our missing musky's so musketeer deaths/injuries will be a minimum. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Return Of A Captain**

Treville was leading the group that had accompanied the King on his early morning hunt as they re-entered the city, something he was rather grateful for as it allowed him the opportunity to roll his eyes at the enthusiastic monarch as he retold the story of how his excellent hunting skills had allowed him to catch the deer now being carried on the back of one of the horses.

Normally Treville would grin and bare the King's child-like enthusiasm but worry was niggling at his gut, refusing to allow him to relax, much like it had been doing all morning. He had tried to push it aside, reasoning that it was just his concern for his missing men or some lingering guilt for the hurt and anger he had seen in D'Artagnan's eyes when he had ordered him to remain behind but there was part of him that just wasn't convinced that was the case.

Unfortunately, that part of him was proven right in the absolute worst way when not far past the city gates a member of the city guard all but charged into them as he approached on horseback.

"Captain Treville!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to hide his relief at finding the man before he could get further into the city and learn the news himself. "Sir you must come with me at once."

"Nonsense," dismissed the King rudely, having taken offence to the lack of appropriate recognition the man had granted him. "Treville is to accompany me back to the palace."

Feeling something akin to a toy two children were fighting over Treville was about to agree to Louis's request, knowing that he would have to do so, when he caught the look on the guard's face, sending the bad feeling that had been brewing in his gut all morning to a whole new level.

"What has happened?" demanded the Captain, doing what he could to remain calm as his mind swiftly went through all the terrible scenarios that could have occurred to have caused such an expression on the man's face. "Have Aramis and Porthos been located?"

Shaking his head the guard straightened as he looked the musketeer Captain straight in the eye, knowing what he was about to say would not be taken well. "The garrison has been attacked -" Now it was Treville's turn to sit up straighter as he opened his mouth to demand further information, only to be interrupted when the guard continued, having anticipated what the man was about to ask of him. "Some hours ago a series of explosions were set off at the garrison."

Treville felt his blood turn to ice in his veins as he tried desperately to process what was being said to him, the guard was talking about the damage done but all he could think about was the men potentially inside. "How many dead?" he asked his voice grave, neither man noticing how the King and the rest of his entourage had gone silent as they listened to the pair speak.

When the guard's expression turned as grave as his voice had been moments earlier Treville knew the news was bad.

"How many?" he asked again, a fiery anger brewing up inside him as he waited for the number, wanting to know just how many deaths he had to avenge.

"Three when I left to find you, sir," answered the guard sombrely, "Though they were still pulling people out then, and to be honest Captain… Some of the men they have pulled out I don't think will make it through the night."

Treville felt his breath catch in his throat as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Fortunately, though he didn't have to as just as he opened his mouth the King interrupted, his voice firmer and more serious than he had heard in a while.

"Go," ordered the King as he looked at the Captain, who was staring at him with thinly veiled surprise, "Tend to your men Treville, although I expect a full report once the culprit is identified."

Unable to even say a word of thanks to the monarch, who would have been well within his rights to have forbidden him from going, Treville wasted no time in urging his horse into a run, the city guard following behind mere moments later.

* * *

"ATHOS!" bellowed Treville once he and his companion were close enough to the destroyed garrison to spot the clearly exhausted swordsman amongst the crowd of people. The man was practically covered head-to-toe in soot and ash and looked ready to drop at any moment but Treville knew he wouldn't, the man was stubborn and if there was even one more person in the shell of what had once been their home then Athos was not going to stop until they were found.

Athos looked up at the call of his name, a glimmer of relief filling him as he saw his Captain approaching along with the city guardsman he had instructed to find him earlier, not wanting the man to learn about the attack from people on the street.

"Captain," he breathed, letting a small amount of his true exhaustion show as he waited for the man to dismount, wasting no time once he had to explain the situation. "The men are continuing to search for survivors. There are a couple of people confirmed to have been in the garrison when the explosions occurred that have yet to be found. The flames have been brought under control so it is safer to search now, although the lingering smoke and heat are making it difficult. I… I had to pull men from the search for Porthos and Aramis but…"

Raising a hand to silence his lieutenant Treville nodded, "They were needed more here, I'm sure Porthos and Aramis will understand, hopefully, we can have the search restarted once the last of our people are found. Who exactly are we still missing?"

"That we know for certain were in there? Henri and… and D'Artagnan."

Understanding filled Treville eyes at Athos's words, realizing now just why Athos was pushing himself so hard in the search when he could have just as easily assigned the supervision of it to someone else for a while as he took a break. Before he could press the swordsman for more details on what had happened and the situation a faint, but distinctively familiar voice spoke up.

"D'Artagnan was in there?"


	30. Reunions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow, this chapter was hard work to write... Still not sure I 100% like it but fingers crossed you all do (couldn't fight it anymore so decided to publish it)**

 **On the plus side, however, I did end up having another devious idea relating to our favourite pup and I absolutely can't wait to see what you all think of it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was SO tempting to have Louis be his usual jerk self and forbid Treville from going but I think our lovely Captain would have disobeyed when he learned just what state his home was in. Oh don't worry on the whumpage side, D'Art did not escape the explosion unscathed :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Louis's quite selfish which I usually really enjoy writing as it leads to a fair amount of confrontation but I felt Treville would have disobeyed him anyway if he had tried to order him to stay away hence him allowing the man to leave and find out what's happened. Athos will keep on going until he drops to find answers that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - You'll be pleased to know that they are indeed getting close to the garrison :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - You'll be finding out who it is right away tonight, It wasn't who I had originally planned to turn up but I liked the idea of adding them in so rewrote it a little :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

bubzchoc: Thanks for the reviews - Aww thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Don't worry they won't forget about Henri, we'll be seeing him soon. *pats head & gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Glad you seem to be enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep, definitely not the sort of news Treville had been hoping to receive when he returned to the city. Trust me it was INCREDIBLY tempting to write Louis as the selfish brat I tend to see him as but figured as I would then have to have Treville disobey him any way I might as well make him look good by allowing him to leave lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Reunions**

Athos couldn't stop himself from tensing when he saw just who had called him as, standing, not too far from where he currently was, was the love of his youngest brother's life, Constance Bonacieux, the typically fiery red-head now wearing an expression of great worry and concern as she looked between him and the destroyed garrison.

Knowing full well that if the worst had befallen their young musketeer that D'Artagnan would have wanted the news to be broken to his lady love by one of his brother's Treville nodded over to the worried woman as he instructed his lieutenant to talk to her, stating that he could handle the situation at the garrison until he was able to return and finish giving him a full explanation on what he knew about the situation the regiment now found themselves in.

Understanding what his Captain had realized Athos nodded his thanks to the man before gesturing for Constance to follow him as the pair walked over to a slightly more secluded part of the street where they were still close enough to respond quickly if and when news occurred but they were also far enough away to speak without having to shout to be heard over the sounds of the commotion by the former garrison.

Twisting her hands together nervously Constance struggled to keep her emotions under control as she asked, "He… He was really in there?" practically every part of her begging the swordsman before her to deny it… To tell her the man she loved had not been inside when the explosions were detonated.

Unfortunately, fates were not feeling kind as Athos, upon deciding he would not lie to the woman and nor would he hide his own guilt in what had befallen he man they had both come to care about greatly, denied her plea, confirming her worst fears. "I… I asked that Treville order him to remain at the garrison," explained Athos, the guilt he was feeling over the decision he had made practically oozing out of his words as he spoke. "I thought he would be safe there while I continued the search for Aramis and Porthos who are missing."

Constance blinked in surprise, " **That's** why he looked so worried when he bumped into me the other day?" she asked, though Athos noted it was more like she was asking herself rather than him. "Why didn't he tell me…"

Relaxing his stance whilst resisting the urge to look back towards the garrison, trusting the men to seek him out the second news of D'Artagnan's condition or location was found, Athos tilted his head to one side, curiosity flashing across his soot covered face. "I admit I am surprised he didn't." Constance winced at this, something Athos did not miss but simply chose not to comment on as he continued to speak. "He made no mention of seeing you and while we did not wish to make the news public knowledge until the Captain had been made aware of the situation, none of us would have commented on his telling you."

"That," breathed Constance as she looked over at the destroyed garrison, "Would require him speaking to me, something he has been trying actively to avoid doing in recent weeks.

Curiosity turned to concern then as Athos opened his mouth to press the matter further only to be silenced by another heart-achingly familiar shout of his name that had him practically pushing the woman before him to the side as he hastened to reach the voice's source… Only for his steps to falter when he received confirmation of just who had called to him.

"Porthos," he breathed, his eyes wide in both surprise and worry as he took in the barely standing form of his brother. Judging by the paleness of the man's complexion, along with the gleam of sweat on his bruised brow Athos could only imagine the sheer force of will it was taking of him to remain standing. He could see clear injuries on the man but before he could comment on them, or even properly take them in his eyes noticed an, if possible, even less stable form standing beside him, the sight nearly bringing tears of relief to the swordsman's eyes as he took a single step forward.

"Aramis."

Unfortunately for the marksman, it appeared that was the precise moment that his exhausted, pain-ridden body could hold him up no longer as he shifted positions, intending to take a step towards his brother, only for his trembling legs to buckle under him, sending him crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, D'Artagnan awoke with a low groan of pain as he became distinctively aware of the throbbing going on inside his skull that was at near crippling levels. He went to lift his arm, wanting to use it to help block the light from causing him searing pain as it hit his eyes… Only to find, to his great alarm, that both of his wrists were tied to, what appeared to be, the frame of the bed his was lying on.

"Oh," said a voice, clearly startled to see the Gascon awake. "I did not think you would wake so soon. My apologies about the restraints but I had to ensure you wouldn't move and reopen your injuries," stated the mystery man as he nodded to the numerous, lightly pink stained bandages that seemed to cover most of the Gascon's body, much to the man's great confusion.

Seeing the confusion on the musketeer's face the man stepped further into the small room until he was a mere foot from the bed.

"You took a substantial blow to the head, I was worried you would never wake up. Do you remember who you are, what happened?"


	31. Revelation

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry, this is up a tad later than usual, kept writing and rewriting this chapter but I have to say, I quite like how it turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art was in the garrison when it exploded but you'll have to wait for the explanation as to how he got out and to where he is now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm going to be keeping you a bit in the dark on that one, though there are a couple of hint in tonight's chapter that might give it away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah, I wasn't originally going to have Constance appear there but it was mentioned in a review and I loved it :D It was tempting to have some random musketeer tell her the news but I figured Athos's honour, plus the guilt he feels for keeping D'Art in the garrison would push him to insist on being the one who spoke to her. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Is there any other way to do it? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep that's one good thing, though neither Aramis nor Porthos are really in any shape to go out searching for D'Art (though they might try anyway). Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh your review made me smile :D and I'm loving the new meter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Those questions will be answered soon... not all of them now but soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - No, no he is not... I was feeling particularly evil when it came to our pup so other things are in store for him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm sure he does :) *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well our boys are nothing if not dramatic lol :D Poor Athos's emotions are all over the place right now I don't think he knows what to feel. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Revelations**

Staring, somewhat dazed, at the man watching him D'Artagnan's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried and failed to push past the thundering going on inside his head to remember how he had come to be in the bed he now found himself in.

"I… I don't know…"

Seeing the lost look on the injured man's face his companion shifted a fraction closer, a faint tug of a smirk on his lips that went completely unseen by the Gascon himself as the young man was trying valiantly not to panic as he struggled to remember.

"Don't worry," soothed the man, his voice soft, though commanding enough that it grabbed the bedridden man's attention. "As I said you were quite seriously hurt, some memory loss is to be expected or so I have been told." D'Artagnan nodded shakily at that, wincing as the small movement pulled at injuries he still had no idea how he had come by.

"Why don't we try by going through what you do remember?" suggested the man gently, continuing when D'Artagnan gave another nod. "Do you know your name?"

* * *

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed Athos is obvious worry as he saw his brother crumple, though he thanked his luck that he had not been too far from the medic when it happened as he was able to catch him mere moments before his knees would have collided with the hard stone path, although the scream of pain that tore its way through the marksman's clenched teeth made him freeze for a moment before Porthos, who had been watching as he leaned against a nearby wall to remain standing, realized just what had caused Aramis's scream, knowing the man had been trying to keep all signs of pain down to a minimum so as to not distract from the search going on for their brothers in the garrison.

"His arm!" called out the larger man, making Athos unfreeze and look to the brother in his arms, guilt flooding his system as he realized that, in his haste to catch the man before he fell, he had accidentally grabbed the arm that was covered in bandages. Moving quickly he readjusted his grip on his brother so he could release his hold on the arm, murmuring a string of apologies as he did so, ignoring all attempts from the man to silence him as he helped guide his brother back over to Porthos's side before helping him sit on the ground, frowning as he did so.

He had no idea just how badly his two brothers had been injured but even he could see it was bad enough that they should be resting in a comfortable bed and not out, sitting on the cold hard street.

At the same time however there was a very large part of him that was glad they were there, that they had chosen to seek them out instead of a physician, as he knew by now the news of what had occurred at the garrison was well known throughout the whole of Paris so there was no way they could have made it all the way to the garrison without hearing about it, especially given the fact the pair were well-known members of their regiment and so would likely be recognized by someone on their travels.

"I…I'm okay," breathed Aramis as he lightly hugged his arm to his chest, the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes telling a different story to his words but nevertheless Porthos, to Athos's surprise, seemed to accept it, offering his brother a grim, strained smile when he looked over for confirmation.

"He didn't pass out this time at least," offered the larger man, though it was hardly much of a comfort to either of them.

Huffing at the nonchalant tone his brother spoke in, even though he knew full well the man was more than a little worried about him Aramis wasted no time in interrupting the pair, especially when he saw an all too familiar look in Athos's eyes which told him the man was one breath away from grilling the pair of them over their injuries and how they had come by them.

"Athos," he spoke, his voice surprisingly firm considering how weak he felt. He waited until the swordsman looked over to him before continuing, "D'Artagnan?"

The guilt that flooded his brother's face damn near broke both men's hearts at the same time it sent them racing as they sat in silence as Athos explained the situation as he understood it, not missing the way the pair, but especially Aramis, flinched at the mention that, by all accounts, the first building to be hit by one of the explosions was the Captain's office, where D'Artagnan had holed himself up in only hours prior.

Athos had just finished explaining everything when a loud commotion at the garrison gates caught the trio's attention.

With his heart racing in anticipation on what that could mean, Athos wasted no time in getting to his feet, sending a look to his brothers, ordering them to stay where they were, before racing over, what little hope he had allowed to grow shattering as he looked at the badly burned, unconscious form of Henri.

"He was buried under some serious rubble," explained Alain tiredly, though there was a hollowness in his eyes and tone that set Athos on edge. "It took three of us just to lift it, but… but he was breathing so that's good right?"

Gaspard, who thankfully had not yet arrived at the garrison when the explosions occurred, had taken charge of tending to the wounded shortly after he arrived some hours earlier and upon hearing the worry in the younger musketeer's voice he nodded once, not wanting to give the boy false hope over the injured man's chances but also knowing it was indeed a good thing that he had remained breathing under the weight of all the rubble the men apparently found him under.

"He called out D'Artagnan's name as we pulled him out," added Alain weakly, the younger man's exhaustion apparently catching up with him now that things were finally starting to calm down.

This single sentence got the attention of everyone around them, each of the musketeers knowing that D'Artagnan was the last of the regiment who remained missing.

"He's the last one unaccounted for?" asked Treville as he forced himself to look at Henri's battered body as Gaspard worked quickly to treat what he could with the dwindling supplies they had, though he knew they wouldn't have had anything to treat pretty much any of his men with if it hadn't been for the kindness of strangers; local physicians and citizens who had donated what they could to help the injured men.

At Treville's enquiry, Alain shifted nervously before looking over to Blaise, who took the pleading look for what it was and answered for his brother.

"He's not in there Sir."

"Of course he is," snapped Athos, the stress of everything finally beginning to show as the swordsman struggled to stay calm. "Everyone we've spoken to confirmed he was in the garrison when the explosions occurred, no one saw him leave before so he must be in there, trapped under some rubble or something!"

Hardening his gaze Blaise refused to cower under his superior's glare. "With all due respect the men have completed two full sweeps of the area, not counting any prior searches, and no sign of D'Artagnan has been found. He may have been in there when it occurred but he's not now."

* * *

It had taken them a while to go through what he did and didn't remember but by the end of the somewhat traumatising ordeal the pair had come to the realization that while the trauma to his head had caused him to lose a decent chunk of his memories, most remained intact, only those created in the last year or so having been affected.

"I still don't get why I'm in Paris, to begin with," murmured D'Artagnan weakly as he fought against the urge to fall asleep, his injured body crying out for rest while the relentless pounding in his head made him feel like he was going to throw up.

"It'll come to you," soothed the Gascon's companion as he brushed a hand through the younger man's hair, missing the way he froze at the action, before standing and moving towards the door, hiding, once again, the faint tug of a smirk at his lips. "You should get some rest, you've been through quite the ordeal."

However, D'Artagnan heard none of that, nor did he even register that the man had left as he had frozen as a flash of a **different** hand stroking through his hair, providing a feeling of comfort, safety and love, played out in front of his eyes.


	32. Handling The Situation

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the lack of a chapter the other night, I treated myself to the new Tomb Raider game the other day and kinda lost track of time playing it, hopefully, this will make up for it though :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

GoddessOfTechnology: Thanks for the review - Oh I am very proud of myself lol :D D'Art will eventually remember I promise you that. You're going to have to wait about his caretaker/companion but that too will be revealed before too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - D'Art's hurt but in one piece and whether mystery man is friend or foe? Well we'll just have to wait and see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Both lead to interesting story arc's so you'll just have to wait to find out which it turns out to be :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh we'll be seeing his reaction to that VERY soon :D I'm seriously looking forward to writing it, Athos is going to be out for blood :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bubzchoc (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww thanks I'm glad you think so :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - True, though neither Porthos nor Aramis are in any sort of shape to be helping with a search for their fourth. Athos is going to be out for blood when he finds out, which will be VERY soon :D There's only one person with D'Art, sorry if what I wrote made it seem like there was more. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha, yeah just a bit :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist that little moment so I'm glad you liked it. D'Art's memories are going to come back to him in flashes, something not overly pleasant for our pup but at least he will, eventually, remember. I'm really enjoying keeping you all in suspense as to who is with D'Art so I'm glad you're not nagging me to reveal who it is :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm loving that some people think our mystery person is friendly and then the rest are suspicious... It's exactly what I was hoping would happen so I'm really giddy at that :D It's been a tough time lately for all our muskys and they have a ways to go before things can return to normal. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Handling The Situation**

As he laid staring up at the ceiling of his room D'Artagnan tried to push aside the ache, throbbing in his heart as remnants from his dream drifted further and further from reach, though the more he tried the more intense the ache became, making him long for something he couldn't identify.

He had woken some time ago to a ghost-like touch on his hair, much like how his apparent caretaker had done only hours before, only this time it felt more familiar and it was frustrating him greatly, having gotten the sense that the memory was there, only it was too far out of his reach.

That thought however brought a small, almost bitter scoff to fall from his lips as he noted that pretty much everything was out of his reach at the moment as his companion had not undone his restraints before leaving him to rest, likely worrying that he would have nightmares of whatever had caused his injuries and reopen his wounds.

His companion had been very tight-lipped as to what had caused his injuries, stating he did not want to traumatise him again so soon after waking up if telling him brought his memories rushing back.

Logically he could see the reasoning there but there was a voice in his head that had him now questioning the man's insistence on keeping the knowledge from him. He couldn't even see for himself how badly he was hurt as pretty much any bit of skin that he could see from his current position was covered in bandages, though the faint sign of blood staining the fabric, along with the crippling pain shooting throughout his body was enough to tell him it was serious and that alone, had him wishing his father was with him.

 _"...Prepare to fight, one of us dies here."_

D'Artagnan froze in shock as his own voice, furious with rage and grief, echoed in his mind, along with a flash of him throwing a blade into a wooden beam.

 _"...And that could have been your back!"_

Trembling now D'Artagnan could do little more than whimper as the pain in his skull intensified, breaking any sort of focus he had been trying to keep on the flashes of memories. Unfortunately, given his already weakened state, it wasn't long before the increase of pain became too much for his battered body and he passed out, tear stains drying on his pale cheeks as he slept.

* * *

Athos paced nervously as he waited for several musketeers and volunteers to return from assisting Porthos and Aramis over into the nearby building they had been granted use of after the explosion.

Gaspard had commandeered the ground floor of the building almost immediately as a treatment and triage room, working with several other volunteers and physicians to assess and treat what injuries he could with the supplies they had on hand.

Thankfully shortly after the men located Henri two wagons had arrived from the palace, the Queen having heard about the explosion and wanting to help. One wagon carried an assortment of goods such as bandages and blankets while the second was full of various different herbs, meaning they were able to make a variety of different poultices and draught. Thankfully they had also received numerous volunteers from the local public and Gaspard had been able to split them into groups, mass making different medicines from a hurriedly written list of instructions, the groups mainly focusing on pain relief draughts and poultices that would help the body fight off infections.

* * *

"Athos!" called Porthos as he spotted his brother pacing the room. Looking up at the sound of his voice Athos wasted no time in directing the duo, along with their escorts, to an empty area near where he had been pacing, the swordsman having already set up a makeshift bed for the two of them while he had been waiting.

"Athos," protested Aramis weakly once he understood what his brother was trying to do. He understood of course but all he could think about right now was D'Artagnan and what condition he was in.

"Sit," ordered Athos, his voice firm and brokering no arguments. Sensing the man would not listen to anything that came out of their mouths that was not related to their injuries and how they came about them the pair grudgingly allowed themselves to be helped to the ground, both silently relishing the fact that they weren't on their feet any more.

"I see you didn't come out of your own ordeals unscathed," stated Gaspard as he approached, knowing full well that the lieutenant would have a hard time allowing anyone who wasn't with the regiment to treat his brothers, especially after such a blatant attack on their home.

"Others have had it worse," murmured Aramis as he looked around at the people being treated and assessed, his heart breaking when he glimpsed Gerald and Gaspard's assistant Tristan pull a sheet over the man he had been working on, the damage sustained having been too much for the victim's body to handle.

"And they're being seen to," acknowledge Gaspard as he knelt down in front of the two men, his eyes roving over the various injuries they were sporting, not that he could tell how bad said injuries were given the bandages covering them. Turning to Athos he added, "Some of the volunteers have been bringing in buckets of water, can you bring one over, I need to clean whatever wounds they have, and they need to keep hydrated."

Aramis's eyes had dropped to his brother's hands during the physician's speech and he had been about to comment that **he** needed seeing to as well but Athos had walked off before he could open his mouth, the swordsman desperately wanting to be of some use while he waited for the scouts Treville had sent out searching for any leads on D'Artagnan returned.

Once Athos was far enough away Gaspard turned his attention back to his two patients. "What injury needs the most attention?" he asked, his voice serious as his eyes darted between the two, who shared a silent look for a moment or two before responding.

"Aramis's arm."

"My arm," spoke the two men in unison as Aramis tried to extend his bandaged arm, only to grimace and pull back when the pain became too much.

Nodding in acceptance that they were being truthful with him Gaspard shuffled forward, minimizing the distance between him and the marksman so he wouldn't have to extend the limb far for him to treat it.

"Broken?"

"...Not exactly," answered Porthos, the guilt and anger in his voice giving the physician a moment of pause as he reached for the loose bandages.

"I would much rather it was," agreed Aramis as he pushed his face into his other shoulder in an attempt to muffle his screams of pain as Gaspard slowly unwrapped the bandages covering the burn, the agonizing pain shooting through him causing him to miss the physician's reaction to the sight, which given the injuries he had been treating all day was likely not all that new to him, but it **didn't** stop him from hearing the unadulterated rage in his brother's voice as Athos returned with the water.

"Who. Did. This"


	33. Anger & Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Got a little of everyone tonight so I hope you enjoy that. As D'Art's memory, which will come back I promise, will be coming back in flashes I wanted to know if there's anything, in particular, you would like to see him remember?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

GoddessOfTechnology: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos is pretty pissed, we're seeing a bit of it here tonight but that anger will be hanging around for a while. I love that you're getting suspicious and that people don't really know what to make of Mr Caretaker :D Haha yeah that was defintiely my goal :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - No worries, I'm just happy to hear from you whenever you can spare the time :D I do have a reasoning behind D'Art's disappearance I promise, but you'll have to wait to find out what that is. Oh, Aramis's guilt is off the charts I'm definitely going to have fun writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah things aren't looking too good for any of our boys right now but you'll have to wait and see who has D'Art and why, hoping my reasoning for it makes sense when we get to that point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh, our boy Athos is going to be out for blood that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bubzchoc (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you thought so :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nope, no closer on that front. I'm trying to be as tight-lipped as possible on that because I can't wait to read the comments when the who and why are revealed :D Angry Athos is always fun to write though I'm a bit worried he might be a bit ooc here but oh well, I like how it turned out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Athos doesn't know the story though :) *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm really glad you liked the D'Art scene. I've never really written any sort of amnesia idea so I'm a bit nervous about handling it but I have to admit I'm enjoying the possibilities it presents. I did want to ask though... How eager are you to see a puppy-pile? I just had a thought that it could be an adorable thing for him to remember in one of the coming chapters? Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yes, our poor pup is in desperate need of a hug, unfortunately, he'll have to wait for that. Angry Athos is going to be out for blood and I can't wait for him to meet the perpretraitor :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha hadn't considered it like that but :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - His memory is currently coming in small flashes but it'll start coming in longer scenes shortly so I think that'll help him put things together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Anger & Pain**

"Athos!" scolded Gaspard as he noticed the small flinch that Aramis couldn't quite contain at the anger in his brother's voice. He knew full well that the swordsman was not angry at the medic but the man had clearly been through an ordeal and the last thing he needed right then was to be yelled at by his brother.

Athos was about to snap back a response when he saw the warning look in the physician's face and forced himself to calm, something that was increasingly hard to do the longer he looked at the mutilated arm of one of his dearest friends.

"The Captain needs to hear this," spoke the swordsman, his words softer as he knelt down to look his friend and brother in the eye. There was guilt and shame in the marksman's eyes and it broke Athos's heart. He had no idea what had happened to cause such a look but it was frighteningly similar to how he had looked once they found him after the massacre in Savoy. Ensuring he kept his anger under control this time he looked his brother in the eye, "Whoever did this to you… To you both, will pay. I promise you that."

As Aramis watched his brother walk away he couldn't help but feel pathetic, he wasn't afraid of Athos but he could tell that the way the man had focused so much on containing his anger after his first outburst that he likely thought so, when in fact it was a reflex more than anything else. Before Porthos had woken up during the burning of his arm Antoine had ranted venomously about the regiment, Charon's death and other subjects, all while burning his skin, so while he wasn't afraid of his brother and more than understood the reasoning behind his anger, hearing that anger had triggered a defensive reflex in his body, causing him to flinch away.

Porthos watched silently as his brother stood and headed towards their Captain before allowing his gaze to drift back over to Aramis, noting the wariness that filled the man's features as he watched the pair converse before beginning to walk over.

Sensing his brother's fear Porthos reached over and took the man's good hand in his own, "He'll understand," he whispered, keeping his voice low so it was only just audible.

"What happened?" demanded Treville once he and Athos were close enough. His eyes widening in horror as he took in the damage done to Aramis's arm. Athos had tried to explain what he was about to see but it had been clear, even in those brief seconds, that it was hard for Athos to speak about.

"I'm okay," stressed Aramis, only to then be forced to stifle a scream by clenching his jaw so tight his companions actually heard it when Gaspard gently turned his arm to check the damage on the other side.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word on the matter," snapped Athos as he turned to Porthos, seeing guilt in his eyes as well, making him feel like a failure for how spectacularly he had failed **both** of his brothers. "Porthos?"

"Keep it, brief musketeer," instructed Gaspard warningly as he started to prepare his supplies to begin cleaning and treating the marksman's arm. "He's not in great shape either. I haven't had the time to check him over yet and the pair of them need rest."

"And I need to know who did this to them!" growled Athos, venom practically dripping from his words as he spoke, making Porthos almost feel sorry for Antoine given what was about to come his way… Though then he looked at Aramis as the medic fought against crying out in pain as Gaspard began the excruciating task of cleaning the large burn on his arm and then all sense of pity vanished into cold, unrelenting anger.

"Not at further cost to their health!"

"But at the cost of D'Artagnan's!" roared Athos, silencing not only the physician but most of the room around them who had startled by both the volume and anger of the swordsman's words.

Unperturbed by the audience he now had, or ignorant of it, Athos continued his rage at what had happened to his brothers mixed with his worry of what could be happening to their youngest as he struggled with the urge not to punch something.

"Two musketeers are captured, tortured - one burned even, then the garrison is bombed within days of said capture causing numerous burns and deaths and amongst all of that D'Artagnan, another musketeer disappears. That is no coincidence doctor and I think I know **my** brothers well enough to know they'd rather find the one responsible for all this than lay in bed so just focus on helping Aramis and let me do my damn job!"

Silence once again followed Athos's outburst, most present not used to the typically quiet, stoic musketeer losing his temper like that, although many of them understood and sympathized with it, the musketeers, in particular, all of whom were ready to follow their lieutenant out to hunt down the person or parties responsible for the attack on their home and friends.

"...Antoine," sighed Porthos. He hadn't meant or intended to keep silent over what happened to them and at whose hand but the timing just never seemed right, there were dead, dying and wounded men being pulled from the flames and then with D'Artagnan's fate being unknown it just didn't feel right to speak up then when the focus was so clearly needed elsewhere.

* * *

As consciousness returned to the battered Gascon so did the pain in his body and his instinctual reaction had been to attempt to curl in on himself, only he couldn't as the slightest twitch of his leg brought a whole new inferno of pain shooting through him, causing him to whimper as his hands instinctively reached out to the pained limb.

When the pain had subsided enough for him to open the eyes he didn't even remember closing D'Artagnan forced himself to move, despite to pain, just enough so he could look at his leg, a sharp stab of pain igniting in his brain once more as the splinted and carefully wrapped limb caused another small series of, what he assumed to be his missing memory, to flash across his mind.

He remembered riding, of laughing with a companion he couldn't see. Then the memory skipped and this time he was no longer laughing, this time his expression was serious as he fought from the top of his horse. When the scene skipped again he then found himself lying on the ground, gasping for breath as an inferno of pain shot through his leg. A figure appeared in his vision but he couldn't make out their face. The figure spoke to him then, the voice in his memory so familiar it made his heart hurt with longing once more. He couldn't make out what the figure was saying but the sound of his voice was soothing enough it seemed to help ease the pain.

Unfortunately, it did not have the same effect for the real him as the pressure in his head continued to build until the pain was so bad he was sure he was going to pass out again. Instead the Gascon decided to try focus on something else and so forced his newly broken leg to move, just enough to cause a spike of pain, the action somehow lessening the pain in his skull as the memory it was trying to regain was brushed aside by the pain of his broken limb, leaving the Gascon trembling and sweating as he tried to breathe through his ordeal.


	34. D'Artagnan's Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Good God this chapter was an absolute demon to write! Got hit by a serious bout of writer's block with this but I am kinda happy with how it turned out so maybe it was worth it... Besides, my evil side came out tonight with our lovely pup which is always fun :D**

 **On the plus side though... 300 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Athos is fully out for vengeance, or he will be once Aramis and Porthos finish explaining things to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos will be explaining that to our lovely Captain but you'll have to wait until that chapter to see his response :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoddessOfTechnology: Thanks for the review - Well then, you'll be happy in later chapters when that side of our lovely Athos comes out :D We'll be seeing what other injuries our pup has tonight and all I will say is that he's not in the best of states. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bubzchoc (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about it :) I'm just happy you take the time to read/review when you can :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos's anger is at all new levels right now and is probably going to keep growing before he can get some revenge on our baddies. Oooh I like the idea of him thinking Athos is the bad guy when they eventually reunite, not quite what I was planning but the idea is just evil, I love it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like that idea and after what's happening tonight I think our pup could probably do with remembering a puppy-pile :D and don't worry, I fully intend to happy a proper puppy-pile happen later on in the story. Ooh remembering being tied to the barrels in the Vadim episode is an idea... it might not happen until a little later on though as remembering the explosion in that episode could be what leads him to remember the garrison explosion - Oh I'm loving the ideas you lovely reviewers are sending me, they're going on my ever-growing wall of post-it notes which have ideas for later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - He still might go off on them later but he knows their injuries have to take precedence right now so he's focusing his anger (or trying to at least) elsewhere. They will be informing Treville (almost wrote Trevor then for some bizarre reason lol) of what they did very soon so we have that to look forward to. I'm all for a bit of emotional whumpage, especially when it comes to our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - 300th Reviewer! Whoop whoop *throws confetti* :D D'Art's going to be doing a lot of that I think, as are Porthos and Aramis I expect given their injuries :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: D'Artagnan's Pain**

Unfortunately for the Gascon it took a considerable time for his tremors to ease, during which time his body was in a constant state of pain, only made worse by the fact that the pain instinctively made his sore muscles tense up, which in turn served to further exasperate the fierce agony rocketing its way through his body.

It was a blessed relief for him when the tremors stopped as it allowed his tight muscles to relax and for him to be able to open his mouth without fear he was going to cry out or scream in pain.

In this moment of respite, D'Artagnan decided to take stock of the room he found himself in, scanning the walls and contents for anything that looked remotely familiar, desperately wanting to bring back the feeling of safety and security that had enveloped him during his first memory flash after his hair had been touched.

He hated that he couldn't remember the faces or names of whoever conjured that feeling inside of him but with all the pain rippling through his body he wanted nothing more than for it to return, if only for a brief moment.

That comfort was not granted to him however as, during his inspection of the room, he noticed a familiar looking pocket watch resting on a nearby table, the sight of which made his breath catch in his throat as he felt himself being pulled into a memory.

 _"Come on, you're tired father, we should stop here."_

 _The storm was coming down on them hard and worry was filling the younger Gascon's eyes as he looked to his older companion._

 _"Paris is only a few hours away," commented his companion with a shake of his head._

 _"Paris will still be there in the morning."_

 _D'Artagnan relaxed only when his companion agreed to stop for the night, the pair dismounting their horses once they approached a nearby inn._

 _The younger man watched as his companion approached the innkeeper, shrugging off his soaked hat and cloak as he walked. "My son and I need beds for the night."_

Pulling away from the memory D'Artagnan couldn't stop the pained gasp that left his lips. The pain in his skull that always seemed to accompany the return of his memories seemed insignificant this time when compared to the crushing pain in his heart that he couldn't even begin to question before he was pulled back into the memory, only this time it was clear some time had passed.

 _"FATHER!" screamed D'Artagnan as he dashed to his fallen father's side, dropping to his knees and pulling the barely alive man into his arms, tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to save the only parent he had left._

 _Knowing he had little time left Alexandre D'Artagnan weakly grasped his crying son's hands and gasped out the name of his attacker._

 _"A-A-Athos."_

* * *

 **"D'Artagnan?"** called a voice, pulling the Gascon from the heartbreaking memory and once the young man had blinked away the tears that had filled his eyes as he replayed his father's death he could see his mysterious benefactor looking down on his with some concern on his features.

"Are you okay D'Artagan?" he asked gently as he pulled over a chair to sit next to the bed, his hand's moving to the restraints that kept him locked to the bed, not that he thought he'd get far without them anyway considering his current state. "I need to check your wounds and change your bandages," stated the man as he undid the last restraint. "It'll likely hurt, a lot, so if you need to talk to take your mind off of it I will listen."

D'Artagnan hissed as the man began to start unwrapping one of the bandages on his arm, the blood from the wound having caused some of the fabric to stick slightly to his skin, making the process of removing said fabric more painful than he had anticipated.

"H-How badly am I hurt?" asked the Gascon after a few minutes, being unable to see much due to the position of the man tending to him, and the fact that lifting his head caused spikes of pain to shoot through into his skull.

Not commenting on the boy's unwillingness to talk about whatever had disturbed him the man kept his eyes focused on his task as he responded, stoically, to the Gascon's question.

"The pain you're no doubt in has likely given you some indication," he answered, ignoring the younger man's muffled shout of pain as he began to re-clean the wound. "The damage you sustained is extensive… As I mentioned before you suffered a significant blow to the head but along with that you also have a broken leg, several broken and bruised ribs -" _That would be why it hurts to breathe,_ mused the Gascon internally before tuning back into the man's explanation of his injuries.

"I'm assuming you had a falling out with something glass as I pulled multiple small shards from your hands, along with several larger ones from other places on your body. You're also littered with gashes, likely caused by the glass, they're deep but most were not overly serious."

With widened eyes as he took in the multitudes of injuries, his new companion listed D'Artagnan couldn't help but speak up when the man hesitated to continue.

"I'm sensing a but?"

The man nodded, turning his body to better face the injured musketeer. "There was one wound, here," he stated, gesturing to a spot on himself, at the bottom of the neck, near his collarbone. "This one went deeper, practically down to the bone, you were incredibly lucky it wasn't a few inches higher otherwise I doubt we'd even be talking right now."

D'Artagnan couldn't speak in response to that, simply moving the arm the man wasn't wrapping in a bandage to lightly rest on the spot on his own body that his companion had indicated, grimacing as he felt the thickly padded bandage underneath his fingers.

For some time after that announcement the only sound that filled the room were the sounds of pain D'Artagnan tried desperately to muffle as his apparent caretaker tended to each of his many injuries before making him drink a light pain draught before moving to leave, stopping halfway out of the door when D'Artagnan eventually spoke up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who's Athos?"


	35. Questions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry for there not being a chapter last night, was feeling exhausted (not sure why I'm a lazy sloth on my days off lol) so went to bed early... Of course, I was then woken up at 2 am by the burglar alarm of the business across the street from me... said alarm continued ringing for a solid hour before stopping... I relax thinking yay I can actually go back to sleep now... Oh no! It then went off again not even half an hour later and continue until like 4 am so I suppose I could have gotten some writing done, after all, especially seeing how impossible it was for me to sleep through that bloody alarm :(**

 **Sorry, rant over, back to the story now, promise! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmm I don't know if the answer will really give much away, I'm liking keeping things mysterious too much lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm sure I could, I am quite enjoying this whole amnesia situation :D At the moment D'Art does have some memories, it more the last year or so (so basically his time with the muskys) that he doesn't remember. It was seriously tempting to have him not remember anything but decided against it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's not having a good time, though not many of our guys are right now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoddessOfTechnology: Thanks for the review - Hmm I don't think the answer he gives tonight will help you decide whether he's a good guy or not, I'm thoroughly enjoying keeping him all mysterious right now so probably going to be milking it until I can't any longer lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - No, not wrong at all, just means my evil side has rubbed off on you a bit after all these stories lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That would be somewhat impressive for him to plan out as he wouldn't be able to guarantee D'Art would lose his memory, though I do like how you're thinking :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm not so sure that it will :) I'm planning on milking the mystery for as long as I can as I'm REALLY enjoying it XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Questions**

Raising an eyebrow at his soldier Treville crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You sound as though you have history with this Antoine?"

Porthos grimaced at the mere thought but nodded anyway, knowing better than to hide his connection to their attacker, especially after all that had happened. "He's a member of the Court, grew up with him, Charon and Flea."

Now it was Athos's turn to grimace as he forced his eyes away from watching over Aramis as the medic's arm was tended to, to instead look Porthos, resignedly, in the face. "This is regarding what happened after your birthday celebration?"

"Aye," nodded the larger musketeer weakly, pausing to refocus himself as he dealt with a surprise bout of dizziness, that he was quick to dismiss when Athos moved to help him, concern clear as day on his brother's face, even with all the soot and ash coating the man's skin.

"Antoine's changed since I saw him last… Charon's death has made him angry, possibly even insane. He's got a group of people from the Court with him. He wants revenge for Charon… blood for blood."

Both Treville and Athos tensed at that, though it was Treville that dared speak the question both men's minds had gone to.

"It explains why he took you, and Aramis was likely leverage to get you to talk but what does he gain from taking D'Artagnan?"

"T-That would be **my** fault," gasped Aramis weakly as he took several laboured breaths, the pain of having his arm treated almost proving to be too much for the man who seemed to be operating on stubbornness and determination alone.

"'Mis," breathed Porthos, the man's mouth opening to further protest his brother's claim when said brother cut him off before he could get a single word out.

"It is," stated the medic resolutely before repeating the statement, only with much more guilt and shame lacing the words.

"Explain," ordered Treville, though his tone was somewhat softer than usual as he took in just how guilty the man before him felt for whatever he was about to say and how much strength it was costing him to even speak in the first place, the typically exuberant musketeer was trembling and pale, with a gleam of sweat covering his exhausted features.

* * *

Before Aramis could explain however the group was interrupted by Etienne, who ignored most of them as he moved to Gaspard's side, whispering something in his ear that went unheard by the rest of the men surrounding them, though they could tell it wasn't good by the expression that morphed on the physician's face.

"Henri?" asked Treville as he cut off whatever response the physician had been about to give the man, knowing that Etienne had been one of the medics tasked with treated the badly injured musketeer.

Glancing at the physician for approval the musketeer hesitated briefly before nodding in response to his Captain's question. "I'm afraid his condition is worse than we initially thought."

This gained the complete attention of the group because not only was the injured man one of their own, a brother-in-arms and a friend but he was likely their best chance at finding out what happened to their missing Gascon. Aramis had visibly flinched at the statement, his head hanging against his chest as shame and guilt threatened to break him.

"What do you mean?" asked Porthos, the man not having been given many details about his friend other than that he was injured and that it was bad.

"Due to the damage the rubble did to his chest, coupled with how long it took to both find him and pull him out, Henri breathed in a lot of smoke," explained Etienne, his expression grim. "It's making it hard for him to breathe and we just found signs that infection has started to set in on one of his burns."

Aramis swore in Spanish at that, knowing how bad that could be, especially given the man's weakened condition.

Treville let out something that sounded like a mix between a growl and a sigh as he looked at Gaspard. "His chances?"

The physician shook his head, "Not good, " he admitted reluctantly. "I **have** seen men overcome injuries like this before but I won't lie… That is rare and there is a greater chance that he won't."

The group was silent for a moment while they took in that information before Treville looked at Etienne, his expression serious. "Do what you can for him. Henri is not one to go down without a fight so make sure we do whatever we can to assist with that fight."

"Yes Captain," nodded the musketeer resolutely before leaving to return to his patient.

* * *

After he had left the group remained in silence for a few moments more before Athos cleared his throat, bringing the complete attention back to him as he nodded at his brother, his expression soft as he spoke, "Aramis…"

The guilt and self-hatred that was on his brother's face were breaking the swordsman's heart, though he and Treville said nothing as, between the pair of them, Aramis and Porthos explained both what had happened to them, and what they themselves had done during their captivity.

* * *

Feeling himself freeze at the battered musketeer's words the mystery man turned to face the Gascon, who was looking at him with such a look of confusion on his face.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, his voice soft but firm. "Has your memory returned?"

"Do you know who he is?" pressed the Gascon, doing what he could to avoid answering the man's question about his memory, the conflicting emotions battling inside himself from the few memory flashes he had recovered, and the vulnerability he felt had left him hesitant to trust someone he didn't know.

"You should get some rest, your body needs it," stated the man, having hesitated for several obvious moments before speaking. He saw D'Artagnan's face fall but said nothing further as he turned to leave once more.

"PLEASE!" exclaimed the Gascon, desperation filling him as his mind battled fruitlessly to put a face to the first name he had remembered.

Letting out a long sigh the man looked over his shoulder, speaking one final sentence before leaving the room. "He's a soldier within the King's Musketeers."


	36. Answers

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about yesterday, writer's block has hit me hard this chapter. It was a right pain to write but I quite like how it turned out so that's something I suppose :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

lizard1969: Thanks for the review - Aramis is in definite need of that cuddle right now but I don't know if he would accept it. We'll be seeing their reactions to the news (kind of) tonight, hopefully, they make sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm really enjoying writing the whole D'Art situation at the moment but you'll have to wait to see how that develops and no D'Art tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bubzchoc (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Aramis is just crammed full of guilt right now :) It's very pleasing to the evil side of me lol. I'm really hoping that it's not a disappointment when the person is revealed. I am enjoying the mystery so hopefully I don't mess it up and haven't made a mistake in keeping their identity secret for so long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Things aren't looking too good for Henri but I don't know if I have it in me to kill of one of the named oc's that have been around for so many stories now so he might be okay, we'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha that would be interesting but no. I'm not close enough to Betty's to hear that lol. He's still alive isn't he! that constitutes alright in my book at this point in the story lol. Haven't decided his fate yet so we'll have to wait and see on that. *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep that was pretty much me :) It was very annoying, was about to call the police when it finally stopped for good which was a relief :) I'm glad you're not opposed to me milking the mystery as I'm really enjoying it at the moment, hopefully I don't mess it up when it comes time to reveal their identity. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Henri's fate isn't set in stone just yet. Not sure if I have it in me to kill off an oc who's been in so many stories but who knows, maybe my evil side will win out :D Porthos has no intention of letting Aramis take all the blame/guilt, even though our lovely medic will certainly try to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Answers**

"Captain I swear…" started Aramis once he and Porthos had finished explaining the situation as they knew it. Both men were clearly blaming themselves but Treville had little time to reassure them given both their conditions and the state of his regiment.

"Sir I must insist they rest," interrupted Gaspard, his voice brokering no argument as he handed the barely conscious marksman a small goblet of water, merely raising an eyebrow at the man when he hesitated in drinking it.

"You need it Aramis," instructed the physician as he nodded towards the goblet still remaining undrunk in Aramis's uninjured hand.

"I've slept enough," protested the medic, but it was weak as he felt his own body betray him, exhaustion flooding his veins. "I need to help… Antoine could have D'Artagnan and it's all my fault… I need to help."

"You were passed out, not resting," countered Gaspard, a faint tug of a smirk on his lips as he noted how the musketeer appeared fighting a pout at his words. "You, more than anyone, know that wouldn't include your body getting the rest it desperately needs to heal. There's a pain draught in there which should make it easier for you to rest. Don't fight me on this Aramis, you **need** to rest."

Seeing that his brother was indeed about to attempt to protest the order Athos knelt down in front of him and helped raise the goblet to his lips, ignoring the glare being sent his way from said brother as he did so. "Drink," he ordered softly, his voice firm despite the pleading and worry Aramis could see in his brother's eyes and with a grumble the marksman downed the goblet, the draught having a faster impact due to the musketeer's weakened state and as such he was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Captain," spoke Porthos, his own exhaustion evident in his voice as he, despite Gaspard's vocal protests, attempted to stand. "Aramis… He… We…"

"I understand Porthos," interrupted the Captain as he raised a hand to stop the man from speaking once more, a smirk tugging at his lips as Athos instinctively joined Gaspard in forcing the barely standing musketeer back onto the makeshift bed so the physician could examine him.

"We never thought…"

"It was a smart plan," nodded Athos reassuringly as he watched Gaspard begin to remove the bandages from his brother, anger flashing through the swordsman's expression as the wounds were revealed. Porthos looked up at his brother at his words, though not in surprise, he had worked with the man long enough to know he would have caught on nearly immediately to what the plan had been once they began to explain, however that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to what his opinion on the matter would be.

Seeing that his comment had also garnered him a look from Gaspard, who was doing his best to not appear to be eavesdropping despite his obvious curiosity, Athos continued. "Treville would be the hardest target to reach out of all of our regiment as he is rarely out of the vicinity of at least a few armed men, either other musketeers or palace guards. The fact he has close ties to the King should have caused this Antoine to pause." Frowning the swordsman added, "How long was it after you gave him Treville name that the garrison was attacked?"

Mirroring his brother's frown Porthos shrugged, wincing slightly as the action aggravated his injured shoulder, something Gaspard didn't miss if the physician tsking at him was any indication.

"Not as long as we expected," admitted the injured musketeer before he turned to look at his Captain, "I swear we thought we had time to figure out a way to get a message to you.

* * *

"ATHOS!" called a voice, interrupting the man before he could continue to apologize further.

"Issac?" queried Athos as he took a step closer to the soot-covered musketeer. His eyebrows rising in question as he saw who was standing next to the musketeer. "Evan?"

"Flea sent me," stated the teen before Issac could explain his reasoning for being there.

"Flea?" questioned Porthos, the musketeer straightening at the mention of the woman, his eyes scanning the area as if expecting her to appear.

Ignoring his brother's questioning gaze, Athos turned his complete attention to the young, nervous-looking teen standing before him. "Did she find something?" he asked, his voice low as he gestured for the boy to follow him, the pair walking a few feet away so as to not be overheard. Athos had every intention of filling his brothers in on any new developments that he learned but he could tell how nervous the boy was being surrounded by so many armed men with tensions running high, the swordsman grimaced as he realized his own attack on the boy during their meeting in the Court likely hadn't helped matters.

Evan nodded, straightening his posture as he remembered why he was there. He was not deaf to the whispers circulating through the city… The garrison's attack was no secret but rumours were already beginning to spread as to how one of the regiment, known to be in the garrison at the time of the attack, was now missing. Opinions were split on whether he was missing because he was taken or because he was in on the attack and had escaped before the explosion occurred but that mattered little to the teen, especially not when the identity of the missing man became known to him.

D'Artagnan's name was never included in the whispers and rumours but Evan knew it was him, with three of the four famous inseparables huddled around each other with worried expressions on their bruised or soot-stained faces it did not take a genius to put two and two together. The Gascon was a friend and Evan was determined to do all he could to help.

"It took some doing, many of our people were hesitant to talk after the news of the garrison attack spread but she's managed to get an identity on the man who likely intercepted the letter who wrote for her."

Athos nodded, "Antoine?"

Evan blinked, surprise and confusion flashing across his face as he slowly shook his head. "Antoine? No… No his name is Enzo," Athos looked ready to say something else when the teen continued, realization gleaming in his eyes. "Enzo and Antoine **are** friends though… Maybe, maybe they're working together?"

This last piece of information had Athos's eyes flashing as he took a step closer to the teen. "Tell me **everything** you know about the two of them."


	37. A New Lead

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This writer's block is really starting to do my head in. It's made worse by the fact that I know what I want to write, I just can't seem to actually write it :(**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - And I'm loving that it is :D Mwhahaha! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Playing catch up can be fun sometimes as you get to binge read :D You'll have to wait a bit longer to see what part Enzo is playing in all this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha he does that is true XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Bubzchoc (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm loving how confused I'm making everyone with this story lol :D Everything will become clear soon, promise :) and the musky's know D'Art didn't betray them, but that doesn't stop random civilians from gossiping. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bout time I got a muffin lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - What can I say, Evan's growing on me, had to have him return :) No D'Art tonight either I'm afraid but we will be back with him soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately our boys aren't going to be making things easy for poor Gaspard as they're too stubborn to do what they're told most of the time. Enzo's part will be revealed soon so you'll just have to wait and see if you're right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Maybe, maybe not, all we know so far is he intercepted the letter that was meant for Flea shortly before Aramis was taken. You'll have to wait and see what his full role was/is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: A New Lead**

"You're sure?" asked Athos, for the first time since all this began feeling hope building up in his chest as he looked at the teen boy standing in front of him.

As it turned out Evan was quite knowledgeable about those in the Court and had been able to give the musketeer a decent amount of information on both Antoine and Enzo, including the location of a house the former had pretty much commandeered after it was abandoned a year ago.

Evan nodded, "I've seen him go into it a few times."

"Could you take me to it?"

At this Evan looked slightly nervous, sending off warning bells in Athos's mind but before he could question the matter further the teen had cleared his expression, nodding in response to the musketeer's question.

Deciding that finding D'Artagnan took priority over questioning the boy's reaction Athos chose not to pursue his curiosity any further. "Wait here," he instructed firmly before returning to his Captain and Porthos, both of whom were watching him approach with anticipation.

* * *

"Athos?" spoke Treville, feeling a flicker of hope ignite inside of himself as he noted the gleam in his lieutenant's eyes. "You have news?"

Athos nodded, making both musketeers straighten as they gave the man their complete and full attention. "A possible location on where Antoine may be keeping D'Artagnan."

"What are we waiting for then?" stated Porthos with more energy than he actually felt as he tried to stand, only for his knees to buckle part way through causing him to collapse into Gaspard's arms, the physician having expected the fall and moved to intercept before the man could harm himself further.

"You're staying here Porthos," instructed Treville, his voice firm even though he knew the man would attempt to protest.

"Captain!" exclaimed Porthos as he fumbled in his attempts to brush Gaspard's hands away from him so he could try to stand once more, only the physician was stubborn and not about to let the man do something that would endanger his health further given his current state.

"Let me go!" hissed the larger musketeer as he glared at the physician, who ignore the anger being sent his way as he forced the man back onto the bed.

"Porthos you can't even stand on your own," stated Treville bluntly, knowing he had to be firm if he was to stop the man from pushing his already spent body further past its limits.

"Captain!"

" **ENOUGH** Porthos!" snapped Treville, the volume and tone of his voice succeeding in not only silencing Porthos's protest but also gaining the attention of most of the rest of the room, who were doing their best to appear as though they weren't listening in as they watched the exchange happening before them. "This is **not** up for discussion Porthos," he stated, his voice cold and hard. "In your condition, you would not only slow those going down but you also put them all at risk should confrontation occur and I can't have that, especially not after today."

Porthos fell silent at the pain he could hear in his Captain's words, the truth in them hitting him hard as he looked down in shame, having lost himself in the desire to see D'Artagnan safe so much so that he hadn't thought about the risk he himself posed to his brothers and friends if he went.

Turning away from Porthos, Treville looked at Athos, the swordsman looking very much like it was taking a conscious effort not to simply dash off and follow the new lead.

"It'll take me a few minutes to gather up some men to go with you," stated the Captain before he nodded to the musketeer's hands, the limbs having sustained a fair amount of damage during the swordsman's attempts at evacuating the burning garrison. "Get Gaspard to wrap those while I get some men together."

While it was clear Athos wanted nothing more than to leave that second he could see the logic in the Captain's words and so followed the order without protest, kneeling on the ground so the physician could see to his hands. They needed more treatment than he was giving but Gaspard knew time was of the essence and so rushed to do what he could to ensure the musketeer could wield his sword with minimal discomfort should he find himself in a position where he needed to use it.

* * *

It was just over ten minutes later that the small party consisting of Athos, Blaise and Alain left the makeshift infirmary that was housing most of the rest of their regiment and headed out into the Parisian streets, following Evan who seemed to pick up on the tension in the air as he remained silent.

"You were nervous when I asked you to lead us," spoke Athos some time later as the group continued to navigate their way through the streets of Paris, each somewhat grateful that the garrison attack had prompted many people to return to the safety of their homes, meaning the streets were significantly less busy, thus making them quicker to traverse.

This was the first word spoken since the group had set out so it threw the teen slightly before he realised that it was him being addressed and he turned his head to look at the musketeer.

"Why?" asked Athos, needing to know if the boy was nervous because he was leading them into a trap or because he knew more than he was letting on. He did not want to believe it was the former, not with how much his baby brother clearly cared for the boy but he couldn't risk not knowing so had to ask.

"Antoine," spoke Evan, his earlier nervousness returning as he answered the question. "He's become angrier since Charon died… He caught me near the house once a few months ago… I was curious about it, he's really picky about who he lets in there, but he saw me and lost it. I was in bed for a week after the beating he gave me," Evan shuddered at the memory, "Think he would have killed me if it wasn't for Enzo showing up."

"Enzo was there?" asked Blaise curiously, both he and Alain having been given the barest information on the two men before leaving to accompany Athos.

Evan nodded, rubbing his arms as he tried to push away the memory of his attack. "They've been friends for a while," explained the teen, "Enzo tries to keep Antoine's anger under control, though that doesn't always work."

"I'll say," mumbled Athos as his mind returned to the image of Aramis's burned arm, clearly this Enzo hadn't been able to curb his friend's anger during that assault.

"We're nearly there," stated Evan, pulling the swordsman from his thoughts as he pointed down the street, "It's just round that corner."


	38. A New Lead II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than I had originally planned but it just seemed like the perfect point to end it so I decided against adding more.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha we'll add it to our growing collection of o-meters lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmm you'll have to wait and see on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm your thoughts on Antoine and his possible involvement, or lack thereof is really interesting, going to keep you guessing a little bit longer on that front though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Angry Porthos certainly is a bit scary but Treville isn't one to be intimidated and Porthos definitely needed a talking to, stubborn man trying to get involved when he can barely stand. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hopefully you'll like what I have planned, it'll be playing out through the next few chapters, but there's a particular bit in tonight's chapter I think you'll like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You had me all confused with this review lol It started all serious and non-muffin related I thought you might have actually stopped your obsession with them for a minute but then I read a bit more lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm glad to hear it. It's frustrating as hell when I know full well what I want to write, to be able to completely picture the scene in my head but be unable to actually write it so I'm really relieved to hear my frustration isn't coming across in the writing :) It is very odd to write Athos off with people that aren't the inseparables. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well now I'm just tempted :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: A New Lead II**

"He'll be okay Athos," reassured Blaise quietly as the group waited for Alain to return, the younger man having offered to scout the perimeter of the seemingly abandoned house given how he was the smallest and lightest on his feet of the musketeers. The youngest musketeer hadn't been gone long when Athos had started to look anxious, something Blaise had been both surprised and understanding of when he noticed… Alain might not have been as close to the lieutenant as the rest of the inseparables were but he was close to their missing fourth, D'Artagnan, add to that how similar in not only age but also personality the two were and it was understandable why Athos had been hesitant in letting the younger man go.

Blaise himself hadn't been too thrilled with the idea when Alain had suggested it but he also knew his brother well enough to know he wouldn't have suggested it if he wasn't confident he could do it without being spotted, especially not when D'Artagnan's life was potentially at stake.

Sure enough a few minutes after Blaise had made his latest comment in hopes of easing their leader's anxious tension Alain reappeared, an odd look on his face that had both musketeers on edge and their posture straightening.

"Alain?" queried Blaise, his concern for the younger man he thought of as a brother outweighing his current need for the information he had found out.

"I'm fine," reassured the younger man before adding, "No one spotted me, calm down."

"What did you see?" asked Athos, doing what he could to stop himself from all but demanding answers from the younger man, knowing it would not help in their current situation.

"Someone's definitely been living there," stated Alain, his tone serious and mission-orientated. "I don't think anyone's there now though, I couldn't hear anyone inside."

Athos nodded, hope once again building inside him. From the destruction he had seen at the garrison he was not naive enough to think D'Artagnan made it out of there without some form of injury… Injuries that could very well have left him bed bound and thus unable to move about or create noise that Alain could have picked up on in his search so there was still every chance his brother could be inside and that luck might have finally been on their side and the boy's captor might not even be there, allowing them to rescue their brother without Antoine or the men standing with him being any the wiser.

"Anything else?" he asked, wanting to has as much information as possible before they breached the building.

Alain nodded, "There's a window on the second floor, looks like the glass is missing as its covered in cloth. I'm pretty sure I can reach it. I can clear the top floor and stop anyone from flanking you as you search for D'Artagnan."

Blaise looked uneasy with this development but left the final decision up to Athos who, after a brief moment of hesitation agreed and the group began to prepare to head inside.

* * *

 _"Breathe D'Artagnan," instructed the familiar voice as a warmth moved closer to the Gascon's trembling body. "It was just a bad dream, you're okay, just breathe."_

The safety that practically oozed from the voice had D'Artagnan desperately wanting to know the name of who it belonged to but both that and the man's face remained just out of reach, even as the memory played out in his head.

 _He had been about to respond to the other man's words when another source of warmth scooted closer to him on his other side, amplifying the sense of home and safety he was feeling, even as faint tremors shook his body as the after-effects of his most recent nightmare lingered, fresh in his mind._

 _"D'Artagnan," spoke the new presence, his voice accompanied by fingers gently being run through his hair, making the Gascon lean into his touch ever so slightly, much to the new person's amusement if the fondness he could hear in his voice when he spoke next was any indication._

With the memory playing out in his mind D'Artagnan's hand subconsciously moved to his sweat-dampened hair, the phantom feeling of the reassuring fingers in the locks lingering even as the memory continued to play out.

 _"You're safe with us whelp," spoke another new voice, the teasing endearment pulling a faint smile out of the Gascon as fingers reached over the first man torso to rest just a breath away from his own hand, something D'Artagnan was quick to remedy as he shifted his bandaged hand over to it so he could unashamedly hold the newest man's hand._

At this point D'Artagnan was more than a little confused as to what exactly had occurred prior to the scene in this memory but he also found himself caring little as he allowed himself to bask in the warmth, safety and sense of home that accompanied the scene, it was more comforting than he had expected it to be when the scene first began, but lying in his bed, all alone in his temporary room he found himself immensely grateful for the peace that single memory granted him and he allowed himself to drift back asleep to the soothing words being spoken to him in the memory, ignorant and unaware of the footsteps approaching his room.


	39. By A Thread

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Well, this turned out a lot different than I had originally planned but I have to say... I REALLY like how it turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Considering what our pup has been through I figured I owed him at least one good memory :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm based on your review I have a feeling you might not like this chapter but I promise what you've asked for is coming very soon! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely not in the best mental state right now, which is kinda interesting to write so hopefully you all like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Alain's definitely not happy about the protective mode his comrades are in but he definitely understands it. You'll have to wait and see for D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I had a feeling you would like that scene :D Hopefully it'll keep you going until I can write in a proper, non-memory inspired puppy-pile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yes dear *pats head and passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! I had no choice but to leave it there, it was the PERFECT place :D With everything poor D'Art's been through I figured he needed a good dream/memory. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: By A Thread**

"You're sure Athos?" pressed Treville as the pair stood, alone, in a small room off of the main room their regiment had occupied as a makeshift infirmary.

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Athos with a glare, exhaustion lining his face as he stared down his Captain. "Do you think, even for a second, I would have **ever** left that place without being completely sure?"

"Athos," sighed Treville as he raised his hands in a placating manner, knowing that the musketeer's response, given what they had learned was more than a little understandable. However, Athos's fury was burning too strongly to be placated by the simple gesture as the swordsman began to pace the length of the small room.

"I tried!" he roared, anger reaching new heights as he flung out his hand in his fury, smacking his fist hard enough into the wall that part of mind registered something break, though he was too lost in his overwhelming emotions to notice exactly what it was.

"We searched," he breathed, anger disappearing from his voice as helplessness took its place. "We tore the place apart, searched every room for any sign and that - " he cried gesturing to the bundle on the table, "that is **all** we found."

Unused to seeing his lieutenant so broken Treville stepped forward, ignoring the way the man tensed upon his approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the joint once before speaking, his voice low and soft as he attempted to both calm and reassure the man before him. "He lives Athos. This means nothing. He **lives.** "

"You don't know that," hissed the swordsman brokenly as he brushed the Captain's hand off of his shoulder, choosing instead to take several steps over to the table, his bandaged fingers reaching out to trace the familiar insignia coated in dried blood that was embroidered on the heavily damaged pauldron.

"He would never have - "

Growling under his breath Treville grabbed Athos by the arm, pulling him until the man was forced to look away from the bloodied pauldron and focus his attention on him instead.

Unwilling to let Athos's attention drift when he spoke Treville cupped the musketeer's cheeks in his hands, forcing him to look him right in the eye.

"D'Artagnan may not have had a choice," stated Treville firmly, hating the words he was having to speak but knowing they needed to be said. "You saw the state of the garrison, even those who had been in the courtyard suffered significant injuries so D'Artagnan likely had no choice when this was taken from him."

Athos raised an eyebrow, "This supposed to be reassuring?"

Ignoring the spite in his lieutenant's voice Treville shook his head, "It's supposed to get you to think!"

"Of what!?" snapped Athos as he threw his arms up in the air, breaking Treville's hold on his face, allowing him to once again being pacing. "How badly he must have been hurt for his pauldron to be in that state? Of how badly he could be suffering still if he is in this Antoine's clutches?"

"That he's **alive!** " bellowed Treville, his voice cutting through Athos's panicked tirade for a moment before the musketeer retorted.

"You **don't** know that!" cried Athos, tears beginning to pool in his eyes as he did all he could to avoid looking at the bloodstained pauldron resting innocently on the table. "All we have is his pauldron -"

Muttering under his breath about stubborn musketeers Treville allowed Athos to continue ranting for a moment before stepping up close to him and throwing a punch at the man's jaw, the swordsman stumbling back a few steps in surprise, his hand absently coming up to hold his now aching jaw as he stared at his Captain.

"Think for a moment," ordered Treville before his stance and voice softened. He knew Athos was only acting so out of character because of the emotional wreck he had been dealt over the last few days. He was pretty sure the swordsman hadn't rested since the night Porthos disappeared and that coupled with not only the injuries he had seen on his brothers' flesh but the attack on the garrison had left his control hanging on by the thinnest thread, even before news of D'Artagnan's disappearance reached them.

"The fact that the pauldron was there, what does that tell you?"

The punch had thrown him and as such his anger had yet to return, leaving Athos unable to do much but answer his Captain's question.

"That he **had** been there, at least at some point."

Treville nodded, a faint, ghost of a smile tugging at his lips before he continued. "Ignoring that this belongs to D'Artagnan," he started, continuing quickly when he saw Athos ready to interrupt. "What does the fact that you found this but not the man it belongs to tell you?"

Athos was silent for a moment as he considered his Captain's words, desperately fighting to push down the flicker of hope that burst to life inside of him as he realized just what Treville was trying to get him to admit. He had already had his hopes dashed once, he wasn't sure if he could survive it happening again.

"... That," he breathed shakily, looking up at his Captain as Treville smiled reassuringly at him, nodding at him to continue. "That whoever was with him must have taken him and left the pauldron behind."

Treville nodded, stepping forward once more, this time placing both hands on the swordsman's shoulders, squeezing gently before speaking, "If he was dead there would be no need to take him," he stated gently, ignoring the way Athos tensed at the mere mention of his brother being dead. "A body would only slow them down and risk attention, no." he stated shaking his head, " If he was dead he would have been left behind. He **is** alive Athos and he **is** injured." This made Athos straighten. "We need to find him, so take a minute to get your head on right and then come find us. Porthos and D'Artagnan's friend from the Court know this Antoine better than any of us, we need their insight to figure out where he would have taken the lad."

Without waiting to see how Athos would respond Treville merely gave the man's shoulders one last reassuring squeeze before he let go and left the room, leaving the swordsman alone with his thoughts as he returned to the makeshift infirmary, intending on checking on Henri, praying the man would be conscious enough to answer some questions.


	40. Renewed Search

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's getting there, he has ways to go yet but he's in good hands thankfully :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, Our Treville knows his stuff, Athos will listen, don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha yep he definitely is :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Athos is having to deal with a lot on next to no sleep so his emotional control is definitely slipping. We will be getting D'Art back soon so we'll be finding out who's with him, promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm sure he appreciates the offer but he's back on determined search mode tonight so I don't know if he'll have time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I felt like Treville would know how to handle Athos by this point given how long the two have known each other and figured there had to come a point where words wouldn't be enough to snap our lovely swordsman out of his funk... plus the mental image of that punch scene was too enticing for me to resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in with our pup soon and don't worry too much, he will be reunited with his brothers again soon (though whether he'll remember them is another matter :D) I had a feeling you might like the scene with Treville and Athos, I hadn't intended for it to go on for the whole chapter but I really loved how it ended up turning out so I'm not to fussed that my inital plans for that chapter changed :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah, Athos pretty much tore the place apart looking for our missing pup but he was nowhere to be found (because I'm an evil sod lol) D'Art will be reuniting with his brothers again soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Renewed Search**

As the door closed behind his Captain, Athos let the man's words sink in, feeling them feeding the small flicker of hope he still carried that his baby brother was still alive.

In his heart he knew them to be true, knowing their youngest would fight with everything he had and more to return to them but… but then his mind would replay images of the garrison destroyed, of Aramis's arm badly burned and he felt his confidence dim. D'Artagnan could be, and most of the time was, the most stubborn man around but he wasn't indestructible. Many people had been hurt in the garrison attack and his logical mind wouldn't let go of the fact that all it would take would be one single injury to end the life of another little brother.

He was pulled from the darkening turn his thoughts were taken by a surprise knock on the door. Knowing it wouldn't be Treville, Athos was quick to clear his face of emotion, just in time for the door to open and a familiar face to appear through the crack.

"The Captain mentioned you might have hurt your hand," stated the musketeer as he held up a roll of fresh bandages, his eyes drifting, only once, to the bloodstained pauldron on the table before returning to the reason he had risked knocking on the door. "He asked that we give you time but I figured you'd want it treated as soon as possible so the search can resume."

Smiling faintly at the man Athos nodded once, feeling the hope and confidence he had been nurturing earlier return to him with the man's simple assumption that he would be heading out again before too long, something Athos realized he would be doing even if they had proof of D'Artagnan's death. The boy was a musketeer and they did not leave men behind and he would be dammed if he left his brother, alive or not, in enemy hands.

"My thanks Etienne," spoke Athos softly as he stepped closer to the man, holding out his now throbbing hand to the musketeer, who didn't even question how he had come by the injury, choosing instead to focus on assessing and treating it instead.

"Looks like you've broken a finger," stated Etienne as he lightly prodded the offending appendage, sending the swordsman an apologetic look as he hissed in pain at the motion. "I'll split and wrap it but it'll likely affect your aim if you try and shoot with it… Thankfully you had the sense not to lash out with your sword arm."

Athos almost shifted in embarrassment at that, knowing the man wasn't chiding him for his reaction but feeling like he should be regardless.

"... I would like to accompany you when you head out," stated the musketeer quietly as he worked quickly to set and splint Athos's broken finger, his words making Athos look up in surprise before he explained.

"Gaspard has enough volunteers so he can spare me for a while," stated Etienne as he continued to work. "I've seen first hand what injuries D'Artagnan could very well be sporting when he is found. If he hasn't already received some form of medical treatment he **will** need it and Aramis isn't going to be able to accompany you for a while as his own injuries heal."

"You're sure?" asked Athos, though he couldn't hide the relief he felt that there would be someone skilled like Aramis was in treating wounds accompanying him during his search for D'Artagnan.

Etienne nodded, "He's one of us, just let me know when you need me."

* * *

Flea had turned up not long after Athos emerged from the room after having his hand treated by Etienne. She was still reluctant to help musketeers but she also realized the trouble Antoine and his attack on the garrison had place her and her people in. The King was, quite rightly, angry about the attack on the garrison and was demanding the person or people responsible be brought to justice and it was only due to some impressive persuasion on Treville's part that stopped him ordering an all-out purge of the Court in response to the attack.

Between her, Porthos and Evan they had come up with a list of locations they knew to be of importance to Antoine, places he liked to visit or felt safe at and Athos and Treville had wasted no time in ordering searches of each of them with as many men as they could spare, Flea even offering to have her own people keep their eyes and ears open for any news, promising to relay anything credible the may find out.

* * *

True to his word Etienne had accompanied Athos on each of his outings but as the days progressed with no success morale amongst the recovering regiment began to slip.

By the time they had well passed the week mark of the garrison attack and D'Artagnan's disappearance they were down to the final place on the list and both Aramis and Porthos had refused to remain behind any longer.

"You're still healing!" snapped Athos, the swordsman's concern for his brothers and his frustration on the lack of results leaving him much quicker to snap than usual.

"So are some of the men you've been sending out!" retorted Aramis, as he and Porthos focused on getting themselves ready to leave with the search team, both musketeers doing everything they could to disguise the faint tremors shaking their frames as they worked, knowing Athos would use anything reason he could find to prevent them from going with.

"We're the reason Antoine has D'Artagnan to begin with," stated Porthos before Athos could retort, guilt heavy in his voice as he spoke. "This mission has the greatest chance of bringing him home, we're **not** missing it."

"I could knock the pair of you out," stated Athos, though both musketeers knew Porthos's words had worked and their brother's stance was weakening.

"Then we'd follow after you when we woke," shrugged Aramis as he leaned against a nearby table, twirling a pistol with his good hand, the other wrapped protectively in a sling tied close to his chest. "We're coming Athos."


	41. Renewed Search II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **1000 apologies for the lack of updates for the last few days. This chapter was actually ready to be put up on Wed but I fell asleep and by the time I woke up it was like 4 am so I decided to hold off and publish on Thurs... At which point I then forgot all about it until this morning XO Sorry about that!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep poor Aramis is in a lot of pain but no one was letting him out without a surplus of poultices to treat his arm :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've missed Etienne and this was the perfect point to bring him back into the story :D Flea knows she owes Treville a lot right now and considering the threat Antoine has put her people under she's not overly conflicted in helping out our muskys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

anime-queen46: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I read this while at work, really glad my boss wasn't around at the time as it really made me laugh :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Etienne's great :D I've missed him and this seemed like the perfect point to bring him back in properly :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, though part of me wants someone else to try just to see Athos's reaction lol :D Porthos and Aramis really needed to be around for a scene that's coming up very soon that I've been planning for a while. I wasn't originally going to have them as injured as they are so it wasn't an issue but then my evil side came out to play when they were kidnapped so I've been forced to time jump a while for it to make sense... on the plus side reworking that scene to that this jump into account was easy so its all good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Yes dear *pats head and passes muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We're getting very very close to a reunion with our pup, which I'm super looking forward to writing, I'm still debating just how much our lovely D'Art is actually going to remember when he meets them so that scene will probably be as much of a surprise for everyone else as it is for me lol :D Glad you're enjoying having Etienne around, he's definitely needed right now with Porthos and Aramis being in the conditions they are in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Etienne's great! I'm really enjoying having him back in a bigger role. Morale is definitely not the highest given the poor luck they've been having but they're doing what they can to remain strong and positive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Renewed Search II**

"Do that again and I will end you," hissed Aramis as he glared daggers at the man kneeling before him, who took the threat in stride and merely chuckled at the irate marksman while continuing with what he had been doing.

"You said that last time and yet I'm still here," teased Etienne with a smirk as he continued to wrap the marksman injured arm in fresh bandages, having not wasted time in accosting the man when the group finally made camp for the night, the last location on their list being some ways out of the city, further convincing the men that this could indeed be where their youngest was being held.

Snickering at his brother's pout Porthos wisely said nothing when the man looked to him for help, simply shrugging at him and doing his best not to laugh when the pout transformed into an all-out sulk.

Meanwhile, Athos watched the trio, doing what he could to temper the anger he still felt every time he saw the damage that had been done to Aramis's arm. He could only imagine the agony his brother was currently in and while it warmed his heart to have the man by his side in this search, part of him desperately wished he could have persuaded him to remain behind, if only to be in a position to take a greater dose of pain relief draught then he could when they could be entering a combat situation at any point.

He had been fighting the urge to go to his brother and try, one last time, to get them to head back, when Issac and Favier approached with their reports, the pair having returned from a short scouting mission before night fell and they lost the light.

"Still no sign," stated Issac as he and Favier settled themselves near their lieutenant, who visibly slumped at their words.

"There's a trail though," added Favier when he too noticed the slump of Athos's shoulders. "Took a while to find thanks to the rain the last couple of days but I doubt we're far off."

Athos nodded, listening to the rest of the report before assigning watch rotations, instructing the men to get some rest as they would be leaving bright and early the following morning.

* * *

Back in Paris Evan was running through the rooftops near the Court, the young man needing to clear his head from the worry that had filled it since the garrison attack all those days ago.

He had done what he could to help out the displaced regiment, knowing that it was the right thing to do, even if a large part of him still felt like he was one ill comment away from being punished as a member of the Court.

Treville had been sceptical of his attempts to help at first but had quickly warmed up to him when he saw how efficient the teen was at getting the supplies they desperately needed, even if he had to force himself not to question just how he had come about getting them in the first place.

Since Athos's team had left the day before to investigate the last place on the list Evan had felt the worry he had been able to bottle down by being busy re-emerge in full force and had to take off from the makeshift infirmary when it became too much, especially as the King had sent another messenger not long after the swordsman had left, demanding a report. He knew that Treville would only be able to keep the King's anger at bay for so long and that worried him just as much as D'Artagnan's unknown fate did.

 _Curse you Antoine, Enzo!_ Hissed the teen internally before coming to a screeching halt as an idea hit him, the force of which almost sending him tumbling to the ground.

For several long moments, he stood still, frozen as numerous thoughts shot through his head before a look of fiery determination entered his eyes and he twisted sharply, changing destinations mere moments before racing off once more.

* * *

"This has got to be the place," commented Porthos with a slight pant as he looked up at the old farmhouse.

"Alain," called Athos stoically as he nodded towards the house. Understanding the silent order the younger musketeer paused for just long enough to nod back before racing off towards the house, blending into the trees encroaching on to the property as he began to search for any signs of the place being occupied.

* * *

 _What am I doing?_ Mused Evan internally as he leaned against a tree, panting heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. He should have gone to Treville, he knew this now, as he stood staring at the obviously occupied farmhouse standing in front of him. Part of him wanted to turn and rush back to the musketeers, inform them of what he had found but a larger part of him didn't want to do that until he was sure his hunch was correct. He wasn't completely certain this was the place he had heard of before and did not want to pull men away from the injured unless he was certain.

Taking a deep breath Evan knew what he had to do and with only a brief moment of hesitation, began to make his way, stealthily, to the house.

* * *

Alain's search hadn't turned up much, the lack of places to hide making it hard to stealthily search the perimeter without risking being seen, something Athos was unprepared to do given the high probability of an injured D'Artagnan being held inside.

Instead, Athos ordered the group to split into two teams, allowing them to enter the house from both the front and back entrances, lowering the chances of being caught off guard by anyone attempting to sneak up on them.

Tensions were running high among the group when the swordsman finally gave the signal to enter.

* * *

Evan was really beginning to question his mental health as he silently padded down another corridor, ducking behind a beam when he heard approaching footsteps, cursing silently as he spotted the gleam of a blade as the source of the footsteps passed his hiding place.

When he was sure the person had passed Evan risked stepping out from behind the beam, curiosity and adrenaline bubbling through him as he glanced down the path the person had come from, spotting a door not far from him. With a quick glance around to make sure he wasn't about to be found Evan gave in to his curiosity and headed towards the door, letting out an audible gasp at what he saw inside.


	42. Revelations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I'm kinda loving this chapter, I've re-written it about three times today but I'm finally happy with it and seriously can't wait to hear your thoughts on it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha well you'll just have to wait and see if he's been found, and by who but don't worry I have a plan! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :) Glad you liked it, I'm kinda feeling that Evan might be growing on Treville which could lead to good things for him, unless I decide to do something evil to him instead :D (nothing planned yet but who knows) We get a bit of D'Art tonight but we'll be checking in on his properly in the next update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha, unfortunately, Athos is pretty highly strung right now, he'll calm down some when they find D'Art. :D You'll have to read on to see what/who he's found. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm with you there :) I need him to remember some stuff but I'm definitely leaning more towards him not really remembering the rest of our boys when he finds himself with them again. Evan's getting a bigger part to play in the upcoming chapters which I'm quite excited about, hopefully you'll like what I have planned too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thank for the review - No... but that does sound nice... great now I'm hungry lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well I'm glad you enjoyed that as we'll be doing a bit of it again today :) Read on to see who's found what :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I know! :D I do love them *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Revelations**

"I don't like this," murmured Porthos quietly as his group entered their first room to search in the house. Glancing at the brothers accompanying him he could see they too were unnerved by the scene before them, it definitely didn't help the silent fear that they wouldn't find D'Artagnan was alive.

"There's not a body," commented Aramis as he leaned against a nearby wall, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. He knew his words were of little comfort but he was desperate to cling to any source of hope he could find, frantically sending up as many prayers as he could that his actions hadn't cost his youngest brother his life.

Athos said nothing as the quiet discussion between his brothers continued, choosing instead to continue to search the room. It looked like it had originally been a study of some kind, though much of the furniture was now demolished and/or splattered with dried blood.

Ignoring the blood he wasted no time in moving some of the larger pieces of destroyed furniture out of the way, his eyes scanning the revealed portions of the floor for any sign that his protege had been the source of the blood, unease swirling in his gut at the lack of any definitive sign.

"Antoine's got a temper," stated Porthos cautiously as he approached the still kneeling swordsman. Worry about both them and D'Artagnan, coupled with the stress of what befell the garrison had left Athos high strung and prone to snapping in anger over the smallest of things, though it was clear he was trying to control that unfortunate side-effect of recent events. "It's possible he did this alone and the blood's his."

Saying nothing Athos merely nodded, wanting, more than anything, to believe that but finding it increasingly hard to do so as the unease in his gut continued to grow.

Pushing off of the wall with a small grimace of pain Aramis nodded towards the door, "We should move on, there are more rooms to search."

* * *

Despite knowing he probably made quite the amusing sight, standing there, in the doorway with his mouth open as he stared in shock at the sight before him Evan found himself unable to move for several moments, not until the occupant of the room made a small sound of pain. It was enough to jolt the teen out of his frozen state and propel him into moving, fully, into the room, closing the door as quietly as he could before padding, almost silently, over to the small bed that took up much of the small room.

The teen found himself staring in shock once more however once he was closer to the occupant of the bed, now that he was closer, as he was now able to fully take in the extensive injuries covering most of the man's body.

"D'Artagnan," he breathed, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he knelt by his friend's bedside, eyes still wide with shock as he continued to stare at the many bandages covering nearly every piece of exposed skin.

The sleeping Gascon on the bed let out another whimper of pain, his already closed eyes scrunching up as his body reacted to the spikes of pain shooting through it and Evan couldn't stop himself from reaching out, wanting nothing more than to comfort his ailing friend as he had done for him all those months ago when they had been little more than strangers to each other.

Unfortunately what Evan didn't count on was how placing his hand, lightly, on his friend's shoulder would cause enough extra pain to the already badly hurt Gascon that he would wake up with an audible gasp, his whole body flinching from the sudden burst of agony.

"Dammit D'Artagnan I'm so sorry!" whispered Evan frantically as he quickly removed his hand guilt filling him that was quickly replaced with confusion as the musketeer's eyes quickly reacted to the unexpected voice, only instead of seeing the relief, or at the very least, recognition he had anticipated, D'Artagnan looked at him with a cautiously confused look.

"Who…Who are you?"

* * *

"Athos!" called a voice, interrupting the swordsman's ever-darkening thoughts as he and his brothers finished searching yet another room without finding any sign of their missing fourth.

Curious at the tone of his comrade's voice Athos moved towards its source, his brothers falling in step behind him.

The unease in his gut reached all new levels as they approached a rather tense and unnerved looking Alain, standing at the top of some stairs.

"Alain?"

"You should see this," stated the younger man before leading the men down the stairs, going slower than normal to account for both Porthos and Aramis's injuries, knowing the men would only push themselves to keep up otherwise, something which, given their current luck, would probably end up with one or both of them falling down the stairs.

Alain said nothing else as he led the group to a small room some ways off from the stairs, but the small gasps that came from both injured musketeers spoke volumes when they arrived at their destination.

The rest of Alain's group were waiting inside the small room, each either glaring or finding themselves unable to even look at the bloodstained chair or hanging manacles that occupied the room.

"T-There must be another entrance," coughed Porthos as he fought to push back the memories of what had occurred in that room, all while subconsciously moving closer to Aramis's side, neither man commenting on the faint tremble they could feel coming from the other. "I don't remember us going up any stairs to get out."

"There's something else," commented Etienne from across the room, the venom in his voice getting the complete attention of the inseparables as they walked towards him, freezing when they saw him kneeling before, what appeared to be a body.

"E-Etienne?" whispered Aramis, his voice faint and shaky as he pleaded with his brother-in-arms not to confirm his worst thoughts and fears.

"It's not him," he reassured with a faint shake of his head as he pushed himself to his feet, moving out of the way quickly so the three men could confirm with their own eyes that the body did not belong to their missing brother.

Confusion instantly replaced relief on both Porthos and Aramis's faces as they recognized the man lying dead at their feet.

"Antoine?"

* * *

Evan stared, slack-jawed and slightly hurt at the Gascon, unable to even answer the man's question as he struggled to even process it.

Unfortunately, he had little time to try and process it as his ears quickly picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps.

D'Artagnan could only watch in curious confusion as fear entered the young stranger's eyes mere seconds before the boy scampered to hide under his bed as the footsteps grew closer.

"Ah, you're awake," commented a voice he had become very familiar with over the last few days, the sound of it bringing a faint and somewhat strained smile to the Gascon's lips.

Noticing this the new arrival frowned, concern lining his features as he approached the bed, "Is everything all right D'Artagnan?"

From his spot under the bed, it was taking everything Evan had not to audibly react to the newcomer's voice, having instantly recognised it. Fear flooded his veins as he waited for D'Artagnan to turn him in, something he would be well within his rights to do given his apparent lack of recognition when it came to him, however much to his surprise the injured Gascon remained silent on the occupant lying under his bed, merely responding cordially to the man's questions on his health.

"I'm not staying long," commented the man with a relaxed smile as he placed a book on the edge of the bed. "I need to get some supplies so I brought you something new to help pass the time."

Stroking his bandaged fingers over the worn leather cover D'Artagnan offered his caretaker a grateful smile, calling out his thanks just before the man left the room.

"Thank you, Enzo."


	43. Testing The Waters

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Lots of D'Art tonight! He'll be back with his brothers very soon, not many more chapters to go before that happens, hope you're all looking forward to it, I know I am :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm loving how confused everyone is after that revelation with Antoine and Enzo :) I will be clearing up that matter before too long so you won't be waiting forever, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He'll certainly try :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Shocked is a bit of an understatement but I think he's handling it pretty well considering. Haha think I had everyone shocked with the Antoine revelation :D I have plans brewing, don't worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hahaha! I'm definitely loving the collective _What!_ I seem to be getting after that chapter XD We'll be finding out who killed him and what Enzo's motives/reasonings are very soon. I have a dramatic scene in my head for that so fingers tightly crossed I can write it so it matches what I'm picturing. Mwahaha, I'm with you on the whole meeting up with his brothers' thing, I'm very much looking forward to writing that scene. Enjoy the new chapter! x

anime-queen46: Thanks for the review - Haha pretty much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - The whole confusion thing should hopefully begin clearing up in a few chapters time so just hold on a little longer :) Evan has a plan for getting help so don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Testing The Waters**

Evan was actually proud of himself that he remembered to stay hidden for a few moments longer after Enzo had left the room to ensure the man had truly gone and wouldn't be able to hear them before scrambling out of his hiding place, his mind whirling with everything he had learned in the last couple of minutes.

"So," spoked D'Artagnan, his voice quiet, hesitant and nothing like the confident young man he had come to know over the last year or so. Remembering the Gascon had asked him a question shortly before the pair had been interrupted Evan stopped staring at the door with a look that made it clear he wasn't sure how to feel.

Looking at his friend Evan felt his heart break at the complete lack of recognition he saw in his eyes, approaching the bed once more, only slower this time as he tried not to frighten his vulnerable friend.

"You…You truly don't remember me?" he asked, his voice soft as he settled himself down on the floor by the man's bedside, whatever faint hope he had been nursing shattering in an instant when D'Artagnan weakly shook his head.

"Sorry," offered the Gascon, a weak, tired smile tugging at the man's lips as he kept his eyes focused on the downtrodden teen sitting next to him, hoping that by doing so he might be able to spark some sort of memory of the boy in his still aching head. "Apparently I took quite the blow," he stated with a grimace as he lifted one of his hands to lightly tap the bandage covering the top of his head.

To D'Artagnan's surprise, the boy before him seemed to accept this without question, nodding along as if it made complete sense.

"Going through a window would do that to a man I suppose," mumbled Evan, having remembered the discussion he had overheard from Etienne and Gaspard shortly before the former began going out with Athos on his searches for the Gascon. The pair had been discussing what injuries they anticipated D'Artagnan having from the garrison attack, the physician not wanting to miss packing something due to his exhausted state.

It had been Etienne who had commented that the most likely reason they didn't find D'Artagnan in the rubble, or any signs that someone had disturbed said rubble to dig him out was because the force of the first explosion, which had, by all accounts, occurred at Treville's office, had been enough to launch the Gascon through one of the windows in said office.

"What?" interrupted D'Artagnan, visibly perking up upon hearing the young man's mutter "You're aware of what happened to me?"

Now it was Evan's turn to look confused as he slowly nodded at his amnesiac friend, unease growing in his gut. "Pretty much all of Paris does," he stated hesitantly, not sure if he was going to be doing more harm than good in speaking about this with him.

D'Artagnan blinked, "Really?"

Unable to help himself Evan chuckled bitterly, "Explosion of that size is pretty hard to miss."

With his jaw dropping in clear surprise D'Artagnan could only stare at the man before him in shock. "E-Explosion?" he gasped, his already pale skin paling further as an all too familiar pain began to grow inside his head. "I was in an explosion?"

Now the unease churning in his gut was reaching new highs. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he leaned forward, "How do **you** think you came to be injured?"

"I was attacked at an inn," stated D'Artagnan, though he appeared less confident in his answer the more he spoke, especially given the look Evan was trying **not** to send him as he spoke. "One… One of the men. He threw me through a window."

Evan rose a single eyebrow in question, the action triggering a flash of memory to spark in D'Artagnan's mind, though it ended before he could truly register it. "And that explained the head wound?"

Scrunching up his face in substitute of a shrug D'Artagnan let out a small yawn, repeating what he had been told by Enzo of how he had come by his injuries. "It was a second floor window."

Still looking unamused and slightly uneasy Evan continued, "And your leg?" he asked, nodding to the clearly broken limb.

"From the fall."

Nodding in acceptance of that Evan wasn't going to say anything else until he spotted something else, "And the burn?"

D'Artagnan was silent then, it had been the one injury Enzo hadn't been able to convincingly explain and had been a large part of the reason behind why he hadn't informed the man of the boy now staring at him with a slightly smug and triumphant expression on his face.

"...Has he hurt you?"

D'Artagnan blinked at this, hearing the clear worry in the younger man voice. He longed to ask how they knew each other as they must have been more than just acquaintances for the boy to be so obviously worried for him now.

"Not that I am aware of," he answered honestly, knowing that Enzo hadn't, to his waking knowledge at least, though there was part of him that had never been comfortable with the arrangement he had found himself in.

"Good," breathed Evan, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that meant there was less of a chance of Athos and the others killing Enzo when they found him. He wanted desperately to believe the man had a good reason for not telling D'Artagnan the truth about his injuries and how they came about, _maybe he was worried about the effects remembering and reliving the trauma would have on his health?_ he mused silently, praying, despite the unease in his gut, that he was correct.

After this thought, another hit him with surprising force, almost making him wanting to smack himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"We have to get you back," he stated rising to his feet, ignoring the thoroughly confused expression on the face of his companion as the Gascon tried, and failed, to get a word in edgeways while he began to ramble.

"Everyone's been so worried and I don't think they've slept all week… well apart from that one time when that physician guy threatened to drug them all if they didn't at least try to rest for a few hours… Still, they'll be so relieved to see you, we just have to figure out how to get you back."

"Back where?" asked D'Artagnan, the desperate tone of his voice cutting through the teens almost manic rambles, making him spin on his heels to look back at his friend, apparently having forgotten he had lost his memory.

"The garrison silly," smiled the boy with a cheeky grin that quickly brightened as an idea hit him. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Treville's still there and Porthos's group might be back by now so they can help too."

"Help?"

"Rest up" grinned Evan brightly as he headed towards the door, "I'll be back soon with help. We'll get you home D'Artagnan."


	44. Deciding To Trust

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Bit of a D'Art heavy chapter tonight and its a bit of a filler but I didn't want to jump right into the rescue straight away, but that is coming I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the banter, things have been so serious for a while now I figured we could use a good old bit of banter :D It was kinda tempting to have Evan try and get D'Art out but that definitely wouldn't work and then our boys would have no idea where their pup was so he was smart instead and went for help :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hmm probably not knowing my evil side :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *sigh* Okay then *pats head* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - That was part of my reasoning as well, I figured our boys would be too much pressure right away whereas Evan's not only one person but although they're close they're not inseparable close so there's not as much hurt at the lack of recognition if that makes sense... Although I will say I'm loving the idea of an anxiety attack over the reunion :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep our lovely pup isn't having the best time with his injuries but I felt that made the most sense for why he wasn't in the rubble (and I liked the bit of extra whumpage :D ) Oh Evan's a man on a mission right now, no need to worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art was burned during the explosion that sent him flying out of a window. Athos is definitely out for blood or will be when he learns of the pup's injuries... As to whether he goes after Enzo? Well, that depends on the motivations behind the man's actions I suppose, so you'll have to wait and see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Deciding To Trust**

The younger man had left the room faster than D'Artagnan had expected after his announcement, his enthusiastic farewell leaving the Gascon staring at the now closed door with a mixture of amusement and befuddlement on his bruised face.

A chuckle left his lips as he pictured the teens bright smile before he had left, the younger man was definitely an improvement on the company he had been surrounded by over the last few days, even if he had no idea just who he was to him, or who he even was D'Artagnan realized with another chuckle as he recalled he never did get the boy's name.

To most, not having a name to put to the face of a stranger who appeared, apparently knowing and having history with them, would be enough for them to distrust the stranger but for D'Artagnan he couldn't shake the small, faint, spark of familiarity that had zapped his mind when the boy first appeared and nor could he ignore the faint blurry images of racing and jumping across rooftops that flashed across his mind after the boy had left, the lingering joy he felt in the memory bringing a rare smile to his lips and that alone was enough for the battered Gascon to decide to place a fraction of trust in the exuberant younger man.

That was not to say that there wasn't a part of him that questioned whether he was making a huge mistake in trusting the boy. He was more than aware of how vulnerable his current situation left him, he was already relying on one man he had no memory of and relying on another could prove to be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

The difference was that spark of familiarity. He didn't have it with Enzo and despite how friendly the man had been in their brief but frequent encounters over the last week there was just something about the man that made it impossible for D'Artagnan to place his complete trust in the man and was a large part behind his decision to keep the fact that his memories were slowly beginning to return to himself.

Part of him felt bad for that, Enzo had saved his life, of that he was certain and it didn't feel right to him to subsequently hide things from the man but he just couldn't shake the niggling part of his mind that was screaming at him to say nothing to him. _Not that he's ever asked about it,_ rationalized the Gascon as he tried to internally defend his decision, having come to the conclusion that it couldn't truly be seen as keeping information from him if Enzo never asked about said information in the first place.

The teen, on the other hand, D'Artagnan had a feeling he **would** ask after his memories, especially if the heartbroken look on the man's face when he confirmed he didn't remember him was any indication and that alone warmed the lonely musketeer's heart.

His recent visitor had also, perhaps unknowingly, caused a surge of excitement to shoot through D'Artagnan's whole being at the mention of there being people out there that were worried about him, so worried in fact that they were losing sleep over him, something he couldn't remember happening since his father.

 _Maybe they're the ones from that memory,_ mused D'Artagnan absently as he slowly reached out for the book Enzo had left him. He had replayed the memory of being surrounded by warm bodies that comforted his injured past self in the aftermath of a nightmare many times over the last few days, each time trying to get a glimpse of the men's faces, desperately trying to figure out just who they were, especially as he was sure they had appeared in many of his other memory flashes, the sound of their voices always serving to both comfort him and make his heart ache with longing to see them in person.

For the longest time, he could remember it had always been just him and his father. He had had friends growing up of course but he had never been close enough to someone that they would sleep next to him in case he had a nightmare nor close enough for someone to willingly chose to sacrifice sleep in favour of seeking him out.

The knowledge that he apparently now had people that would do exactly had him ignoring the pain as a large smile tugged at his lips, leaving him grinning like a fool as he forced his attention to return to the book in his hands.

* * *

Once he had safely left the farmhouse without being seen Evan wasted no time in racing back to the makeshift musketeer headquarters, barely managing to avoid running into people as he darted in and out of the Parisian streets.

"C-Captain Treville?" panted the teen as he hunched over himself trying to collect his breath. He lifted his head just in time to see the confused and, to his surprise, concerned musketeer guard on duty gesture to a room down the hall that Treville had commandeered as an office, confirming that the man in question was indeed there.

Barely pausing to thank the man Evan took off once more, flinging the door to the office open with a loud enough slam to startle the group inside before practically flying into the room himself.

"Evan -" started Treville, intending to scold the boy for his interruption, but before he could the teen exclaimed the one thing that would pardon him from said scolding while subsequently earning him the immediate and complete attention of each of the room's occupants.

"I found him! He's alive!"


	45. Breaking The News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So, I wasn't originally intending for this scene to go on as long as it did so, unfortunately, this chapter has turned out a bit fillerish... I promise though that we're about to get on with the rescue in the next chapter!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Things are looking up for our pup now that's for sure... how long they'll stay that way I can't promise :) but currently things are looking up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked his thoughts, figured we needed a D'Art heavy chapter after not seeing him in so long. Bwhaha oh I wish I had thought of that scene, that would have been a great bit to include :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I was hoping you would like it :D We're going to be seeing a bit more of D'Art's suspicions soon as well as the reunion (finally!) with his brothers... I'm super excited to write that scene so fingers crossed writer's block stays far, far away :D I had forgotten the last part of your review when I wrote this chapter so I've gone back and added in a small line just for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well there was no way he was going to knock and wait to be allowed in :D ... Plus a dramatic entrance seemed more appropriate given the news he had to give :D We will be rescuing D'Art very soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/ favoriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Breaking The News**

While he had expected his announcement to earn him some quick-fire questions Evan was wholly unprepared for the complete barrage of questions fired at him, all at once, but every musketeer currently occupying the Captain's makeshift office.

This sudden mesh of voices and questions made it very hard for him to actually discern what was being asked of him, though given what his announcement had been it wasn't overly hard to guess.

Not wanting to keep the clearly desperate men from the information that would no doubt help ease some of the pain and worry gripping their hearts Evan attempted to straighten, preparing himself for the conversation that was about to happen.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that his body appeared to remember the mad run he had endured to get there and the effects of it quickly caught up with the young man, leaving his body trembling with exhaustion and his chest heaving with heavy pants as he desperately tried to get air back into his lungs.

Seeing this Treville's stance quickly soften as he moved to push a nearby chair towards the teen, "Sit down before your legs collapse from under you," he instructed gently, smiling, much like his companions, in amusement at the look of relief and bliss on the younger man's face as he was finally able to take the weight off of his feet. Smiles quickly turned to faint chuckles moments later when Evan's relief became audible, the boy practically moaning in pleasure as he downed a glass of cold water passed to him by Porthos.

Despite their desperate desire to get information on their missing friend and brother the musketeer group appeared to come to a silent agreement to wait until Evan had collected himself and was able to speak without panting so heavily before pestering him with questions, the brief pause allowing them the time to properly figure out just what they wanted to ask, each of them knowing they needed the information the younger man had before they could plan their rescue mission to bring their missing Gascon home.

Aramis was the first of the group to speak up, his voice small and quiet though the emotion practically dripping from it was enough to push through and silence the adrenaline still pounding loudly in Evan's ears. "…He's alive?" asked the medic, desperately needing the confirmation, even though he was sure no one would have made that statement if they weren't a hundred percent sure, not after all the regiment had been through.

The medic completely blamed himself for the Gascon's capture and the thought that he could have been responsible for the younger man's death had been slowly eating away at him, chipping away at his heart with every failed search they returned from and as such he knew he needed to hear it, just one more time, that his greatest fear had not come true, that one of his most cherished friends hadn't died because of his actions.

Hearing the pain in the musketeer's voice Evan paused in his drinking, hesitating for a fraction of a second before placing the glass down on the desk and turning slightly in his seat so he was directly facing the injured medic, more than a little aware of how the rest of the room's occupants were waiting for his answer with bated breath.

Making sure he was looking the man in the eye Evan nodded firmly, "He's alive," he stated with a faint smile that only grew as he saw the three remaining inseparables visibly relax a fraction as those two simple words left his lips.

"He is injured as we feared then?" asked Treville. He had deduced the boy was skilled enough in getting into thing given his habit of turning up with supplies over the last week so the only reason he would have had for having seen D'Artagan but not having returned with him would be because of the man was too injured for him to escape with.

At Treville's words, Evan's smile slipped and twisted into a grimace. "It's bad," he confirmed with a single nod, "I didn't dare move him, not when it seemed like any sort of touch or pressure caused him pain. Even if the place was empty, which it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to get him out on my own."

The mood of the room dipped at that but it was Porthos who noticed the self-deprecating tone to Evan's voice and wanting to rid the boy of it he leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the joint softly. "You found him," he stated firmly, "That's more than what we were able to do. Don't blame yourself, we can get him home now." Feeling the teen relax under his hand Porthos offered the boy a smile before moving his hand to ruffle the boy's hair "You did good kid."

Etienne, who had largely remained quiet up until that point stepped forward then, nodding in agreement with Porthos's words before deciding to ask the question they all seemed to be avoiding.

"How bad?"

With his grimace still firmly in place, Evan shrugged, "It was a bit hard to tell to be honest. I only know it must be bad because of all the bandages covering him and how he reacted when I touched him." The mood in the room dropped further at this piece of information, though the musketeers were doing their best to remember and focus on the fact that their brother was alive.

Ignoring, or simply not noticing the growing tension in the room Evan continued to speak. "His leg's broken… Or at least I think it is. It's wrapped up like my arm was when I broke it a few years ago. Oh and he's got a burn, here," he added, pointing to the spot on himself where his friend was burned.

Athos, who had been watching the boy speak, couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was keeping back, something that he was nervous about, though **why** he was nervous he didn't know but simply knowing he was did little to ease the swordsman's growing anxiety levels over the whole situation. "What else?" he asked, almost sure he was going to regret asking but knowing, at the same time, that he had to know.

"His.. His head," admitted Evan quietly, knowing what he was about to say would greatly hurt the musketeers before him. "He took a bad knock, its… He doesn't…"

"No," gasped Aramis, his eyes widening in horror at the silent realization of what Evan was having trouble saying, though the other's in the room were not quite as quick on the pickup.

Sending the teen a look that practically begged him to not be saying what he had concluded he was trying to Aramis had to ask, even if his voice came out as barely more than a whisper. "How… How much?"

Confusion filling his face and anxiety filling his body Porthos was unable to stop himself from turning to his friend, "What are you talking about Aramis?"

Ignoring the larger musketeer Evan kept his eyes locked with Aramis's own, the heart broken expression on both their faces providing enough of a clue as to just how serious the situation was.

"A year, at least," admitted the teen with a sorrowful look directed at the men before him. "He had no idea who I was when I found him and I've known him nearly as long as he's been in Paris."

Treville's expression hardened as he, like the rest of the room's occupants finally realized what Evan was talking about. "Tell us **everything,** " he stated firmly, determination filling him as he stared the teen down, a plan hastily forming in his mind as he listened to the boy talk.


	46. Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I had intended this to be a more dramatic chapter but I think that'll happen next update.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - The rescue is happening! We're seeing the first part of it tonight, which isn't as dramatic as I had originally hoped but lets go with it :) Oh I am very much looking forward to when Athos explodes :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Probably quite appropriate :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like the hair ruffle, that was Lilac's idea but I loved it too much not to include :D We're seeing a bit of Treville's plan tonight, hopefully it'll make sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) It was too cute a mental image to resist adding :) I was tempted to have them hound him regardless but figured he wouldn't be able to speak much if he ran, pretty much break-neck speed to get back to them. Aramis's guilt is very high right now and it's going to take some doing to get it down but our boys will work on it once D'Art's home safe. I know I promised they would reunite this chapter but it just didn't happen, next one, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - I like it when there's hope too... So does my evil side but mainly as it likes planning how to crush it (and wow did that sound darker than I intended!) but I'm doing what I can to restrain that part right now lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - God you're so demanding :) *Pats head & gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It was definitely big news, our boys are just so happy to have confirmation the pup's alive and now they can work on getting him home. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Rescue I**

Evan was quick to offer to take the musketeer group to the farmhouse where D'Artagnan was residing but while each of them were desperate to get going they were forced to accept Treville's logic when he ordered them to hold off leaving until the morning, night having well passed fallen by the time Evan had finished his explanation of what he had found out.

Athos had been the most reluctant to the order but one look at his remaining brothers, both of whom were still recovering from their own ordeals, had him agreeing, the swordsman having noticed how exhausted both men looked.

When dawn eventually came some hours later the group was packed up and getting the final things together to get ready to leave. Evan looking somewhat nervous at the front of the group on his borrowed horse.

"Relax," instructed Athos quietly as he rode up next to the younger man, reaching over to pat the boy's horse, "She can feel your nerves and is reacting to it."

"Never ridden before," explained Evan with a grimace as he tried to force his body to relax, the action coming easier when he felt the horse reacting positively to his attempts.

"You'll do fine," nodded Athos. "… If we've asked too much of you," started the swordsman as he kept his eyes on the path in front of them, though that didn't stop him from practically feeling the surprise of his riding companion, the other musketeers riding several paces behind them, leaving the two men free to talk without being overheard.

Blinking in surprise Evan quickly picked up on the fact that they no longer seemed to be speaking of riding but on what Treville had asked of him the night before shortly before the group separated for the night.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Evan," spoke Treville, interrupting the quiet prodding from both Aramis and Etienne as the pair tried to get more information on the Gascon's condition._

 _"Captain?"_

 _"You've done us a massive favour for finding D'Artagnan but… I wonder if I can ask for more of your help."_

 _"He's already agreed to come with us to show us the way," reminded Porthos with a muffled yawn, confusion clear in his eyes as his tired mind tried to figure out where his Captain was going with his line of conversation._

 _"I know," nodded Treville before turning his attention back to the teen before him, "I wish to know if you would be willing to do more."_

 _"More?" asked Evan, nervousness filling his voice, though he tried valiantly to hide it, or at least keep it from showing quite so much._

 _Nodding once more Treville shifted in his seat. "If your report on the state of D'Artagnan's memory is true, which I have no reason to believe it isn't, then a group of armed men storming into the one room he likely feels safe in isn't going to go well, for anyone involved."_

 _Evan said nothing, merely nodding in agreement as he waited for Treville to continue._

 _"This Enzo may not have hurt D'Artagnan but that doesn't mean he won't hurt, either him or those sent to retrieve him," explained Treville, sending Porthos a look when the man moved to interrupt, likely to remind him of the fact that Enzo had helped them get free from Antoine's grasp. "Trust may be impossible after one short meeting but I think D'Artagnan would handle their appearance," he nodded towards the inseparables, "if there was at least one face there that he recognized."_

 _"You want me to get to D'Artagnan first?"_

 _Treville nodded, "We can spare a sword so you won't be unarmed should trouble find you but if you are willing I think it will make the whole thing a bit easier on our resident Gascon."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"No," stated Evan as he shook his head, "I can do this."

True to the boy's statement Evan showed no nerves when they came to a stop a short distance from the farmhouse. During the ride he had given as much details regarding the inside layout of the place as he could remember, placing particular stress on the route he would be taking to get to D'Artagnan in the hopes it would make it easier for the musketeers to find them later on.

The group went over the plan one last time before the musketeers, each with unease brewing in their guts, sent the teen boy off to sneak into the farmhouse and back to their missing brother.

* * *

Getting inside was quite easy, likely aided by the early hour, meaning many of the building's occupants were likely still asleep. However, that didn't mean he allowed himself to get complacent, the constant reminder of what was at stake serving to keep his focus where it needed to be.

That focus faltered however when he approached the door to D'Artagnan's room as his ears picked up muffled cries coming from inside. All thought of stealth vanished at the sound and the teen wasted no time in slipping into the room, nervously drawing the sword Treville had given him before they had left.

The empty room confused the teen for a moment until another muffled cry from his friend pulled him from his stupor and had his sheathing the blade as he dashed to the injured musketeer's side.

"D'Artagnan," he called softly, concern filling his expression as he noted the gleam of sweat coating D'Artagnan's skin as the musketeer tossed and turned, ignorant of the pain he was no doubt causing himself as he struggled against the nightmare he was apparently trapped in.

"D'Artagnan!" he called again, a fraction louder this time and he accompanied it with a light tap to the man's less bruised cheek, which seemed to be enough as D'Artagnan's eyes shot open with a gasp.

"Easy D'Artagnan," he soothed as he lifted a nearby goblet of water to the man's lips, letting him drink a few small sips before placing it back on the bedside table.

"...Y-You're back?"

Grinning Evan nodded, "I told you I would be back when I got help and I did. They should be here soon."

D'Artagnan could do nothing but nod weakly in response, his surprise at seeing the boy coupled with the remnants of the nightmare making it difficult for him to do much more at the moment.

Frowning at the lack of response Evan shifted forward. "You okay? Did you want to talk about the dream?"

Absently D'Artagnan began to lightly stroke his wrist. "There… There was an explosion…"

Evan's face lit up at this, thinking his friend was remembering the garrison attack and thus could explain just how he ended up here in Enzo's care.

"I… I was tied up," continued D'Artagnan, a frown forming on his face, missing the look on Evan's which was a mix of disappointment and concern. "To the gunpowder, I think…"

At this Evan's eyes brightened with understanding, remembering the story his friend had told him of one of his previous missions. "Oh, Vadim!"

Cocking his head to one side in confusion D'Artagnan repeated the name, the plea for more information remaining unsaid but not unheard.

"It was shortly before we met I think," explained the teen. "He was trying to kill the King and you helped stop him."

D'Artagnan blinked in surprise, "I did?"

Evan nodded and D'Artagnan lost himself in the flood of images that rushed into his mind, making him wince at the building pain inside his skull.

Any thoughts of delving deeper into the memory quickly vanished for both men as the sound of a crash, followed quickly by several shouts of alarm reached their ears.

"That'd be our rescue," grinned Evan, though the teen did reposition himself at the sound so his body was covering more of his injured friend, his hand moving to rest, readily on the blade at his belt.

Looking over his shoulder he sent the Gascon another bright smile, "Don't worry, Athos and the others will be here soon."

Evan turned back around as soon as the last word left his lips, meaning he did not see the look of surprise and panic that flashed across D'Artagnan's face, nor the fierce determination and anger that flooded it moments later as he remembered his father calling out Athos's name with his dying breath.


	47. Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I know there was a bit of a delay with getting this to you all but I'm hoping the content and the fact that its about double the length of most of the chapters I've written will make up for it :D**

 **I'm really happy with how this turned out so I'm just going to ignore the writer's block induced stress it caused me XD**

 **On another good note... Over 400 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Evan's great! I'm really enjoying him right now, though considering the stress I'm putting him through in tonight's chapter he might not like me any more lol :D Athos definitely has no idea what's coming to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He remembered it a while ago but the mention on Athos's name has brought the memory to the forefront of his mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yep, Evan has no idea how their first meeting went so should be interesting :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Nope, definitely not going to be one of their smoothest moments :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yes dear, *pats head & passes muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - What can I say, you have great ideas my friend :D Though I have a feeling you might be getting ready to strangle me as the reunion...might...not be happening tonight... I promise it was going to happen but by the time I reached that point I was already over 2k words in and had been battling an impressively stubborn bout of writer's block so it seemed like a good place to end it where it did... On the plus side, the next chapter will have the four of them together :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the idea of sending Evan in, I really wanted him to have a part to play in the rescue and this seemed the most appropriate way :D ... Don't worry on the memory front, he will remember everything eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Wooo! You're my 400th reviewer! *gives cake* We will indeed be seeing Enzo today...Really looking forward to the coming chapters with him as I have plenty planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

anime-queen46: Thanks for the review - Haha yep that pretty much sums things up right now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Rescue II**

D'Artagnan sat frozen for several moments, his mind reeling at the knowledge that his father's killer had apparently come to 'rescue' him, though he was still largely undecided on the whole rescue front as he hadn't come to any sort of harm during his stay in the farmhouse.

Part of him was bubbling in excitement at the thought of seeing Athos, and those he had likely brought with him and it was confusing him to the point of giving him a migraine. He didn't like the notion, feeling as though it was doing his father a colossal disservice and so he was instead trying to squash and dampen the excitement by replaying the small memory flash of his father gasping out Athos's name as he died in his arms.

This had the intended effect as anger and determination quickly filled him, smothering any lingering excitement he might have felt for the approaching meeting.

Gripping the edges of the blanket covering him D'Artagnan barely paused to brace himself for the oncoming pain before throwing the blanket off of himself, a barely muffled cry of pain leaving his gritted teeth as he did so.

The sound instantly grabbed Evan's attention, the teen's eyes widening in surprise and shock as he turned to face the Gascon. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

Panting heavily as he tried to breathe through the pain D'Artagnan lifted his head off of his chest, a small part of his mind questioning when he had dropped it, to begin with, "…A-Athos," was all he could get out through gritted teeth before he began shifting on the bed, slowly moving his injured limbs towards the edge in an effort to stand up."

"No, no, no, no," scolded Evan quickly as he abandoned his hold of the weapon at his belt in his attempts to stop D'Artagnan from moving and injuring himself further. "You shouldn't be moving, you could reopen your wounds and I don't know enough to restitch them and then Athos and the others would be mad."

Evan was partly convinced that his friend hadn't been listening to a single thing he said as the Gascon seemed content to continue his efforts to get out of the bed but the last comment had the young musketeer freezing,

Looking up at the clearly worried teen through the dark curtain of hair that covered his eyes D'Artagnan couldn't keep the anger from his voice as he spoke. "Has he hurt you?"

With his mind instantly going to his second meeting with the musketeer when the swordsman had pushed him against a wall Evan hesitated in answering and that was all the answer D'Artagnan apparently needed as he returned to his motions with a vengeance, even going as far as to ignore the red that was beginning to appear on several of his bandages.

"Will you stop!" pleaded Evan as he threw caution to the wind and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, having refrained from doing so before in an effort not to hurt him. Unfortunately for D'Artagnan however, one of Evan's hands was pressing on the deep cut near his shoulder, causing his vision to instantly darken as a cry of pain tore its way from his throat.

"I-I'm sorry!" stammered Evan as he quickly released his hold on the young musketeer and stumbled back, guilt filling him as he saw the Gascon all but curl in on himself as he tried to fight against the pain that wanted to pull him under.

"I…I'm… Fine."

"No, no you're not," Evan shook his head frantically as he began to pace the room. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm really sorry!"

Surprise flashed across D'Artagnan's face for a moment as he took in the guilt-stricken look on the teenager's face.

"I know," said D'Artagnan quietly before the determination from earlier filled his eyes once more, "To make it up to me you can help me get to Athos."

Evan looked clearly torn and part of D'Artagnan hated himself for manipulating the boy's guilt like he was but the memory of his father dying in his arms was still playing on repeat in his mind.

* * *

Athos ignored the mumbled comments coming from both Aramis and Porthos as he kicked the door to the farmhouse open sometime after Evan had disappeared off into the house to find D'Artagnan.

He strongly disliked the idea of sending the boy off alone into potentially hostile territory which was one of the main reasons behind his loud and dramatic entrance, his reasoning being it would likely draw most, if not all, of the house's occupants to them, thus leaving the way safe and clear for Evan to move about.

True to his expectations the musketeer group quickly found themselves facing a rather impressive group of armed men he could only assume had come from the Court.

"Musketeers," sneered one of the men with pure hatred in his eyes and that was all the warning their group got before the opposing force charged at them, deadly intent burning in their eyes as the sound of weapons being unsheathed echoing throughout the room.

Athos threw himself into the fight with vigour, part of him grateful for the opportunity to burn off some of the anger he had been carrying around since the garrison attack.

He found himself immensely grateful for Treville's insistence that he take more than a couple of men with him on this excursion as he caught glimpses of Issac and Favier hovering closely to Aramis and Porthos's sides during the fight, not getting in the way but remaining close enough to be of immediate help should either of the two injured men need it. This meant there was less splitting his focus and the swordsman could invest fully into the fight as he dodged and parried blows from several foes.

 _They've been trained,_ realized the swordsman as he ducked out of the way of a swing that could very well have taken his head clean off, stepping backwards he quickly found himself back to back with Corbett, the pair quickly changing their moves to accommodate their companion, the partnership working in their favour as the two fought relentlessly, both fuelled, largely by their anger, Corbett determined to get justice for Henri, who was still unconscious and fighting for his life back at the makeshift garrison.

 **"ENOUGH!"** bellowed a voice that instantly had everyone faltering in their surprise, their remaining opponents even going as far as to step back from the musketeers they were fighting.

 _Definitely been trained,_ commented Athos internally as he watched the man he had been fighting retreat back several steps, just enough to be out of the reach of his blade before turning his attention to the source of the voice.

Athos watched with suspicion and barely controlled anger as a man stepped forward into the room, he was relatively unassuming to look at on a first glance but Athos could see, by the way, he carried himself and the respect he garnered by the men in the room that he was definitely the man in charge.

However before he could comment on this Porthos spoke up, surprise clear in his voice as he took a single step forward.

"Enzo?"

* * *

"I don't like this," commented Evan for what felt like the hundredth time as he and D'Artagnan slowly made their way down the hall.

The Gascon was leaning heavily on the teenager for support and even Evan could see he was struggling with the man of being upright, let alone moving.

"You should be resting," stated the teen, a slight pleading tone to his voice as he looked at the man beside him.

Sweat was practically dripping from the Gascon's skin now and there was a faint trail of blood coating his chin from where he had bitten his lip too hard in an effort to quieten his responses to the agonizing pain shooting through his body. If D'Artagnan was being completely honest with himself he was as surprised as Evan, if not more so, that he had managed to come as far as he had, especially as he could barely see through the dizziness and black spots that obscured his vision, making him feel like he was either going to vomit or pass out at any moment.

"...I'm… Fine."

With a resigned sigh Evan merely bit back a retort on how he clearly wasn't fine, choosing instead to ask, "Why is this so important to you, Athos will be coming to us before too long?"

D'Artagnan shook his head, regretting the action almost immediately as his vision violently swam, causing him to stumble and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"...Need to do this," he panted heavily, "…Need to… face him."

"But **why?** "

"...He… He murdered my father."

Now it was Evan's turn to stumble, shocked and surprised by his companion's statement, so much in fact that he stopped moving altogether to look the musketeer in the eye.

"Really? You never mentioned that and…"

"...And?"

Indecision crossed the teenager's face as he debated whether he should state the thoughts swirling in his mind, though it only took another look at his friend's tired eyes and seeing the raging anger burning in there for him to throw caution to the wind and speak his mind.

"The pair of you are surprisingly close for such a history."

Confusion and, to Evan's surprise, doubt flashed across D'Artagnan's face at the mention of his apparent closeness to his father's killer but before he could question the matter further the faint sound of Enzo's voice in the distance caught the pair's attention.

* * *

"Where is D'Artagnan?" growled Athos as he took a single step towards Enzo, the man still approaching them, though a smug smirk grew on his face at the mention of the absent Gascon.

"You've got some nerve attacking my men then demanding answers of me musketeer," stated the man, and every person in the room could hear the anger in his voice as he practically spat the word musketeer.

"They attacked us first."

Enzo shrugged, "Of course they did. We have enough reason to hate musketeers here."

Porthos blinked, a realization slowly forming in his gut as he listened to the venom in the voice of a man he had, at one point, considered a somewhat friend.

"You helped us Enzo," spoke the injured musketeer as he moved to his brother's side, all the while his eyes never leaving Enzo's face. "Why help us if only to betray us now?"

To his surprise Enzo burst out laughing, the sound echoing around the room for what felt like an age before Enzo was able to calm himself, a dark look crossing his face as he stared his old friend down.

"Where's the fun in crushing your precious regiment if you're not even there to witness it?"

"You attacked the garrison!"

Shaking his head Enzo took a few steps forward, "No, not personally… I merely did nothing to stop it."

Growling Porthos stepped forward, pausing only when he felt Athos's hand on his arm. "They had **nothing** to do with Charon's death!"

Once again a dark chuckle fell from Enzo's lips as a flash of anger crossed the man's face. "Like I give a rats arse about that fool."

Both Athos and Porthos looked ready to question the matter further when the sound of a door opening caught the entire room's attention, the musketeers letting out an audible gasp as they saw who was standing, or more accurately leaning, in the doorway.


	48. Rescue III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry again for the wait for this, writer's block is frustrating the hell out of me right now, I've lost count how many times I started, then restarted this chapter trying to get it right... Hopefully, you'll all like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Did feel quite bad for Evan, he doesn't really know what's going and what would be the best for D'Art but at least our pup isn't alone. I'll have to figure out a reward for the poor boy. I have the reasoning behind the explosion explained today, kind of I think. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely not easy for our marksman but he's distracted by other stuff right now... As for it being the worst injury, I'm pretty sure I've probably done so nastier things to D'Art at some point in previous stories but Aramis's arm is definitely in like the top 5 :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Evan, I definitely need to come up with a reward of some sort for the boy once they're home free I think :D Hopefully I've cleared up your confusion as to why he helped D'Artagnan tonight but if it's still confusing, let me know and I'll expand on it in the next one or so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hopefully :D Fingers crossed :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I have a plan, it will all end well I promise, just might take a while to get to it if this writer's block keeps up :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *gives muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that'll teach Athos to watch his temper :D This chapter and the ones following it are supposed to be big ones and I'm a bit nervous this writer's block has made them/will make them a bit lacklustre so going to apologize now in case they don't meet your expectations :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay thank you :D At this point I think our guys are just happy to see him alive, regardless of what condition he's in :D Porthos and Enzo will be having a confrontation tonight which I kinda enjoyed writing, hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - But good for drama :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Rescue III**

Eyes locked firmly on the figures in the doorway Aramis's mind barely registered moving several hesitant, shaky steps forward as he good arm reached out for his clearly injured brother.

The Gascon's name fell from his lips as more of a plea than anything else as he desperately searched for any sign that his beloved baby brother recognized him, or at least had some idea who he was, but when all he saw was a look of hesitant confusion he was sure he felt his heart break.

The marksman had little time to linger on said heartbreak however as he watched his brother, who looked like he was barely conscious, let alone standing, look over at his companion, the teenager Evan who looked almost as tired as his charge did, though considering the younger boy did seem to be supporting most of D'Artagnan's weight now it wasn't that much of a surprise.

When Evan shook his head and murmured a faint, _Not him,_ Aramis felt his confusion grow but he quickly pushed his curiosity aside as he took in the large number of bandages covering his brother's sweat-drenched skin… Bandages which were now stained with blood.

"D'Artagnan," he breathed again, this time taking several more steps closer to his brother, completely ignoring how Enzo's remaining men tensed at his movement, though they made no move to stop him, the men seemingly content, at this point in time, to wait for further orders from Enzo himself, a matter Aramis wasn't mentally ready to process and deal with, not when his brother was only a few feet away from him and so injured he could barely stand.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you need rest," stated the marksman, his medical training racing to the forefront of his mind as he tried to guess what injuries were lying hidden underneath those bloodstained bandages.

"I'm fine!" snapped the Gascon stubbornly and the familiar line would have been a comfort for the inseparables, who were all watching the scene with baited breath, had D'Artagnan not followed up his statement by attempting to walk further into the room, only to cry out in agony when his 'good' leg crumpled under him, causing him to fall hard onto the stone floor, hitting his broken leg as he did so, the force and pain being the final straw for the injured man as darkness rushed to pull him under.

"D'ARTAGNAN!"

* * *

Watching the scene play out before him Enzo couldn't help but smirk smugly. He hadn't intended to reveal the Gascon just yet but he could already see this working to his advantage. With one last look to his men, he told them to let loose before turning on his heels and walking out of the room as the sound of battle erupted behind him, the smirk never leaving his face.

"No!" exclaimed Porthos as he moved, surprisingly quickly for someone with his injuries, to follow the departing man, barely managing to duck an oncoming punch as he weaved his way through the remaining men.

* * *

A large part of Athos was screaming at his to rush to D'Artagnan's side, the sight of the boy having pushed his brotherly side to the forefront but logic quickly won as he spun on his heels to intercept one of Enzo's men, he may not be helpful in treating D'Artagnan but he could at least keep trouble away from those who could help the younger man and as that decision was made he vowed not one of Enzo's men would get through to the small group, which now had the addition of Etienne who had rushed over when the fighting broke out.

* * *

"ENZO!"

The sound of his name caught the retreating man off guard and in his surprise he stopped to face his pursuer, an eyebrow rising in surprise at just who it was.

"You move quickly for one so injured," commented the man as he slowly moved his hand to his weapon, having no intention of letting the musketeer before him stop him from escaping.

"What are you doing Enzo?" panted Porthos when he finally caught up to the man. His injuries were causing his limbs to tremble and he could barely keep the pain from showing on his face but the musketeer was determined to face the man with no obvious sign of just how badly he was feeling.

Tilting his head to the side the smugness filling Enzo made him unable to resist responding with a sarcastic quip "Currently? I'm being harassed by a beaten up musketeer."

"Enzo…"

"Why do you care Porthos?" he retorted with a frown. "It's not like we were best friends or anything. Why do my motives matter to you at all?"

"You **killed** people Enzo, friends of mine. I deserve to know why they died."

With a casual shrug, Enzo was unable to keep the bitterness from his voice as he responded. "They were musketeers, that was reason enough."

"It can't be just that."

"And why not?" sighed Enzo as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had no idea why he was even engaging in this conversation but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold in his anger at the man before him and the regiment he stood for.

"I know you," stated Porthos as if that was reason enough and those three words were all Enzo needed to lose what hold he had on his brewing anger, causing him to lash out at the musketeer.

"You **know** me?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "You didn't even recognize me when we met in the Court!"

This made Porthos blink in confusion and before he could question further Enzo continued regardless.

"You were barely a recruit back then but still they sent you out with all the others to track down a dangerous fugitive who was rumoured to be hiding out in **my** city." Understanding and recognition slowly began to fill Porthos's eyes as Enzo spoke, though the man barely noticed as he lost himself in the story of his past. "I had just been made a member of the city guard and was awed when such a large contingent of musketeers arrived at my home… You were all so confident you would be able to flush him out quickly but you couldn't, all your actions managed to do was to anger him and drive him to find a way to divert attention."

Porthos paled as he remembered one of the first missions he had been sent on as a recruit. Technically he shouldn't have been allowed to go but the King had ordered Treville to send every available man and that included recruits.

The musketeer paled further when he remembered just how their target had chosen to divert their attention. "He blew up the barracks…"

"Waited until the evening to do it too," nodded Enzo, his voice dark, bitter and full of pain. "We had no warning. Most didn't even die in the initial blast… No, they died in pain days later from either their injuries or from infections caused by the soot and debris. I can count on one hand the number of people who survived that day. Musketeers are the reason I lost **everything!** "

Silence reigned over the pair for several moments as they both dealt with what had been said but before long Enzo had enough staring at the musketeer and began to turn away, intending to leave once more.

"Why not D'Artagnan?" asked Porthos, his voice raw with emotion as the man struggled to process what had been yelled at him.

"Unlike your regiment, my target was only those who were there that day. I had watched your group and assumed the boy wouldn't be at the garrison, his injuries are not my fault."

"Yet you treated him. Saved him."

"Your boy wasn't even in Paris, let alone a musketeer when I lost my life. I had no desire to harm those not involved. I've seen him help Evan survive, giving him money when he didn't have much himself… That alone was enough to grant him a brief moment of mercy… Besides, considering what he's going through I wouldn't say I saved him."

With that Enzo surprised the musketeer by lashing out with a strong kick aimed right at the larger man's injured leg. The force pulled a sharp cry of pain from the musketeer as he fell to the floor, his hands immediately going to the injured limb, his head rising off of his chest just in time to see Enzo walking away from him.

* * *

The sight of their youngest in such dire straits had empowered the musketeers to fight with renewed vigour and as such, they were quickly able to eliminate the remainder of Enzo's men, though they were left panting for breath afterwards.

With a quick order to rest for a moment, Athos turned his attention to his youngest brother, hoping that Aramis and Etienne had done enough to stabilize him so he could wake soon. He knew he was likely setting himself up for heartbreak if he looked at him without recognition but he found himself not caring, simply wanting to see his brother alive and awake.

To his great joy and relief as he approached the group he was able to hear snippets of their conversations and thus was able to realize that, if the introductions going on were anything to go by, D'Artagnan was indeed awake.

Hearing the approaching footsteps Aramis turned to face his brother, sending the swordsman a bright, relieved smile before turning back to the Gascon, though he remained shifted just enough so the boy could see who was approaching, the medic having no idea the effect his next words would have.

"And this is Athos…"


	49. Rescue IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, I have to say I quite like how this turned out :) It's probably not as dramatic as people would like but given the atrocious condition our lovely pup's in right now it seemed appropriate :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha sounds about right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha very true :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad I was able to clear it up :) With all the writer's block I've been happening I was nervous how it would turn out. Haha, you know me and my love of cliffy's :D Couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmm I was going to have him all devastated but Athos is also quite smart so I figured he would expect some anger from the pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah don't worry, they haven't left Porthos to deal with Enzo all on his own. Hopefully, D'Art's reaction is dramatic enough even though I've toned it down a bit given his injuries. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Hmmm well he doesn't stab him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah none of our boys are having a good time right now but hopefully things will pick up now they're all back together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmm considering it's me writing you're probably right to fear what's to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Rescue IV**

As the words left Aramis's mouth D'Artagnan felt unable to pull his eyes away from the man standing in front of him. He wanted to leap to his feet and make the man pay for what he did to his father, for the pain and the grief he had undoubtedly already gone through once and was now being made to suffer through a second time, but to his surprise, he found more than just his body stopping him.

As he continued to stare at the stoic musketeer D'Artagnan couldn't help but replay a single comment Evan had made about the man as they had made their way here, about how he and the man before him were apparently close, close enough that the musketeer had lost sleep worrying over him if the dark circles around the man's eyes were any indication.

In his heart, he knew the man must have done something of great significance to have earned not only his friendship but also his forgiveness and while part of him desperately longed to remember just what that was, his anger and grief over the loss of his father was too strong for him to ignore for much longer.

So while ignoring the protests of both Aramis and Etienne, D'Artagnan forced himself to sit up, his eyes never leaving Athos's face as he moved, not wanting to be caught off guard by the musketeer as he and his father had been all those months ago when he had attacked the inn they were staying at.

"You're Athos?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger he was barely able to contain.

A strange look crossed the swordsman's face as he spoke but D'Artagnan paid little attention to it as he instead focused on the nod of confirmation the man gave in response to his question.

"Do… Do they know what you did?"

If Athos was surprised by the anger in D'Artagnan's voice he hid it well, choosing instead to dip his head, hiding his eyes, and the hurt flashing through them at the venom in his baby brother's voice, from view.

"I feared this might happen," mumbled the swordsman, letting out a resigned sigh before raising his head once more to look his brother in the eye.

Aramis watched the pair, thoroughly confused with what was happening and a little hurt that D'Artagnan seemed to have some recollection of Athos but not him, though that hurt quickly turned to concern and pity as the situation between the two men developed.

"You deny it?" hissed D'Artagnan, anger burning brightly in his eyes as he glared daggers at the musketeer whose face, much to his annoyance, remained emotionless aside from the brief flickers that flashed across too quick to read.

Remembering how the Gascon had reacted first time around to the memory Athos was sure he was reliving the swordsman took a step forward, hoping he could calm the escalating situation down before the boy, who had only recently regained consciousness, decided to do something reckless again, like challenge him to a duel to the death.

"D'Artagnan you don't understand -"

"MURDER!" screamed the Gascon, tears flowing down his face as he reacted to what he saw as Athos trying to dismiss what he had done.

Ignoring the screaming pain in his body and the feeling of more of his stitches tearing the Gascon reacted quicker than anyone had expected him to in his condition as he grabbed Aramis's dagger, which the musketeer had abandoned on the floor after using it to cut open D'Artagnan's shirt while the boy was unconscious to try and see what they were dealing with.

"MURDER!" he screamed again, only this time he followed his accusation by throwing the blade at the musketeer, the tip of the dagger grazing across a clearly surprised, and to D'Artagnan's annoyance, proud, Athos's cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake before clattering to the ground

Athos, unlike the rest of his brothers-in-arms, had been somewhat expecting the attack and so was able to push past his shock and instead focus on containing the situation before his brother did more harm to himself than he already appeared to have done, the musketeer's heart breaking a little at the look of despair on his baby brother's face as he cradled the now bleeding arm he had just used to throw the dagger with to his chest.

Striding forward Athos didn't stop moving until he was right in front of the Gascon and then he knelt down so he was at the boy's level, his hands reaching out to cup either side of the Gascon's face.

As he expected D'Artagnan protested the action instantly, the Gascon even going as far trying to punch him to get him to let him go, though their close proximity and D'Artagnan's failing condition made his attempts more amusing than fear-inducing.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Ignoring the boy's protests Athos continued to remain firm in his hold of him, allowing the Gascon a minute of fight before tightening his hold, just enough to get D'Artagnan's attention.

"I didn't kill your father D'Artagnan," he said firmly, making sure to keep his eyes locked with D'Artagnan's own so his brother could see the truth there.

"Liar!"

Shaking his head Athos found himself almost wanting to chuckle at his little brother's stubbornness but knew that it would detract from the seriousness he was trying to convey and that D'Artagnan would likely take it as an insult and close off from him further.

"I was arrested, falsely, for it," acknowledged the swordsman before nodding over to Aramis, "Aramis and Porthos managed to convince you to look into the matter further and with the help of Madame Bonacieux you helped prove my innocence and brought your father's real killer to justice."

D'Artagnan said nothing as he listened to the story told by the musketeer, his mind warring against his heart as he struggled to decide if the man was telling the truth.

The names, Aramis and Porthos sent a spark of warmth and familiarity through him and he was almost sure they were among the men who frequently appeared in his memories, though he never saw their faces in those flashes.

However it was the woman's name that lingered in his mind and he found himself unable to stop himself from repeating it, much to the amusement of the injured musketeer beside him.

"Ah, the lovely Constance," chuckled Aramis as he saw the look on his brother's face. He might not remember his lady love but it certainly looked like the name had sparked something within him.

As he mouthed the woman's name he was granted another memory flash, this time of flowing red hair and a smile that made his knee's weak and his face warm.

Seeing the smirk on Aramis's face D'Artagnan was quick to shut down that train of thought and instead refocused on the musketeer still holding his face.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Athos smirked, inwardly proud of his brother for not just accepting his words when he had nothing to back them up.

"You don't" he agreed with a shrug, releasing the boy's face. "But the way I see it, you're in no condition to fight me right now and neither I nor my men are leaving here without you." D'Artagnan visibly bristled at this but Athos paid it little attention as he continued on. "Being around familiar places and people might help your memory return and if by the time you are healed you still think me to blame for your father's death then…"

"You'll let me kill you?"

Unable to help himself Athos let out a quiet chuckle, a taunting smirk on his lips as he corrected his brother. "I'll let you try."


	50. Rescue V

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the wait for this... Getting really sick of writer's block right now :( Also this chapter is a bit fillerish so apologies for that as well.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art will definitely be quite hesitant and standoffish around Athos until more of his memories return but I think being around familiar faces and places will definitely help in that regard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oops yeah I meant to say, murderer, not murder, thanks for pointing that out to me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha yep and D'Arts not going to make things easy for them, though he will begin to ease off when his memories start returning properly. I'm definitely looking forward to writing some fluffy scenes in the chapters ahead :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah I think Aramis felt bad about feeling jealous, especially given what D'Art remembered. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think he may snap later on, maybe when they're nearer home? Enjoy the new chapter! x

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Aw thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so far. Sorry about the wait for this update :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Rescue V**

While none of the men, even those outside the inseparables, had any intention of leaving D'Artagnan behind when they left the farmhouse, they each found themselves waiting nervously in silence for several moments to see if the Gascon would come willingly, none wanting to put the injured young man through further trauma by having to force him to leave the building. So it wasn't that much of a shock when the musketeers let out a collective sigh of relief when D'Artagnan gave a single hesitant nod of acceptance to Athos's plan.

The swordsman himself felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the acceptance, though he did try to temper his relief and hope, knowing they still had a long way to go before things could return to how they were before if they even could. Some of his brother's memories had returned, that much was clear by the way he had accused him of murdering the boy's father but no one had any way of knowing if and when more memories would return to the Gascon and he, like his brother's he suspected, worried their bond as a quartet wouldn't return to how it once was if the memories and experiences of the last year remained forever hidden from D'Artagnan's mind.

Trust was another issue, while this could develop even without the return of his memories Athos was concerned how the lack of memories might hinder them in gaining the boy's trust, something that pained him to think about almost as much as the thought his brother might never fully remember him.

With things then beginning to calm down and many of the men off relaxing or tending to any minor wounds, they may have sustained during the fight to give the small quartet a semblance of privacy Athos turned his attention to Aramis and Etienne, the two medic's having been examining what they could of the injured Gascon.

"How soon can we move him?"

"I can walk on my own!" protested D'Artagnan weakly, though neither of the three men paid his comment much attention, each knowing it was the boy's pride and stubbornness talking at that he was in no shape or condition to be doing much moving.

"Hard to say," commented Etienne with a shake of his head. "We haven't had a chance to properly examine him yet and as you can see many of his wounds have reopened during his attempt to reach us. I am not comfortable moving him more before we've had a chance to look at them as we have no idea how much blood he lost initially when these wounds were first sustained." His words causing Athos to nod in understanding, no one having missed the fresh blood staining many of D'Artagnan's bandages.

"I can take some of the men to search for supplies," stated the swordsman after a few moments, desperate to both be of some assistance and to get away from the distrustful glare being sent his way by a barely conscious D'Artagnan. "Is there anything you need me to look out for?"

Aramis's nodded quickly, "Bandages… Given the situation at the garrison, we were fairly limited to what we could bring."

Grim understanding filled Athos's features as he nodded, knowing supplies were tight after the garrison attack. With one last look at his baby brother, who was still watching him with barely veiled suspicion, the swordsman turned back to the men who had accompanied them, grabbing two of them to go with him while the rest secured the immediate area and began to set up camp in the room.

* * *

Unfortunately, Athos's plan was stalled almost as quickly as it began as only a few steps down the hall the trio was greeted to the sight of a grimacing Porthos being supported and helped down the corridor by Corbett and Blaise.

"What happened?" demanded the swordsman as he rushed to his brother's side, guilt filling him as he realized that he had become so focused on protecting D'Artagnan and ensuring he was safe and taken care of that he had completely forgotten that his other brothers were also injured, a thought that had been lost on him when he had noticed Porthos heading out to follow Enzo shortly after the man had begun to flee.

"Tried to confront Enzo alone," explained Corbett, the anger in his voice making his words sound clipped and biting, though the men knew the anger wasn't at them but at Enzo and the pain he had caused their entire regiment. "We missed most of it, only arrived to see him on the ground and Enzo leaving again."

Athos raised a single eyebrow at his brother, who was stubbornly avoiding his gaze but before he could comment on the situation his brother had found himself in Blaise spoke up.

"Alain is following him. We told him not to go too far alone but we should at least have some idea where he's heading when Alain returns."

Athos nodded, relief filling him as he turned back to his brother. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm fine 'Thos," grunted the larger man as he shifted slightly so his weight was off his injured leg. "How's D'Artagnan?"

"Alive and willing to return with us," smiled the swordsman, though it was strained and remained that way as he explained to the trio what had occurred since they had left the room and to his amusement he noted that Porthos had a distinct look of pride in his eyes as he explained the way D'Artagnan had attempted to fight him even in his condition.

"You should get back to the others," stated Athos as he moved to clear a path for the men, "The more familiar faces around D'Artagnan the better right now."


	51. A Fragment Of Trust

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the lack of update yesterday, the site wasn't working when I tried to upload the chapter... Which actually works in our favour as I decided to rewrite it today after reading it though and I much prefer how the new version turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I don't think he'd be the pup we know and love if he wasn't a stubborn fool sometimes :D It's a trait that will serve him well in the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was definitely a hard decision of our lovely Athos, thankfully I don't plan to keep the pair apart for too long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Sighs* Fine! *pats head and gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah our boy won't be walking anywhere anytime soon, though I think seeing the stubbornness was a bit a relief for his brothers :D Porthos is okay, more sore than anything else, didn't want to have too much going on injury-wise given how badly hurt D'Art is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I needed your review today, the last few days have been really stressful in my personal life, made worse with the frustration of writer's block but your review really made my day so thank you for that :D As thanks there's a little fluffy moment for you in tonight's chapter :D I'm kinda tempted for something bad to happen to Alain but the part of me that really loves his character is rallying against that so we'll have to wait and see on that front, as for the rest of our muskys... Tensions are still running a bit high but things are beginning to calm down for them so fingers crossed I can contain the evil part of my mind, at least until we get them home :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: A Fragment Of Trust**

When they had first learned of D'Artagnan's memory loss each of the inseparables had been forced to brace themselves emotionally for the pain of seeing the complete lack of recognition in their brother's eyes when he looked at them but seeing D'Artagnan's reaction to Athos leaving the room was a pain Aramis hadn't been expecting.

The Gascon hadn't let his eyes move from watching Athos since the man had been introduced to him and he continued this as Athos walked out of the room, but only Aramis, who over the long months he had known the boy had learned to read him quite well, noticed how he relaxed a fraction more with every step the swordsman took away and it broke his heart.

Part of Aramis was relieved that his brother was relaxing, knowing that being tense and on edge was not doing his battered and exhausted body any favours but the fact that the relaxation was coming at the cost of the absence of the very man whose presence alone used to be enough to calm or soothe the Gascon whenever he was injured or stressed.

Fortunately, he wasn't allowed to dwell for too long on those darkening thoughts as Etienne softly called his name. The other musketeer was watching him with a look that was a mix of sympathy and pity, something that normally would have earned the musketeer some sort of snarky or sarcastic comment from the marksman had the man not been so tired and pained.

Thankfully the call of his name was enough to force his attention to return to the situation at hand, allowing him to shake away some of his exhaustion as he let his gaze drift down to his barely conscious brother, who appeared to be watching him with an odd expression on his face that Aramis couldn't name, though seeing it seemed to give him a weak dose of comfort and hope.

"You always like to make an entrance don't you D'Artagnan," he chuckled weakly as he tried not to focus on the blood coating many of the bandages he could see. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort his little brother, knowing he must be in a great deal of pain, both physically and emotionally, though he refrained from doing so out of fear of the Gascon's reaction. "Supplies are limited until Athos returns," he continued, doing his best to ignore the slight flinch from D'Artagnan he saw at the mention of Athos's name. "Were you conscious for any of your previous treatments? It would help massively to know which to prioritize if we knew which were worse originally."

Another spike of pain shot through Aramis's heart at D'Artagnan's hesitation following his question. He tried his best to remember the young man in front of him didn't know him, didn't know that he would rather have his other arm burned than cause any harm to the young Gascon but before Aramis could even attempt to reassure his brother that it was okay to trust him a sudden muscle spasm had D'Artagnan crying out in pain and almost passing out, prompting the barely conscious musketeer to place a fraction of trust in the men beside him.

Unfortunately the attempted attack on Athos coupled with the residual effects from the muscle spasm had left D'Artagnan too weak to do little more than weakly raise his hand, letting it rest just shy of the thickly padded bandage covering the area near his throat, his finger tapping lightly on the edge of the fabric while his eyes remained locked with Aramis's own as he tried to silently answer the man's question.

Aramis was quick to nod in both thanks and understanding, letting his brother know his message had been received and understood, allowing the Gascon to let his arm fall limp against his side once more, the injured man wincing in pain as his knuckles knocked against one of his broken ribs.

"We'll have to wrap those before we try to move him," commented Etienne as he began searching through his bag for supplies. "He was reckless to have walked all this way with them unbound as they are."

Unable to stop himself Aramis let out a faint chuckle, a glimmer of mirth entering his eyes as he responded, "You've just described D'Artagnan in a nutshell."

At his words, Etienne let out a small chuckle of his own before passing over a set of scissors to his one-handed companion. "Here… I'll see about setting up a better split for his leg, there's no saving that bandage anyway so they'll save you time rather than trying to unwrap it."

A grateful look entered Aramis eyes as he realized that his companion was trying to do what he could to respect the musketeer's desire to be the one to treat his injured brother, as he had done countless times in the past, even though his current state was going to prohibit him from doing certain tasks.

Not wanting to waste much more time the marksman shifted positions to allow himself a better range of motion with his good arm before cutting away the bandage covering his brother's wound, sending up a small whispered thanks when the cloth came away easily without causing his brother any further discomfort.

However, the sight that greeted him when the cloth was removed made him curse quietly under his breath as he realized just how deep the wound had gone and the damage it could have caused if it had been a fraction higher.

Forcing himself not to dwell on that thought was harder than anticipated but he managed, quickly slipping into his role as a medic as he began instructing Evan, who he had roped in as a second set of hands, to pass him a set of tweezers so he could remove the remnants of the previous set of stitches that still clung to the edges of the reopened wound, all the while doing what he could to ignore the whimpers and soft cries of pain that fell from his baby brother's lips as he worked.

Thankfully years of experience had given Aramis the skills he needed, even while down a hand, to move fairly efficiently and quickly, meaning it wasn't too long before he was pulling out the last visible remnant of thread from his brother's wound, his eyes turning sympathetic as he turned to look his brother in the eye, knowing what was going to come next.

"I need to clean it," he whispered just loud enough for his patient to hear as he lifted the small bottle of alcohol up so D'Artagnan, who looked like he was fighting a great deal of pain, could see what he was about to do and brace himself for it. "It's going to hurt a great deal… but if you could draw on that stubbornness of yours we've come to admire I would very much appreciate it if you could remain conscious." Then, without giving D'Artagnan any time to react or respond, he poured a hearty amount of the liquid into the wound, flinching violently at the scream of pure excruciating pain that tore its way from D'Artagnan's throat.

As soon as he placed the bottle on the ground Aramis found the urge to comfort his brother too strong to resist and his good hand immediately found its ways into the Gascon's hair, his lightly trembling fingers working their way soothingly through the boy's sweat-drenched locks. "Breathe through it mon ami, you're okay, you're safe, just breathe."

He continued this stream of soothing words as his baby brother struggled to fight against the darkness descending upon him but to Aramis's shock a flash of recognition sparked in D'Artagnan's eyes at the words and the marksman felt his breath catch in his throat at the three simple words his brother was able to rasp out before the pain became too much and he passed out once more.

"It… Was… You…"


	52. Three Words

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the delay, things have been quite stressful for me these last few days and left me in no mood to write... Fortunately, the issue that was stressing me out is now almost completely resolved meaning I can relax again :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

JesseWells: Thanks for the review - Hmm you may not like me today as I haven't really answered your question as to what he meant, though I will be answering it in the next one, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, felt a little evil at that but figured the wounds would definitely need cleaning given he's pulled a bunch of his stitches... and I'm an evil sod who can't resist whumping D'Art lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it and don't worry I'm planning some more Athos/D'Art moment soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *pats head & passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - They definitely did :D I'm glad you liked the bit of fluff, there's definitely more to come in the coming chapters... and I haven't forgotten I promised a puppy-pile either, that'll be coming at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I was tempted to have Etienne completely take over treating D'Art given he's not injured like Aramis was but I just couldn't do that to our lovely Aramis and figured he was stubborn enough to still take charge, even if he was limited in what he could do. No Alain yet but he'll be returning in the next chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As Always Much Love And Many Thanks For Following/Favouriting/Reviewing/Reading**

 **Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Three Words**

"It… Was… You…"

Those three words… three simple… harmless words repeated on a loop inside Aramis's mind, holding him frozen in place, unable to do anything to stare helplessly at his unconscious brother as if he could answer the questions his mind was demanding answers to.

 _Could he?_ Mused the marksman as he continued to stare down at his brother. The boy's words had indicated that he had remembered something and Aramis was sure he had seen a spark of recognition in the Gascon's eyes before he had passed out but he couldn't be sure he hadn't simply imagined it, his heart and mind both desperate for the young musketeer to remember him once again.

The thought he could be mistaken in what he had seen was like a knife to the heart but even as he tried to be rational he couldn't stop the hope that he had indeed seen a glimmer of recognition from bubbling up within him.

"Aramis," called a soft voice, drawing the marksman out of the almost trance-like state he had been in ever since those three words left his brother's lips.

Looking up from his brother's unconscious form he couldn't stop the pleading tone that filled his voice as he spoke, "...Etienne."

Nodding once Etienne sent his friend a soft sympathetic smile, imagining the emotional turmoil those words had caused the man. "I heard him."

Glancing back at D'Artagnan, Aramis hesitated for a moment before asking, "Did you see…?"

"See?" asked Etienne with no small amount of concern as his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion, confusion that only grew when Aramis was quick to brush his enquiry aside.

"Do you think he remembers?"

The pure, desperate hope Etienne could both hear in Aramis's voice and see filling his eyes nearly broke his heart. He wanted to remain logical and objective over the matter but he wasn't sure if he had the heart to deny his friend that hope, not after all they had been through recently so instead he simply shrugged. "If there was anyone who could spark a memory it would be one of you three."

"...He's still bleeding," commented Evan hesitantly, not having wanted to interrupt the two men but concerned over his friend's state.

The teen's words were enough to push the two musketeers back into full medic mode, allowing silence to settle over the small group as they focused entirely on the boy lying injured and bleeding in front of them.

* * *

Several hours had passed since he had left the hall, left his injured brother tending to his even more injured brother and now he had finished his search of the entire farmhouse Athos found himself almost unable to re-enter the room.

The men he had taken with him were sympathetic to his plight, standing silently several paces behind him as they waited for him to make the first move to enter the room.

They had all been in the hall when D'Artagnan had lashed out at the lieutenant, they had all heard the venom in the Gascon's voice, seen the fury with which the young man had used to push his body past its limits to attack the swordsman and because of this they could only imagine the emotional pain their lieutenant was in and so were more than willing to give him a moment without comment or judgement.

"You should go in," spoke Athos a few moments later, his eyes never leaving the closed door in front of him. "Aramis and Etienne need those supplies."

"And you?" asked Issac, stepping forward so he was next to his friend, almost wincing at the expressionless mask the man was presenting to the world. He felt torn, he knew they needed to get the supplies they found to Aramis and the others but he didn't like the idea of leaving Athos alone when he was like this.

"I fear my presence will do more harm than good," stated the swordsman stoically, though Issac was sure he heard a sliver of pain underlying the man's words. "I will check the perimeter and wait for Alain's return." With that Athos turned on his heel and paused only long enough to pass his bag of supplies to Issac before leaving, his frame stiff and tense as he fought the urge to turn and run to his injured brothers' sides.

* * *

"Athos?" inquired Porthos quietly as Issac and the group that had accompanied the swordsman finished handing over the supplies they had located to the two medics, both men practically jumping on them as they began to sort through them, small smiles occasionally tugging at their lips when they encountered something they could use.

Shaking his head Issac settled himself on the ground next to the injured musketeer, who was sitting with his injured leg elevated so Issac assumed he had at least been given a cursory check over when he was returned to the hall some time ago. "He's gone to wait for Alain," he answered after a moments hesitation, "He didn't want to cause another reaction… How's the kid doing anyway?"

"Hasn't woken up yet," grimaced Porthos as he leaned forward, placing a hand on his injured leg. "'Mis and Etienne seem to think that's a good thing, said they can work faster without him fighting them but… he's hurt badly."

"We should be able to get him out of here soon though," interrupted Etienne as he looked over his shoulder at the two men, fully aware his words had gotten the attention of the entire group of musketeers.

Porthos frowned, "Is it safe to do so?"

"He's in no immediate danger and we have that wagon with us. We'll have to go slow but I think we should be able to look at being able to leave in a few hours."

Grins grew on nearly every musketeer's face at that declaration, each of them eager to return to the city, even if their garrison had been destroyed. They all knew at least one person who had been harmed in the blasts so the knowledge they would soon be able to return and check on them, coupled with the news that D'Artagnan, while in dire shape, was stable enough to travel, was a great boon to their spirits.

Porthos was one of those smiling at the news, though he tried to temper it as he glanced out of a nearby window. "Might be worth staying the night," he commented, ignoring the few muttered protests he could hear. "It's starting to get dark and I'm not comfortable travelling with him in the dark."

Etienne nodded, as did many of the other men once they realized just how late in the day it was now beginning to get.

"Until the morning then."


	53. A Stern Talking To

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so this definitely wasn't what I initially planned for this chapter but couldn't stop once I started :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're seeing a lot of Athos tonight and don't worry D'Art will eventually remember what the man means to him, promise :D Hopefully my chapters can give you a brief break from the stress :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I'm kinda torn for their journey back to Paris... Can't decide if I want them to run into trouble or not so we'll have to wait on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I will be clearing up what D'Art meant by that when he's next awake. Don't worry about Athos, he's got people to knock some sense into him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're enjoying it as we've still got plenty to come :D We're kinda in for an Athos heavy chapter tonight, we can see what he's up to :) Constance will definitely be paying D'Art a visit when they return to the city, I'm just trying to decide what memory I want her presence to initially spark :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Athos will be getting some sense knocked into him tonight so he'll be returning to our boy's side before too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely struggling, thankfully he won't be left alone for much longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: A Stern Talking To**

Pacing, it was what had occupied Athos's time for the last hour or so since he realized just how long he had been outside for. Night had truly fallen several hours ago a fact he was quite grateful for as the darkness hid not only his somewhat manic pacing but also the torn expression he was sure he was adorning.

Nearly each and every instinct inside of him had spent the last several hours screaming at him to turn on his heels and return to his brothers' sides, reminding him that all three of them were injured in some way so it fell to him to keep them safe and to protect them, something he was clearly failing to do while away from their sides as he was.

In his mind he was letting them down but even though he knew this, he wasn't sure his presence in the hall wouldn't just make matters significantly worse and this indecision had led him to the pacing he was still currently engaging in.

Aramis was pretty much down an arm but Athos doubted that would stop him from fighting tooth and nail to protect his brothers if the need arose. In fact, Athos could remember several instances where the marksman had insisted on fighting with only one hand, though this was to show off more than anything else, so he doubted the man would be hindered much in that regard.

Plus the marksman was likely a significant source of comfort for D'Artagnan in whatever hazy, fragmented memories the boy's mind had managed to piece together considering the pair rarely fought, and never to the level of his own first meeting with the lad, and it was always Aramis who took charge in treating any wounds or injuries they sustained while in the field so Athos was sure that his brother's presence would be a greater asset and comfort to their injured fourth than his own would be.

Porthos on the other hand, whilst still injured, was a relentless fighter who Athos knew would easily and without hesitation ignore the pain of his injuries if he needed to fight to protect his brothers.

He also had a knack for calming Aramis down when the man became lost in his own head, something Athos was sure would happen at some point given the outstanding amount of guilt the medic was carrying for this whole thing happening to begin with.

* * *

"Do you plan on returning to us at some point tonight or do you plan on spending the entire time pacing?"

Athos blinked, his hand instinctively reaching for his weapon as he spun to face the new arrival, his tense frame only relaxing only when his mind registered just who was standing in front of him.

"I thought you were with D'Artagnan and Aramis," stated the swordsman slowly, his eyes scanning the man's facial expression and body language for any indication as to his brothers' conditions. He noticed a red stain coating the cuffs of his companion's shirt but before he could comment on them, his heart already racing at the mere sight of the blood, the man spoke once more.

"We've done all we can for now," he declared firmly, his eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to his lieutenant. "We're letting him rest for the night before trying to move him in the morning… something you would know if you were in there with us… With him."

Athos winced at the accusation and disappointment he could hear in his friend's voice and not even the news that they had finished treating his brother and that they could see about getting him home tomorrow could distract him from the guilt that shot up at those words.

"Etienne," he said warningly, not wanting to have this conversation even though the rational part of him knew he probably needed it.

"How much longer are you going to hide for?"

This made Athos flinch but apparently, the musketeer was on a roll as he continued his rant before Athos could even think of a response to his accusation.

"We understood you leaving at first, as hard as it may have been to see D'Artagnan allowed himself to relax a bit with you gone." Another flinch from the swordsman, "But this has gone on long enough! You're lucky the kid is asleep right now because your absence is going to send him mixed messages!"

Athos blinked, opening his mouth to respond but once again Etienne cut him off before he could speak.

"We think he remembered something you know." This garnered the swordsman's complete attention and Etienne could practically see the man perk up at the news. "It happened right before he passed out so we don't know for certain but if his last words were any indication then he definitely remembered something… and he said them to Aramis, who has spent the last several hours torn between worrying about not only D'Artagnan but also you while dealing with his arm and the cryptic revelation of D'Artagnan's… The man's strung out and we've only just convinced him to get some sleep after I promised to come and see you so you had better be back inside by the time he wakes up."

With that the medic turned on his heels and walked away, huffing out quiet insults as he did so, leaving Athos staring at the spot he had just vacated.

* * *

"He's right you know," spoke a familiar voice a moment later, pulling Athos out of the frozen.

"Porthos," he said with a nod, accepting there was no getting out of whatever lecture his brother had come out to give him.

"You want to convince the whelp that you didn't kill his old man? Then you can't hide from him like you're guilty. He needs us 'Thos… All of us."


	54. Opening Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Good God this chapter killed me! I had no idea where I was going with this and writer's block has been a colossal pain in my butt these last few days so I decided to abandon any sort of plan for this and just write and see what came out and I have to say I kinda like it. I've got an idea for the next chapter so hopefully (fingers crossed!) I won't hit such a bad bout of writer's block with the next update :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha that's the kind of reaction I was hoping to get :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos was feeling lost as to what to do that wouldn't end up causing him to stay away... well not any longer now Etienne's gotten to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos definitely needed someone to smack some sense into him and seeing as how Etienne was able to do it before I figured it would work again now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry I'm sure Athos will continue to be angsty :D We're getting to see a lot of him tonight and he's back with D'Art so that should be good :D He definitely did not like hiding from the boy but was lost as to what he could do to help the situation when his presence seemed to be making matters worse considering how D'Art worsened his condition by trying to attack him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - *pats head and gives muffins* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - He got lost in his head for a bit there. He wants to be with D'Art but being there made the pup's condition worse given his attempt to attack him so he stayed away... not for much longer though now Etienne's gotten to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Don't worry he'll be returning to our pup's side :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Opening Up**

Athos remained outside for a while longer, the words of both his brother and his friend replaying on a loop in his head before he finally had enough and gave into the part of him that had been screaming at him to return to his brother's side ever since he had left earlier that day.

He was pleased to see that even without him there that the men had taken it upon themselves to ensure their injured comrades were protected as, despite the late hour, there were several men up and guarding the entrances to the hall. Athos paused to nod to them in passing before approaching the small corner of the room his brothers had commandeered, his expression softening as he looked at the all too familiar sight of his brothers curled up asleep next to each other.

Part of him knew that if D'Artagnan had been awake that he would have been deeply uncomfortable with their current sleeping arrangements given how Aramis had, despite both men's injuries, tucked himself up as close to the Gascon as he could have gotten without actually lying on him.

The sight brought back memories of those first few missions after D'Artagnan joined their group. The boy had been unsure of his place among them and thus desperate not to overstep his boundaries. Aramis, on the other hand, had always been a cuddler and D'Artagnan's expression the morning after waking up with Aramis's octopus limbs entangled in his own still managed to bring a warm, amused smile to Athos's lips even months down the line.

He was pulled from his trip down memory lane by the sound of a pained whimper escaping D'Artagnan's lips. The younger man was still asleep but Athos doubted he would be remaining so for much longer if his scrunched brow was any indication.

Unwilling to leave his brother in pain Athos's legs seemed to move on his own and before he knew it he was sat on the boy's opposite side, his hand reaching out for the boy's hair, hesitating for a brief moment before giving in to the urge to comfort the still whimpering boy.

With his fingers running soothingly through his brother's hair Athos sat, contentedly watching his brother's expression soften out before the Gascon's eyes fluttered open.

"W-What?"

Smiling inwardly at the familiar grogginess that filled his newly awakened brother's voice Athos said nothing for a moment, wanting to have a simple moment with his youngest brother before the boy's mind caught up with just who was sitting next to him and the earlier venom returned to his eyes.

"He's a hugger," offered the swordsman by way of explanation when D'Artagnan finally realised where the heat from his side was coming from.

D'Artagnan nodded weakly, his mind, still dulled from both pain and sleep, not yet having clicked just who was sitting on his other side. "…Hot," he mumbled weakly, subconsciously leaning into the warm fingers that were still running through his hair.

Unable to help himself Athos smirked, "Aramis has always run a bit hot… Want me to move him? He won't mind."

The swordsman was fully prepared to get up and shift the medic, having had to do so multiple times in the past but was pleasantly surprised when, after a brief moment's hesitation, D'Artagnan shook his head, almost burrowing back into the source of warmth emanating from their sleeping brother.

"What are you doing here?" asked D'Artagnan sleepily, a flash of anger entering his eyes as his mind finally caught up with the situation he was now in.

He was desperate to remain angry with the musketeer next to him, feeling an almost frantic need to be given what he remembered of his father's death but there was something about the man that made remaining angry almost impossible. He felt a churning in his stomach whenever he glanced at the cut he had given the man, even more so when he realized the wound hadn't yet been treated.

More than that was the hurt he could see in the man's eyes whenever he allowed his anger to surface… It broke something inside of him and only increased the feeling he had that there was more to the swordsman than he currently remembered.

"...I didn't kill your father D'Artagnan," spoke Athos quietly, his voice just loud enough for the younger musketeer to hear and so full emotion that the Gascon had to look away. "I won't tell you the story, at least not until you remember more on your own but you are my brother and I've left you alone long enough. You don't have to like it but I'm not going anywhere."

D'Artagnan let out a huff at this but to Athos's surprise and hope said nothing more on the matter, seemingly content to let him linger if he could ignore him. Only Athos knew the boy better than that and had seen the desire to talk brewing in the younger man's eyes and knew it was only a matter of time before he opened up, regardless of how he currently felt about him.

As it turned out the catalyst the injured musketeer needed to start speaking came from Aramis shifting a fraction close in his sleep, the marksman's hand brushing against one of D'Artagnan's many wounds, making him gasp in pain, pulling him out of the silent brooding he had been doing for the last several minutes.

"D'Artagnan?"

Doing what he could to internally ignore the concern he could hear for him in Athos's voice D'Artagnan dismissed the question with a weak shake of his head, silence falling between the pair once more, only this time it only lasted several moments before D'Artagnan broke it, the young musketeer's eyes fixed on Aramis's sleeping face.

"I remembered something about him," he stated quietly, missing the fond look Athos sent him as his attention remained on Aramis

"I know… From what I understand he's pretty desperate to know what it was, especially given your last words before passing out."

He worded it like a simple comment but D'Artagnan could tell he wanted to know what he had remembered just as badly as Aramis had and that had the Gascon's lips twitching upwards.

"It wasn't much… I woke up from a nightmare… I was injured… burned I think and he was there, brushing my hair like he was doing earlier, telling me to breathe and that I was safe."

Athos nodded, "After Vadim," he stated, relaxing a fraction when he noticed a flash of recognition at the name. "You had nightmares for a while. We didn't leave your side but Aramis is a bit of a mother-hen, he was the first to react whenever you woke up for a while. We found out a while ago that physical touch helped bring you out of your nightmares quicker and easier."

Lost in what Athos was telling him D'Artagnan could do little but hum in response another thought hitting him before he could stop the words.

"I think he's in some of the other things I've remembered too," chuckling he added, "he's always telling me to breathe."

Chuckling himself Athos nodded once more, "You have a habit of getting into trouble. Aramis is our medic so he's had to patch you up more than once."

D'Artagnan blinked, a small smile tugging at his lips as he picked up on the fond yet somehow still exasperated tone of his companion's voice. Deciding to think more on that another time he allowed his attention to return to the sleeping Aramis.

"I know him," he mumbled, more to himself than anything else as he felt his eyes begin to close once more, his body simply not having the energy to remain awake much longer.

Just as sleep enveloped him he was sure he heard Athos's soft voice. "You know all of us. We're family."


	55. Homeward Bound

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I just couldn't resist adding that scene in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep and seems to be Aramis's catch phrase in my stories lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I was torn between having D'Art be all venomous and angry or have him realize there was part of him that actually wanted to trust Athos and so was a bit kinder to him. I don't celebrate thanksgiving but thank you anyway :) If you do hope you had a good day :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *pats head and gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aww I'm really glad you liked it. Dealing with writer's block always makes me less confident in the chapters I put up so to hear you like it was a relief :D More and more of D'Art's memories will begin to return now that he's back with his brothers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aww your review really made me smile :D I'm super happy you liked it... I may or may not be planning a bit of drama coming our boy's way so figured we get some fluff in while we could :) I had a feeling you might have liked the end line :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Homeward Bound**

Waking up to an argument wasn't how Athos expected to rise the following morning, especially when said argument was happening between both Aramis and Etienne, the pair apparently disagreeing on the route the group should take back to Paris.

"We should avoid delays," protested Etienne as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "D'Artagnan needs a safe place to recover and extending our trip isn't going to give him that."

Bristling at the barely veiled accusation that he didn't have his little brother's best interests at heart Aramis immediately went on the defensive, neither man realizing the argument was escalating and had now resulted in most of the men awake and watching them.

"D'Artagnan's recovery is **precisely** the reason we should be taking that route!"

"They've been at it for a while," spoke Porthos quietly one he realized his brother's voice had woken Athos from his slumber. The larger musketeer looked uneasy about the tension but judging by the way his gaze kept dropping to D'Artagnan's face Athos figured the unease came more from worrying that the pair would wake the injured Gascon rather than out of concern for their fight.

When Athos sent his brother a curious look the larger man quietly explained that, when discussing the route they would be taking back to Paris, Aramis had stated that they should travel by one of the back roads as it would allow them to get some herbs, which they currently did not have, that could be of use to D'Artagnan's recovery.

"And I stated getting D'Artagnan safely back to Paris should take priority," interrupted Etienne with a small glare, pulling the pair's attention back to the bickering men, although now both medics were looking at them. "The longer we are on the road the higher the chance things could go wrong."

"And Paris is safer!?" exclaimed Aramis with a huff, throwing his good arm up in the air in frustration. "The garrison exploded! Does that sound safe to you?"

"...'Mis," soothed Porthos gently as he slowly rose to his feet so he could move to his brother's side, placing a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, knowing the man's guilt over the garrison attack and D'Artagnan's injuries was likely causing him to be slightly paranoid, the fact that Enzo escaped capture not helping matters either.

Raising a single eyebrow at the two bickering men Athos also stood, knowing that, as the highest ranked member of the regiment present, it would be him who made the final choice.

"How desperate is the need for these herbs Aramis?"

Shifting uneasily the medic looked down at his still sleeping brother. "We **can** make do without but with them we could make stronger pain draughts and more potent poultices. D'Artagnan was likely weak before we arrive but the additional damage he sustained by pulling nearly all of his stitches have left him in a dangerous position."

Now it was both Porthos and Athos's turn to look uneasy as both men turned to their friend with concern burning brightly in their eyes.

"How dangerous?"

Sadness crept into Aramis's voice as he spoke, the marksman hating the very words that left his lips but knowing it would do no good to anyone if he tried to hide just how bad the situation was.

"...If his wounds get infected there is a very good chance he will not be strong enough to fight it off."

"Another reason we should head straight to Paris!" implored Etienne as he took a single step forward. "Longer on the roads heightens his chances of developing an infection!"

"Could we not split up?" offered Porthos, his worried gaze once again lingering on their unconscious brother. "Send a few of our fastest riders out to gather the herbs while we stay on the main road. With the whelp confined to a wagon, we're hardly gonna be moving fast."

Eyes drifted to Athos once more, the musketeers present in the hall waiting silently for his decision, each man full of sympathy for their lieutenant who had a difficult decision to make.

Finally, after what felt like an age Athos slowly shook his head. "I don't want us splitting up. Enzo is still out there and we have no idea what numbers he may still have, plus we would likely have to send either of you along with whoever went to ensure the correct herbs were found quickly and that means less help for D'Artagnan should he need it… I understand your reasoning Aramis but I will not risk this… We stick to the main road."

Aramis looked ready to protest for a moment before seeing the look on his brother's face and realized how difficult that decision was and so kept his silence, merely nodding once in agreement to his brother's plan.

Sending the marksman a thankful look for not fighting him Athos turned then to Porthos, who looked slightly surprised to then be the subject of his brother's attention.

"You and Evan should ride in the wagon with D'Artagnan."

This caused Porthos to blink, "Are you sure, would 'Mis or Etienne be a better choice?"

"Evan is likely one of the few people D'Artagnan trusts right now so having him close will likely help keep him calm should the need arise." Evan straightened at the news, silently vowing to himself that he would do whatever he had to to get D'Artagnan back to Paris safely.

"And me? Pressed Porthos, though there was part of him that was relieved at the offer and longed to just accept it so he could remain close to his injured baby brother's side.

"Your leg," spoke Aramis, having instantly known why Porthos was being ordered into the wagon. "It's been playing up since yesterday, you won't be able to ride properly with it like that."

Porthos looked ready to protest, more out of pride than anything else but wisely, after a sharp glare from both of his brothers, remained silent, merely nodding in response. Although there was a part of him that was relieved he wasn't about to have to force himself to ride with his leg like it was, while Enzo attack hadn't done any more damage to the limb it had caused it to ache something fierce.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing a wagon for travel, layering it with as many blankets they were able to scavenge from the house to ensure as comfortable a ride for their injured friend as they could before settling down to a quick breakfast.

Despite choosing the shorter route Athos knew they would still be on the road for a while given the speed they would have to travel with the wagon so he firmly ordered the men to prepare to leave as soon as possible and after a rather painful ordeal for D'Artagnan that involved a thorough examination to check on each of his injuries before moving him into the wagon, the pain of being jostled about causing the Gascon, who had only woken briefly before they began to move him, to pass out once more.

Relief to be on the way home coupled with worry over D'Artagnan's recent fainting spell impacted the group negatively however as it caused them to be distracted, just enough to miss the shadow watching them leave the farmhouse.


	56. The Journey Home

**Evening My Lovelies (or morning consider its almost 4 am here)**

 **I really really like how this chapter turned out, the beginning part especially so fingers crossed you all like it too.**

 **On a side note we're probably not too far from the end now (fair warning) I'm thinking probably about 10 chapters or so (but don't hold me to that lol :D), so if there's anything, in particular, you would like to see happen just let me know :)**

 **You might also be pleased to hear that I'm already working on ideas for my next story. I've been super inspired by it these last few days... Not written anything for it yet but I've got a growing collection of notes stuck to my wall about it with various different ideas and scenes so it'll be good to get started on that at some point, hopefully the inspiration will still around for a while with that one and I won't be stuck dealing with quite as much writer's block :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you enjoyed their little argument, I figured two opinionated, stubborn men would definitely clash if they had differing ideas. I had a lot of fun writing that but thankfully neither of them will be holding any grudges for the argument as both want the best for D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Ha I knew you couldn't get through the whole thing without mentioning muffins lol :D I definitely do like my cliff hangers :D *gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I have a feeling you might like the beginning half of this chapter :D Can't wait to see what you think of it. Mwhaha danger is indeed lurking, well it's not like I can make things easy for our boys now can I? :D Etienne and Aramis's argument was a lot of fun to write but it was nice to know they won't be holding any grudges as both wanted the same thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well gotta have a bit of drama, keep you all on your toes :D I'm loving the decision to have Porthos in the wagon as we'll see tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Glad you think its popcorn worthy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - It definitely wasn't easy for him that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: The Journey Home**

For the first hour of their journey, the musketeers were able to travel without trouble. Athos had insisted on a fairly tight arrangement of men around the wagon to ensure its occupants were protected if anything should happen, not that the rest of the men minded this, each of them finding their eyes drifting to the sleeping Gascon many times during that first hour, each just wanting the reassurance that their young friend was still okay.

After that first hour, however, was when things started to go downhill as one of the wagon's wheels got unexpectedly caught in a small pothole that jolted it enough to shake its occupants, the force causing D'Artagnan's eyes to shoot open as a cry of pain left his lips.

"D'Artagnan!" cried Evan, worry lining the teenager's face as he tried to comfort his friend without doing him more harm. However, his presence caused more harm than good as the Gascon, still locked in a pain-driven panic flinched violently from his touch, something that only served to further heighten his pain as pull another scream from his raw throat.

"Easy whelp," crooned Porthos as he ignored the part of him that was hesitant to touch the boy in case he hurt him and instead gently pulled the crying Gascon closer to his chest, letting his head rest above his heart. "I know it hurts but you gotta keep still, you'll only make it worse. Just breathe kid, I got ya."

A substantial part of him feared how his actions would be received, especially given the lack of recognition D'Artagnan had exhibited to him so far since their reunion so he, much like the rest of their travelling party, who had all stopped the second D'Artagnan had first cried out in pain, was incredibly surprised when the injured man did indeed begin to calm in his brother's arms, his tense body visibly relaxing as the larger man continued to whisper soft soothing words into his ears while his hands rubbed small circles on the small parts of unbandaged skin they could reach.

"...P'thos," mumbled the Gascon weakly, a single glance at the boy would tell anyone that he was barely conscious and likely not entirely lucid but that fact mattered little to the larger man holding him who froze the second his name slipped from his baby brother's lips.

"...Aye D'Art," soothed the musketeer, smiling fondly when his brother seemed to be trying to nuzzle further into him at his confirmation.

"...P'thos," mumbled D'Artagnan once more, weakly and more full of exhaustion this time, telling the musketeers it likely wouldn't be long before the boy succumbed to the needs of his body and was asleep once more. "…h'rts."

That single word both broke and enraged the musketeer's hearts and Porthos had to force himself not to give in to his growing anger and instead focus on the boy in his arms who he continued to whisper soft assurances to until he fell asleep once more.

"Did he rip any of his stitches?" asked Etienne after several long moments of silence, the musketeers knowing their comrades-in-arms well enough to know the larger man would need a moment to pull himself back together before he could answer any questions.

It took a moment more but Porthos shook his head, "Might'a pulled a couple but don't think he's torn any."

"Small mercies," smiled Etienne softly before he urged his mount forward, leaving the man with the immediate company of both Aramis and Athos.

"He remembered me…"

"Porthos," spoke Aramis carefully, knowing his brother wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"He said his name," commented Athos, having seen the look on his brother's face and not wanting him to diminish the hope that was growing inside them at the latest discovery.

"I'm not saying that part of him doesn't remember him but I think the part of him that does is likely not the conscious part of him…" Letting out a sigh Aramis ran his good hand through his hair before pulling his gaze up from D'Artagnan's slumbering form to that of Porthos's torn expression. "You've comforted D'Artagnan like this multiple times before. It's possible that his body remembers even if his mind doesn't."

"He knew it was me."

"I'm just asking you to be careful. D'Artagnan's memories **are** still there, he wouldn't be remembering things if they weren't but in his state, calling your name might be more of a subconscious action than anything else."

They said nothing more as the group continued onwards, Porthos continuing to hold and comfort the sleeping Gascon.

This continued for another hour or so before Blaise, who had been bringing up the rear of the group spotted something approaching and called for the group to halt.

The group immediately went on the defensive, tightening their positions around the wagon while Athos broke away to stand alongside Blaise, both men pulling their weapons in readiness as each waited with bated breath for the approaching figure to come close enough for them to make out.

Logically they knew it would be suicidal for Enzo to brazenly ride up to them but then the man had also orchestrated blowing up the entire garrison and facilitated in the kidnap and torture of two of their regiment so they weren't putting anything past the man.

In the wagon, Porthos tightened his hold on D'Artagnan, whose eyes fluttered sluggishly open at the touch, though he was still too out of it to register what was going on.

As the figure approached it quickly became clear that the rider was injured in some way as they appeared slumped over the horse's saddle, however it was Blaise who first recognized the rider, his skin paling the instant the caught on to who it was, his blade slipping from his fingers as the rider's name fell from his lips.

 **"ALAIN!"** he screamed, urging his horse to gallop forward, catching up to his injured brother in only a few minutes, followed quickly by Athos, who was scanning the perimeter with wary eyes while Blaise set to work calming his little brother's horse, who had begun to act up at the sight of her rider's friend.

"Blaise?" asked Athos as he continued to scan the area, not wanting someone to get the drop on them when one man was likely unconscious and the other was unarmed.

"He's… He's beat to hell Athos," growled Blaise, anger and rage filling his voice as he took in the impressive amount of bruises littering just his brother's face. Given the younger man was unconscious he was fairly certain there was just an impressive collection lying under his clothing.

"Explains why he did not return last night," spoke the swordsman, guilt filling his voice as he finally forced himself to look at the injured man, "I should have let you go after him. I'm sorry."

Blaise was going to reply, logically knowing Athos had been right the night before to forbid him from riding out when it became clear Alain wasn't returning. It had been pitch black outside and he would likely have gotten lost rather than anything else but before he could speak he noticed an unfamiliar piece of parchment sticking out of his brother's jacket. Pulling it out caught Athos's attention but the words it contained chilled both of them to their bones.

 _You didn't think it'd be that simple, did you?_


	57. Not That Easy

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I had several different ideas with how to take it and so ended up rewriting it several times. I also had quite an evil idea hit me as I was doing the final rewrite that I tried talking myself out of... I failed :D mwhahahahaha!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing that scene with the two of them in the wagon, it made me smile when I read it back so I'm really happy you enjoyed it. Haha yeah, it'll be crowded but I figured Evan could always just ride alongside it if they need the space :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

An Average Legionary: Thanks for the review - Don't worry D'Art's memory will return, I won't leave him without memories of our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh my friend they're troubles are definitely not over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I had a feeling you would like the fluff. I adored writing that scene with Porthos and D'Art, it really made me smile when I read it back so I'm really happy to hear you did indeed enjoy it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Haha I don't think the boys want the pair of them in the infirmary together considering the trouble they could/would get into lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah Alain didn't have the best time following Enzo, though I suppose it'll give him time to reestablish his bond with D'Artagnan if they're both trapped in the infirmary lol :D D'Art's memory is indeed returning and don't worry he'll remember more before the story is over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha very true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Not That Easy**

Things went downhill very quickly following the reveal of the threat and looking back on things Athos would forever curse himself for not having been more vigilant of their surroundings as, he reasoned, that had been the only reason Enzo's men had managed to lie in wait for them, waiting until just after Alain had been returned to them and they had seen the warning/threat before launching their attack.

 **"TO ARMS!"** cried Athos mere seconds before Enzo and a collection of men burst from the trees. Every instinct inside of him was screaming at him to get to D'Artagnan's side, knowing that the younger man was in no position to defend himself, even with Porthos next to him, but an almost feral-like growl from the man beside him pulled his attention back to his current situation.

Unlike the rest of his men, who had practically raced into fighting with the musketeers, Enzo was approaching at a much more sedate pace, a pleased smirk on his lips as he saw the raw pain and anger in one of the musketeer's faces as he stood next to his unconscious companion.

"You shouldn't have sent him alone," mocked the man as he approached, slowly drawing his sword from its sheathe as he walked. "Didn't Aramis's capture teach you that?"

Athos clenched his jaw to keep from responding, knowing that a response was exactly what the man before him wanted. If he was honest they had largely forgotten the situation surrounding his brother's kidnapping given the events that had followed but until the words left Enzo's mouth they had been running on the assumption that Antoine had been the one to take Aramis when he left to meet up with Flea.

Blaise, however, was much more willing to give Enzo a reaction as the sight of his little brother beaten unconscious, lying bloodied on his horse was enough to break the tight hold he usually had on his emotions.

"I. Will. Kill. You!" he snarled, all but leaping for the man, only to be pulled back at the last minute by Athos who, upon remembering that his friend was unarmed, having dropped his blade at the sight of Alain, had grabbed the back of Blaise's jacket to prevent him getting into a fight without a way to defend himself.

Blaise barely paid the swordsman a second thought, merely shrugging off the man's hold all while continuing to glare at Enzo, who had the audacity to laugh at the pair before stepping forward, his grin turning manic as he looked past them both to glimpse the fight going on behind them.

The grin on the man's face set off alarm bells in the minds of both musketeers but despite how much they each wanted to turn around, to see how their friends were fairing, they knew they couldn't. Enzo wasn't a man who would fight fair or with honour and neither man would put it passed him to literally stab them in the back if they gave him the opportunity.

"Blaise," murmured Athos as he took a few steps forward so he was positioned protectively in front of the unarmed man. He could practically feel his friend's distaste for his actions but he refused to turn around, choosing instead to slip into a more defensive stance.

"Get Alain out of here."

Blaise blinked at the order, though he wasn't surprised by it, knowing that, after spending so long worrying about D'Artagnan that the swordsman would be more focused on ensuring the safety of the injured among them than anything else.

However, this didn't sit right with the unarmed musketeer whose every instinct was calling out for him to get revenge for the pain his little brother had been forced to endure.

Ignoring the order Blaise moved to step forward, a glance at his brother covered in blood and bruises sending his anger to all new heights, although he quickly found his path blocked by Athos who simply shifted to block his progress, the man still keeping his focus locked on the smirking Enzo.

"Alan needs you, Blaise," snapped Athos as he once again moved to block the man's attempts to reach Enzo, who was watching the pair with clear amusement in his eyes. Thankfully Athos's words caused Blaise to freeze and the swordsman took the opportunity to continue. "He's defenceless and vulnerable. Get him out of here, find us later."

Though it went against nearly every instinct inside of him Blaise swallowed back his anger as he moved to his little brother's horse, murmuring apologies to the younger man who groaned in pain as he shifted him so the pair were both safely situated on top of the mare,

Unease filled every fibre of his being as he prepared to leave but he knew, in the back of his mind, that he was more of a liability than an asset in his current condition, too ruled by his anger and worry to be of much help in the ensuing fight. So with one last glance as his friend, who remained loyally protecting them from any movement Enzo might decide to make, Blaise urged the horse forward, whispered apologies falling once again from his lips and he quickly urged the horse into a gallop, suddenly desperate to get his injured little brother as far from Enzo and his men as he could.

"And then there were two," teased Enzo as he swung his blade in an overly dramatic fashion that had Athos rolling his eyes before settling back into his stance, his eyes locked firmly on the man before him, mentally preparing himself to respond to any move the man might make.

The sounds of battle that had filled the air quickly vanished from Athos's hearing the moment Enzo made his move, the clashing of their blades as he rose his own to meet his swing was the only sound his mind allowed him to register.

Unlike the men he tended to find himself fighting Enzo was a trained soldier and had clearly kept up with his practice even after losing his friends and being forced to join the Court in Paris.

On any normal day, Athos would have relished the challenge but the memory of his injured brothers left fighting behind him from truly enjoying the fight… Though that didn't mean he didn't feel a sense of smug satisfaction when he followed up a block by lashing out with his elbow, the joint hitting Enzo right in the face, sending the man stumbling back several paces as his hand instinctively comes up to cover the now clearly broken nose, the limb quickly becoming coated in the blood flowing freely from said nose, coating the lower part of Enzo's face within seconds.

Unfortunately he didn't get long to relish in the pained grimace that had followed his attack as Enzo quickly shook off the pain before relaunching an attack, this one more vicious than the last, quickly putting Athos back on the defensive, the swordsman hissing in pain mere moments later when he felt the tip of Enzo's blade cut across his throat, the swordsman not having been able to completely dodge in time, though he had, thankfully, managed enough that the wound wasn't fatal, more of an annoyance than anything else.

"The first of many musketeer," snarled Enzo as he redoubled his efforts, feeling emboldened by the blood now trickling down Athos's neck.

Ignoring the jib Athos merely glared at the man as he went through the motions of dodging and blocking his attacks while taking the chance to return with an attack of his own whenever he could.

Internally, however, the man was plotting. It hadn't escaped his notice how Enzo's confidence and ego had been bolstered by being able to land a hit on him, even if the wound wasn't of any real concern.

He was torn between smirking and grimacing as an idea to bring down his opponent came to mind. It was risky and he knew Aramis would likely lecture him about it for weeks to come but he found himself caring little about the consequences.

Over the next several long minutes Athos purposely let several of Enzo's attack through his defences… Never enough that they would do fatal or serious damage but after those minutes he found himself sporting several cuts to his arms along with the one on his neck and a darkening bruise on his jaw where Enzo had genuinely caught him off guard by following up one of his attacks by punching him square in the jaw.

With each attack however Athos felt himself fighting harder to suppress the urge to smirk as he watches Enzo go from confident to overconfident and cocky and that's when he makes his move.

Enzo's overconfidence and arrogance meant that over the last several minutes his guard had become significantly lax and this provided Athos with the perfect opportunity mere minutes later when he was able to grab Enzo's sword-arm in mid-swing, surprising the man greatly, much to Athos's amusement and satisfaction.

"For my brothers," snarled Athos as he thrusted his own blade deep into Enzo's chest, holding tight onto the man's arm until he felt the pulse under his fingers stop.

Logically he knew he needed to return to his brothers and friends… needed to help them take care of the last of Enzo's men but Athos couldn't help but savour the sight of the man who had caused his brothers such pain dead on the ground. However, this meant he was completely caught off guard when a single gunshot pierced the air, though it was the name shouted almost immediately afterwards that had his blood freezing in his veins.


	58. A Screamed Name

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, I would like it noted for the record that I tried to talk my evil side out of this, I promise I did but it would not be swayed!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I really enjoyed writing that fight scene. As for who's making Athos's blood freeze? Well, you'll have to wait and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hahaha I know! I'm an evil sod lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos is a badass, he wasn't about to let Alain or Blaise be in trouble when he could protect them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I figured Athos is pretty protective at the best of times but given everything he and his brothers/comrades have been through that his protective instincts would be in overdrive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hi again! :D Did you have a good catch up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - You love my cliff hangers really :) *pats head & gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review -I was a little concerned about killing Enzo, not that he died, that needed to happen but I wanted to have it happen before they returned home and it was working out a situation that ensured he got what he deserved :) I quite like how it turned out though so that's good :) I'm loving how many people have asked about the shooting, you'll have to wait and find out on that front :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: A Screamed Name**

The sound of that single name was enough to pull Athos's attention completely and instantly away from the now deceased Enzo as the swordsman spun frantically on his heels, almost tripping over his own feet in an effort to know what had happened to cause such a pained yell and the sight he was met with had him wishing he could kill Enzo all over again.

Wasting no time he rushed over to the group of clustered musketeers, the men instinctively moving out of his way so he could effortlessly drop to his knees as soon as he reached his destination.

Blood was already pooling on the ground and Athos felt a weight settle in his gut as he watched the man before him struggle for breath, the blood coating his lips speaking to the likelihood that the bullet had nicked his lung, causing blood to slowly fill it, drowning him.

It was a nasty way to go and once more Athos found himself wishing he could make Enzo and his men pay all over again. The death he had given the man had been a quick, merciful death compared to the pain he deserved for all the agony he and his men had caused.

Though he dreaded doing so he knew he owed it to the man before him to at least look him in the eye. He was the leader of this team, it had been **his** job to ensure that his men returned alive and he had failed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

He had failed to check on Porthos after his argument with Aramis, too focused on calming the irate medic down to follow his brother and his inaction had caused the man to get kidnapped and tortured for days before getting both himself and Aramis back home.

 _Aramis,_ scoffed the swordsman internally, that was another brother he had failed. He had allowed the marksman to go off and meet Flea on his own which resulted in him ending up in the hands of a madman who burned him bad enough that he knew the physician back in Paris was secretly worried about how much function he would have once the burns healed.

The thought of his failings causing Aramis to lose the use of his arm was bad enough but when he closed his eyes Athos swore he could feel the heat of the flames dancing across his skin as he tried to save those he could from their burning home…

A home he had all but forced D'Artagnan to remain in, meaning he had, once again, unknowingly placed his little brother in danger, much as he had with Thomas by inviting Milady into their lives.

D'Artagnan was simply someone else in the long line of people he had failed as of late and, in his mind, the lack of recognition when the boy looked at him was his punishment.

Pushing aside the near-crippling reminder of his failures Athos forced his eyes up to the dying man's, determined to be the one to be the one the news came from despite the medic working frantically beside him. To his surprise, however, all he saw in the man's eyes, aside from the justified fear that no one would ever judge him for was acceptance and understanding and at that moment Athos knew the man knew he was dying, despite the medic's efforts.

Unable to see that look any more Athos turned to the man beside him, muttering a quick, but firm, "Do what you can for him," before moving to his feet, turning to face the men watching with resigned expressions mixed with both anger and heartbreak.

"Issac… Favier," Athos's voice cracked slightly as he called their names but no one commented on it as the two pale, tear-stained musketeers stepped forward.

"Injuries?" he asked softly, his eyes scanning the rest of the men as he spoke, telling them he was referring to the group and not just the pair.

Issac shook his head, his own voice cracking as he spoke, the man having to force himself to look away from the dying man on the ground. "Nothing that can't be fixed with some stitches and bandages. Porthos took a nasty blow to the head protecting D'Artagnan from one the merc's who managed to slip past us so its probably a good thing he's in the wagon and Corbett broke his hand so that'll need splinting."

Athos nodded absently, taking in the stock of injuries and sending up silent thanks that his men hadn't been hurt worse, which, considering the sudden ambush could very well have happened.

"I sent Blaise off with Alain," stated the swordsman as he turned his attention back to the pair of musketeers before him. "Alain is hurt and Blaise was unarmed. Find him then come back to us."

The two men shared a look, determination filling their eyes as they nodded sharply before moving to their horses and riding off at speed.

"Make sure Enzo's men are definitely dead then ensure your wounds are treated," instructed Athos as he dismissed the rest of the group. He took a moment to centre himself before moving to the wagon, the faint, slow gasps for breath he could hear sending a stabbing pain right to his heart.

"Athos," called Aramis imploringly and Athos found himself unable to continue on his path to the wagon and instead turned back around and returned to his earlier spot by the dying man, nodding at Aramis as he did so, the medic shakily rising to his feet before moving to leave the two men alone, choosing to go and fuss over his brothers who were watching the scene from the wagon with similar expressions of loss, sadness, guilt and anger.

Despite their closeness, the men were unable to hear what was being said between their brother and their dying friend, only that it was clearly something serious given how painful and difficult it was for him to get the strength and air enough to talk.

The remaining inseparables watched with concerned expressions as Athos's entire frame tensed momentarily before the man gave a short, sharp nod in response to whatever had been said to him, the swordsman then leaning forward to gently take something from around the neck of their dying friend.

For several moments silence enveloped the field as all the men listened to their friend and companion took his last few strangled breaths, the slump of their lieutenant's shoulders telling them all moments later that the man had breathed his last.

"Athos," called Aramis gently as his approached his brother, wanting to do something to ease the guilt and pain he was sure his beloved brother was placing upon himself.

"We need to prep him," muttered the swordsman with a determined glint in his eye moments later, not registering the confused look on Evan's face and the understanding one on the rest of the musketeers.

Aramis nodded in understanding, a pained, strained smile tugging at his lips as he started to move, "I'll find us something to wrap him in. We made good time before the ambush. If we keep it up we can get him back to Paris for a proper musketeer burial soon."

Athos said nothing as he merely nodded once, tightening his hold on the pendant in his hand before leaning forward and gently closing his friend's eyes.


	59. Reporting In

**Evening My Lovelies.**

 **We've time skipped a little here tonight but don't worry, anything important that might have occurred will appear in flashbacks in the coming chapters :)**

 **Also... Very pleased a couple of you in the reviews managed to guess just who the unfortunate victim to my evil nature was :D To the others worry not I'll be revealing that tonight :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to hold off on revealing the name of the dead musketeer for as long as possible but considering how hard it was not to mention his name in the last chapter I figured it wouldn't last long anyway hence why its getting revealed tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - No worries on that front. I might be able to whump our boys but I can't find it in me to kill any of the main four so they're safe :D As for the pendant, I've got a scene in mind for it, though it'll probably only be a short one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Honestly surprised he hasn't buckled under it yet, I've been fairly evil to him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Oooh I like the way you think, though you'll have to read on to see if you were correct :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I tried, I really did not to give into my evil side but it just couldn't be contained. I kinda now just imagine you reading that last chapter letting out sighs of relief whenever a musky was mentioned :D I do like your thinking on who has perished though you'll have read on tonight to see if your guess was correct. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You and these bloody muffins *facepalms* honestly thinking we need to get you checked out at some point lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

isaiahlouise: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! I'm an evil bitch :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Reporting In**

Treville had just returned from checking on Henri when the news came. The injured musketeer had been fighting tooth and nail to remain among the living and had even shown signs of waking some hours ago, though that had fallen through sometime later when the man fell still once more, the effort of trying to wake proving to be too much for his badly injured body. However the regiment that remained in the city took it to be a positive sign and it provided a morale boost they were sorely missing, a boost that would be shattered mere hours later.

After the garrison attack, Treville had insisted on routine patrols around their temporary home, unwilling to risk more lives if the culprit from the first attack decided to try again while they were at their most vulnerable.

It was members of this patrol who first caught sight of two familiar faces riding towards them. They could tell instantly that something was wrong but the two men refused to answer any of their questions, asking instead to be taken to Treville and for Gaspard to be sent for.

* * *

"Where are the others?" demanded Treville when he entered his temporary office to find only two of the men he had sent out after D'Artagnan. A sinking feeling entered his gut at the sight of them and their desolate faces but once again the men refused to speak until Gaspard entered the room several minutes later.

The physician quickly picked up on the bandages peaking through clothing on both men but before he could comment on it Treville spoke up again, once again demanding answers.

"Athos and the others are a few hours behind," spoke Issac as he shifted his attention away from the ground to look his Captain in the eye. "He instructed us to ride ahead to make you aware of a situation that befell us on the road home and to ensure Gaspard had time to prepare for the injured."

"Injured?" questioned the physician, unknowingly cutting off Treville who had been about to speak. "Is it not just D'Artagnan that requires attention?"

This time it was Favier who spoke up, the man shaking his head with a grim expression on his face. "Most of our injuries were handled in the field and will not require your attention, although Alain became severely injured on a scouting mission and has remained unconscious since being returned to us. Aramis has done what he can for the pair of them but there is only so much he can do."

"Returned to you?" parroted Treville in confusion, pulling both musketeers attention back to him as he raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair. "And what of Etienne, he was to accompany your group to help ease the pressure off of Aramis given his injury."

A look of pain flashed across the faces of both musketeers and Treville recognized it instantly, the sinking feeling he had felt early morphing into a weight heavy enough that he feared his knees might buckle. They had lost enough men in the garrison explosion and he could only hope he had misread the expression in his men's eyes, though secretly he knew he had not.

"That… That is what Athos asked us to make you aware of, " spoke Issac quietly, nodding thankfully to Favier who reached out to squeeze his brother's shoulder reassuringly, the simple action bringing a world of comfort to the grieving man.

"We were ambushed on the road." His voice was quiet but seemed to echo throughout the room. The words felt wrong coming from his mouth but he knew Athos hadn't trusted him with this task lightly. Normally this job would have fallen to the swordsman but after losing one of their own the man was finding it increasingly difficult to be aware from his injured brothers, even if D'Artagnan still resisted most of his attempts to talk to him.

When the group had begun the final stretch of their journey they had all seen the indecision on Athos's face when he realized he should be leaving to report back to Treville. Unwilling to see their friend and comrade in distress both Issac and Favier stepped up and offered to take the task off of his shoulders. In true Athos form, he fought against doing so, likely knowing it would hurt the two grieving men to have to be the ones to deliver the news of their comrade-in-arms death.

To Athos surprise and gratefulness however both musketeers were determined to help out instructing both that both he and Aramis prepare the information they wanted passed on while they saw to their horse - the group having stopped to give D'Artagnan and Alain a break from the constant jostling of the wagon that was playing havoc with their numerous injuries.

Athos had raised an eyebrow at the order but Favier simply stared the man down while Issac set off to the grazing horses. The pair had eventually won the silent argument and had left the group behind to ride ahead to Paris.

"Ambushed?" repeated Gaspard, the physician's mind already working out what sort of injuries he would be dealing with when the group arrived back in the city.

Ignoring the man's query the two musketeers kept their focus on Treville as they told him of the ambush that had caught their group completely unprepared, how their opponents focused their attention on the wagon, knowing the desire and instinct to protect their injured brethren would likely cause their attention to be split, thus creating more opening's in their defences, which is where a number of their injuries had come from.

"And Etienne?" asked Treville at the end of the explanation, his voice quiet and full of barely restrained pain and anger as the Captain tried to hold off accepting what he knew was coming.

"Porthos had been wounded by a blow to the head that was meant for D'Artagnan," explained Issac, the room's occupants kindly not commenting on the slight tremble they would all hear in the musketeer's voice. "As such he was too dazed and stunned to notice the attacker lifting his gun, preparing for a second attempt… Etienne… He… he did… He knew there was no way to move them in time, they were both in the wagon so he… he threw himself in the bullet's path." Sharp gasps filled the room at Issac's words through the man himself paid them little attention as he continued to speak, his eyes closing in a desperate attempt to push the image of his friend collapsing to the ground out of his head.

"Aramis did what he could but the bullet nicked his lung." Another round of gasps followed this statement. "Athos ordered us to prep him so we could ensure he got a musketeer funeral."

Treville had gone pale at the confirmation of Etienne's death but pulled himself together as Issac's words tapered off, straightening his posture as he nodded firmly to the two grieving men.

"I will see it done. Go with Gaspard so he can check the two of you over while we wait for the others to return, then… find somewhere to get some rest. I cannot promise either of you a lot of time to mourn but I will give you what I can."


	60. Coming Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Massive apologies for the lack of updates lately but writer's block hit me hard... But... It's my birthday and I'm in a good mood so I refused to be defeated again so now we have a chapter!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be right for all our boys to just descend on the garrison given D'Arts and Alain's injuries. The others will be turning up soon but something's going to waylay them a little first as we'll see tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahahaha! I know! :D I tried not to kill him but I just couldn't resist but think of it this way, now there's a space for a new OC musky for you to love when I create them in the next story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - *Pats head & gives muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah I did really try not to kill him but my evil side just couldn't be contained and I'm glad I could give him a hero moment, it's something that'll linger with D'Art that's for sure. Given the awkwardness lingering between Athos and D'Art, I think part of Athos is kinda wishing he went to Treville regardless lol but don't worry things will get better for the two fairly soon. Not decided on Henri yet but figure killing off two of my boys in one story might be too bad :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Definitely :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: Coming Home**

Although he hoped the news of Etienne's death would remain a secret for at least long enough for the rest of Athos's group to return to Paris, Treville found himself catching snippets of the whispers that quickly began circulating through their temporary home as he made his way to the building's entrance, having decided he wanted to be waiting there when the men returned.

He knew he would have to confirm the whispers at some point but right then he simply found himself unable to do much more than wait, needing the reassurance of seeing the rest of his men returned home before doing anything else, though he soon saw that desire crumbling as a man, garbed in the familiar colours of the palace staff entered his field of vision, the man nodding in greeting before launching into his reasons for being there.

* * *

At the other side of the city Athos and the rest of his group of men were just crossing the city gates, the familiar sights of home, for once, failing to do their job of comforting the returning men. The sights serving only as painful reminders of all the times spent with their fallen friend and brother-in-arms.

They had made the final part of their journey largely in silence after losing Etienne, each man lost in their memories of the man, too lost in grief to make an effort to ease the tension that had been slowly building among them.

In fact, for hours, the only sounds that came from the travelling men came from both Porthos and Blaise, both of whom had been keeping up a string of comforting words in hopes of easing the pain of their injured little brothers, both young men letting out small sounds of pain whenever the wagon they were residing in was jostled by the road.

Passing through the gates to begin the last part of their journey, however, seemed to improve things as quiet murmurs began to flow from the musketeers' lips as each man slowly began sharing memories of their fallen friend whenever they passed certain locations.

Normally Athos, though likely not verbally joining in, would have at least made a conscious effort to make it clear that he was paying attention to what was being said. That was not the case on this situation however as the swordsman found his undivided attention focused on the form of his youngest brother.

The boy was clearly in a great deal of pain, the road into Paris not having been kind on the wagon and its occupants, but that didn't seem to really register with the Gascon as he remained focused on the memories falling from the musketeers' lips. During the first part of their journey, Etienne had lingered near the wagon for a great part of it, keeping the Gascon inside it sane as he calmly answered any questions the younger man had regarding his health and memory.

D'Artagnan had found himself warming to the man the longer they talked and he was almost certain he had known the man personally before the attack that had stripped him of his memories and after said man had sacrificed himself to protect him and Porthos D'Artagnan found the need to know him almost overwhelming.

It was during this time that Athos realized the hope he had been quietly cultivating since they drew closer to the city was being rewarded.

He, much like his other brothers had hoped that the familiar sights of Paris would help spark some memories for their youngest and if the Gascon's scrunched up expression was anything to go by, it seemed they had been right… Even more so when Porthos, who had dipped his head down to better hear whatever question D'Artagnan had asked, broke out into a beaming smile as he nodded enthusiastically before launching into what appeared to be an overly dramatic tale.

To not be included in the conversation broke Athos's heart, especially when he knew neither Aramis, who had been lingering near the wagon for some time now nor Porthos would deny him or turn him away. Even more so when Porthos, taking advantage of D'Artagnan's distraction as Aramis took over the story with his usual dramatic flair, gestured discretely for him to come over. He wanted to, more than anything but memories of D'Artagnan first reaction to him froze him in his tracks. The very last thing he ever wanted to do was to cause his baby brother pain, especially when he was in so much already and, if he was being honest with himself, after Etienne's death and Alain's assault the swordsman wasn't sure he could handle the venom and anger he was so sure would appear in the younger man's eyes the moment he tried to insert himself into the group.

Instead, Athos decided to take up the head of their travelling party and it was only because of this that he had been able to see the familiar head of red hair before he heard the panicked and slightly hopeful shout of his name.

With his amused expression focused on the approaching woman Athos missed the concerned expression that flashed across D'Artagnan's face for a moment before the younger man realized what he was doing and smothered it, something that didn't get missed by his brothers who shared a knowing look between them before also turning their attention to Athos, who had urged his horse onwards to met the woman shortly before she reached him.

"Athos!" exclaimed Constance, panting faintly as she looked over towards the now stationary group of musketeers, her heartbeat picking up in worry as she struggled to pick out D'Artagnan among them. The pleading look for news in her eyes had Athos softening instantly, his hand reaching out to gently rest on her shoulder, his head dipping down to ensure he was not overheard by anyone else as he responded.

"He's alive," he reassured, knowing that that was the most important thing she needed to hear right then. "He's hurt bad and most of his memories of the last year are gone," he hated the way she paled at that but he did not want her seeing D'Artagnan unprepared for the pain he might unknowingly cause her, something he knew his brother would give anything and everything to never do if he remembered how he felt about her.

Hesitating for only a moment before desire and desperation became too much for her Constance all but sprinted to the wagon she knew must be carrying the love of her life.

A beaming smile broke out on her face as she finally laid eyes on him, not even really taking in the many bandages covering a great deal of his skin, nor the confused expression on his face as he looked at her.

"D'Artagnan," she breathed, inching closer to the injured man, who still gazed upon her with nothing but confusion.

"...Erm…"

D'Artagnan had little time to come up with anything more substantial as Constance gave into the impulse driving her as she slammed her lips onto his in a dramatic, passionate kiss that had several musketeers turning their heads in an effort to give the pair some semblance of privacy.

Pulling away several moments later left D'Artagnan with an adorably dazed expression on his face as he stared at the now blushing woman in front of him. A spark of recognition hit him then and he would have been surprised by the deep emotion he could hear in his own voice as he murmured "Constance," garnering the attention of many of his brothers who looked at him in surprise but was still too lost in the whirlpool of emotions that one kiss had ignited within him.

For Constance however that one murmur of her name was enough to snap her back into reality and upon realizing just what she had done to someone who, given he didn't remember her, was practically a stranger, blushed fiercely before racing off in embarrassment, ignoring all calls of her name to stop and to come back.


	61. Troubling News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, this chapter took a different turn to what I had originally planned so I'm kinda interested to see where I end up taking this... It'll be a surprise for all of us :D**

 **Also on a plus side only need 1 more review to reach 500! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, poor Etienne's death is going to hit them hard. Hmmm I'm not sure about Evan but I wouldn't rule it out :) Haha I loved that kiss scene so I'm glad you did too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well they weren't on overly good terms before D'Art lost his memory so they won't be lovely-dovey right away... I might get them together right at the end though, figure D'Art probably needs a happy ending after all he's been through. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Thank you, I was stuck in work so could have been better but I had a movie night with Chinese, wine and cake so it definitely picked up lol :D D'Art's memories are definitely returning and don't worry, he'll be remembering more of Athos very soon, I don't like them at odds like they are now. We'll be seeing why Treville was called away tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hehe I had a feeling you might like that scene. I LOVED writing it, couldn't resist adding it when the idea hit me :D Ooooh that sounds like fun, hope you have a fantastic time on your trip! and don't worry if you can't read/review just think of the binging you'll get to do when you're back :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Troubling News**

"...Well," teased Aramis as he sent a cheeky grin to his still dazed looking younger brother, "Looks like the lovely Constance **did** help spark some memories."

D'Artagnan blushed at his brother's teasing and it only got worse when Porthos, who shared Aramis's highly amused grin joined in. "It definitely sparked something ey whelp?"

"Careful," huffed the Gascon with a small pout as he mock-glared at the two men, the words slipping from his lips before his mind really registered what he was saying. "She'll slap you if she hears that."

Both Porthos and Aramis blinked in surprise at that, both at their brother's words and at the fact the younger man joined in on their teasing. The two men shared a look that went unnoticed by said younger brother who was too busy relishing in the fact he had just recovered yet another memory.

"Okay Cassonova," chuckled Porthos as he ruffled the boy's hair, laughing harder at the look it earned him from the man, "Let's get you home."

"Shouldn't that title go to Aramis and his famous stare?" teased D'Artagnan before once again blinking in surprise as more memory snippets flooded his mind, though he had little time to consider them as his words earned him several chuckles from the surrounding musketeers and even an amused look from Athos, who he was relieved to see was still keeping some semblance of distance from him.

"Smart D'Artagnan," teased Aramis as he and the rest of the musketeers once again began moving. "Offend the person in charge of treating you."

"It's never stopped him before," offered Athos before the swordsman realized he had spoken said though out loud, a torn expression quickly flashing across his face before the man quickly looked away, urging his horse to quicken its pace, missing the equally torn look that appeared on all three of his brothers faces, though for different reasons.

* * *

"Your Majesties," bowed Treville as soon as the attendant had left the room, leaving him alone with the two monarchs and, to his annoyance, Cardinal Richelieu. He wasn't sure why he had been summoned away from his men, especially when he had been told the meeting was urgent but then had been left waiting for over an hour, but he was sure it couldn't be anything good if Richelieu had also wormed his way into the discussion.

"Captain," smiled Queen Anne gently as she nodded her head ever so slightly at the man. "How are your men fairing?"

Matching the Queen's smile with one of his own Treville straightened his posture. "They are recovering well with your kind assistance Your Majesty. Several are still in critical condition but the physicians tell me the supplies you had sent have helped save many of both my soldiers and staff."

"I'm glad," beamed the young Queen, bristling slightly at the not so subtle cough Richelieu made in an effort to put an end to the conversation going on between the pair.

"I am curious as to why I was summoned, however," stated Treville as he all but ignored the Cardinal, knowing that doing so would annoy the man and not at all caring that it was likely rather petty of him to do so.

"With your… musketeers on the mend," started Richelieu, the man not doing anything to hide his distaste for both Treville and the men under his command. "It is time we look to making a conscious effort to dealing with those responsible."

There was something about the look in the Cardinal's eyes that had alarm bells ringing in Treville's head. He had spent long enough working with and around the man to know, instantly, that the look was definitely not the sign of something good.

"I already have men taking care of the matter," stated Treville as he fought the urge to narrow his eyes at the man and instead focus his attention on the King, who still had yet to speak since his arrival. Richelieu was a devious man but even he could do nothing if the King was on Treville's side.

The scoff that fell from the Cardinal's lips was enough to make the musketeer Captain visibly bristle, though he managed to keep his silence as he waited for whatever comment the man was about to make.

"Your men are either recovering from the very attack we need to get justice for or are off on a wild chase searching for one man who is very likely dead. I fail to see how either party are tackling this problem."

This time Treville gave in and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Seeing as the person who is holding D'Artagnan, who according to all reports is **still** alive despite his injuries, is very likely the man responsible for the attack given our initial suspect was recently found to be long deceased, I would think it would be pretty clear."

"The capture of one man is hardly fixing the issue Captain," spoke the King, the dismissive tone of his words and the smirk Richelieu sent his way had a sinking feeling brewing in his gut.

"Your Majesty?"

"Those in the Court attacked and destroyed the garrison," Treville felt his anxiety growing the more the King spoke, he **really** didn't like where this was going. "It stands to reason that the Court be punished for this attack."

"My Lord," gasped Anne, her hand shooting up to cover her lips as she tried to control the horrified expression on her face as she stared at her husband.

"Not all those in the Court were responsible Your Majesty," implored Treville as he took several steps forward. "Many are innocent and several are even helping to tend to my men or have helped in the apprehension of those responsible. They want nothing to do with him but Your Majesty, what you're suggesting is a massacre!"

"Then what do you call the garrison attack?" mocked Richelieu.

"None of **my** men, alive or dead, would see the slaughter of the entire Court as justice for the attack!" snapped Treville as he glared daggers at the Cardinal before turning his attention back to the King. "There are children there sire, don't do this."

When King Louis raised an eyebrow Treville felt a spark of hope ignite within him. If the King was willing to question then he could still be persuaded away from the death he was planning.

"And what sort of message would that send?" asked the King, his tone dismissive but the curiosity in his eyes only fanned the small spark of hope Treville was nurturing.

"That, even in the face of great atrocities, you are a merciful and just King, My Lord," spoke the Queen, her voice firm but gentle. "It will spread the message that the innocent will always be protected, no matter where they come from."

Richelieu looked frustrated at the effects the young Queen's words were having on the King but before he could turn things back around in his favour Louis spoke…

"...I might be convinced otherwise if your men can convince me they had apprehended or taken care of **all** those responsible for the attack." Treville internally winced at this, just knowing what the King's next words were going to be. "When are they due back?"

"Forward riders entered the city earlier today so I doubt the rest of the group is far behind," interrupted Richelieu with a smug smirk on his face as he took in the frustrated expression that flashed across Treville's face.

"Good," nodded Louis before gesturing for a nearby guard, "We must send for them at once."

"Your Majesty," implored Treville as he stepped forward once more. "They were ambushed on the road and many are in need of medical treatment and rest, can this not wait a few days?"

"Those who died in the blast have waited long enough for justice don't you think?" asked Richelieu with clearly faked innocence and Treville found himself, not for the first time, wanting to punch the smug look right off of the Cardinal's face.

"Quite," nodded the King in agreement but before anything else could be said there was a heavy knock on the door.


	62. Meeting The King

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **What's this!? An update without having to wait several days! :D :D :D I'm down visiting family for a couple of days so had to do something to occupy myself during the train ride and I always seem to write well on the train :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yep, D'Art's memory is slowly returning, he'll be back to normal by the end of the story I think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmm I think it's on both of them, neither is entirely sure on how to handle the other so they're staying away. Cardinal's a jerk but I kinda like writing the jerky characters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding that out tonight :) Don't worry I won't keep you waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm only some days? lol :D There's a lot of resistance to the plan of just killing the Court so I think they might be able to do it... that or they'll refuse to take part. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - You and those bloody muffins *facepalms* Really not sure if I need to be impressed you've kept it going for so long or worried for your mental health lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Meeting The King**

Treville was unable to hide his wince when the door to the throne room opened to reveal a tired, both physically and emotionally, and obviously injured Athos. The musketeer Captain had hoped he would have been able to delay this meeting if only to give his men time to get their heads together before having to deal with the King's latest demands.

He had also hoped the extra time would have allowed him the chance to put together a convincing argument against the Cardinal's plan to effectively slaughter the entirety of the Court Of Miracles but Athos's sudden appearance had put a stop to any such thoughts as there was no way the King would be convinced to wait now that the man was here.

"Your Majesties," bowed the musketeer lowly as he entered the room, his eyes instinctively going to his Captain as if searching for some reason for the tension he could feel in the room.

"You have fortuitous timing musketeer," grinned the King as he gestured for the man to step further into the room.

"I was hoping to report to the Captain when I was told he was here," explained Athos as he subtly glanced over at the Cardinal, he, like Treville, knowing that the man's presence never brought about anything good. "I intended to wait until your meeting with him was concluded but one of the guards on duty instructed me to enter. I am sorry for intruding Your Majesty."

"Not at all," dismissed the King with a small smile on his face. "We were just talking about you in fact."

Now Athos looked equal parts wary and curious. Like with the Cardinal it was rarely a good thing when the King took a particular interest in a musketeer, though he had been one long enough to know better than to let his wariness show for too long.

"Are you sure this can't wait until the morning husband?" asked the Queen gently as she looked down at the musketeer who had now moved to stand next to his Captain, the action putting a small smile on the young monarch's face. "The man has only just returned and is clearly injured."

"Nonsense," dismissed the King with a wave of his hand, not noticing how that one action earned him a smug look from the Cardinal and two wary ones from the musketeers. "He is a musketeer, he knows we must act swiftly in situations such as this."

Athos felt his stomach drop, fear filling him for the rest of his comrades as he tried to ignore the scenarios his mind was conjuring of things that could have possibly happened to warrant 'swift action' as the King had put it.

"His Majesty seeks justice for the attack on the garrison," explained Treville quietly and carefully, the tone of his voice telling Athos there was more going on then what his Captain could voice in their current company. "Justice against the group, not the individual."

Treville's words were carefully chosen and so it took Athos's tired mind a moment to connect the dots together to fully understand what his Captain was trying to say but when he did a look of horror filled his face before he could contain his expression, a look he saw mirrored in Treville's eyes.

"Your Majesty," spoke Athos as he stepped forward, his whole body almost shaking from the effort he was exerting on not blowing up in front of his King. "When the leaders of the Court realized that it was one of their own who had attacked us they did not hesitate in offering their support. They have done nothing to warrant such an attack."

Pride burned in Treville's eyes as he listened to his lieutenant speak, especially when he could see the King actually considering his words. The message had been similar to the one he had made to the monarch only minutes ago but hearing it again was clearly helping to reinforce the notion in the King's mind, much to the annoyance and frustration of Richelieu.

"What of those physically responsible then?" interrupted the Cardinal as he glared at the two musketeers, something that would normally have amused them had the situation not been so serious. "Have they been captured?"

"No," stated Athos stoically with a single shake of his head. That one word causing Treville's shoulders to slump and Richelieu's smirk to go, at least until the swordsman continued, then their reaction reversed. "They're dead."

"All of them?" asked the King curiously, the man having always had a fascination with the missions the musketeers went on.

Athos nodded, "All those that attacked us in the farmhouse and then ambushed us on the road."

Treville flinched at this, the reminder of the man he had lost on that road still too fresh.

"How do you know you got them all?" snapped Richelieu, his frustration growing as he saw how the King had reacted to Athos's words. "Some might have slunk back to the Court to plot their next move.

Shooting the Cardinal an unimpressed look Athos was unable to stop himself from what he said next, wanting nothing more than to silence the Cardinal. "They became disorganized once my blade found its home in their leader's heart. Due to the numbers we faced, I doubt he had more… Though if you wish to be sure then we will need to wait for Alain to wake."

"Issac gave us an idea of what to expect but how bad is it really?" asked Treville quietly, wanting and needing to hear it wasn't as bad as it had been made out to be.

Athos shook his head grimly as he turned to look at his Captain. "He still had yet to wake when I left to come here. Blaise said he was making more noise and would likely wake soon but…"

Treville nodded, understanding what his lieutenant was insinuating. Blaise was who Alain was closest to in the regiment and as such the older musketeer could possibly be projecting his hope and seeing/hearing things that weren't actually there.

"This Alain has the information?" asked the King, his voice reminding the two men they were not alone in the room.

"He was hurt tracking them," stated Athos as his posture instinctively straightened as he mentally prepared himself to defend his unconscious friend. "He will be able to confirm whether we have them all when he wakes."

"And if you don't?" scowled Richelieu as he realized he had likely lost the King's support for his plan.

A dark look strong enough that it almost had the Cardinal stepping back entered Athos's eyes. "If any more remain then I will seek them out myself but I will not slaughter those not responsible, that is how this whole thing started to begin with."

This statement got the full attention of everyone in the room and it was mere moments later that the King was demanding a full explanation.


	63. Brothers Attempt

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're nearing the end now so get your requests in fast if there's anything, in particular, you would like to see before I wrap this story up.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - No worries :) I'll take whatever reviews you have time to give, always love hearing from you :) Richelieu is evil but I really like writing him, he's not got an overly big part in this story but I think he might appear in the next one I'm planning... either him or Rochefort I think :) D'Art's memory is definitely coming back, we'll be seeing more of his recovery in the coming chapters and don't worry he'll be sorted by the time this story ends :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I love any sort of confrontation with baddies like Richelieu and Rochefort so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them appears in my next story too. It was so tempting to have one of them punch him but figured they probably wouldn't risk doing that in front of the King so I had to make do with the mental picture in my head lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha definitely, dealing with that lot is exactly what Athos likes to do when injured. Don't worry I'll be letting him get some rest soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I kinda picture Treville watching that while thinking, "That's my boy!" lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Brothers Attempt**

As he eased himself into a spot next to his youngest brother Porthos couldn't hide the look of concern from his face. The last part of their journey had been hard on the Gascon as the roads of Paris were hardly ideal for those travelling injured by wagon. As such by the time they had finally made it back to the regiment's temporary home, the boy was pale as a sheet and covered in a coat of sweat.

"How are you doing whelp?" he asked gently as he reached over to softly stroke the younger man's hair, smiling faintly when he felt his brother subconsciously nuzzle into his hand.

"...m'fine," mumbled the Gascon weakly, closing his eyes to simply relish in the feeling of safety and home that Porthos's touch brought up within him.

This meant he missed the amused looks both Porthos and Aramis sent to each other before the medic joined them on the ground.

Physician's had wanted to tend to them right away but all three men had insisted they focus their attention on Alain as the worst of D'Artagnan's wounds had been treated before they left the farmhouse.

Unfortunately for D'Artagnan however this meant that there was now more time for both his brothers to enact their plan. Both musketeers had seen the torn looks that appeared on the Gascon's face whenever Athos was around, and visa versa, and had decided that now was the ideal time to address the issue given that Athos was nowhere near the group, having ridden off some time ago to track down and report to Treville, meaning he couldn't stop them from coming to his defence.

It hurt both musketeers to see their typically inseparable brothers at odd like they were, especially after Athos made it abundantly clear to not only them but to all the men they travelled with, that he didn't want anyone interfering in the situation, that D'Artagnan should be left to remember their relationship on his own.

Aramis and Porthos, however, had a suspicion that their brother had only said that in a desperate attempt to lessen the hurt he would feel should their youngest never remember the bonds of brotherhood and friendship they shared.

Thankfully neither man was content to simply sit by while those they cared about were in pain and with Athos away at the palace they felt confident they could, at least, start to address the issue with D'Artagnan, who despite having almost legendary stubbornness, needed to be the one they talked to first.

"...D'Artagnan," started Aramis gently, looking over his injured little brother's head to send Porthos a wary look. Both were confident that talking to the younger man would only serve to help things but there was always that moment of niggling doubt that just wouldn't leave them.

The Gascon opened his eyes at the soft call of his name, his tired expression morphing into one of confusion as he looked up at two of the people he was almost sure he had once called brothers.

"If… If you're up for it," continued the marksman somewhat nervously while Porthos continued to run his fingers through the younger man's hair. "We would really like to know just how much of us you remember."

To their surprise, D'Artagnan's expression visibly brightened as he offered the pair a weak nod, the boy's exhaustion clear in every movement he made.

For the next hour or so the senior pair of musketeers listened with rapt attention to every story their youngest told of their times together. Most of D'Artagnan's memories were disjointed or incomplete, something neither musketeer wasted any time in rectifying, much to the younger man's delight as he quickly found the final pieces of certain memories returning after just a brief bit of prodding from either man.

"I really slept with Athos's wife?" asked D'Artagnan with a mixture of horror and curiosity in his voice. It had not missed his attention that both men had focused more on the memories that included Athos, someone he wasn't sure he was ready to confront yet, at least not while the man's presence and apparent importance in his life still managed to confuse him.

This question had both senior inseparables bursting out in laughter, not for the first time in the last hour or so of memory prompting. The look on their youngest face was just too good to ignore.

"In your defence, you hadn't met 'Thos yet and the way you told it she didn't tell you who she was married to," explained Porthos once they had finished chuckling at the tired boy's expression. "'Thos doesn't blame you for it and that's all that matters."

"...She… She framed me for murder though," spoke D'Artagnan, missing the tight smiles on both his friend's faces. The two men were ecstatic that the Gascon was remembering things now with very little if any, prompting on their part but the reminder of the danger the younger man had been unknowingly in before they had even known him was a hard pill to swallow.

"You got out of it easily enough," grinned Aramis with a teasing glint in his eyes as he added, "met the lovely Constance because of it if I remember rightly."

Both musketeers couldn't stop the chuckle that left their lips at the dopey expression that adorned their brother's face at the reminder of the fiery red-head he loved. Only to their worry, the expression didn't last for very long before the younger man's expression turned sad.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Porthos softly, concern filling his voice as he took in the disheartened expression of the boy's face.

"She doesn't want me," mumbled the Gascon sadly, too lost in the memories filling his head to notice the concerned look both his friend's sent each over the top of his head.

"Do you not remember how she acted earlier?" teased Porthos gently, hoping the reminder of the passionate kiss the two had shared would be enough to lift their brother's sudden grim mood. "If that's how she acts when she **doesn't** want you I'm not sure we want to see when she does."

D'Artagnan shook his head weakly, mumbling something about her staying with her husband that had looks of understanding blossoming on both musketeers faces. They had known something had been bothering the younger man before the argument which heralded the start of their most recent ordeal but in typically D'Artagnan fashion the boy had refused to speak of it, choosing instead to stubbornly suffer in silence.

"Another thing you and 'Thos have in common then," commented Porthos grimly without thinking, wincing once he realized what he had said and the response those words garnered as D'Artagnan's expression quickly turned into one of anger.

"We are not alike!"

Both musketeers sighed at their brother's stubbornness but at the same time, neither man missed the waver in the younger man's voice as if he wasn't entirely convinced of what he was saying.

"He's not a bad man D'Artagnan," soothed Aramis softly as he stared at his baby brother imploringly. "You said yourself that you have memories of him after your father's death."

"We were fighting," pouted the Gascon, though the waver in his voice remained as he remembered feeling a smile tugging at his lips as he fought with the man in his memories.

Chuckling Porthos ruffled the younger man's hair, "Its called training pup. 'Thos has been preparing you to be one of us long before you earned your pauldron."

"That's **enough** Porthos," scolded Athos's firm voice, the sound of it startling the trio as none of them had noticed the man's arrival. They had no idea what was going on but the look on their friend's face told them he was furious about something and they despite telling them not to mention him to D'Artagnan, they doubted they were the cause of it.


	64. Open Up

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Athos can't stay mad at them for too long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, D'Arts memory was returning on its own but figured our pup needed a bit of a push :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it. We've got a bit more of memory jogging happening tonight so hopefully, you'll enjoy that too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Ah you'll have to wait until the next update to find that out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter56) Don't worry, there is part of D'Art that knows he's safe with our boys, he's just being stubborn about it lol :) (chapter63) He might be mad but he won't be staying that way for long with our boys :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh you're here :D I didn't think I'd be hearing from you until after this story was over so that was a nice surprise. Hope you're having fun with your trip :D I'm really loving all the brotherly moments happening in these chapters lately and don't worry I haven't forgotten I promised a puppy-pile, it'll happen soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - D'Art will have a lot more of his memories after today so that's good :) The King's decision on the other hand... You'll have to wait until the next update to find that out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Oh but its sooo tempting! :D *cackles* ... *passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter sixty-Four: Opening Up**

The pleading look in Aramis's eyes nearly broke all of Athos's defences. The marksman had always been the most empathetic of the quartet, especially hating to see his brothers fighting or at odds with each other, even more so when one or both parties involved refused to let him help fix things.

D'Artagnan's arrival, as dramatic as it had been all those many months ago had been a godsend for the medic as he no longer had to worry about Athos's dangerous drinking habits or his desire to fall on his blade in battle as the boy's presence seemed to remind the swordsman of a part of him he had long buried and as such Aramis now worried that if the two continued to remain at odds and if D'Artagnan's memories of the brotherhood they shared remained lost to him then they would also lose Athos to his self-destructive habits that he was sure would return with a vengeance should things not work out.

Athos seemed to understand this unspoken worry as the longer he looked his brothers in the eye the more his tense posture began to sag as he gave into the silent pleas being sent his way.

Nodding once the swordsman stepped up to his brother, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. "Can you give us a minute?"

This one question had him receiving beaming grins from both Porthos and Aramis who quickly nodded in agreement before rising to their feet, fully intending on giving the two men, both of whom looked rather uncomfortable at what was about to occur, as much space as they needed for as long as they needed it if it ensured they worked out their issues and actually spoke to each other for more than a few sentences.

The pair were just passing Athos when the musketeer reached out to gently, but firmly grip Porthos's arm. "Find Treville, there's something he needs to brief you on," he instructed the man quietly, the seriousness in both his voice and expression causing a wave of worry to rush through the larger man body as he nodded quickly.

* * *

"You helped me become a musketeer?" asked D'Artagnan a few moments later, the younger man having been the first of the pair to crack under the slightly uncomfortable silence that had enveloped the two after their friends had departed.

"I did," nodded Athos, curiosity filling his eyes as he wondered where D'Artagnan was going with this, though there was a significant part of him that was simply happy that the younger man was talking to him without sending him death glares. "You showed surprising promise for one your age when we met and after what you did for me it seemed an adequate way of repaying you… At first at least."

Confusion filled the Gascon's features as he processed Athos's words, the swordsman, content to let things progress at D'Artagnan's pace, simply remained silent as the younger man organized his next thoughts.

"I… I save you… or helped at least," spoke D'Artagnan, the confusion in his voice breaking Athos's heart though he could understand it. With his father gasping Athos's name with his dying breath being one of the first memories he had recovered Athos completely understood why then remembering flashes of saving the very man you believed responsible for the death of a family member would cause his baby brother so much turmoil.

"You were instrumental in doing so if Aramis's tales are to be believed," confirmed the swordsman, the small underlying praise in his voice causing a faint pink tinge to appear on the Gascon's cheeks. "With your help, they were able to identify and track down the man masquerading as me, Gaudet." Athos watched with saddened eyes as a flash of anger appeared in D'Artagnan's eyes at the same time the Gascon's lips mouthed the very name he had just spoken. "He died at your blade if it brings you any comfort."

It didn't but D'Artagnan wasn't sure he was ready to admit that, instead he decided to lose himself in the flashes of returning memories as the very adventure the musketeer before him had alluded to began to play out in his mind.

To say Athos was curious at the cause of the small smile now tugging at D'Artagnan's lips would be an understatement but as he figured his brother hadn't had lots of reasons to smile lately he chose to keep his questions to himself and simply enjoy the sight of his brother actually beginning to relax around him once more.

"I remember that," breathed the Gascon, his voice filled with awe as he relished in the complete memory now swirling around in his mind. "Constance helped too."

This drew a bark of laughter from his companion, slightly startling the Gascon who had been so lost in his memories that he had almost completely forgotten the other man was still there.

To his surprise, the sight of Athos smiling and laughing ignited a warmth in D'Artagnan's chest that had him unable to resist the urge to smile back at him, even if he still wasn't a hundred percent sure as to why.

"She still threatens to slap Aramis whenever he teases her about it," grinned Athos, his smile widening as his words pulled a laugh from his baby brother's lips.

"...Will you tell me more? … Please?" asked D'Artagnan hesitantly some minutes later once their laughter had died down and silence had once again enveloped them. A part of him still didn't completely trust the man before him but his father had always raised him to have all the information before acting. It was a lesson he often forgot, especially in the heat of things, but the emotions the musketeer pulled from him had him convinced he needed to implement that lesson now, no matter how hard it might be to do.

The soft expression on Athos's face following his request was something of a surprise but he refused to comment on it as the swordsman shifted closer before beginning to speak.


	65. Contingency Plans

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay, so we are right near the end now. The next chapter should be the last unless I decide to do an epilogue**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Things are definitely getting better for D'Art/Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I figured our boys needed to make up eventually, plus I love them too much to leave them at odds. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I love our boys too much to leave them at odds so figured it was time they started to fix things :) Haha yeah Aramis is definitely the mother of the group :D Puppy pile is definitely happening in the next chapter so look forward to that! (I seriously can't wait to write it I love me a puppy-pile :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Me too! :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yes dear, *passes muffin* Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I kinda imagine Aramis having like that disapproving mum stare where they only have to look at you to go and get you to do something lol D'Arts memories were definitely helped by the talk with Athos so that's a good thing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Contingency Plans**

It didn't take the two musketeers long to find their Captain, though the condition they found him in had their worry rising, especially when the man was so lost in his pacing that he didn't even notice that they had been standing by him for several minutes before Porthos cleared his throat to get his attention.

"'Thos told us to come speak to you," offered the larger man as a reason for their absence from their youngest side.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Treville as he nodded in response to Porthos's reasoning.

"Hopefully having an actual conversation with our lovely brother," shrugged Aramis, though it was clear to see that he was itching to return to the two men's side, even though his curiosity for whatever situation they now found themselves in was growing with every minute.

A tired grin tugged at Treville's lips at the news, the man actually letting out a small breath of relief. "I had hoped he would come to his senses and talk to the boy after the report he gave me… though I have a feeling you two didn't give him much of a choice in the matter," he added with a smirk, making matching smirks grow on the faces of the two musketeers before their concern for what was going on proved to be too much and the need for answers overpowered the mirth in the room.

"Sir," prompted Aramis hesitantly as he shifted uncomfortably, the pain in his arm once again making itself known.

"The King… Is a word away from ordering the complete and utter destruction of both the Court of Miracles and all its occupants."

That one statement had both musketeers freezing in shock and horror, while they could both understand the monarch's dislike of the Court, especially given how many of its occupants often were resorted to criminal activities to get by, they never thought the man so callous as to essentially order the slaughter of his own people.

Porthos, in particular, was devastated by the news, he might not have lived among the Court for some years but for a significant part of his life, it had been his only home and its people the only family he knew. His becoming a musketeer had caused him to be shunned by many of those he had grown up with but some, like Flea, were still dear to him. He had wanted to get out of the Court for years as a child, as nearly all the Court's occupants had at one time or another but he had never wished for what the King was considering and he was sure he wouldn't be able to take part in it should he decide on that course of action, even if it was ordered of it to do so.

"Because of the garrison attack?" asked Aramis, though the answer was obvious and for the next several minutes the two men were quickly filled into the discussion both their Captain and lieutenant had been apart of and argued against.

* * *

"Like he cares about our loss," hissed Porthos once Treville was finished, the larger man was now prowling around the Captain's temporary office as he tried to contain his growing anger. "The Cardinal's wanted to get rid of the Court for **years** the attack against us is just a convenient excuse!"

Treville nodded, the man feeling his own anger calm as he focused on the pain and outrage he could see brewing in both of the men before him. "I don't doubt the Cardinal will continue to try to persuade His Majesty in the coming days but the King has given me his word that he will wait for Alain's report on Enzo's numbers before making his decision."

"And if he **can't** remember?" asked Aramis as he thought back to the condition of the younger musketeer. The man had suffered greatly at Enzo's hands and had, to their knowledge, still yet to awaken. It would not come as much of a surprise to anyone if the musketeer had no memory of his time with Enzo when he eventually woke.

Treville sighed, his posture slumping for a fraction of a second before he shook himself free of the hopelessness that had briefly hit him. "Then we take steps to lessen the damage and hope that between us and Her Majesty we can persuade the King against this course of action… Porthos,"

The larger musketeer stopped his pacing at the call of his name, distress written clearly on his features as he looked to his Captain.

"Should it come down to it I will not be asking any of the men under my command, yourself especially, to follow through with this decision, consequences be dammed, though I do have a favour to ask of you."

Still too angry to do much more than nod the larger musketeer waited for a response.

"Flea and the majority of her people returned to the Court yesterday as many were uncomfortable in being so close to so many musketeers, even as battered as we are. I need you to get word to her of the situation. The King has forbidden me from doing so but said nothing of any of you doing so." Weak smirks tugged at the men's lips at the loophole their Captain had found in his orders. "She needs to start making plans to get those out that she can."

Porthos nodded, ideals mulling over in his head for a moment before he forced the anger down enough to respond. "Evan wanted to hang around for a bit to check on the whelp before he headed back to the Court. The kid's smart enough to already know there's trouble brewing for the Court. If we send word back with him he can get it straight to Flea and it won't look suspicious if the Cardinal has any of his men watching to see if we go against the King's orders."

Treville smiled, "He's a good kid, I'll leave it in your hands to get word to him, I need to check on Alain if we're lucky he'll wake soon with the answers we need and we won't have to worry about any of this."

* * *

Unfortunately, this was not to be the case as the damage to Alain was extensive enough that it kept him unconscious for several more days, during which both the regiment and the Court were in turmoil, though both kept it hidden from the general public.

Evan, true to Porthos's expectations had been quick to realize the seriousness of the news when Porthos pulled him aside to tell him of the situation. Without hesitation he had left the musketeer compound and made his way to the nearest entrance of the Court, immediately seeking out Flea, who, upon seeing the fear in the teenager's eyes had instantly dragged him into a private room to find out what was going on.

Since then Flea had worked tirelessly to find a way to protect her people, from reaching out to several small churches who were sympathetic to the Court who were able to offer shelter, albeit temporarily, for a good number of the children of the Court, to sending out her people to scout out abandoned buildings on the other side of the city in hopes of finding some sort of shelter for the remaining Court occupants.

On the musketeers end word had spread fast among them about the possible order soon to come their way and to say the men protested against it was an understatement. Many of the less injured members of the regiment were trying to find ways to persuade the King against the venture, even going as far as to request an audience with him armed with a signed petition from each conscious member that they did not see the destruction of the Court and its occupants as justice for the attack on them. For a moment they thought it had worked in swaying the young monarch's mind but the Cardinal had gotten word of their audience and had quickly managed to undo their work with several manipulative words.

The only piece of good news that seemed to be happening within the regiment had come from Athos's talk with D'Artagnan. Most of the regiment had worried about the pair when it became known D'Artagnan remembered little from the past year, including his relationship with their lieutenant. After the pair's conversation however things seemed to be changing.

D'Artagnan was still somewhat awkward and hesitant around the swordsman but largely he was more relaxed and no longer seemed to want to attack the man whenever he was around. There were also times when he would get lost in the conversation and act or say something much like he would have done prior to the explosion that took his memories, giving much of the regiment hope that the younger man they had come to know and care for would return to them.

It was almost a week after D'Artagnan's return to the compound that whispers regarding his returning memories ceased as to the relief of every member of the regiment, Alain finally woke up.


	66. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, here we are, the final chapter... Its been a long 66 chapters and I just want to thank you all for sticking with me through all the terrible bouts of writer's block. Your reviews definitely made writing this all the more fun so I'm hoping this ending doesn't come across rushed but to be honest I was ready to end this and didn't want to drag it out. I have ideas for my next story already in the works so shouldn't be a long wait (hopefully) for the next one if you're interested :D**

 **Right I'm off to pack for my trip to my parents tomorrow (its gone half one in the morning here and I've just realized I haven't packed and can't do it in the morning as am at work XO ... whoops!)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh the temptation to find some way to include that in a future story lol :D Glad you liked it. Thank you for all your continual support! Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - For (hopefully) the last time *passes muffin & pats head* Thank you for all your continual support! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out the King's decision tonight so you'll have to read on to find out :D Thank you for all your continual support! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It's definitely sad to bring this to an end but I'm very excited for the next story I've been planning so that negates things a bit :) We'll be seeing Alain right away tonight so won't keep you waiting on that front. Thank you for all your continual support! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Thank you again for your continuing support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Finale**

Seeing the utterly exhausted, slumped form of Blaise sitting vigil beside an unconscious Alain's bedside had become such a common sight since Athos's group returned from rescuing D'Artagnan that most of the regiment had since given up trying to get the stubborn man to leave the unconscious man's side for a while, even if only to get a full night's sleep in an actual bed instead of on the ground beside his brother.

In fact the only person who had been remotely successful in getting the musketeer to leave, and only ever for short periods of time, was Gaspard and even then the physician had been forced to employ the help of several other members of the regiment to actually manhandle the exhausted musketeer out of the room and that only ever seemed to work because Blaise was too exhausted from his vigil to put up any sort of real resistance or fight.

This continued for the course of the week that the man he considered and loved like a younger brother remained unconscious and while the younger man, despite being unconscious, responded well to Gaspard's care, it was Blaise who suffered, both physically and mentally the longer the injured man remained unresponsive.

At the beginning of the week, shortly after returning to the compound, Blaise had been full of confidence and hope in the younger man's ability to pull through his injuries and wake up. However, after so many days without any sort of sign from the injured musketeer that hope slowly began to drain away and doubt began to take its place.

Blaise hated himself for every second he let doubt enter his mind but as the days progressed it became increasingly difficult to silence the niggling thoughts in his mind, it even getting to the point where it started to influence his dreams, disrupting what limited sleep he had already been getting.

As luck would have it, it was during one of these all too frequent moments of doubt that Alain's eyes finally opened. The injured musketeer's mind was sluggish to begin with, the lingering pain and exhaustion slowing his thought process so significantly that it actually took him several minutes of blinking sluggishly at the ceiling before he actually noticed and registered that there was not only someone sitting next to him but that they seemed to be muttering something he was almost certain was a desperate prayer.

As he watched his companion confusion filled his mind as he tried to work out not only when he had returned to his brother's side but also when and how they had managed to return to their temporary home. However, those thoughts were quickly banished in favour of worry and concern as he noticed the dark circles surrounding his brother's closed eyes and the alarmingly pale complexion of his skin.

The whole time he had been awake he had not been ignorant of the agony washing throughout his body and that pain told him that **he** was likely the reason for his beloved brother's terrible condition and that thought alone nearly shattered his heart.

He longed to call out, to ease his brother's worries but his mouth felt dry as sandpaper so he wasn't sure he'd even be able to get a sound out let alone be able to call out. Instead, he mustered was determination he had and forced himself to ignore the pain in favour of forcing his aching arm to move, the trembling limb coming to rest gently on Blaise's dipped head.

The results of doing this were almost comical as Blaise had been so lost in both prayer and his darkening thoughts and doubts that he had completely missed the moment his brother woke as well as the movement from the bed's occupant, meaning that he nearly jumped right out of his skin when he felt a trembling weight on his head.

For Blaise that one simple touch was enough to instantly banish all the doubts and fears from his mind as his head shot up, eyes widening in surprise and shock as he was greeted by the sight of his little brother staring back at him, a strained ghost of a smile tugging at his bruised lips. The younger musketeer was clearly both tired and in a considerable amount of pain but he was awake and that alone was enough for Blaise.

Unfortunately for the pair they were unable to hold onto the joyous feeling of seeing the other again for long as the pain of Alain's many injuries refused to be ignored any longer, especially given the rather awkward hug the two men had all but collapsed into, and he quickly found himself unable to smother the sounds of pain tearing their way from his throat, even as he clenched his jaw shut so tightly he was sure Blaise had heard it.

The sight of his brother in such pain brought Blaise back to the situation at hand and the musketeer wasted not time, all but jumping up from his seat, in locating Gaspard, who had thankfully been on his way with Treville to check up on the younger man's progress.

Both physician and Captain were pleasantly surprised to see the younger man awake but, like Blaise, that joy quickly morphed to concern and worry when they saw the clear pain on the boy's face.

"Small sips," instructed Gaspard as he lifted a small cup to the injured man's lips, his other hand gently lifting the boy's head so he could drink the medicine laced drink. Once he was sure Alain had taken enough he eased his head back on the pillows before turning to Treville, his expression carefully controlled. "I know you need answers for His Majesty but you're going to have to keep the conversation brief. Despite being unconscious for a week his body is in need of rest if he is to heal."

Alain looked equal parts confused and pained as he listed to the physician and his Captain speak of things he had no knowledge of, though he kept his questions to himself as he watched the pair come to an agreement of how long the Captain could stay and talk to him for before he would be asked to leave so he could rest.

True to his promise to the physician Treville ensured he didn't linger, he kept his queries short and to the point, something that seemed to only further confuse the injured musketeer, who to his credit seemed, even in his current state, to understand there was a sense of importance behind his answers and so did his best to ignore the pain, which had dulled courtesy of the pain draught given to him earlier and instead focus on giving the answers his Captain seemed so desperate for.

* * *

"You can not be serious!" exclaimed Treville in frustration as he fought the urge to glare daggers at the Cardinal standing across from him. "Alain confirmed Athos's report. Those responsible for the garrison attack **have** been dealt with! There is no need for more death!"

"You said yourself that this Alain had sustained serious injuries. How do we know he **really** remembers what you're saying he does. For all, we know you told him to say what he did."

Treville blinked in surprise, anger filling him as he took personal insult in what the Cardinal was so smugly implying, thankfully, however, the Queen spoke up before things between the bickering pair continue.

"Has there not been enough death?" she asked quietly, her eyes imploringly as she looked at her husband. "We have no idea how many people currently reside in the Court. This could start a war and it is the people who will suffer."

Louis blinked at this as if he hadn't considered that possibility and the room fell silent as its occupants waited on tenterhooks for the King's decision.

After what felt like an age King Louis let out a small breathy laugh before turning to face his Queen, taking her delicate hand in his own. "My Queen, ever the merciful heart." Anne smiled softly at his words, tension leaving her shoulders as she read the decision her husband had come to before he voiced it to the rest of the room. "You speak the truth, my dear. There has been much death and given Captain Treville's sworn word that those responsible for the attack have been dealt with I see no reason to punish those innocent of this crime."

"Your Majesty I must object!" exclaimed the Cardinal even as a relieved and somewhat smug smile appeared on Treville's face.

Without turning his gaze away from his wife, Louis dismissed the Cardinal's outburst with a wave of his hand. "Object all you want Richelieu, my decision is final."

* * *

It wasn't until several long hours later that Treville was finally able to leave the palace and return to his men, who were likely eagerly awaiting news on the monarch's decision. He had hoped to return sooner, the man practically glaring at the darkening sky as he manoeuvred his way through the streets of Paris, but the King had been adamant the Captain remain so they could begin discussions regarding plans for the garrison rebuild. Given there was very little, if any of the previous musketeer home that could be salvaged the King had commissioned a completely new garrison and had clearly lost himself slightly in the excitement of designing it, meaning both Treville and Anne had been forced to subtly persuade him against certain ideas that simply weren't practical for the regiment's use.

This meant that it was well into the evening when Treville finally returned to the compound. He wasted no time in summoning two of his men to take word to Flea, who had stubbornly refused to leave the Court until she had safely evacuated everyone else, that the Court was safe and the King had decided against seeking its destruction, much to the visible relief of the musketeers he was sending as messengers.

As he made his way throughout the compound he spread the word to those he passed who, he was sure, would then ensure the word got around to everyone else. Treville, however, was determined to be the one to inform Porthos of the news personally. The man had spent just over two decades in the Court before becoming a musketeer and Treville felt he owed it to him to be the one delivering the news.

This plan was quickly pushed aside when he entered the small room D'Artagnan had been allocated. Over the last few days, D'Artagnan's memories had returned with abundance. Some were still missing or incomplete but there was enough there to allow him to relax around Aramis and Porthos. He was still somewhat hesitant around Athos but Treville was confident that would disappear with a bit more time, especially if the scene that greeted him as he entered the room was any indication.

If he was to hazard a guess Treville imaged the two men had fallen asleep while talking as both were slumped against a wall next to each other. D'Artagnan had fallen asleep with his body angled towards Athos, his head resting gently just above the swordsman's heart and his still bandaged hands lightly clutching his mentor's shirt.

Athos on the other hand likely fell asleep second given that his hand was still nestled in the Gascon's hair, his head dipped to his chest low enough that every breath gently ruffled the sleeping Gascon's dark locks.

Treville wasn't sure when the others had joined but Aramis was nestled close into Athos's other side, his injured arm resting across the swordsman's chest, fingertips lightly D'Artagnan's hand as he slept, undisturbed for the first time since the whole ordeal began.

Porthos's position was a little more confusing and, Treville was almost certain, uncomfortable given his head was resting on Aramis's legs while the rest of him was curled around the front of his sleeping comrades so their feet were touching part of him and his own body acted as a sort of buffer from anything entering the room.

Watching the men sleep brought a look of fondness to Treville's eyes and while they all had ways to go in terms of healing, they had each other to help them so he wasn't worried.

Treville watched them for a few moments longer before deciding to inform them of the King's decision later. His smile was still on his face as he made his way to his office and it only grew when one of his men found him to tell him Henri was awake.

It was well past midnight by the time Treville was able to retire to his room for the night but he found himself not caring as his earlier smile was still on his face. The King had seen sense, a massacre had been avoided, his men were healing and their home was being rebuilt. They had been long overdue some good news and it lightened his heart enough to let him sleep soundlessly and dreamlessly for the first time in a while, safe in the knowledge that his family would not only survive but thrive once more.


End file.
